Nuevos Navegadores
by Arken Elf
Summary: Un proyecto ha sido descubierto, y con el una nueva generacion de Net Navis, ¿Que es lo que sucedera ahora?, Envía la descripcion de tu net navi y de su operador y te aseguro que aparecera en la historia. ¡Final en línea!
1. Default Chapter

**Navegadores**

**Capitulo 1**

**La cazería.**

Arken elf: Me disculpo por cualquier violación que pudiese haber en el formato de la historia anteriormente.

GRACIAS.

Este es el primer capítulo de este fanfiction, el cual esta hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Capcon y a todos los que han colaborado en su creación.

Este fic, puede tener escenas de violencia por lo que no es recomendable para niños menores de 13 años.

Gracias por su participación y mil gracias a ti Dark Knigth por haber enviado a tus personajes.

Te agradezco Mucho Phantom por tu review y por tu descripción de personajes.

Si deseas que tus personajes participen en este Fanfiction **(El cual no tiene fines de lucro y solo es para que los amantes de este juego y serie disfruten de una historia con personajes originales de su propia creación, sin la intención de ser ofensivo para los creadores originales y a quienes pertenecen los derechos por ley "CAPCOM")** solo envía tu información al correo que aparece en mi ficha de autor.

GRACIAS

La actualización de la galería se ira dando conforme envíen sus descripciones. Esta es la introducción de la historia, por lo que hay que aclarar algunos puntos, espero sea de su agrado.

Atentamente Arken elf.

12:00 AM…

Muy bien, vamos tu puedes hacerlo- se decía un joven quien se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora, su mirada cansada continuaba observando el monitor con esperanza.

Sus ojos miel se habían enrojecido debido a la falta de sueño, agotado recorrió con su mano ese cabello negro que se distinguía por no perder nunca ese estilo tan singular, con un fleco largo, el cual se elevaba levemente sobre su rostro acompañado por detrás de esas puntas que siempre se encontraban presentes (Estilo AXL de megamanX).

Verificando Clave… Las palabras se iluminaron en la pantalla.

Espere un momento- Continuo la máquina.

Server Solarius quien tan solo contaba con 15 años de edad, no era un chico como cualquiera, pues a pesar de que su vida no era muy larga, se había mezclado en asuntos sumamente peligrosos, su habilidad para irrumpir en los sistemas informáticos ajenos era en parte causa del problema, así como la reciente pérdida de su única familia, una gran cicatriz en forma de X la cual atravesaba su rostro, era el eterno recordatorio de su pérdida.

Habían sido apenas 2 años desde el mortal suceso sin embargo al ser menor de edad, y no poseer ningún tutor legal, fue asignado a un hogar temporal hasta que alcanzase la mayoría de edad y fuera capaz de ver por si mismo, al menos ante la ley. Este tipo de reglas se habían establecido años atrás, pues la sobrepoblación de los orfanatos y la falta de presupuesto habían obligado al gobierno a cambiar las leyes referentes al tema.

Su hogar provisional no estaba tan mal al principio, pues aunque no se llevaba con nadie del lugar, recibía alimento 3 veces al día, así como un lugar donde quedarse, al menos así fue hasta que el dueño del lugar lo descubrió husmeando en su computadora personal, en ese momento Sol no buscaba meterse en los asuntos ajenos, tan solo buscaba alguna información en la red para una tarea, pero el hombre al conocer sus habilidades lo juzgo sin preguntar.

Desde entonces la relación que antes podía sobrellevarse se convirtió en una pesadilla, por lo que Sol comenzó a sumergirse en su mundo virtual, donde conoció a un nuevo amigo quien le ofreció la oportunidad de integrarse a un proyecto único.

Su amigo o contacto, ya que jamás lo vio personalmente le explico sobre el desarrollo de una nueva generación de Navis, los cuales tendrían habilidades superiores a los conocidos, en ese entonces la noticia del gran torneo N1 inundaba las calles, por lo que la atención general se encontraba dirigida a tal concurso, El proyecto ya tenía algún tiempo en desarrollo, pero faltaban detalles por afinar, detalles imposibles de obtener sin infiltrarse en el servidor principal de cierta empresa transnacional de la cual su vicepresidente participaba en el mencionado torneo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Server se presto con la promesa de obtener su propio Navi personalizado, Sol era un gran Hacker, pero jamás había tenido la paciencia para desarrollar algo como un navi, simplemente pensaba en que eso era algo que no se le daba.

Error, clave incorrecta, favor de introducir nuevamente su pasword- Contesto la computadora.

¡No, no, no!- exclamo Sol, -Ya no tengo tiempo- continuo, cuado un ruido llamó su atención, preocupado se levanto de su lugar aproximándose a la ventana.

No debí usar esta conexión- Murmuro, apagando rápidamente la máquina, preocupado se dirigió hacia el pasillo principal de la estructura ocultándose de los posibles guardias que pudiese encontrarse en el camino. Server había entrado de manera ilegal al edificio, pues necesitaba una máquina con acceso privado para poder revisar la información referente al proyecto SN.

Meses atrás, justo antes de que el torneo finalizara, una organización oculta descubrió todo.

A los pocos días comenzaron a registrarse una serie de desapariciones, así como asesinatos, la policía no entendía cual era la relación en todo esto, o si existía relación, para ellos no eran más que casos aislados.

Pero Server sabía la verdad, por lo que no tuvo más opción que huir, desde entonces su vida había dejado de ser normal, ocultándose y entrando en instalaciones privadas, en las noches, había logrado sobrevivir, sin embargo él sabía que alguien siempre estaba siguiéndolo, alguien sumamente peligroso, por eso no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

A las afueras una figura se divisaba en una de las calles, apenas iluminado por la luz de un faro cercano, un joven no mayor de 16 años, quien reposaba con tranquilidad recargado sobre un muro, mientras esperaba a su objetivo.

Calculador y frío como era, sabía esperar el momento oportuno para atacar.

Su piel blanca contrastaba con el color de su cabello largo y negro, el cual caía un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Su vestimenta negra le daba ese toque sombrío, el cual hacia juego con un par de guantes que exhibían un pentagrama invertido manchado con sangre.

Sus parpados ahora cerrados, ocultaban esos ojos que paralizaba a muchos con su color, rojo como la sangre.

Ya es hora de que salgas- susurro tomando su daga del cinturón para observar la luna reflejarse en ella.

Sol continúo su escape hasta llegar a una salida de emergencia, al ver que no había vigilancia salio, caminando con velocidad para perderse entre las calles.

Al mismo tiempo del otro lado de la acera en conocido Dark knigth le observaba, una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro aproximándose al otro chico.

Server al verlo aproximarse se percato del Kajin "Dragón" en su playera, semi-cubierto con una larga chamarra negra.

Kajin- pensó alejándose lentamente.

Dark Knigth- Exclamo ¿tu eres quien ha hecho todo esto?- Pregunto Server sosteniendo su P.E.T.

No me malinterpretes chico- No estoy aquí para dar respuestas de nada, sino para recoger algo- finalizo Dark.

Sol sabía que tenía desventaja ante ese oponente, había pasado meses tratando de evitarlo, pero esa noche era diferente, jamás perdería lo único que aún seguía siendo suyo.

No te temo, y voy a enfrentarte aquí y ahora- replico el chico colocándose en guardia.

Muy pocos tienen el valor de hacer eso- comento el joven fríamente, pero tú lograste evadirme durante varios meses, por eso te has ganado el derecho a conocer mi nombre- continuo.

Kamui Akuryou- finalizo guardando su daga.

¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Server confundido, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención.

Hey alto ahí- dijo un hombre quien acompañado de otros tres corría hacia ellos mientras sacaban sus armas.

Así que los oficiales de la red finalmente lo descubrieron.- pensó el joven -Muy tarde- comento preparándose para el enfrentamiento, él no era de los que huían, es más siempre disfrutaba de una buena batalla.

El primero de ellos, el líder apunto su arma hacia Kamui, pero este previendo su movimiento giro ágilmente tomando la mano de su atacante para azotarlo contra el piso, por su parte Sol corrió a toda velocidad contra otro de los hombres golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago, el sujeto cayo al piso perdiendo el aliento, mientras Dark Knigth se encargaba del resto.

Server vio su oportunidad tomando una de las armas, antes de correr hacia una de las calles, alejándose de la batalla.

Axl ¿Tienes la información?- pregunto el chico sacando un dispositivo semejante a un pequeño celular, el cual abrió con un rápido movimiento mostrando una pequeña pantalla en el centro. Un diseño original, creado solo para los navis del proyecto SN, de modo que pudiesen pasar desapercibidos para la gente.

Un P.E.T, común era demasiado vistoso para mantener un perfil bajo.

Tengo el nombre registrado junto con la imagen, pero no logre encontrar información alguna en nuestra base de datos respondió una voz desde el dispositivo, segundos después la forma de un pequeño navi, de unos 15 años aparentes, un poquito mas bajito que megaman, con una constitución similar a la de él, vestimenta azul oscuro y líneas rojas que atravesaban su cuerpo creando un diseño muy singular (Fíjense en su armadura en el X), Pelirrojo, ojos verdes, con la misma cicatriz que su operador atravesando su rostro, y en el centro de su casco un gran circulo de cristal azul, con los laterales blancos.

Finalmente en su espalda sobresalía un cuarteto de alas las cuales se ajustaban a su velocidad de vuelo, (Como las de un F14)

Genial, entonces toma nota sobre su nombre, tratare de obtener información al respecto cuando tenga la oportunidad, por el momento será mejor buscar un lugar para pasar la noche- replico Sol.

Fabuloso ¿Quieres que busque un hotel 5 estrellas?- pregunto su Navi sonriente.

No seas sarcástico Axl, que no te queda- contesto el humano

Vamos solo era una broma- Sonrió el Navi.

No tengo tiempo para eso- continuo el joven mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el vecindario.

Solo quiero verte sonreír, hace mucho que no lo haces- finalizo Axl, llamando la atención de su operador.

Gracias amigo- finalizo el chico caminando hacia una posada que se hallaba a unos metros de él.

Para entonces Dark observaba la calle por sonde Server había huido, a su espalda los cuerpos de los hombres que lo retaron continuaban sin moverse.

¿Lo dejaste ir nuevamente?- Pregunto su navi desde su P.E.T.

Es mas entretenido de este modo- replico el operador abriendo la pequeña computadora en forma de celular, pues este navi también pertenecía al proyecto SN.

Se que te gusta cazar y Axl es una buena presa- Continuo el humano. En la pantalla se veía un navi de cabello rubio castaño, (Tan largo como el de Zero), de piel extremadamente clara y ojos rojos.

Su armadura en ese momento era de un tono negro (Dark Zero en Command Mision o Megaman x4 y x6)

Ya puedes desactivar esa modalidad, no habrá pelea hoy Kokusho- finalizo Kamui, pues su navi no era igual que Axl, ya que este poseía la habilidad de cambiar de modalidades de batalla, terrestre, aérea, y de rastreo, su diseño era el de un Navi de combate y rastreo, mientras que el de Axl, era espionaje.

Nos veremos después Server Solarius y Axl. Exe- exclamo el joven antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

Arken elf¿Qué tal el capitulo 1¿Interesante, espero que si. Debo aclarar que la aparición de los personajes será conforme los vayan enviando, así como el desarrollo de la historia. Agradezco su participación.

Axl. Exe: Muchas gracias a todos y gracias a Dark Knigth por ser el autor de Kamui y Kokusho, nuestros más temidos rivales, así como a Phantom por enviar a Kenji Tenryou y su navi Blacut, arken dice que saldrá en el siguiente capítulo.

Server Solarius: Axl, será mejor que no hables de más, solo estamos aquí para recordarles que la galería se encuentra en la página web de megaman en español (Chile) en la vitrina, solo entra a algún buscador y coloca "Megaman en español", accesa y visita la vitrina, encontraras los fanarts de todos los personajes en la "Galería de Yukai", nos vemos.


	2. Enfrentamientos

Capitulo 2

Enfrentamientos

**Este fanfiction no es con fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Capcon y a sus respectivos autores (Muchas Gracias).**

Si deseas conocer a Kamui (Dark Knigth), Kukusho.exe, Server Solarius y Axl.exe solo visita la galería de Yukai, donde encontrarás actualizaciones de los integrantes de este fanfiction y si eres un participante, podrás ver la imagen de tus personajes también.

Gracias a Dark Knigth y a Phantom por crear a Kamui, Kokusho.exe, Kenji y Blacut.exe.

……………………..

Gospel.

Gospel es la organización criminal sucesora de World Three, la cual se jactaba de ser más directa y mortal que la mencionada, era la encarga de causar desastres continuos en la red, siempre dejando su marca en cada movimiento, orgullosos de poseer la mayor base de datos de todos "Según ellos", no tenían idea de que otro grupo monitoreaba sus movimientos con gran eficacia.

………………………….

La luz del sol, ilumino la habitación de Hotel, indicando la llegada del día.

Molesto, Kamui se levanto con la intención de cerrar las cortinas.

Detesto la luz - pensó al llegar a la ventana.

Kamui- interrumpió su navi desde su computadora.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Dark Knigth- ¿Encontraste algún rastro de Server o Axl?-Continuo-

Encontré algo más que quizá sea de interés- Contesto Kokusho.

Interesado el joven humano tomo asiento frente a su computadora portátil.

Muéstrame lo que tienes- Exclamo

Es información codificada de Gospel- Replico el Navi.

Codificada ¿Hm?- Pensó el operador.

Descárgala- Ordeno Dark

Freezman.exe uno de los Navis de Gospel volvía de una misión cuando algo llamó su atención, se trataba de un extraño navi de vestimenta oscura el cual jamás había visto.

¿Cómo?- Se pregunto, pues los candados que protegían el servidor principal de Gospel eran de nivel 4.

Kokusho se percato de la presencia de Freezman, pero lo ignoro, él no era su objetivo primario.

¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es ignorar a otros navis?- Exclamo Freezman.exe con altanería, -No sabes lo que son capaces de hacer- Continuo-

Kokusho le observo sin darle alguna respuesta.

¿No quieres hablar, Entonces tendré que acabar con tu patético ser- Finalizo el navi de hielo.

Desde la pantalla de su computadora Kamui observaba todo.

Tonto- Murmuro.

Kokusho, creo que tendremos un enfrentamiento después de todo- Ordeno Dark Knigth.

¿Así que un operador?- Dijo Freezman al escuchar la voz del humano, será mejor que no llores cuando tu tonto navegador sea borrado-

Dark al igual que Kokusho, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, las palabras les eran innecesarias.

Con un rápido movimiento Freezman se elevo, seguido de cerca por Kokusho.

¿Cómo es posible?- pensó –Ese navi no parecía ser capaz de elevarse, pero ahora un gran par de alas como las de un dragón se desplegaban ágilmente permitiéndole el vuelo.

Kokusho sonrió levemente al ver la expresión de su rival.

Aumentando la velocidad alcanzo a Freezman quien le esquivo girando hacia su izquierda, desafortunadamente para el navi de hielo Kokusho giro con la misma agilidad. El disfrutaba esas cacerías, sin atacar.

Se mantuvo persiguiendo a su presa por el lugar.

Cansado de huir Freezman penso en cambiar la estrategia realizando el primer ataque, al lanzar algunas estacas de hielo contra su objetivo.

El navi alado las esquivo sin disminuir su velocidad, sin embargo el sabía que era momento de terminar el juego.

Vamos enfréntame- Exclamo finalmente Kokusho revelando su Z- Saber, la espada se ilumino mientras su dueño la empuñaba con habilidad.

Freezman noto que el operador no había hecho uso de ningún chip de batalla, sin embargo el navi tenía acceso a un arma.

Debe ser su arma básica, rara vez son fuertes- pensó

El güero giro hábilmente con la espada hiriendo al navi de hielo, Freezman se esforzó por bloquear los ataques, no sin daño, pequeños cortes comenzaron a ser evidentes en su cuerpo, la mirada de su atacante no cambiaba de intensidad, como si disfrutara cada golpe.

Maldito- replico Freezman usando su aura para protegerse.

Eso no me detendrá- Respondió fríamente Kokusho.

Retrocediendo el navi de Gospel uso su último recurso congelando todo a su paso, el hielo alcanzo a Kokusho deteniéndolo por unos segundos, tiempo que Freezman aprovecho para golpear al güero.

El hielo comenzó a romperse, mientras las alas se abrían nuevamente. Un par de ojos rojizos brillaron con intensidad tras la fría prisión.

Sin pensarlo nuevamente el navi de hielo se retiro del lugar.

La barrera cedió finalmente liberando a Kokusho.

Huyo, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso- Dijo Dark desde su computadora, es el colmo que abandone su propio servidor- exclamo

La cobardía separa a los verdaderos guerreros de los falsos ídolos- Contesto Kokusho observando a su operador

Asi es- Replico el humano desconectando su P.E.T.

Kokusho.exe login out- Dijo Kamui terminando con la conversación.

Ahora vamos a ver esa información- continuo retornando a su trabajo.

…………………………………

Para entonces Server quien no disponía de dinero para otro día de hospedaje caminaba por la calle pensativo.

Deberíamos irnos cuanto antes- se escucho la sugerencia de Axl, quien observaba a su operador desde su P.E.T.

No, por alguna razón esta ese Knigth por aquí, no puede ser coincidencia- Replico Sol.

¿Has pensado que la coincidencia eres tu?- contesto el pelirrojo.

No, es algo más, la última pista que obtuvimos nos trajo hasta aquí, ¿Crees que pienso dejar que ese sujeto nos gane, hay gente que necesita ser advertida, tu lo sabes Axl, deberías sentirte mal por sugerir eso-Respondió el chico.

Lo siento Server, es solo que me preocupo por ti, eso es todo-Finalizo el navi.

Yo también lo siento no debí hablarte así- Susurro el Hacker, cuando algo llamo su atención, se trataba de un grupo de reporteros, quienes se amontonaban a las afueras de un gran edificio.

¿Qué estará sucediendo ahí?-Se pregunto el joven operador, cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron revelando a una pareja quienes parecían bastante alegres mientras la prensa los entrevistaba.

Al principio Sol pensó en no prestarles atención, cuando reconoció al hombre quien daba una serie de explicaciones acerca de un nuevo contrato.

Yo he visto a ese hombre en otro lado- Murmuro Server

Así es, el Dr. Tenryou ha sido reconocido en todo el mundo por su importante participación en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías, y su acompañante es miembro de la realeza, una princesa, creo yo- Replico el navi

Así que ese es el Dr. Tenryou, siempre me interesaron sus investigaciones acerca de la robótica, ¿Será posible adaptar la conciencia de un navi a un cuerpo capaz de interactuar física y abiertamente con los humanos?-Comento el joven para si al mismo tiempo que el Axl finalizaba su sencilla descripción.

Espera un momento, ¿Qué quisiste decir con "Creo yo"?- Pregunto el humano.

Je, je, je- Sonrió el pelirrojo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente permitiéndole la salida a un par de chicos quienes parecían ignorarse el uno al otro, la prensa al notarlos los rodeo al igual que a la pareja.

Ese chico es el famoso campeón de Net battle- exclamo Axl –Y su net navi es Blues (Protoman), que daría por tener la oportunidad de conocerlo- Continuo el pelirrojo, sin embargo Sol no estaba interesado en ellos, después de todo sabía que él era quien había violado los candados de su empresa y por lo tanto tarde o temprano tendrían que conocerse.

¿Me pregunto quien será el chico que va a su lado?- Dijo Server. -Por simple apariencia cualquiera diría que es amigo de Enzan (Chaud), pero por la manera en que se ven es obvio que no es así.

Para muchos el esa clase de eventos era toda una fantasía, sin embargo para Kenji Tenryou no era así, él no era una de las personas a las cuales les encantara salir a exhibirse, aunque cada vez que aparecía en publico muchas jovencitas se veían encantadas con él, quien a la edad de 15, ya contaba con muchas pretendientes.

Su estatura era similar a la de Sol, acostumbraba vestir un pantalón de color verde oscuro, de paño ingles, una camisa blanca de manga larga la cual llevaba arremangada, una camisa también de un material muy selecto, finalizando con una bufanda del mismo color que su pantalón, la cual se mostraba atada a su cuello en forma de corbata.

El color de su cabello era azul petróleo, no muy largo de atrás llegando hasta casi la mitad de su cuello, Sobre su rostro 2 mechones posicionados a cada lado no alcanzaban a cubrir sus ojos amielados.

¿De que estas hablando?- Replico Axl confuso, al parecer tanto Navi como operador tenían la tendencia a meterse en sus propios pensamientos, olvidando todo lo demás, lo que traía como consecuencia esa clase de discusiones que acostumbraban tener.

Hablo del chico que salio a su lado, ¿De que hablabas tu?- Contesto el humano

Yo, ¿De que hablaba, se supone que debiste ponerme atención Sol- Argumento el pelirrojo.

Tu tampoco sabías de que hablaba yo- Replico Server

………………………

Al mismo tiempo los reporteros iniciaron con la última ronda de preguntas, entre las que destaco la de siempre.

Joven Kenji, ¿Piensa retar al campeón del gran N1?- Pregunto una de las periodistas, aproximando su micrófono hacia el chico.

En realidad no veo la necesidad- contesto Kenji

¿Y usted señor Vice-presidente Enzan, aceptaría un reto del heredero Kenji?- Continuo la mujer.

Lo siento, pero este no es momento para hablar de esas cosas, estamos aquí debido a un trato entre el Dr. Tenryou y la compañía que represento.

Pero señoríto, los espectadores desean saber…

Kenji conociendo a su supuesto rival se alejo aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar de la prensa, sus padres conociéndolo sabían que sin importar a donde fuera Kenji era lo suficientemente responsable para volver a su lugar de estancia a tiempo para la cena.

Con unos rápidos pasos se encamino hacia la esquina en donde atravesó la calle con el resto de la gente.

Bien, es increíble lo distraídos que pueden ser, y se llaman reporteros investigadores- Comento Kenji al llegar al otro lado, para entonces los automóviles arrancaban listos para marcharse.

Blacut- Dijo el joven sacando su P.E.T. -investiga donde estamos y que lugares de interés puede haber por aquí-

Entendido- Respondió su navi el cual a diferencia de muchos no tenía una apariencia humana más bien su estructura parecía basada en un cubo, y lo único que sobresalía de esta figura era un par de piernas, que terminaban con un par de tenis rojos y blancos y un par de brazos con uno guantes blancos en las manos, su color era dorado y no se le veía rostro por ningún lado, sin embargo su voz era bastante grave e impactante.

Necesito hacer un análisis del área, tardare unos minutos- Continuo el navi cúbico.

Descuida, no tenemos prisa- Replico Kenji, observando a su alrededor en busca de algún reportero perdido.

El hablar contigo o con la pared es exactamente lo mismo- Se escucho

El joven príncipe escucho una voz que provenía del teléfono de un chico quien parecía perdido en una discusión con…

Un rápido vistazo le ayudo a percatarse de que en el teléfono aparecía ¿Un navi?.

Ese dispositivo es demasiado pequeño como para poder albergar un sistema lo suficientemente complejo como un Navi con todas sus capacidades activadas, pensé que mi padre era el primero en desarrollar ese concepto- Se dijo Kenji

Al menos yo no hable de más- Respondió Server.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, ¿Dices que soy incoherente, es eso?- Continuo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

Tómalo como quieras- Exclamo Sol.

HA, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Continuo el navi observando a su operador son sus ojos vidriosos.

Yo, yo… ¡no voy a volver hablar contigo!-Grito Axl, dándole la espalda a su operador.

Server al no observar por donde iba tropezó con Kenji accidentalmente.

Lo lamento- Dijo el Hacker levantándose de inmediato, -No me fije por donde iba- Continuo ofreciendo ayuda al otro Chico.

No hay problema- Respondió Kenji sacudiéndose.

Interesante Navi- Continúo señalando al dispositivo que Server conservaba en la otra mano.

OH, je , bueno Axl, es bueno…- Sol comenzó a buscar algún pretexto, pero Kenji interrumpió nuevamente.

Descuida, no es necesario que me des ningún pretexto o explicación- Sonrió el príncipe.

Tú eres el chico del edificio, disculpa mi torpeza y falta de educación, mi nombre es Server, Server Solarius, y gracias por la discreción con lo que se refiere a mi Navi, que por cierto debería mostrar sus modales- Comento Sol

Mi nombre es Axl, respondió el pelirrojo de inmediato.

Es un placer, Mi nombre en Kenji Tenryou, y este es mi Net navi Blacut.exe- Replico el joven.

Así que el es el hijo de profesor Tenryou- Pensó el Hacker

Es un placer Kenji, como dije antes lamento mucho el golpe, fue accidental- Comento Server, cuando un gruñido se escucho.

¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Kenji

Je,je, bueno, respondió Server completamente rojo de vergüenza, -Creo que debo irme- Continuo.

Espero nos volvamos a ver chico desconocido- Grito corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Rayos- Exclamo.

Bueno todo se paga en este mundo, y creo que tu estomago se vengo por mí- Dijo axl.

Gracias amigo- Respondió el humano sarcásticamente disminuyendo la velocidad.

De nada- Contesto Kenji ofreciéndole una barra de dulce a su nuevo amigo "Como el lo consideraba", pues al parecer este chico no parecía estar interesado en el dinero o las conexiones de otro tipo.

¿Cómo?- Pregunto Server

Digamos que es mi pequeño secreto- Sonrió Kenji –Según Blacut hay un restaurante a 1 cuadra, no es el más famoso, pero parece ser el mejor en preparar Chili de la zona, ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer? Yo invito y no acepto no como respuesta- Finalizo el joven.

Okay- Fue todo lo que se escucho de Server y de su estomago.

……………………………

Notas del autor: Fin del capítulo 2, muy pronto podrán ver el dibujo de Kenji y Blacut.exe, solo visita la galería de Yukai, y recuerda cualquier comentario, sugerencia, propuesta para la historia o propuesta de sus personajes envíala a mi correo electrónico.

Server Solarius: Mil gracias a Phantom por ser el creador de Kenji y Blacut, nuestro nuevos amigos.

Axl.exe: ¿Tuyos o de tu estomago?

Sol: ¡¡¡AXL!

Arken elf: Los espero en el siguiente capítulo.

**Esta historia no es con fines de lucro, ni con la intención de molestar a nadie, tan solo es para diversión de los lectores y en honor a ese maravilloso juego y anime Megaman.**

Por su atención Gracias.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf


	3. Remembranzas

Notas del Autor: Gracias por la review Phantom, me alegra que te haya gustado la inserción de tus personajes. Kenji va a ser pieza clave en este fic.

Agradezco a Dark Knigth por sus comentarios, este capítulo aplica lo que me dijiste por MSN, recuerda que siempre tomo en cuenta todos los comentarios.

Mil Gracias a Dark Zero por sus personajes Serge Zero y su net navi Vile.exe, su primera aparición se da en este capítulo.

Una mención especial para Hikari –hye por ser la creadora de Ciel y Zero.exe uno de los navis del proyecto SN.

"_Si alguien desea conocer a Kenji y su net navi Blacut.exe visítanos en la galería de Yukai."_

**Este fanfiction no es con fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a capcom, con excepción de los que han enviado, cada uno pertenece a su respectivo creador. **

**Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de violencia gracias.**

……………………….

¿Qué hay más allá del mundo como lo conocemos?

¿Acaso vale la pena continuar con la vida cuando ya lo has perdido todo?

Si existiera una respuesta para esas preguntas, yo no estaría aquí ahora.

Server Solarius

……………………

Capítulo 3

Remembranzas.

El atardecer llegaba con el toque de un sol moribundo, el cual se ocultaba en el horizonte mientras sus colores rojizos iluminaban el cielo pintándolo con un estilo impresionista poco sobrio.

A lo lejos entre las montañas los tonos se desvanecían perdiéndose entre los cromas grisáceos y oscuros del antiguo bosque; la neblina densa en esa zona ocultaba el paso de los años sobre los sencillos caminos que la marcaban, sobre ellos una silueta rompía el paisaje con su ruidoso paso.

¡Ten cuidado, vas demasiado rápido!- Exclamo una mujer quien viajaba a bordo del viejo automóvil, alterada trataba de persuadir a su acompañante mientras su rostro revelaba la angustia que sentía aferrándose a la portezuela del vehículo. Su pintura oxidada demostraba el daño del tiempo sobre su estructura.

¿Qué puede pasar, la autopista esta desierta a estas horas de la tarde -Replico el hombre. Su apariencia no era mayor a los 30, su cabello castaño desordenado se perdía entre la suciedad de su ropa.

Podemos tener un accidente, detente por favor- Sugirió la mujer nuevamente en un tono más suave que el anterior.

La mirada del sujeto cambio incapaz de esconder su rabia, sus ojos cristalizados se tornaron oscuros, mientras el pie se hundía en el acelerador forzando el antiguo motor al máximo de su capacidad, con una mano sobre el volante, giraba violentamente a cada curva derrapando levemente en cada movimiento.

La rudeza de sus movimientos eran acompañados con el chillido de las llantas sobre el pavimento húmedo.

La neblina era densa y las luces del vehículo no eran capaces de penetrar el paisaje con su roce, por lo que la pareja, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de divisar el automóvil que bajaba prudentemente al frente, hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Mira Server, se que puede ser difícil, pero tienes que entender que era necesario hacer este viaje- Comento el padre de Sol

Ya lo sé papá, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo- Replico el niño desde su lugar mientras volteaba a ver a su madre quien dormía en la parte trasera junto con su hermana.

El jovencito levanto la mirada sonriente para percatarse del automóvil que se dirigía hacia ellos, sus movimientos irregulares indicaban que esta había perdido el control y se encontraba a punto de estrellarse.

Sol no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, así que hizo lo único que paso por su mente en ese instante.

¡Papá atrás!-Grito con toda su fuerza asustado.

El hombre inmediatamente observo el espejo retrovisor para ver al automóvil abalanzarse sobre ellos.

¡¡¡NO!-Se escucho el grito desde el otro vehículo.

El cual frenaba con toda su fuerza, pero el carro jamás se detuvo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que la familia Solarius nunca tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Los restos de metal retorcidos amorfos, mezclados con el olor del aceite y la sangre invadieron el área.

En uno de los vehículos un leve quejido se hizo presente acompañado de un llanto.

El niño de 13 años Server Solarius había sobrevivido.

La sangre se derramaba a su lado, él podía sentirla sobre su cuerpo, esa sensación pegajosa en su piel, sin embargo no podía ver absolutamente nada, el silencio era aterrador, y el miedo comenzó a ser presa del pequeño, quien atorado era incapaz de salir de ahí por sus propios medios, el dolor invadía su cuerpo intensificándose en su rostro. Con dificultad abrió uno de sus ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo de aquel que fue su padre sobre él;

Sin vida.

Todo volvió a su mente recordando lo que había sucedido segundos antes, el accidente, su familia, sus padres.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Un grito de desesperación, dolor y miedo atravesó la montaña con su intensidad.

AAAHHH!- Se escucho en la habitación del ahora adolescente.

¡Sol, ¡Despierta!- Exclamo Axl desde su P.E.T, el cual descansaba en una mesita al lado de la cama donde Solarius se encontraba.

De un salto, Server despertó observando todo a su alrededor.

Una pequeña habitación compuesta de una cama, un buró y un pequeño tocador con espejo era todo lo que integraba la decoración de aquel lugar.

¿Dónde estoy, se pregunto confundido pasando su mano levemente sobre su rostro, las lágrimas marcaron su palma reflejando la escasa luz sobre su mano.

¿Te encuentras bien, Me preocupaste mucho- Comento el navi sin notar la confusión en el rostro de su operador.

¿Quién esta ahí?- Continuo el humano buscando con desesperación a su alrededor la figura de aquel que trataba de ayudarle.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe revelando la silueta de tres hombres quienes al tener la luz a su espalda ocultaban su rostro en la oscuridad, uno de ellos se aproximo lentamente extendiendo su mano para tocar al joven.

¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el chico alejándose hasta topar con el frío muro, las sabanas cayeron al piso dejando a Sol desprotegido.

¿De que rayos estas hablando?- Replico el hombre, deteniéndose al momento.

Kenichi (Mr. Match o Hino) enciende la luz inmediatamente- Ordeno la primera sombra un poco molesta.

Okay, okay, no tienes porque ser tan agresivo- Respondió el otro hombre tocando la pared en busca del contacto, sus dedos rozaron la superficie del muro sintiendo la textura hasta localizar el interruptor.

Al fin- Murmuro oprimiendo el botón plástico, al momento la luz se encendió revelando al fin los rostros de los sujetos.

¿Por qué gritas- Exclamo Hinoken.

Sol, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto nuevamente Axl, tratando de ver mejor desde su posición.

Axl- Contesto el adolescente reconociendo al pequeño navi, ¿Qué paso?- Continuo.

¿Qué paso, nos diste el susto de la vida, Eso es lo que paso- Respondió el otro hombre, quien se había aproximado para tratar de ayudarle, mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello güero con ese gesto de confusión, su pijama de truenitos hacían combinación con sus ojos amarillos, los cuales se encontraban vidriosos debido al sueño.

Elec- Yo, lo siento- finalizo el adolescente recuperando su compostura.

¿Una pesadilla?- Pregunto Mahajorama desde la puerta.

Si, en verdad lo lamento mucho- Contesto Server.

Descuida, si el asunto ya se arreglo y fue tan solo una pesadilla, podemos volver a la cama, que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo- interrumpió Hino saliendo del cuarto, atrás de el Elec. Dejando tan solo a Mahajorama y Server.

Son solo sueños, lo que sea no puede hacerte daño nuevamente- Finalizo el hombre de piel morena, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

Sol se levanto incapaz de dormir más por esa noche.

Que pesadilla- Murmuro acercándose a la ventana, no había mucho que apreciar en ese lugar, además de las solitarias calles que rodeaban el restaurante.

Kenji envió un correo electrónico- Comento el navi pelirrojo desde su P.E.T., él sabía que sería inútil tratar de disuadir a su operador de que hablara acerca de su pesadilla, era algo de su vida pasada y siempre se negaba hablar de eso; recordó los problemas que ambos habían tenido los primeros días de su vida, cuando se conocieron.

……………………………….

Axl…

Un par de pequeños ojos verdes se abrieron por primera vez al mundo, a pesar de ser su primer día de vida, el sabía todo lo que un net navi debe saber acerca de la red, sus funciones, su nombre y el de su operador.

Bienvenido al mundo Axl- exclamo una voz a lo lejos

Axl observo el rostro de un desconocido, quien se aproximo bloqueando toda visibilidad de los alrededores. Por su base de datos él conocía la forma física de aquel quien había sido asignado como su operador, pero la persona que le hablaba no se parecía en lo más mínimo.

Su primera opción lógica fue buscar la identidad del sujeto en su banco de memoria sin resultado, por lo que el navi no tuvo más opción que formular su pregunta oralmente.

Sin dificultad el programa fue capaz de procesar las palabras con precisión y correcta conjugación verbal. Expresarse con fluidez era otra de las habilidades básicas de cualquier navi personalizado, por lo que no existía mayor reto en desarrollar la entonación adecuada.

¿Quién eres tú?- Exclamo el navi, traduciendo hábilmente la oración "identificación del sujeto", en algo más amigable para el usuario.

La voz levemente aguda se reprodujo a través del sistema de sonido del equipo en el que se encontraba, conservando ese toque juvenil, a pesar de ser tan solo un conjunto de modulaciones reproducidas por un hardware.

¿Qué te perece?-Respondió el hombre mostrando la imagen de una criatura de cabello pelirrojo, casco azulado, ojos verdes y una cicatriz la cual atravesaba su rostro formando una X, sobre su piel virtual.

¿Te agrada?- Continúo ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo.

Eres tú Axl- Finalizo el hombre, tecleando algunos comandos, cuando las alarmas se dispararon por todo el complejo.

¿Cómo es posible?- Exclamo el humano activando un transmisor que figuraba a su lado.

¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto

Las luces cambiaban de rojo a blanco, iluminando todo con sus tonos carmesí, el sonido de alerta recorría los pasillos, mientras la gente salía con velocidad.

Los pasos de los guardias quienes debían ir en contra flujo resonaban contra el piso recién pulido.

Tenemos un ataque interno, al parecer hubo filtración de información, nuestras defensas virtuales cayeron, debemos desaparecer el proyecto- Replico alguien por el transmisor.

Puedo encargarme de Axl, pero ¿Qué hay de los otros, Aún no están finalizados- Contesto el científico.

Borralos- Ordeno la voz.

Pero todo ese trabajo, no puedo simplemente borrarlos, es el proyecto de mi vida-Exclamo el hombre.

No hay tiempo, nos han descubierto, esta conversación esta siendo rastreada, borra todo lo que hay- Finalizo el hombre cortando la señal.

Una serie de golpes comenzaron a provenir de la puerta.

Axl, ojala hubiésemos tenido más tiempo- Susurro el hombre desinstalando el programa principal.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió?- De no ser por la fecha marcada en el equipo al que había sido transferido, jamás lo habría sabido.

Al fin- Exclamo Server, sosteniendo el P.E.T.

¿Qué lugar es este?- Pregunto Axl.

Tu nuevo P.E.T, acabo de terminar de cargar y configurar los archivos restantes, fue un poco difícil, ya que la transferencia se interrumpió un par de veces, creí que te había perdido, pero afortunadamente no fue así- Contesto el humano.

Axl al verlo se percato de la gran diferencia de edad entre el hombre que lo activo por primera vez y el joven frente a él, reconociendo el rostro, supo que finalmente había llegado a su destino.

Es un placer conocerte al fin Server Solarius- Comento el navi.

Gracias, lo mismo digo-replico Sol cerrando el P.E.T. al momento que recorría los alrededores con su mirada.

Debemos marcharnos Axl-Murmuró el joven.

¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Continuo el pelirrojo.

Se que seguramente no tienes idea de lo que sucedió en este lugar- susurro Server dejando que el navi viera por si mismo el daño.

Ellos se encontraban en una habitación bastante grande, el metal recubría los muros y pisos, algunos escombros se esparcían en el suelo alguna vez lustroso, recubriéndolo con restos de metal y cables.

Axl vio una serie de equipos dañados a su izquierda abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido antes de que cualquier sonido fuese emitido.

No funcionan más- Comento el humano conociendo la pregunta, -Como dije anteriormente fue difícil transferirte al P.E.T, afortunadamente pude romper los códigos antes de que ellos volvieran, sin embargo ya no hay tiempo y el resto de la información se perdió con excepción de algunas carpetas que se encuentran contigo.

Tienes suerte de que sea muy bueno para descifrar códigos, sonrió caminando entre los pasillos abandonados, las luces prendían y pagaban en señal de alerta, pero era obvio que todo estaba abandonado.

Yo sabía que era sumamente arriesgado, pero no podía dejarte, tú eres lo único que me queda, -he arriesgado tanto-Finalizo el humano deteniéndose, con suavidad ocultándose tras un muro evitando cualquier sonido.

Una serie de pasos acompasados se escucharon a lo lejos, el eco permitía que el sonido se transmitiera a través de los pasillos.

Es demasiado pronto- Susurro nuevamente Server, -No deben vernos aquí-

Con suma cautela el adolescente camino deslizándose hacia la salida, aprovechando los breves instantes de oscuridad para avanzar, hasta llegar a una puerta de emergencia.

Sin pensarlo nuevamente, Sol corrió a toda velocidad con dirección a la autopista.

Las luces del camino se divisaban al frente, el césped perfectamente cortado cubría los límites de los terrenos.

¡Ya casi!- Pensó el navi, cuando algo los detuvo, Axl pudo percatarse de que las luces que iluminaban la vía no eran los faros del camino, sino los focos de un automóvil, el cual se encontraba hacia arriba, las llantas continuaban girando con el motor encendido, una silueta se movía tratando de alejarse del vehículo mientras pedía ayuda.

Axl espero a que Server se moviera o reaccionara, pero su operador no se movió, el navi sin entender observo la mirada petrificada del chico, quien sin pensarlo comenzó a retroceder.

El pelirrojo conocía el expediente del adolescente, pero no tenía idea de lo traumático que podía ser vivir una experiencia como esa.

Server, ¡has algo, esa persona esta herida, debemos conseguir ayuda- Dijo el navi.

Vamos que esperas, ¡MUEVETE!- Grito desde su P.E.T.

Al no recibir respuesta Axl, se tomo la libertad de conectarse vía satelital y hacer una llamada a los servicios de emergencia, pues su P.E.T, no dependía de cables de red para su conexión por lo que podía acceder a cualquier tipo de sistema de comunicación via satelital.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Server a su navi

¿De que estas hablando, ¡era necesario si tu no piensas hacer nada!- replico el pelirrojo.

Ellos pueden rastrear este módulo, solo nos has metido en un problema- Continuo el humano.

¿Solo te importa eso, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- Contesto Axl.

Tú no sabes nada sobre el egoísmo- Respondió Sol.

Yo lo veo en ti- Dijo el navi.

Como dije tu no sabes nada- Finalizo el joven corriendo a auxiliar al hombre.

¿Por qué no pude moverme?- Se pregunto Server mientras se acercaba, -Pensé que ya lo había superado.

No se veía pista de los equipos de rescate, el hombre se incorporo lentamente con el auxilio del chico.

Gracias- Exclamo el hombre.

No hay porque, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Server.

Si, no te preocupes- Replico el accidentado sobando su cabeza, Sol reviso al sujeto sin ver heridas visibles.

Parece ser que todo esta bien- Continuo el chico.

No hay señal de alguna ambulancia o servicio de rescate- Dijo el hombre

Es cierto- Respondió Server, ¿Estas seguro de que hiciste la llamada?- Pregunto el joven humano a su navi.

Afirmativo- Contesto Axl.

Entonces solo nos queda esperar lo peor- Se dijo Sol comprendiendo la razón por la cual no había llegado nadie a su auxilio. Tomando asiento al lado del hombre quien observaba con tristeza su camioneta.

Server sabía que el hombre parecía estar bien, pero no podía simplemente irse y dejarlo a su suerte, si algo le enseñaron sus padres era que debía prestar ayuda cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

Es terrible- Comento el sujeto.

Si, y se pondrá peor- Pensó el adolescente.

…………………………..

Kenji- Susurro Server

Kenji era un chico poco usual, pues a pesar de ser reconocido como miembro de la realeza, era sencillo, amable y una persona confiable.

– ¿Qué dice el correo?- Pregunto Sol.

Es una invitación para mañana, a una cena de gala- Dijo el navi.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa, que mucha gente importante y de la alta sociedad estará ahí- Continuo Axl.

ME pregunto si Protoman ira, me imagino que sí; si es así y tengo la oportunidad de hablar con él le diré que me de su autógrafo- Pensó el pelirrojo, solo espero que Sol diga que sí-pensó el navi.

Puedes decirle que ahí estaremos- Finalizo Server.

-¡Genial!- Se escucho la contestación de Axl.

…………………………….

Zero.exe, ese era su nombre.

Zero era un navi de largo cabello güero y armadura roja, con tonos oscuros en el fondo. Sus ojos eran de un brillante tono azul, el cual contenía una profundidad única con la cual desafiaba a todo navi que lo retará a una batalla.

Él siendo un guerrero por naturaleza, dominaba casi todo tipo de armas, especializándose en las de corto alcance.

Su existencia podía ser un misterio para muchos, pero él se encontraba completamente consciente de su origen, y la razón por la que había sido creado. Considerándose como uno de los afortunados sobrevivientes del proyecto SN, Zero había aprendido a vivir ocultando sus capacidades especiales, entre el resto de los navis, pues siempre había una sombra tras su rastro. Él jamás supo cuales eran las intenciones de aquel que lo seguía, pero hasta ahora, todos los navis provenientes de ese proyecto y que habían logrado identificarlo, no eran más que marionetas sin voluntad o sentimientos dispuestos a cumplir con sus objetivos sin importar las consecuencias. De ahí el término "Sobrevivientes", era como él se refería a todo aquel navi que proviniendo del mismo lugar que él, hubiese escapado de ese terrible destino.

Zero no había conocido a ningún "Sobreviviente", pero aún conservaba la esperanza de que hubiese otros ocultos en alguna parte de la red.

La noche ha estado tranquila- Exclamo el navi desde su unidad.

¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Ciel-

Ciel era la operadora de Zero.exe, una jovencita sumamente inteligente quien disfrutaba pasar su tiempo libre reparando aparatos electrónicos o diseñando nuevos dispositivos de hardware para su uso personal.

Al igual que su navi, entendía el valor de una buena batalla limpia y justa.

No es nada- Replico Zero inmediatamente, tratando de no preocupar a su operador.

Ciel quien conocía a la perfección al güero se levanto de su silla aproximándose al P.E.T.

Su largo cabello dorado brillo con el reflejo de la luz al caer suavemente sobre su espalda, con pasos ligeros llego al escritorio observando a su navi de frente; sus grandes ojos azules reflejaron esa inocencia que la caracterizaba, mientras su piel pálida iluminada por la luna creaba un aura de seguridad a su alrededor.

¿Por qué estas preocupado?- Susurro esa voz dulce y gentil.

No quise molestarte Ciel, se que tu me has dicho que jamás debo interceptar correos ajenos pero esta vez no fui yo.

La joven observo al navi entendiendo lo que trataba de explicar.

Ella al ser su operador sabía todo sobre el origen de Zero, él se lo había explicado en cuanto la conoció, por alguna razón alguien había asignado a esa chica como su operador y lo mejor era que conociera lo que estaba sucediendo para que pudiese estar preparada para cualquier cosa, al menos desde el punto de vista del navi carmesí.

Lo que llegó fue una carpeta de archivos codificados, he logrado descifrar una parte de la misma, y después del análisis, he deducido que el archivo es una parte de la estructura básica de un programa de navegación, sin embargo es tan solo un fragmento.

¿hay algo más?- Pregunto la adolescente

El mensaje se encontraba dirigido a S.S. no hay más información del contacto.

Es extraño, ¿Por qué habrá llegado aquí, si el destinatario era S.S, y quien será S.S?- Pensó Ciel.

Ciel, se que es algo importante, tenemos que averiguar el objetivo de ese mensaje- Comento Zero al notar el gesto pensativo de la humana.

Lo se mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, pero mientras este ahí tu puedes investigar algo sobre S.S. quizá este registrado en el colegio, o algo así- Exclamo la joven.

Hablamos del mismo colegio al que asiste ¿Lan Hikari?- Pregunto el navi

Si, así es- afirmo Ciel.

Entonces tendremos un reto- Continuo Zero. -Megaman es un oponente formidable y si el descubre algo sobre nosotros o sobre el mensaje podríamos estar en problemas- Replico el guero.

Entonces no dejemos que las dudas nos hagan enemigos- Contesto la joven –Aprovechemos la oportunidad y quizá nos hagamos de un aliado valioso-Finalizo sonriendo

¿Qué tienes en mente?- Cuestiono el navi carmesí a su operadora, obteniendo tan solo un salto de alegría en su lugar.

Soy tan genial- Exclamo Ciel felizmente preparándose para dormir.

Hmm, Ciel- Irrumpió Zero.

¿Qué sucede ahora?-

Tienes otro correo electrónico-

¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto la joven tapándose con sus sabanas.

Es la invitación a una fiesta- Dijo el navi.

Genial, Buenas noches- Murmuro la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

Es para la cena de caridad de la familia Tenryou.

Al parecer Kenji Tenryou no ha olvidado tu reto, Buenas noches- Finalizo el navi.

¡¿Qué!- Fue lo único que se escucho, antes de que se apagaran las luces.

…………………………

En la mansión Tenryou…

Las invitaciones han sido enviadas- Exclamo Blacut.exe

Gracias amigo-Replico Keji mientras jugaba al ajedrez con su navi.

La sala de juegos consistía en un gran salón con una serie de mesas de billar, algunos juegos de azar y una gran computadora con una arena virtual en el centro.

Algunas sillas de fina madera se distribuían a lo largo del salón, de manera estratégica.

Las plantas exóticas se perdían entre una cascada artificial la cual invadía uno de los muros, emitiendo un sonido suave con el agua que corría.

Kenji se encontraba recargado sobre la arena virtual, donde un gran tablero de ajedrea holográfico se levantaba frente a él, a un lado el teclado le servía de herramienta para programar la dificultad de las jugadas.

Tengo confirmación de lectura, por parte del joven Server Solarius, y acaba de llegar la confirmación de Ciel- Continuo el navi.

Así que después de todo recibió el mensaje- Murmuro el joven para sí.

Movimiento Torre a Reina, "Jaque Mate"- Exclamo Blacut.

Bien tú ganas- Comento Kenji reiniciando el juego.

¿Me pregunto si esta vez podremos terminar nuestro enfrentamiento?-Pensó el chico.

El navi continuo con su estrategia, esperando a su operador, sin embargo después de algunos minutos de espera opto por llamar la atención del príncipe.

Kenji ya hice mi movimiento, es tu turno- Exclamo Blacut.

Bien déjame analizar el tablero-

Para Kenji era casi imposible concentrarse al saber que Ciel había recibido la invitación.

Ella era una de las pocas personas que tenían la valía de enfrentarlo en un combate frente a frente sin dudar en sus decisiones, él admiraba eso de ella.

Viéndola como un rival digno de respeto su última batalla había quedado inconclusa y finalmente podían terminar ese reto.

…………………….

Ambos contendientes se observaban con frialdad sobre la arena virtual, la cual se encontraba vacía con excepción de los dos contendientes, por un lado Kenji y por otro su joven retadora Ciel, ambos contaban con grandes habilidades en el combate, pero no parecían tener progreso en la batalla.

Muy bien Zero, veremos que tan bueno es ese chico- Exclamo la joven insertando un chip

Light Saber, Slot In- Exclamo Ciel.

Al momento un gran sable apareció al frente del navi carmesí, quien a diferencia de los navis comunes no adaptaba su arma al brazo, tomándola por el mango del mismo.

Es más útil sostener el sable de este modo, hay mejor movilidad- Dijo Zero corriendo hacia Blacut.

El navi cúbico expandió sus muros bloqueando todos los ataques de su rival.

No podrás ganar con ese movimiento tan básico- Replico Kenji seriamente.

Ciel al ver el resultado, comprendió que eso no funcionaría- Zero aléjate, intentaremos otra táctica- Ordeno al navi.

El güero retrocedió tal y como su operador lo indico.

Apenas comenzamos- afirmo la joven sacando una serie de chips de su bolsa.

Okay, debemos averiguar el punto clave de ese navi- Pensó la muchacha.

¡Zero, adelante!- Exclamo Ciel insertando los Chips uno tras otro, las descargas llegaban con velocidad emitiendo su información hacia el campo transformándolo en distintos ataques.

Flame Tower- Grito Zero lanzando la gran columna de fuego hacia Blacut.

Blacut, Aqua Tower- Respondió Kenji insertando su propio chip de ataque.

Ambas Columnas se estrellaron desintegrándose al contacto, sin embargo el ataque no termino ahí, pues una serie de explosiones acompañaron el ataque bloqueando la visibilidad.

Bien Zero- Water lance- Ordeno la operadora, habilitando a su navi con el arma.

Kenji incapaz de ver a su atacante ordeno la defensa.

Vamos Balcut, demuestra porque eres el mejor navi de defensa que hay- Comento Kenji.

Balcut aprovecho la situación ocultándose entre el humo, mientras sus muros virtuales se preparaban para el ataque.

Vamos ¿Dónde estas?- Murmuro Ciel buscando a su oponente.

Zero con la guardia arriba, giro la lanza para identificar a su rival entre el humo.

Los dos podemos usar el mismo truco- Pensó el joven insertando 2 Chips en serie.

Las balas volaron de lado a lado atravesando la barrera de humo, era imposible identificar al enemigo entre el fuego cruzado.

Zero por arriba, sal de ahí- Dijo la muchacha.

El net navi, sabía que eso era solo la distracción.

Ciel, puedo bloquear el fuego- Explico Zero devolviendo los disparos hacia los cañones gemelos, el movimiento aclaro el humo revelando al navi cúbico sobre él listo para dar el golpe final.

Zero retrocedió apenas a tiempo cuando Blacut expandió sus muros nuevamente golpeando al güero contra el piso.

Ciel levanto otro chip sin intenciones de dejar ir esa batalla, por su parte Kenji sabía que eso no terminaría tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

¡Este es el Final Kenji Tenryou!- Exclamo Ciel.

Kenji sonrió al comentario, -Jamás subestimes a un rival- Replico fríamente el príncipe.

-¡Un momento!- Se escucho otra voz, tanto Kenji como Ciel miraron a la persona que había interrumpido el combate.

¡Señor, no puede tener un enfrenamiento en este lugar!- Dijo un hombre de vestimenta oscura, su traje negro e imponente lo identificaba fácilmente como un guardia de seguridad.

No tardare Andrew, por favor te pido me permitas terminar con este duelo- Pidió el jovencito inclinándose levemente hacia el frente, en muestra de respeto.

-Por favor joven señor no haga eso, este no es lugar apropiado para usted, debemos irnos- Respondió el hombre caminando hacia el príncipe.

¿Señorita, tiene idea de a quien se esta enfrentando?- Cuestiono el guardia a la muchacha.

Desde luego que sí- Contesto ella.

Entonces entenderá que este duelo nunca existió- Finalizo el hombre sujetando el brazo del chico.

¿Qué haces Andrew?- Pregunto Kenji tratando de alejarse de él.

Lo siento, pero su madre requiere su presencia- Fue todo lo que se escucho de él sujeto quien lo saco por la puerta trasera del edificio.

…………………………….

Hace 1 año de eso, fue tan vergonzoso y molesto- Dijo Kenji,-Ahora no pienso dejar que eso suceda- finalizo.

Tengo un mensaje de Axl- Replico Blacut.

Bien adelante Blacut, despliégalo- Contesto el príncipe.

El tablero de juego se desvaneció, dando lugar a mail de Axl, la imagen del net navi pelirrojo se mostró en la pantalla.

Hola Blacut, Kenji, Sol y yo estaremos ahí, como lo prometimos, bueno como lo prometió Server, oye una preguntota antes de desconectarme, ¿Va a estar Chaud en la reunión?

Bueno Axl, el esta en la lista de invitados de mis padres, pero no se si tome tiempo para asistir.

¡Genial, ¿crees que tenga la oportunidad de conocer a protoman?- Continuo el navi

Bueno no lo sé, pero si el viene podríamos ver que se puede hacer- Contesto el humano

Eso es fabuloso, oye otro favor- Comenzó el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por Server.

Axl deja en paz a Kenji- Se escucho la voz de Sol al fondo, el rostro del pelirrojo cambio al tono de su cabello, mientras tocaba la parte de trasera de su cabeza con vergüenza.

Kenji si me escuchas estaremos puntuales a tu reunión y gracias por invitarnos- Finalizo el otro adolescente cortando la comunicación.

Será un honor- Respondió Kenji riendo.

Esos dos nunca cambiaran- Pensó el joven Tenryou.

……………………….

¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Axl a su operador quien sostenía el botón de cancel en su P.E.T. sin moverse.

Axl- Susurro Server, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste noticias de Serge?- Pregunto el adolescente.

¿Serge?- Replico el navi.

No hemos recibido mensajes de ellos desde que llegamos aquí- Confirmo el pelirrojo.

Eso me temía- Pensó Server recordando al otro joven.

……………………………

El dueño de la camioneta y Sol esperaron durante algunos minutos sin decir nada, ambos se veían preocupados pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, cuando las luces de otros vehículos rompieron el silencio.

¡Al fin!- Exclamo el hombre levantándose, Server se mantuvo en su lugar si hacer ningún movimiento.

¿Qué sucede chico?- Pregunto el hombre.

Sol volteo la mirada hacia el complejo ahora abandonado como si esperara alguna señal del lugar.

Nada- Replico finalmente el joven aproximándose al hombre.

Ahora les presentare al pequeño héroe- Comento el sujeto cerrándole el ojo al adolescente.

Un par de camionetas similares a la accidentada se detuvieron a unos metros bloqueando el camino, los autos no levaban ningún tipo de sirena o nombre que indicara quienes eran.

Un momento-Se dijo Server.

A lo lejos se escucho el grito de otro chico quien corría en esa dirección.

¡Corre, es una trampa!- Exclamo la voz, revelando a otro joven un poco mayor que Server, su cabello oscuro volaba en todas direcciones agitándose a cada paso vestido con unos jeans negros y una playera de manga larga gris con una pleca vertical negra cargada hacia el lado derecho la cual enmarcaba un número 4 blanco paso a su lado tomándolo del brazo.

Ambos corrieron pasando entre los vehículos antes de que alguien bajara.

¡Sígueme!- Continuo Serge indicándole un camino a Sol, mientras corrían hacia la zona boscosa que se encontraba del otro lado de la vía.

Un grupo de gente bajo de los vehículos, con lámparas en mano tratando de alcanzarlos, la luz penetraba la oscuridad entre la vegetación.

Los dos adolescentes se ocultaron entre las hierbas.

Vile, necesitamos una distracción- Exclamo Serge

Server no dijo nada, esperando el momento oportuno.

Repentinamente todos los sistemas de comunicación de sus persecutores comenzaron a fallar emitiendo un sonido casi insoportable, la mayoría arranco el dispositivo portátil lanzándolo al piso.

Vamos mientras están distraídos-Indico Serge, los dos salieron por otro lado escabulléndose por un drenaje cercano.

Pensé que eras más inteligente- Exclamo Serge al frente.

Fue una tontería, pero no podía abandonar a ese hombre- Replico Server.

Entonces eres muy tonto, si nos hubiésemos quedado más tiempo tú no habrías tenido oportunidad- Continuo el otro joven.

Sol agacho la cabeza mientras avanzaba.

Es verdad, quizá debimos dejarlos en ese lugar- Exclamo Vile.exe el net navi de Serge.

Axl, al ver la actitud de los otros se molesto, ¿Cómo podía decir eso si ellos solo querían ayudar?

Sol no fue el culpable, yo llame a los servicios de auxilio- Replico el navi.

Entonces son tal para cual- Sonrió Vile.

¿Qué cosa, ¿Acaso quieres un enfrentamiento?- Contesto el pelirrojo.

Por favor- Respondió Vile.

-No te metas con Axl- Interrumpió Server, -El no sabe nada de lo que sucedió- Finalizo

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin decir nada.

Se que eres muy bueno para meterte en los sistemas de otros, pero tu habilidad para escapar en persona deja mucho que desear, debes tener más cuidado, ambos- Exclamo Serge.

Yo perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos de ese modo- Finalizo.

Lo lamento- Susurro Server, incapaz de decir más, acababa de conocer al otro chico, pero él ya había arriesgado mucho por ayudarlo, no podría ponerse a buscar respuestas en ese momento, los dos llegaron a la salida del conducto, donde se separaron.

Estaré en contacto finalizo Serge, por cierto me lamo Serge Zero, nos mantendremos en contacto- exclamo antes de irse.

Me pregunto, ¿Quién era él?- Pensó Server Solarius al verlo alejarse.

Se veía bastante experimentado-Comento Axl.

Si- Finalizo Solarius emprendiendo su propio camino.

…………………………..

El último correo fue hace 2 semanas, son solo datos fragmentados del programa- Dijo Axl

…………………………

En la red Kokusho.exe caminaba por Net city, esperando instrucciones de su operador, quien lo había enviado a un punto a mitad de la ciudad sin explicación.

Hemos llegado- Exclamo Kokusho.

Es bueno ver que siguen siendo puntuales- Replico otro navi, de vestimenta verde, con un par de tatuajes en su rostro, semejantes a dos flechas. Sus ojos verdes fríos observaron a Kokusho sin reaccionar.

¿Por qué aquí?- Se escucho a Kamui desde su P.E.T.

Un par de alas similares a las de un ángel de acero se mostraron a espaldas del navi quien se preparaba para marcharse.

Él llego a la ciudad- Exclamo Harpuia.exe antes de desaparecer.

¿Kamui?- Pregunto Kokusho

Siempre a la expectativa- Comento Kamui.

No importa, lo esperaremos- Finalizo.

……………………..

Notas del autor: Fin del capitulo 3, okay se que Kamui casi no tuvo participación en este capitulo, pero Dark Knight dije que te iba a dar apertura y ahí esta, espero te agrade la idea.

Phantom como dije en mis otros capítulos Kenji es un personaje clave para el fic y este enfrentamiento se pondrá mejor.

Dark Zero: Serge esta presente como lo prometí.

Hikari –hye: Ciel ya esta presente y espero te haya gustado su inserción el en fic.

Arken elf: Muy pronto podrán conocer a Ciel, zero.exe, Serge, vile.exe y harpuia.exe en la galería de Yukai y recuerden si desean que su operador y net navi salgan en la historia manden su descripción.

**En el siguiente capitulo saldrán los personajes de la serie y veremos su interacción con los personajes que han sido creados por ustedes.**

Cualquier error favor de enviarlo, así como comentario o sugerencia para el desarrollo del fanfic, o pueden contactarme en el msn: belemkaren67 , de Hotmail.

GRACIAS


	4. Retos

Capítulo 4

Retos

Arken elf: Me disculpo por el retraso en el capítulo, pero tuve un problema personal bastante grave y fue difícil escribir .

Para todos aquellos que han leído este fanfic les agradezco su participación y los invito a seguir enviando a sus personajes y reviews.

Ahora podrás conocer a Serge, Ciel, Vile.exe y Zero.exe en la galería de Yukai, visítanos.

……………………………..

La mañana había llegado, el sol se veía resplandeciente a lo alto atravesando el hermoso cielo azul con sus rayos dorados.

Buenos días Sol- Se escucho la voz de Axl.

Buenos días Axl, ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto el adolescente adormilado, sus ojos irritados por la falta de sueño se abrieron con lentitud.

Ya son las 7:30 AM- Replico el navi.

Aún es temprano- Murmuro Sol recostándose, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

¡BUENOS DÏAS!- Grito Elec. Aproximándose a la cama.

hmmm- Se escucho el murmullo de Server.

Es un hermoso día para trabajar, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto el hombre observando al muchacho arremolinarse en las sábanas tratando de bloquear la luz para seguir durmiendo.

Ya lo creo- Replico Elecman desde su P.E.T.

Elecman ¿Qué te parece si le das un recorrido a Axl, mientras me encargo de alistar a nuestro joven empleado- Comento el güero sonriente, mientras mostraba una gran cubeta de agua en sus brazos.

¡Claro!- Exclamo el navi sonriendo, él sabía a la perfección lo que su operador pensaba, pero no creyó prudente informar al pelirrojo a su lado.

Server quien continuaba dormido ni siquiera se inmuto.

Hey Axl te mostrare el sistema del restaurante- Comento Elecman, conéctate a la computadora principal del local y te veré ahí te aseguro que Torch Man y Magic Man ya están esperando- Finalizo el navi eléctrico.

Supongo que esta bien- Contesto el pelirrojo siguiendo las instrucciones de su anfitrión activando su conexión inalámbrica a la red del restaurante.

El hombre de cabello güero espero con paciencia hasta que ambos navis se retirarán de la habitación.

El agua se encontraba realmente fría, pero era necesario usarla si ese chico no pensaba levantarse.

Mientras esperaba recordó lo extraño que había sido su llegada, acompañado de un joven de muchos modales y con dinero para pagar la cuenta, una lágrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla al recordar el excelente cliente que había sido.

Ojala todos fueran así- Pensó.- Como ese chico, ¿Cuál era su nombre, ¡HA si Kenji!.- Continuo.

Otro murmullo llamo su atención, Server parecía estar soñando algo interesante, pues se movía de un lado a otro de la cama sin abrir el ojo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo levanto el objeto dejando caer unas cuantas gotas sobre el adolescente.

HO, Ho- Pensó el hombre esperando una reacción de Sol, pero este no se movió.

Ni modo- Murmuro Elec. Bajando ligeramente sus brazos para vaciar el contenido.

El agua fría y clara se derramo rápidamente acertando en el objetivo.

…………………………

Al mismo tiempo Kenji quien ya se encontraba despierto, analizaba la agenda del día, tenía una gran cantidad de compromisos y debido a que la cena era esa noche no podía retrasar ninguno.

Blacut despliega nuevamente el listado- Exclamo el joven.

Una lista se hizo visible en la pantalla del P.E.T permitiendo a su dueño analizarla con atención.

Presentación en el centro de convenciones

Desayuno en el salón Magestic

Ensayo general para la presentación de la cena, etc.

Kenji observo cada uno de los compromisos en la lista pensando como cancelar alguno de ellos.

En realidad no hay necesidad de que haga esto- Se dijo –Sin embargo estoy realmente intrigado con ese extraño P.E.T. que Sol posee, ¿Me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado?-Continuo el príncipe en su mente observando un pequeño Chip de batalla que Server le había obsequiado a cambio de la comida el día anterior.

La superficie lisa reflejo un tono rojizo al colocarlo contra la luz, indicando el elemento que poseía.

Un chip sorpresa- Exclamo Kenji recordando lo que el otro chico le dijo cuando se lo obsequio.

…………………………..

Tanto Kenji como Server habían llegado al restaurante y se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la esquina, el lugar no era muy grande, pero bien decorado, con algunas plantas en la entrada, un grupo de muebles adheridos al muro y sus pequeños bancos alrededor de una barra la cual atravesaba el lugar.

Es agradable- Comento Sol –Hace mucho que no voy a un restaurante- Sonrió finalmente.

El joven príncipe observo la carta esperando a que su amigo decidiera lo que quería comer.

En realidad no me siento muy a gusto dejando que tu pagues todo-Comento el Hacker tomando su carta.

Descuida, no hay problema- Replico Kenji.

¿Qué prefieres?-Continúo esperando una respuesta.

No lo se, todo se ve bueno- Se escucho la voz del otro adolescente quien admiraba la carta cuando algo llamó su atención, se trataba de dos hombres quienes se encontraban detrás de la barra, uno argumentaba algo sobre el almacén, mientras limpiaba su mano en un mandil el cual lo hacía ver gracioso, pues contrastaba con toda su vestimenta compuesta en Tonos Carmesí, al igual que su cabello; mientras que el otro de cabello güero y extraños audífonos solo escuchaba.

Así que la comida esta a punto de acabarse y no tenemos nada en el almacén gracias a ti- Argumento El hombre del mandil.

Bueno Hino si me hubieses informado que era mi responsabilidad habría comida, pero se te olvido, así que no es mi culpa- Contesto el otro cruzando sus brazos.

No lo creo más bien fue tu inútil memoria de chorlito-Respondió Hinoken.

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- Interrumpió un tercer sujeto de piel morena, con una graciosa cola de caballo y tatuajes en su rostro.

Mahajorama, Elec. No hizo los pedidos de reserva, y ahora no tenemos nada para preparar en la tarde- Exclamo Hino señalando al güero.

¿Me culpas a mi, tú nunca dijiste que yo sería el encargado de eso-Replico Elec.

Es obvio que no es culpa de nadie, simplemente hemos perdido a un elemento de equipo, y ahora sufrimos las consecuencias de eso- Comento Mahajorama.

Si de no ser por esa traidora- Exclamo el hombre del mandil.

Entonces al parecer tendremos que contratar a alguien que se haga cargo- Interrumpió Maha pensativo.

Server quien escucho la conversación desde su lugar deicidio intervenir viendo la oportunidad.

Disculpen- Exclamo aproximándose a la barra.

¿Qué sucede chiquillo, en un momento te atenderemos-Dijo el moreno.

En realidad, no es por eso hace un momento no pude evitar escuchar lo que discutían y me gustaría tomar el empleo- Argumento el joven.

Kenji quien los observaba desde la mesa pensó que lo mejor era no intervenir.

Definitivamente, es valiente- Pensó el príncipe recargándose levemente sobre la mesa, para observar mejor lo que sucedía.

¿Empleo?- Pregunto Elec.

Aún no decidimos si vamos a contratar a alguien o no- Comento Hino.

Vamos denle una oportunidad a mi operador, después de todo es muy buen Hacker- Exclamo Axl.

Axl, eso no se divulga- Replico Server al aire.

¡Tienes un net navi!- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo., -¿Dónde esta su P.E.T?- Se pregunto Elec.

Bueno eso cubre el primer requisito- Susurro Mahajorama en un tono pensativo,

Desafortunadamente se requiere más que eso para trabajar aquí, aunque el hecho de que efectivamente pueda ser un Hacker nos pudiese ser de utilidad- Continuo.

Okay hagamos algo, tengamos un enfrentamiento y si ganas tendrás el empleo- Dijo finalmente Hinoken sacando su P.E.T a la vista, mientras se deshacía del mandil. A su espalda sus compañeros le observaron sin replicar.

Es justo- Respondió el joven de la cicatriz sacando su…

¿Teléfono celular?- Pregunto Elec -

¡Muy bien conectemos!-Exclamo Server ignorando el comentario de güero.

Entendido- Contesto el hombre conectando su P.E.T. a un acceso sobre la barra.

Esto va a ser interesante- Dijo Kenji conectando a Blacut para que grabara toda la batalla.

Quizá ahora pueda ver que tan distinto puede ser el desempeño de ese Net navi- Pensó Kenji, recordando algunos de los archivos que localizo en la computadora personal de su padre.

Ambos net navis aparecieron en la arena del restaurante, sus operadores observaban sus pantallas mientras se preparaban para la batalla, Axl se percato de la presencia de otros 3 navis más en el área alistándose para presenciar el suceso.

Jamás había tenido audiencia- Pensó el navi pelirrojo admirando a su contrincante.

Alto e imponente Torch Man.exe se detuvo frente a él mientras un aura ardiente se iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Así que tú eres mi rival-Comento el navi de fuego.

Vaya ese chico va a tener problemas- Susurro Elecman.exe a Magicman.exe quien se encontraba a su lado.

Atrás de Axl Blacut se limito a observar sin decir nada.

¿Estas listo amigo?- Pregunto Solarius con decisión.

Desde luego que si- Replico el pelirrojo.

Muy Bien Torch Man calienta un poco el lugar- Ordeno Hinoken

El net navi de fuego inicio su ataque con un par de lanzallamas, ataques que Axl esquivo con facilidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro con rapidez.

Bien hecho, ahora comienza lo real- Comento Server sacando un extraño chip de su bolsa del pantalón.

Kenji presto suma atención al chip tratando de identificarlo sin resultado.

Es hora del Chip sorpresa- continuo el adolescente insertando el dispositivo por la parte inferior del P.E.T.

¡ADN chip download!-

El cristal azul del casco de Axl se ilumino al recibir la información.

Sistema de copia inicializado-

Vamos Torch man Hagamos asado de navi- Dijo Hinoken

El aura de Torch man aumento generando una gran onda de fuego, la cual atravesó la arena en todas direcciones.

¡Ahora Axl!- Grito Server.

El navi pelirrojo salto rápidamente expandiendo sus alas al momento que habría fuego.

Una esfera de tonos claros hizo contacto con Torch man, pero sin daño visible.

Información recopilada, trasferencia a sistema de armas o camuflaje- Se mostró en el P.E.T del adolescente.

Sistema de armas- Señalo Sol.

No sentí nada- Exclamo el navi de fuego riendo.

Tonto e inservible Chip- Comento Hinoken, -no tuvo ningún efecto en mi net navi-Continuo el hombre.

Además el que vueles no evitara que acabe contigo enano- Dijo Torch lanzando una serie de llamaradas en dirección a su adversario.

Axl apunto rápidamente sus armas devolviendo el fuego, en segundos sus pequeñas pistolas se transformaron en un lanzallamas igual de rápido que su dueño.

Las flamas se encontraron desvaneciéndose en el centro al hacer contacto con las de Torch man.

¿Qué diablos?- Exclamo Hinoken al ver el resultado.

Ahora Axl bullets- Ordeno Server sacando el chip de fuego del P.E.T.

El pelirrojo descendió con fuego rápido, Torch man continuo su ataque sin resultado el pequeño navi era muy veloz y no podía tocarlo, al parecer lo único que quería era copiar su información.

Ya me estoy cansando- Shield Chip- Exclamo Hino.

Un escudo bloqueo las balas de Axl con facilidad.

Axl suficiente- Ordeno Sol, acabemos con esto de una vez- Continúo.

Torch man Super Flame Tower-

Una serie de columnas de fuego rodearon a Axl desde el piso llevándose todo a su paso.

Okay Creo que este es el Fin sonrió el pelirrojo adaptando su modo Stealt-

El net navi desapareció de la vista apareciendo justo detrás de Torch man con su arma apuntando directamente a la cabeza de su contrincante.

El aspecto inocente y tierno de Axl parecía haberse desvanecido después de ese movimiento, pues sus ojos no revelaban ningún sentimiento de bondad.

Eres mío grandote, ahora se que puedes usar tu aura para tratar de quemarme y liberarte de mí, pero yo puedo simplemente jalar el gatillo, la pregunta es, ¿Serás lo suficientemente rápido?- Exclamo Axl.exe en un tono frió.

Kenji noto el cambio tan drástico del pequeño navi.

Torch man no contesto pues la mirada del otro navi decía todo.

Server solo da la orden, su información ya ha sido descargada, no hay más utilidad para él- Comento el navi.

Déjalo Axl, desactiva el modo Stealt- Finalizo el humano.

Modo de batalla desactivado- Se ilumino nuevamente en su P.E.T.

El cristal de Axl se ilumino por última vez revelando una gran sonrisa en el navi.

Ja, ja, ja- es genial, ¡Ganamos!- Salto el pelirrojo celebrando, ignorando el hecho de que casi borraba a su rival sin preocuparse.

Esto es a lo que se refería la advertencia que me envió el servidor el día que descargue a Axl- Pensó Sol.

Su pequeño net navi podía ser extremadamente peligroso si no se usaba correctamente, afortunadamente su programa indicaba que solo el operador designado podía activar los modos de batalla.

Bien, debo admitir que ganaste y por eso el trabajo es tuyo- Dijo el hombre del mandil observando a su net navi, -eso fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de ver ese ataque- Pensó Hinoken.

Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, eso no fue del todo justo- Comenzó a explicar el adolescente cuando Maha interrumpió.

No un trato se hizo y nosotros no rompemos nuestros tratos así de fácil, el empleo es tuyo y bueno la comida será por nuestra cuenta- Finalizo indicándole a Sol que volviera a la mesa.

Eso no será necesario, yo voy a pagar la cuenta y me niego a aceptar la comida de manera gratuita- Exclamo Kenji.

¿En verdad?-Pregunto Elec contento.

Así será- Finalizo el príncipe tomando asiento nuevamente.

Sol se acomodo frente a su amigo bajando la mirada, como si esperase algún comentario o reproche del otro joven. Sin embargo parecía metido en sus pensamientos como era su costumbre.

¿Será buena idea unir los fragmentos del ultimo navegador, Si Axl es peligroso, quien sabe que podría resultar de ese software- Pensó Server

Kenji ordeno por ambos dándole su espacio a Solarius.

Lamento lo sucedido- Comento Server segundos después en un tono tan bajo que solo podía ser percibido por Kenji y sus respectivos navis.

Descuida, exclamo Kenji, seguro que no fue nada- Replico tratando de animar a su amigo, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado, él sabía exactamente como ocultar todo a la perfección.

De nuevo Solarius introdujo la mano en su bolsa sacando el chip que había usado en batalla, a diferencia de la última vez, ahora contenía un tono rojizo que iluminaba la superficie indicando el elemento contenido en su interior.

Este es un chip poco usual- Comenzó el adolescente levantando el objeto hacia la luz, -¿Vez los cromas rojizos en su superficie?- Continuo, -Indican el elemento que contiene, es un chip muy especial y bueno quiero obsequiártelo- Finalizo Server dándole el chip.

¿Por qué quieres?- Replico Kenji…

Porque yo ya no lo necesito y tu puede que le encuentres mejor uso- Exclamo Sol.

en lo que sucedió hace un momento, no debí precipitarme, Axl es muy sensible, pues el es tan solo un…el silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes, Axl escuchaba la conversación con atención sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Olvídalo- Finalizo Server

Ya que no poseo dinero es mi modo de pagar por la comida, sonrió el adolescente cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Kenji tan político y educado como era acepto el chip sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto.

…………………..

En la mansión Tenryou…

Este chip es sumamente extraño tal y como aseguro Sol, después de haber analizado algunos de los documentos e investigaciones de papá e descubierto que es un sistema de inversa, en lugar de enviar la información como cualquier otro dispositivo, la almacena decodificando el programa principal y readaptando su versión, es algo de suma complejidad como para ser solo un chip, a menos que el chip sea el ejecutable de alguna instrucción que Axl tiene dentro de su programa y este solo sea su unidad de lectura y almacenamiento, sin embargo no se como algo así pudo afectar tan drásticamente el comportamiento del navi.

Server sabía que yo podía haber analizado el chip, aún así confió en mi juicio y eso es algo que debo respetar, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto -

Okay amigo tu tomaste el riesgo y yo no defraudo a los que creen en mí- Exclamo el joven

Blacut cancela la Presentación en el centro de convenciones, tenemos un compromiso mayor-Finalizo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Kenji- Interrumpió el Net navi cúbico.

¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono el joven a su navi, cuando una figura apareció en la puerta de su habitación.

Buenos días mi joven señor, tengo un mensaje de su padre- Dijo el mayordomo con seriedad.

Kenji lo miro dejando que el hombre continuara hablando.

Señor su padre desea que usted le de el recorrido al joven Chaud por el laboratorio, ya que él no puede atenderlo personalmente debido a un problema que acaba de suscitarse.

El joven pensó en algún pretexto útil cuando el hombre de edad madura continuo.

El señoriíto Enzan le espera en la sala principal- Finalizo antes de que el príncipe pudiese emitir alguna objeción.

Fabuloso- Pensó el adolescente, -justo lo que necesitaba-Se repitió siguiendo a su sirviente hasta donde el otro chico se encontraba.

……………………………

Para entonces Ciel se dirigía a su primer día en esa escuela, sin embargo no se encontraba preocupada por eso, sino por lo que Zero había descubierto en el correo, al parecer era un fragmento de algún programa con características muy singulares, claro que ambos solo estaban suponiendo algunas cosas, pero aún así era preocupante.

Ciel, ciel- Llamo Zero desde su P.E.T.

¿Qué sucede?- Exclamo la joven operadora.

Se que estas un poco preocupada pero descuida tu debes concentrarte en tus estudios en este momento, yo me encargare del resto. Comento el güero.

Gracias, siempre te preocupas mucho por mí- Replico la muchacha deteniéndose frente al colegio.

Bien, hemos llegado- Se dijo entrando en el gran edificio.

Los pasillos eran mucho más grandes de lo que había imaginado, con todas esas puertas colocadas con exactitud, y un número que las identificaba, la joven recorrió el lugar hasta ubicar el salón correspondiente, desde lejos pudo apreciar a un grupo de muchachos de su edad entrar a la habitación.

Que bueno que salí un poco antes para llegar a tiempo- Pensó ella siguiendo a sus nuevos compañeros. Su profesora al verla le indico que esperase un momento.

Muy bien clase- Exclamo la maestra, -Esta linda chica es Ciel y será su nueva compañera para lo que resta del curso, denle la bienvenida- Finalizo la mujer mientras señalaba un lugar vacío al fondo del salón.

A lado de Lan hay un lugar, por favor toma asiento- Comento la profesora iniciando su clase.

Ciel atravesó el salón hasta llegar al lugar que le había sido asignado, muy bien Zero establece conexión- Susurro la joven sin sacar su P.E.T.

Dex admiro a la chica desde su asiento enviando inmediatamente un mensaje a su amigo.

Ves Gutsman, parece ser que Maylu no es la única chica linda de aquí, comento el muchacho levemente, al momento Megaman el net navi de Lan recibió el mensaje del otro chiquillo.

Parece ser que Dex, no ha perdido el toque sonrío llamado a su operador.

Lan un mensaje de Dex esta llegando- Exclamo el navi de cabello oscuro, abriendo la nota en la pantalla de su P.E.T.

Hola amigo, ¿Qué opinas de la chica nueva, al parecer Maylu no es la única muchacha bonita-

El joven hikari volteo a ver a la jovencita de cabello güero quien parecía distraída con su teléfono.

Su largo cabello caía libremente, ocultando parte de su fino rostro el cual revelaba esos hermosos ojos azulados.

Es verdad- Se dijo Lan

Megaman observo a reacción de su operador seriamente, -Hm, parece que vamos a tener un serio problema- Pensó al ver a Roll caminar hacia él.

Hey Megaman- Saludo la navi, ¿ya viste a la nueva chica, Me pregunto si tendrá un net navi, como nosotros- Continúo.

Es una buena pregunta- Replico Rock (Megaman) observando a la joven estudiante.

Para entonces Zero quien se había conectado inmediatamente rondaba por la red del colegio tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Debo llegar a la base de datos, ahí podré buscar la información acerca de S.S. si es que hay alguna cosa sobre él aquí- Susurro el güero traspasando uno de los sistemas de seguridad.

Sus módulos de protección parecen estar reforzados- Comento Zero. Ciel observo los datos reflejarse en su pantalla.

¿Crees poder penetrar todas las barreras?- Pregunto la chica.

Lo dudo, necesitaremos de alguien especializado en el área- Replico en navi carmesí.

Entonces regresa, lo intentaremos de otro modo- Exclamo la chica al momento que una pequeña señal se mercaba en la pantalla de su P.E.T.

Espera Zero, ¿viste esa señal?- Dijo Ciel.

La tengo, pero es extraño, parece venir del interior del servidor- Respondió el güero.

Ciel levanto la mirada, observando a los otros alumnos.

Al parecer nadie ha notado nada inusual aún- Susurro la joven.

Okay Zero, puedes continuar, pero ten cuidado- Finalizo ocultando el P.E.T.

………………………….

Al mismo tiempo otro navi, recorría el servidor escolar.

Espero que Server no se enoje- Pensó Axl preocupado, su operador lo había dejado a cargo de la lista de la bodega, mientras el se encargaba de limpiar el restaurante, en realidad Solarius sabía que el lugar tenía acceso directo a Net City, pero si el pelirrojo no salía de la mini red, no habría problema con que lo detectarán.

Bueno fue solo un instante, dudo que alguien haya rastreado mi señal tan rápido- Se dijo el navi atravesando otro candado.

Bien, veamos, si Lan Hikari asiste a este colegio, quizá pueda obtener el url de Megaman y enviarle algún mensaje- Continuo Axl corriendo hacia la siguiente barrera.

Zero se percato de la presencia del otro net navi ocultándose.

Ese chico no parece ser un navegador cualquiera- Se dijo el güero al momento que Axl apuntaba con su arma a su siguiente objetivo sin abrir fuego.

Hay alguien más aquí- Se dijo él pelirrojo al sentir esa extraña aura que solo ciertos net navis emitían.

¡Rayos!- Pensó alejándose de la barrera mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada.

¡Se que estás ahí, así que sal!- Grito Axl sacando su otra arma.

Que no sea Kokusho, que no sea Kokusho- Susurro. Al notar la figura del otro navi quien entremezclado con las sombras del lugar solo dejaba a la vista una silueta de largo cabello dorado.

¡No puede ser él!- Exclamo finalmente el pelirrojo apuntando ambas armas hacia su nuevo objetivo.

No deberías abrir fuego en este lugar, a menos que desees llamar la atención- Exclamo el navi de largo cabello saliendo a la luz.

No es Kokusho- Pensó el pelirrojo manteniendo su distancia, -Pero eso no quiere decir que estoy a salvo- Continuo.

¡Identificate!- Ordeno Axl

Zero observo al otro navi pensativo -parece ser inofensivo, pero por su estructura puedo deducir que no es nada lento, y ese tipo de arma tampoco es común- Se dijo.

No sin que antes lo hagas tú –Replico el güero

Primero tendrás que atraparme- Contesto finalmente Axl tratando de escapar, al intentar desconectarse, pero no pudo debido a que en segundos Zero estaba sobre él.

¿Qué crees que haces?- Dijo el pelirrojo abriendo sus alas con la intención de quitarse al otro navi. Zero previo el movimiento liberando a su cautivo al instante.

Sin pensarlo Axl levanto su arma disparándole al güero.

Es muy rápido, casi tanto como yo, no puedo dejar que me atrape nuevamente- Continuo el navi de la cicatriz.

Los disparos eran rápidos, Zero apenas alcanzo a esquivarlos pensando en la velocidad de su contrincante la cual definitivamente no era usual.

Axl al ver que eso no funcionaba se lanzo a toda velocidad contra su rival, llevándoselo consigo hasta estrellarse en una gran columna.

Con un giro rápido en el aire él pelirrojo se alejo preparándose para recibir el ataque del güero quien se levanto al instante respondiendo con una patada, afortunadamente Axl se había cubierto recibiendo poco daño.

Ambos comenzaron atacarse directamente, aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes sin que ninguno lograse alcanzar su objetivo.

Ningún navi había sido capaz de rivalizar conmigo en la velocidad, definitivamente este chico es producto del SN, pero ¿Por qué se encontraría husmeando en este servidor?- pensó el güero.

Esto no me gusta, para ahora ya debería haberse rendido, pero parece que nada de lo que haga le afecta- Se dijo Axl alejándose de un salto.

¡No eres un navi cualquiera!- Grito Zero sacando finalmente su sable.

Dime, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Continuo encendiéndolo.

Eso a ti no te interesa- Replico Axl alistando sus armas nuevamente.

Ciel observo la batalla desde su P.E.T. mientras vigilaba a Lan desde su lugar, pues no deseaba que el joven Hikari interviniera.

Lan- Exclamo Megaman llamando la atención de su operador.

¿Qué sucede amigo?- Pregunto el joven en voz baja.

Algo extraño esta sucediendo en el servidor del colegio- Comento el navi de traje azul.

¿Cómo sabes eso, ¿Yo no he notado nada fuera de lo normal?-Replico

Eso parece, pero algunas de las funciones básicas como el sistema de iluminación esta fallando en otras secciones del colegio- Contesto Rock abriendo un mapa de la escuela, en el cual algunas de las habitaciones aparecían marcadas en otro color.

Las áreas que cambian de color son las que presentan fallas, sin embargo tu sabes que eso no es común, quizá deba revisar el servidor- Sugirió el navi.

De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado- Finalizo el chico sin darse cuenta de que su compañera lo vigilaba.

Zero dentro de poco tendremos compañía- Murmuro Ciel.

¿Compañía?- Pregunto el güero corriendo de los balazos de su rival.

Así es, Megaman va en camino a revisar el servidor- Continuo la operadora.

El navi carmesí levanto el rostro para encontrarse con su oponente sobre él.

No puedo hacer nada ahorita Ciel, parece ser que este chico es mejor de lo que pensamos- Finalizo Zero quien se lanzo al frente con una marometa escapando del golpe de su agresor, para revertir el ataque con su espada.

Axl lo esquivo mientras contraatacaba deteniendo a Zero por la muñeca, ambos navis aplicaron toda su fuerza reteniendo el sable en el centro, sin embargo la fuerza del güero era mayor por lo que el pelirrojo se vio en graves problemas.

Abriendo nuevamente sus alas Axl se impulso con la intención de ganar espacio.

No tan rápido- Respondió Zero haciendo lo mismo.

¿Qué él también puede hacer eso?- Exclamo Axl antes de sentir el golpe de la empuñadura del sable contra su cabeza.

El pelirrojo cayó estrepitosamente hasta toparse con el piso virtual, pues no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse para evitar el golpe.

Megaman recorrió la red hasta llegar a donde parecía ser el origen de los daños.

¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto a ver a pelirrojo levantarse el momento que apuntaba hacia otro navi quien se mantenía en el aire mientras preparaba el sable para reflejar los ataques.

Axl se percato de la presencia del famoso Rock e inmediatamente olvido la batalla corriendo hacia el otro navi.

¡¡Megaman, eres Megaman!- exclamo excitado olvidando a su rival quien descendía extrañado.

Hola mi nombre es Axl y soy admirador tuyo y de Protoman, ¿Crees que podrías darme tu autógrafo, no espera mejor tu dirección URL, así podríamos platicar- Continuo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Rock.

Así que su nombre es Axl- Pensó Zero aproximándose a los navis después de guardar su sable.

Yo soy Zero es un placer conocerte Megaman, tu reputación ha llegado a los rincones más alejados de la red- Saludo políticamente el güero.

Rock observo los daños a su alrededor, era obvio que ambos navis estaban teniendo una batalla la cual suspendieron para ¿Saludarlo? Eso si era raro.

Se que esto parecerá extraño, pero ¿Por qué estaban peleando?- Comento Megaman.

Zero tengo otra lectura en el P.E.T, similar a la de hace unos segundos, pero esta no se ha desvanecido- Interrumpió Ciel desde su unidad.

Así que tu eres el navi de Ciel- replico Rock sin entender el mensaje de la operadora.

Alguien más ha llegado- Dijo Axl observando hacia el frente, Megaman quien se encontraba de espalda volteo para ver al recién llegado.

Zero saco nuevamente su sable, pues al parecer este navi no tenía intenciones de ocultarse o pasar desapercibido.

Vaya, vaya, veo que no has cambiado nada Axl, aún sigues siendo igual de torpe- Se escucho una voz grave.

Vile- Replico el pelirrojo

Zero y Megaman prepararon sus armas al notar el par de cañones que apuntaban hacia ellos.

……………………………..

Chaud y Kenji se mantenían en silenció mientras el automóvil atravesaba la ciudad para llevarlos a su destino.

El príncipe sabía que Enzan no era de los chicos que generalmente accedían a un paseo por las instalaciones de alguna empresa sin ningún interés.

¿Qué es lo que busca?- Pregunto finalmente Kenji observando al otro joven, quien ignorando la pregunta se acomodo en el asiento cerrando los ojos.

Para el príncipe esa reacción era de esperarse de alguien como Chaud, pensativo volvió su mirada hacia la calle donde identifico a una figura familiar correr en dirección contraria a la suya.

¡Server!- pensó el adolescente

El gesto lleno de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, fue suficiente para hacer que el joven se diera cuenta de que algo malo había sucedido.

Robert, detén el automóvil- Ordeno el príncipe, ignorando la mirada de extrañeza de su acompañante.

Lo lamento mi joven Lord, pero no me es posible detener el automóvil, tengo órdenes estrictas de su madre de que lo lleve hasta su destino sin interrupciones- Contesto el chofer con tranquilidad cuando un sonido lo hizo detenerse en seco.

La portezuela trasera se había abierto y el jovencito parecía listo para saltar de ser preciso, asustado el hombre piso el freno del automóvil con tal fuerza que el vehículo giro en 180 grados, para quedar en sentido contrario sobre la avenida.

Kenji se sostuvo fuertemente sabiendo que algo así pasaría, preparándose para salir del carro en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

¿Acaso estas loco?- Pregunto finalmente Chaud al notar que su acompañante ya se había marchado.

Blacut, trata de contactar a Axl, debemos averiguar que sucede- Exclamo Kenji mientras corría en la misma dirección que Sol.

No puedo hacer contacto- Respondió el navi cúbico.

¿Cómo es eso posible?- Se pregunto el adolescente aumentando la velocidad, afortunadamente Kenji poseía muy buena condición física por la que no se le dificulto aumentar el paso hasta divisar a Solarius frente a él.

Chaud no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y esa era la primera vez que veía a alguien actuar de esa manera, con excepción de Lan.

Algo esta sucediendo- Se dijo, saltando del auto cuando el chofer lo detuvo.

Espere señor, no vaya a seguir al joven Lord, yo me encargare de que lo encuentren y…

El hombre no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su oración, cuando el otro joven ya se había encaminado tras el príncipe.

Estoy en un serio problema- Pensó finalmente Robert al ver a un policía aproximarse rápidamente.

¡Server!- Grito Kenji aproximándose a su amigo.

Kenji, debo llegar a la escuela elemental cuanto antes- Exclamo Sol desesperado.

¿Por qué que sucedió?- Pregunto el príncipe

Es… Axl y Serge y… debemos llegar- Continuo Solarius tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues había corrido desde el restaurante hasta esa calle sin tener idea de cómo llegar al colegio mencionado.

Keji tratando de entender al otro joven se concentro en lo más importante.

Blacut, localiza el camino más cercano al colegio, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes- Ordeno el operador a su navi.

Chaud vio al príncipe hablar con otro muchacho de edad similar quien tenía una gran cicatriz atravesando su rostro.

Ese chico, estoy seguro de haberlo visto en otra parte pensó aproximándose.

…………………………………..

Mientras tanto en el colegio…

Vile ¿Qué rayos haces?- Grito Axl al ver al navi púrpura prepararse para un ataque.

Vile ignora a los otros, venimos por ese torpe pelirrojo, después nos encargaremos del resto- Se escucho la voz de otro joven, al momento que la imagen del rostro de Serge se hacía visible al lado del navi de los cañones.

Serge, ¿Dónde has estado, Server ha estado preocupado al no recibir ningún mensaje tuyo, pensamos que estabas, bueno tu sabes- Comento el navi de la cicatriz.

Ja, más bien, él es quien debería cuidarse- Exclamo el humano de modo altanero, la habitación de los servidores era un cuarto pequeño y oscuro, iluminado por la suave luz de las computadoras que lo cubrían. Desde lo alto un sistema de enfriamiento hacia su trabajo, mientras algunos componentes electrónicos mantenían el lugar a la temperatura indicada.

Serge quien se encontraba conectado al servidor de manera directa no noto el leve movimiento de la puerta a su espalda, cuando una mano coloco el cerrojo entre las sombras.

¿No crees que esa es una opinión muy baja para un amigo?- Se escucho el sonido grave de una voz.

Yo conozco- Pensó Serge girando inmediatamente para encontrarse con el tan temido Dark Knigth.

¡Tú!- Exclamo olvidando por un momento los sucesos en el sistema escolar.

Ha sido tiempo desde que nos vimos Serge, cobarde traidor- Continuo Dark ocultándose nuevamente en la oscuridad; preocupado el otro joven camino hacia atrás buscando aquella sombra.

………………………………………

Al mismo tiempo la figura de Kokusho se revelo ante los otros navis.

Zero noto una familiaridad al ver al navi oscuro frente a él.

No- Se dijo

Megaman no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era obvio que ese nuevo navi no era un rival común y que su presencia en ese lugar no era una coincidencia.

Mueran- Sonrió el tenebroso navi desapareciendo de la vista.

Rock, Zero y Axl se prepararon para el ataque que jamás llego, repentinamente la figura de Vile salio disparada hacia lo alto sin que ellos pudiesen reaccionar.

¡No Vile!- Grito el pelirrojo elevándose para intervenir en la batalla, Zero sabía que ese rival era poderoso, pues no solo era producto del proyecto SN como él, sino que también se encontraba bien entrenado y listo para cualquier tipo de combate.

No creí que hubiese alguno con un desarrollo tan alto- Se dijo sabiendo que el pelirrojo no podría hacerlo solo, al menos no sin un operador de apoyo.

Espera chiquillo- dijo elevándose detrás del impulsivo Axl.

Megaman observo a los navis ascender tan rápido que se perdían de simple vista, cuando se percato de algo más, al parecer una extraña barrera había comenzado a formarse alrededor de ellos y ninguno de los otros navis la había visto, o tomado en cuenta.

Lan- Exclamo Rock contactando a su operador. -Algo realmente peligroso esta sucediendo aquí, tienes que venir inmediatamente- Continuo.

¡Voy para allá!- Grito el chiquillo al ver a Ciel salir corriendo del salón sin poner atención a su profesora.

¡Zero resiste voy para allá!- Replico Ciel al ver la batalla que se libraba desde su P.E.T.

Lan siguió a la joven tomando la misma actitud que su compañera, Megaman estaba en problemas, y no pensaba abandonar a su mejor amigo, el resto de la clase se levanto alterada tratando de seguirlo cuando las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Maylu a Roll.

Un sistema de contención se activo en todo el colegio, todos los grupos y salones se encuentran sellados- Respondió la navi de tonos rosados.

Los gritos de auxilio provenientes de los salones recorrieron el pasillo alcanzando al par de adolescentes quienes no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lan observo su P.E.T, con la esperanza de tener alguna información disponible de Megaman, encontrándose con estática.

¿Qué le sucedió a mi P.E.T?- Se pregunto el joven observando a Ciel quien buscaba algunos chips para su navi.

¿Qué estas haciendo?- Exclamo distrayendo a la guera.

Trato de ayudar a todos, la única manera es deteniendo al navi que causo esto, y Zero esta enfrentándose con él en este momento, aunque una ayuda de Megaman sería útil- Replico la muchacha insertando un chip en su P:E.T.

Pero yo no tengo contacto con megaman- Contesto Lan reiniciando su carrera hacia el servidor de la escuela.

Serge trataba de bloquear los golpes de Kamui quien no parecía afectado por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Detente Kamui- Ordeno el muchacho recibiendo otro golpe en el rostro el cual lo mando al piso

Dark no replico caminando hacia su rival con ese estilo tétrico que parecía rodearlo, el leve brillo de su daga dejaba ver su filo ante el otro muchacho quien busco algo para defenderse de su atacante.

Descuida, tú no eres mi asignación- Sonrió Kamui levantando a Serge del cuello de su playera, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

SZ trato de liberarse de ese brazo que parecía de acero el cual lo lanzo hacia la puerta abriéndola con el golpe.

………………………………..

Para entonces Kenji, Server y Chaud se encontraban de pie frente al colegio, el cual mantenía sus grandes puertas cerradas.

¿Qué esta sucediendo, no es normal que todo este cerrado?- Dijo Kenji notando el vacío en el patio principal.

Algo muy malo- Contesto Server observando las ventanas, desde las cuales las figuras de los estudiantes se reflejaban a través del cristal de las mismas.

Debemos abrir estas puertas- Comento Kenji pensando en alguna solución.

Necesito una terminal para poder investigar lo que sucede, pero la mía se encuentra bloqueada- Argumento Solarius.

Chaud los observo sin participar alejándose lentamente mientras buscaba alguna entrada viable.

Ese chico me es sumamente familiar, pero por el momento existen prioridades- Se dijo el vice – presidente buscando alguna conexión alterna.

Enzan se ha ido- Comento Kenji.

Descuida de este modo podré decodificar los códigos de acceso sin preocupaciones-Respondió el otro joven sacando su P.E.T.

Conexión del navegador- Error- Se ilumino en la pantalla.

Ya lo sé- Susurro Sol haciendo caso omiso del anuncio.

Mientras más me tarde, Axl corre más riesgo de perderse- Se dijo conectándose a sistema del colegio.

Error.

Error.

Pasword inválido, sistema al 60 -Apareció en el P.E.T.

Je, ya veremos si sigues enviando eso- Exclamo el Hacker.

…………………………..

Mientras tanto Enzan había localizado su propia conexión enviando a Blues a la red.

Protoman, necesito un análisis del sistema cuanto antes- Ordeno el humano

Entendido- Replico el navi de cabello plateado introduciéndose en la red local, al parecer una serie de Firewalls se encontraban activas bloqueando el paso de los navis y por consiguiente de los alumnos.

Una serie de candados han bloqueado la red interna- Comento el navi carmesí.

Entonces tenemos que decodificarlos- Comento el operador.

……………………….

En ese momento los otros chicos continuaban intentando su escape con sus propios navis.

No me digas que eso no se puede Glyde- Exclamo otra niña desde su lugar.

Lo lamento mucho, pero me es imposible acceder a la red con ese muro bloqueándonos- Contesto en navi.

Es verdad, no parece haber manera de desactivarlo- Comento Toru pensativo.

Esto es fabuloso, siempre que hay un problema serio terminamos fuera de la jugada- Replico Dex con frustración.

No se den por vencidos tan pronto, se que si buscamos bien localizaremos alguna salida- Finalizo Maylu mientras Roll escaneaba el área.

………………………………..

Axl sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad de derrotar a un oponente como Kokusho solo; sin embargo la conexión con su P.E.T se había perdido tiempo atrás.

Vile disparo repetidamente sus cañones tratando de acertar en el blanco, él no acostumbraba fallar, pero ese navi oscuro parecía ser muy bueno para contrarrestar los ataques de su enemigo reflejándolos con su sable.

El pelirrojo tuvo que esquivar los ataques de Vile mientras ascendía, pues el enemigo parecía reflejar cada ataque calculando el objetivo.

Eso estuvo cerca- Pensó Axl abriendo fuego. Kokusho vio venir el ataque del pelirrojo bloqueando el ataque, cuando Vile aprovecho para acertar al blanco.

Kokusho recibió el impacto sin mostrar daño.

¿Cómo?- Se pregunto el navi púrpura.

Hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros- Susurro Kokusho abalanzándose de lleno contra Vile quien tuvo dificultad para bloquearlo.

No lo creo- Respondió el navi de los cañones apuntando hacia enfrente, al momento que disparaba; su enemigo giro la espada rápidamente creando un escudo el cual logro retener el ataque del oponente devolviéndolo, el naví púrpura giro esquivando el rayo el cual impacto de lleno al pelirrojo.

Axl salio volando hacia el otro lado estrellándose con la barrera que los retenía.

Vile molesto continuo luchando, aunque él parecía estar en desventaja, pues no poseía espadas o armas de ataque directo y su operador no podía serle de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

Un par de golpes alcanzaron a Kokusho haciéndolo retroceder.

El navi oscuro respondió con un espadazo ascendente impactando al navi púrpura. El casco se estrello levemente con el ataque. Descontrolando a su dueño.

Vile no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar lanzando una patada hacia el arma del navi de cabello largo, quien resintió el golpe.

¿Quién va perdiendo ahora?- Pregunto Vile

Kokusho no respondió con palabras pero si con un giro el cual culmino con un par de patadas sobre el pecho de su rival.

Maldición- exclamo Vile esquivando otro espadazo de su enemigo.

Esto no puede seguir así - Se dijo el navi de casco, recibiendo otro golpe.

Retrocediendo Vile se preparo para un ataque especial mientras cargaba su cañón.

Axl quien se acababa de recuperar del impacto se percato de la barrera con la que había chocado.

Esto no estaba aquí hace un momento- Exclamo

Así es, se formo mientras ustedes luchaban- Contesto Rock acercándose al pelirrojo.

¿Mientras luchábamos, eso explica porque Sol no ha establecido contacto- Pensó el navi.

Debemos destruir esta cosa- Comento el Axl apuntando al muro.

Lo sé, pero ninguno de mis disparos es efectivo, y no sabemos el código de acceso- Respondió Megaman.

Eso no es necesario- Replico el pelirrojo sonriendo, -Yo me encargaré- Continuo cuando los restos de uno de los pilares cayeron alrededor de ellos.

Ambos navis voltearon para arriba tratando de esquivar los escombros que continuaban cayendo.

Una espada atravesó otra parte del pilar principal, ocasionando un leve temblor.

Si esto sigue así, colapsará la red- Exclamo Zero al ver la fiereza con la que los otros dos navis peleaban, haciendo caso omiso de sus alrededores.

Sin más opción tuvo que intervenir bloqueando uno de los movimientos de Kokusho antes de que este dañara más al navi púrpura quien de inmediato objeto.

¡No te metas!- Grito Vile molesto disparándole a ambos navis.

………………………………

Lan y Ciel llegaron al lugar pero el pasillo se encontraba completamente bloqueado con una gran puerta metálica, la cual poseía una ventana blindada al centro.

¿Qué vamos hacer, No hay modo de atravesarlo- Pensó la joven buscando algún sistema manual para abrir la puerta.

Lan también busco algún dispositivo sin resultado.

Genial- Exclamo aproximándose a la ventanilla desde donde a lo lejos podía ver a un par de muchachos quienes se lanzaban golpes repetidamente con movimientos poco usuales.

Seguramente uno de ellos es el culpable de todo esto- Se dijo Lan, desafortunadamente no alcanzo a distinguir sus rostros.

El P.E.T de Ciel envió un aviso de error perdiendo todo contacto con su navi.

Debemos encontrar el modo de pasar esta puerta. Zero parece estar en serios problemas y yo no puedo ayudarlo- Comento la muchacha con ansiedad al ver la estática en su pantalla.

………………………………..

Chaud atravesó el patio después de haber saltado la barda, Protomán aún no encontraba el modo de traspasar la barrera virtual que protegía el servidor de la escuela.

Es imposible hacerlo de este modo- Comento Blues

Entonces necesitaremos tomar medidas drásticas- Comento el muchacho sacando 3 chips.

Usaremos el programa avanzado- Finalizo

…………………………………

Server traspaso el firewall accesando al menú principal.

¡Lo tengo!- exclamo feliz.

Ahora vamos a liberar a todos los alumnos- Dijo Kenji

Si, pero necesito entrar para recuperar a mi navi sin que ellos se den cuenta- Respondió Server

Entonces causemos un poco de Caos- Comento el príncipe.

Como ordenes- Replico Solarius entrando al sistema de alarmas.

………………………………………….

En el área de redes del colegio…

Serge se levanto retando a Dark para que continuara.

¡Vamos que aún no terminamos!- Dijo Serge Zero mientras limpiaba con su mano la sangre derramada de su boca.

Ambos jóvenes se observaban fríamente sin hacer otro movimiento, analizando cada detalle de su rival.

Acabemos- finalizo Dark cuando una alarma se activo.

¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Serge

Las puertas comenzaron abrirse mientras las alarmas se activaban, una serie de rociadores de agua se activaron mojando todo a su paso.

Los alumnos finalmente libres salieron desesperados de los salones inundando el pasillo con gritos y empujones.

Lan y Ciel corrieron por el pasillo hacia el área de sistemas.

Serge vio a los muchachos aproximarse, -No puedo permitir que se acerquen más- Se dijo atacando nuevamente a su rival.

Kamui al ver su reacción entendió las intenciones de su oponente.

Aún sigues siendo igual de torpe- Comento Dark distinguiendo la forma de los niños a lo lejos.

No puedes detener lo inevitable-Continuo Kamui.

¡No me importa, no dejaré que sigan con esta locura!- Grito Serge atrayendo la atención del joven guerrero nuevamente.

Dark Knigth sonrió levantando su P.E.T a la altura de Serge.

Ya no es necesario seguir con esta batalla- Finalizo desconectando a Kokusho.

La barrera ha caído, pero no esperaba menos- Susurro retirándose del lugar.

Serge se encontraba a punto de seguir al otro joven cuando el peso de dos chiquillos lo hizo caer de frente.

………………………….

Solarius y Kenji vieron a la multitud abalanzarse hacia ellos.

¡Por ahí!- Dijo Server dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas de la estructura, acelerando el paso entre los arbustos que rodeaban el colegio por donde atravesaron sin daño alguno.

Ahora necesito llegar al área de sistemas- Comento Solarius, Axl habrá podido entrar ilegalmente, pero hay daño en la estructura interna de ese servidor y le es imposible salir- Continuo observando su P.E.T.

¿De no ser así habríamos recuperado a Axl desde que entraste a la red cierto?- Replico el príncipe con una pregunta.

Server solo sonrió corriendo hacia sistemas.

Lo sabía- Replico Kenji siguiéndolo.

………………………………..

Chaud se disponía a realizar el programa avanzado cuando las alarmas se activaron, dándole el tiempo suficiente para desconectar su P.E.T. y ocultarse antes de que la multitud lo arrastrara.

¿Qué sucedió?- Cuestiono el muchacho a su navi.

Al parecer alguien logro burlar la barrera y activo el sistema contra incendio engañando a la computadora principal.

¿Quién podría haber sido capaz de algo así?- Pregunto Chaud

Solo alguien lo suficientemente experimentado con el sistema o lo suficientemente hábil como para traspasar defensas de muy alto nivel.

Tengo curiosidad, dime Blues, ¿lograste descifrar el nivel de defensa de ese Firewall antes de que desapareciera?- Continuo el humano.

Si era una barrera clase A- Replico el navi carmesí.

Eso pensé- Exclamo Enzan saliendo de su escondite.

Debemos localizar a Lan y a ese par cuanto antes - Finalizo reiniciando su viaje.

……………………………….

¡Detente!- Gritaron los jovencitos sosteniendo las piernas de Serge con fuerza.

Aunque no quisiera me es imposible levantarme con ustedes encima de mí- Replico el joven,

Y además no tengo intenciones de huir- Continuo

¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo?- Pregunto Lan

Porque el es el operador de Vile.exe y él nos protegió de ese navi psicópata- Respondió Megaman desde el servidor.

La pantalla principal mostraba la escena frente a ellos, la cual no se veía muy prometedora, pues el lugar parecía estarse colapsando mientras ellos hablaban, los pilares principales se veían sumamente dañados, y los restos de la información se desvanecían poco a poco.

¿Dónde esta Zero?- Pregunto Ciel soltando a su cautivo al momento que analizaba la pantalla de su P.E.T.

Hola Ciel- Contesto el güero sosteniendo su brazo.

¿Qué sucedió?- Continúo la joven notando los daños en su navi.

Un accidente- Replico Zero.

¿Qué clase de accidente?- Cuestiono la humana al pequeño navegador.

Olviden eso y desconecten a sus navis antes de que todo colapse- Interrumpió Serge levantándose.

Lan finalmente lo había soltado incorporándose detrás de Serge Zero.

Pero no podemos dejar que la red escolar caiga, debemos hacer algo- Argumentó el chico Hikari.

No hay nada que yo pueda hacer- Finalizo Serge desconectando a Vile quien tan solo observo a Zero antes de salir de servidor.

Ciel siguió el ejemplo del muchacho sacando a Zero del peligro

Megaman- Exclamo Lan.

Lo sé- Contesto Rock sabiendo que su operador haría hasta lo imposible para evitar que la red cayera.

Análisis de estatus, amigo, ¿Ves algún modo de arreglar este desastre?- Continuo Lan

Bueno…- Contesto Megaman analizando la situación, todo se veía en ruinas y no parecía que hubiese manera de recuperar ese sistema sin reiniciar el servidor.

Esto se ve muy mal- Dijo el navi Hikari observando al pelirrojo quien se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los escombros pensativo.

Axl- Susurro Rock acercándose al otro navi.

Todo esto es mi culpa-Exclamo el navi de la cicatriz con tristeza, -Sol tenía razón, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para solucionar este problema- Continuo.

¿Quién es ese navi?- Pregunto Lan al ver la interacción entre los dos navegadores.

Axl, será mejor que dejes esa actitud y comiences a trabajar- Se escucho la voz de Server Solarius quien se disponía a conectar su P.E.T.

¡Sol!- Grito el pelirrojo, -Viniste por mí a pesar de todo, ¿Por qué?- Continuo Axl.

Ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo- Replico el humano pasando al lado del joven de edad mayor.

Server, veo que tu fuiste el causante de este caos- Comento Serge cruzándose de brazos, -Es increíble que aún después de todo este tiempo no hayas aprendido a controlar a Axl- Continuo.

El pelirrojo se molesto al escuchar el comentario de Serge, quien siempre parecía estar buscando algún pretexto para ridiculizar a su operador.

Y tú siempre le das las armas- Se dijo recordando la razón por la que se encontraban ahí en primer lugar.

Solarius ignoró el comentario de Serge restableciendo la conexión con su navegador.

Yo puedo reparar la red- Exclamo en voz baja.

¿Tratando de borrar las pistas, muy tarde- Se escucho a Vile afirmar siguiendo los pasos de su operador.

¿Quien eres tú?- Pregunto finalmente el joven Hikari. Percatándose de la presencia de otro muchacho quien escuchaba sin intervenir.

Disculpen nuestros modales- Comento Kenji aproximándose, el es Server Solarius y yo Soy Kenji Tenryou, es un placer conocerlos- Replico inmediatamente el príncipe divisando a la jovencita.

Hola Ciel, espero no faltes a la cena de esta noche- Continuo tomando la mano de la muchacha con una leve reverencia.

Yo estaré ahí, cuenta con eso- Fue la respuesta de la chica.

Server Solarius- Pensó Zero, las siglas son S.S., ¿Me pregunto si él será el destinatario?

No era seguro, pero el rubio sabía que Axl era un navi del proyecto, sin embargo su actitud era muy extraña así como si su personalidad fuese inestable, era difícil descifrar si ese navegador era uno de los sobrevivientes que tanto él como su operadora habían buscado o no.

Axl, necesito que comiences con la restauración de los archivos en el sector 2- Comento Server.

Sol, no hice un análisis preliminar no tengo la información restante- Respondió el navi.

Yo sí, al acceder a la red desarrolle un backup te lo transferiré para que inicies la reintegración de archivos- Contesto el operador.

Entendido- Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Enzan llego al área de sistemas donde diviso al grupo de jóvenes entre los que se encontraba Lan y Kenji.

Con esa actitud característica de él se acerco preparándose para lo viniera, pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas ese muchacho de la cicatriz se encontraba en serios problemas.

Chaud- Exclamo Lan al ver a su amigo por el pasillo.

¿Chaud?- Susurro Ciel viendo al chico aproximarse a ellos, -Esto no puede ser posible- Se dijo la joven, pues ella siempre había sentido algo especial por ese joven, pero jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona.

Aprovechando la distracción Serge se alejo en silencio, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

No me reconoció- Pensó el operador de Vile.

Zero es hábil, ¿Cierto, después de todo logró esquivar la mayor parte de tu ataque- Dijo

No se de que hablas- Respondió el navi púrpura.

Si bien, olvídalo- Finalizo Serge.

¿Mojado Blaze?- Bromeo Hikari sonriente, todos se encontraban mojados por la alarma de incendios, pero eso parecía haber sido lo único malo, pues todos los alumnos habían salido sin daño alguno.

¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- Pregunto finalmente Enzan

Bueno hubo un problema y ese muchacho- Señalo Lan encontrándose con un pasillo vacío.

Genial se escapo- Continuo, -Te puedo asegurar que él estaba aquí- Finalizo.

Chaud no necesitaba explicaciones, él sabía lo distraído que podía ser Lan a veces.

No importa, solo dime ¿Dónde esta tu amigo?- Exclamo Enzan al ver salir a Kenji de la sección de servidores.

El príncipe sabía que se dirigía a él pensando en lo que acababa de hablar con su amigo

Tú amigo se acaba de ir- Comento Kenji

Lo sé, él tiende hacer eso- Replico Sol concentrado en su trabajo.

Blaze esta aquí también- Continuo el príncipe.

Server desconecto su P.E.T levantándose -Esto se acabo, estoy seguro que esta buscándome ahora que sabe quien soy- Comento.

¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Kenji, ¿Al chip que me diste y ese pequeño P.E.T?- Continuo.

Así es- Respondió el muchacho de la cicatriz, -Yo no he sido muy honesto en mi vida- Finalizo

¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, tus razones habrás tenido- Respondió el príncipe aproximándose a la salida.

Yo me encargo- Susurro Kenji antes de salir al pasillo.

Gracias por tu ayuda Replico Server.

En realidad eres un programador muy bueno- se escucho el cumplido de Rock.

Estabas escuchando todo ¿Verdad?- Contesto el humano.

Si, pero tu ayudaste a todos lo miembros de este colegio, y reparaste el sistema, creo que no puedo juzgarte aún, así que te mereces el beneficio de la duda- Comento el navi.

Así que ¿Me dejaras escapar junto con Axl?- Pregunto Solarius.

Rock observo al pelirrojo a su lado con seriedad, analizándolo.

Adelante- Fue todo lo que el navi de cabello oscuro dijo.

Muchas gracias-Murmuro Axl desconectándose del servidor.

Afuera en el pasillo Kenji se las arreglo para ganar tiempo con Chaud Blaze.

Bueno Chaud; debemos hacer el recorrido prometido, así que será mejor marcharnos- Exclamo el príncipe.

Antes necesito hablar con tu supuesto amigo- Replico Enzan tratando de entrar a la habitación.

Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible por el momento - Comento Kenji

¿Es eso una amenaza?- Replico Chaud.

Tómalo como quieras- Fue la respuesta de Kenji.

Ciel al ver lo que sucedía no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, disponiéndose a interrumpir la discusión cuando su navi la detuvo.

Ciel- Llamó Zero desde su P.E.T.

Algo muy importante sucedió hace un momento, debo hablar contigo cuanto antes- Prosiguió el rubio.

¿No puede esperar?- Susurro la jóven.

No, es sumamente importante- Respondió el rubio inmediatamente.

Okay Zero, más vale que lo sea - Finalizo la muchacha dando vuelta con la intención de alejarse del lugar.

Espera Ciel, ¿Adonde vas?- Dijo Lan.

¿Qué esperabas, ya tengo lo que necesitaba, nos veremos después- Respondió la chica sin voltear mientras continuaba su camino.

Lan la observo sin replicar, pues no podía decir nada al respecto, a su lado Chaud observo a la muchachita por primera vez desde su llegada.

Es una chica interesante- Comento, -Ya era hora de que te buscarás amigos más útiles- Continuo.

¿De que hablas?- Contesto Lan, apenas si la conozco y además mis amigos si son útiles- Respondió al momento.

¿Ah si, ¿Dónde están ahora?- Pregunto el vice-presidente.

Ellos están, bueno seguro que…- Exclamo Hikari.

Ya veo porque no es tu amiga, je ella si es inteligente- Dijo Chaud.

Salgamos de aquí- Replico Lan desconectando su P.E.T, sin fijarse en el servidor,-Que se caiga la red no me importa- Fue todo lo que se escucho.

¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Kenji siguiendo a Lan.

Se que lo estas protegiendo y por eso estas arriesgando demasiado, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver si realmente vale la pena- Comento Chaud Blaze alcanzando al lado del príncipe.

Yo confió en mi juicio- Respondió el jovencito.

……………………………….

Server quien había logrado escapar del colegio caminaba de vuelta al trabajo pensativo.

¿Estas seguro de que ese tal Zero era del mismo origen?- Pregunto el humano.

Completamente- Replico Axl.

Entonces esa muchacha podría estar en peligro, debemos encontrar la manera de avisarle- Contesto Sol

Quizá yo podría hablar con Zero, es un navi muy inteligente- Dijo el pelirrojo.

¡Ya era hora!- Exclamo Serge desde un árbol cercano, -En realidad pensé que esta vez si te habían atrapado pequeño tonto- Continuo.

Serge, dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- Pregunto Solarius.

¿Quieres que deje que te maten, es eso?- Contesto el joven con otra pregunta.

Si me quisieran muerto, ya lo habrían hecho hace mucho tiempo, además la verdad es que …

SZ observo al otro chico esperando una respuesta.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto finalmente al ver que Solarius no pensaba hablar.

Ya estoy cansado- Susurro Server.

¿Qué, vamos yo he vivido así toda mi vida y no me quejo- Respondió Serge bromeando al notar la expresión de Sol.

Rayos otra vez- Se dijo el joven mayor recordando otra situación similar.

………………………………………….

Serge había comenzado a Seguir a Sol desde su primera interacción, el muchacho al igual que su navi parecía ser muy inestable, pues tendía a deprimirse de modo peligroso desapareciendo del mundo durante días, eran esos los momentos en los que incluso a él le era difícil rastrearlo.

Precisamente por eso él trataba de mantenerse en contacto con Server hasta ese día, habían pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que se habían visto y Sol no respondía sus correos, ni Axl.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Se pregunto el joven mientras recorría una de las callejuelas en la gigantesca ciudad, a pesar de que la noche aún no llegaba, la altura de los edificios en esa zona tapaba el sol asemejando la oscuridad nocturna.

Vile ¿has encontrado algo?- Dijo el humano deteniéndose frente a una vieja casona abandonada.

Si, hay una señal muy débil dentro- Respondió el navi.

Serge se adentro en los fríos muros de la antigua estructura buscando la procedencia de la señal.

¿Dónde estas?- Se dijo al notar una leve luz proveniente de una de las habitaciones, la mente de Serge corrió por escenas desastrosas pensando lo peor.

¡Ho no!- Exclamo dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

Desde la puerta se veía la sombra de Server en una esquina sentado. Su cabeza se encontraba recargada levemente sobre el muro y sus ojos cerrados ocultaban su conciencia.

La luz provenía del P.E.T el cual se encontraba abierto frente a él en el piso, con la pantalla en blanco.

Serge se aproximo levantando el dispositivo mientras se examinaba a Solarius.

¿Qué sucedió, ¿Dónde esta Axl?- Pregunto el joven.

El muchachito no respondió, tan solo levanto su mano recorriendo el rostro del joven sin abrir los ojos.

Serge se preocupo al sentir esa sustancia fría sobre su rostro, donde Solarius había colocado su mano, con preocupación tomo la mano del otro muchacho observando la sangre correr por su piel suavemente.

¿Qué diablos?- Dijo al ver la muñeca con un leve corte.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, ¡¿Acaso estas loco!- Grito SZ levantando al muchacho, no había sangre en su otra mano, lo que quería decir que se había detenido por alguna razón.

Axl- Pensó mirando nuevamente el P.E.T.

Vile busca a Axl,- Ordeno guardando ambos dispositivos antes de cargar a Server para llevarlo algún medico.

Eres un tonto- Exclamo, -¡Les estas facilitando todo!- Continuo con enojo, viendo una leve sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.

No tienes idea- Susurro quedando inconsciente.

Después de eso Axl regreso, pues al parecer había huido por órdenes de Sol al descubrir que los seguían, la recuperación de Server fue sumamente rápida y sin problemas, pues el chico parecía estar perfectamente bien.

……………………………..

Serge miro preocupado a Sol esperando alguna reacción violenta.

Se que no me quieren muerto, es más quizá si yo fuera más valiente no tendríamos que pasar por esto- Comento Server reiniciando su caminata.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el joven.

Tú eres el chico listo Serge, dedúcelo- Replico el muchacho de la cicatriz alejándose de él.

¿Adonde vas?- Continuo el operador de Vile.

A trabajar, tengo que vivir de algo- Finalizo Solarius.

Tal vez es verdad lo que él dijo aquella vez- Pensó SZ al verlo alejarse.

……………………………..

Cobarde- Comento Serge mirando con desprecio al otro joven.

Es verdad, soy demasiado cobarde, por eso no soy capaz de intentar algo como esto- Replico Sol mirando su muñeca ahora vendada.

Es claro que eso no fue ningún tipo de ataque, no hay marcas de forcejeo o de algo que indique que no lo hiciste tú- Comento Serge esperando una respuesta.

Piensa lo que desees, pero no pienso morir, no hasta que termine lo que empecé- Respondió Server cerrando los ojos levemente hasta quedarse dormido, el sol penetro por la ventana iluminando a ambos jóvenes en aquella descuidada habitación.

SZ se levanto saliendo con rapidez del sitio, jamás se detuvo a pensar o simplemente a mirar atrás.

Esa fue la última vez que ambos se vieron de frente hasta ese día.

……………………………….

Eres extraño Sol, pero has crecido- Finalizo el operador de Vile recordando a Zero.

Ahora debemos investigar sobre ese extraño navi carmesí- Exclamo.

…………………………………

Lan, Chaud y Kenji salieron por la puerta principal del colegio donde Toru, Yai, Maylu y Dex esperaban impacientes.

¡Al fin!- Exclamo Maylu al verlos aproximarse.

Genial ahí viene el chico rico, Chaud - Murmuró Dex.

Toru sonrió al comentario, pensando – Si supiera-

Eso no puede ser ¡Kenji, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Dijo Yai acercándose al muchacho.

¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Lan.

¿Qué si lo conozco, por favor Lan, ¿En donde tienes la cabeza, Kenji es el hijo del famoso Dr. Tenryou y también hijo de la princesa Adrianne.

¿Qué, o sea que ese chico es un príncipe- Exclamo Lan incrédulo.

Por favor no exageres- Replico Chaud al notar la reacción de su amigo.

Pero…

Megaman ¿Tú lo sabías?- Pregunto el chico Hikari a su navi, el cual solo sonrió rascando su la parte trasera de su cabeza.

¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Continúo.

Lan, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué se bloquearon los sistemas del colegio?- Preguto Maylu.

Es cierto, todo esta en orden nuevamente gracias e ese muchacho que iba contigo- Comento el jovencito señalando a Kenji.

No tengo mucho tiempo para charlar, pero será un honor para mí que terminemos esta agradable conversación en la cena de esta noche- Respondió el príncipe.

¡¿Cena!- Exclamaron todos menos Chaud y Yai quienes habían recibido su invitación la noche anterior.

Así es, están todos invitados a la Cena que ofrecerán mis padres esta noche en la embajada, por favor sean mis huéspedes en tan gloriosa velada, les aseguro que podremos terminar nuestra conversación entonces- Contesto Kenji con una leve reverencia al momento que una limosina se estacionaba al lado de ellos.

Ha sido un honor- Dijo introduciéndose en el automóvil, -Blacut pide a sus navis sus correos para que reciban su invitación- Finalizo.

Bueno tengo que irme, nos veremos Lan- Comento Chaud entrando al carro detrás del príncipe, -Aún tenemos asuntos por terminar Tenryou- Se escucho al momento que la puerta se cerraba.

Vaya una cena real, fabuloso- Comento Maylu.

Si, los padres de Kenji tienden hacer muy buenos banquetes con comida de muy buena calidad y variada- Comento Yai.

Comida buena y variada, cuenten conmigo- Interrumpió Dex.

Bueno entonces hay que prepararse- Replico Maylu

Chicos, debido al incidente las clases se suspenderán por hoy- Comento la profesora desde lejos.

¡Genial!- Dijeron todos corriendo en distintas direcciones con excepción del grupo de Lan.

Váyanse con cuidado- Exclamo la profesora. Al ver a sus alumnos retirarse.

¿Me pregunto si Ciel ira a la cena?- Pensó Hikari

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Toru notando a su amigo un poco pensativo.

Nada Toru, solo pensaba en ¿Qué habrá sido de Ciel?- Respondió el joven Hikari

Si te refieres a la chica nueva, salio antes que tú, se despidió y se fue- Replico Yai, -En realidad me cae bien, y también Zero- Continuo.

Si es un navi muy lindo- Se escucho a Roll desde su P.E.T.

¿Qué quisiste decir con lindo?- Pregunto Gutsman

Solo lindo amigo- Finalizo Roll.

Gutsman esta celoso- Dio Iceman, haciendo sonrojar al navi.

Y se sonrojo- Exclamo Lan a lo que todos rieron.

Oigan no se burlen de mi navi- Argumento Dex.

…………………………..

Cerca de ellos una joven de unos 24 años aproximadamente con largo cabello rojo los veía retirarse, sus ojos grises vigilaban con cautela al grupo detrás de los lentes oscuros que acostumbraba usar, mientras abría su teléfono P.E.T.

Harpuia, parece ser que hay otro navi para la lista, envía la información a Kamui, que investigue a este nuevo ejemplar- Ordeno cerrando el dispositivo.

Las cosas van a ponerse interesantes- Pensó caminando hacia su automóvil.

Zero, al fin apareciste-

……………………………………………

Dark Knight había enviado su reporte habitual después de la misión y esperaba la confirmación con su nuevo objetivo.

Kamui- Dijo Kokusho.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el humano alejándose del sol hacia una sombra cercana.

Llego un mensaje de Harpuia- Continuo el navi

Ábrelo- Ordeno el joven.

La información comenzó a pasar frente a él, datos del navi y características con las que fue desarrollado.

Interesante- Pensó Kamui.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas Novell?- Continuo

Dark llegó otro correo, es la confirmación del reporte y la asignación- Comento el navi oscuro.

Perfecto compara la información y fíltrala, necesito terminar esto cuanto antes - Ordeno el humano.

……………………………………….

Para entonces Ciel quien ya se encontraba en su casa, escuchaba la explicación de Zero

Así que Axl es como tú- Dijo la muchacha.

Efectivamente, sin embargo parece inestable no pude deducir que clase es con exactitud- Replico el navi.

¿Qué hay de su operador?- Continuo ella

No hay mucho por hablar, Axl no menciono gran cosa, sabemos que es este chico Server Solarius, pero no hay información sobre él en la red, lo único que localice fue un reportaje de hace años sobre un accidente terrible, no hay mucho en realidad, pero según la noticia falleció una familia entera de apellido Solarius, sin embargo según aquí todos murieron- Comento Zero.

Hmmm, es extraño, ¿Eso es todo lo que encontraste, debe haber mas Solarius en el mundo.

Si, pero su registro no parece tener nada que ver con este muchacho, hay fotografías, análisis, seguimientos enteros, pero él no se refleja en ninguno.

Y, ¿Qué hay del otro joven?- Pregunto la rubia.

Hmm, igual; lo lamento mucho Ciel- Dijo Zero

Descuida ya lo averiguaremos- Replico la joven sin darle importancia.

¿Sucede algo?- Exclamo el navi al notar lo distraída que estaba.

No nada- Sonrío ella.

Descuida lo verás nuevamente en la noche- Susurro el navi.

¡Zero!- Grito la muchacha antes de lanzar una almohada al P.E.T. sonrojándose.

………………………………………

Varias horas más tarde…

Kenji se encontraba listo para recibir a los invitados junto con su padre, su madre aún no terminaba de arreglarse, y los sirvientes corrían en distintas direcciones tratando de finalizar los detalles.

Esta es una cena muy importante para nosotros hijo, por favor trata de mostrar más interés con nuestros invitados.

El príncipe sabía que de no ser importante su padre jamás le habría pedido eso personalmente.

No te preocupes papá todo saldrá bien- Replico el chico

Kenji, tienes un correo electrónico de Axl- Se escucho la voz de Blacut levemente

Si me disculpas padre tengo una llamada que atender- Replico el joven

Muy bien, pero no tardes- Contesto su padre.

Papá esta preocupado por algo, no importa cuanto trate de ocultarlo, lo sé puedo verlo en su mirada- Pensó el príncipe retirándose a una de las habitaciones continuas.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el adolescente

Kenji, hay algo sumamente importante que debemos platicar, he descubierto algo sobre tu navi que…- la conexión ha sido interrumpida-

Blacut ¿Qué sucedió, ¿Y el resto del mensaje?-Pregunto el adolescente

No lo sé, estoy tratando de reestablecer la conexión, pero me es imposible- Replico el navi.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso, él mensaje era de Axl, pero no vi. rastros de Server, definitivamente ese navi es bastante enigmático- Se dijo el príncipe.

Señoríto, los invitados han comenzado a llegar y sus padres solicitan su presencia en el salón- Se escucho al mayordomo desde la puerta de la habitación.

Saldré en un momento - Exclamo Kenji

………………………………………

Solarius continuaba inmerso en una computadora que Hino le había prestado.

Hey Sol-Comento el navi.

¿Qué sucede?- Replico el humano sin voltear

Ya es tarde y la cena de Kenji seguramente empezó, ¿Vamos a ir o no?- Continuo Axl

Iremos, pero hay algo que debo terminar- Respondió Server

¿Acaso no te importa que todos estén esperando?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Axl, se que tienes deseos de ir, pero esto es importante-Finalizo Server levantándose de su lugar con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

Amigo dime la verdad, se que has estado husmeando en archivos ajenos sin autorización y no me lo has informado, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Exclamo el joven observando la pantalla del P.E.T

Yo…yo…

¿No confías en mí, somos un equipo Axl, y no niegues las cosas porque se que enviaste un mensaje a Kenji hace un momento- Continuo Server.

Axl se limito a bajar la mirada incapaz de enfrentar a su operador, pues todo lo que le decía era verdad, el navi había hecho muchas cosas por su cuenta y eso siempre traía consecuencias para él y su operador.

Yo jamás haría algo que te afectara Sol, tú eres mi operador y mi función es servirte en todo lo que sea capaz- Susurró el pelirrojo.

¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Server tomando el P.E.T. de la mesa.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Replico el navi con otra pregunta.

Torpe - Respondió Solarius

El navi lo observo preparándose para replicar cuando el joven lo interrumpió.

Axl, envía esta información encriptada para Kenji, el código de acceso será solo para él y no olvides borrar todo de esta máquina cuando termines- Ordeno el muchacho, cuando finalices iremos a verlo- Ordeno Solarius cambiando el tema abruptamente.

No habrá más juegos-Exclamo el adolescente- Solo en él puedo confiar, ni siquiera Serge puede resguardar esta información, es demasiado importante, así que usaremos la caja fuerte de los Tenryou, estoy seguro que Kenji entenderá el mensaje.

Sabes Axl, tu idea original fue buena, pero le faltaban detalles, sin embargo no creo prudente que menciones nada sobre Blacut por el momento- Continuo el muchacho.

¿Me estas dando las gracias?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

¡Claro que si tontito, tu eres mi amigo no solo mi navi y preferiría morir antes de dejar que te sucediera algo, así que no me ocultes las cosas nuevamente-Comento el chico.

Pero Sol-

Y no me vengas con esas tonterías de tú eres mi operador, bla, bla, bla- Sonrió Solarius, ahora vamos a la cena para que dejes de molestar- Finalizo saliendo del restaurante.

……………………………………

Al mismo tiempo en una calle al norte de la ciudad…

Así que esa es la casa- Se dijo Dark Knigth observando la estructura con sus estilos vanguardistas en el diseño arquitectónico, mientras esperaba a que su siguiente víctima saliera.

La puerta frontal se abrió revelando a una pareja la cual se despedía de una jovencita quien vestía de un hermoso vestido rosa que caía libremente envolviendo la delgada figura de la muchacha con su largo cabello suelto y un pequeño saco blanco camino atravesando la calle.

Para Kamui ese era el momento, la joven se aproximaba poco a poco sin saber que alguien la esperaba a unos pasos.

El joven tomo su daga suavemente mientras observaba el cabello rubio elevarse con la brisa de la noche.

Dos pasos…

Ciel se detuvo insegura, algo le decía que no debía avanzar más, lentamente camino retrocediendo mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

Dark Knigth se dio cuenta de la reacción de la joven saliendo de su escondite.

¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto la muchacha y -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Continuo subiendo su guardia.

Por tu actitud, mis intenciones deben ser obvias- Exclamo el extraño joven, uno de sus ojos quedo oculto debajo de su cabello permitiendo tan solo percibir lo rojizo de su pupila iluminarse con la breve luz de la luna.

Ciel admiro el hermoso tono carmesí recordando, un momento similar mucho tiempo atrás en su vida, algo que ella pensó en olvidar, pero que jamás abandono su memoria.

La joven había conocido a alguien mucho tiempo atrás con ese color de ojos, en ese entonces no era más que un niño con quien solía compartir su tiempo.

Esos eran momentos difíciles para ambos, pero siempre se apoyaban para vencer lo que llegará.

La muchacha lo observo mientras su mirada se iluminaba poco a poco.

Yo te conozco- Susurro levantando su mano hacia el rostro de Dark Knight.

El muchacho se extraño al notar la reacción de ella.

¿Qué esta haciendo?- Se dijo desconcertado.

Una suave sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas fue la respuesta de Ciel.

Mi amigo, mi querido Kamui, ¿Cómo olvidar tus hermosos ojos rubí?- Murmuro

Para Dark eso era demasiado, se alejo un poco mientras trataba de aclarar lo que sucedía ¿Cómo es que esa chica conocía su verdadero nombre?

La confusión marco sus pensamientos mientras ella continuaba aproximándose, no era miedo lo que expresaban esos grandes ojos azulados, sino una alegría natural.

Muy pocos conocen mi verdadero nombre- Exclamo él fríamente.

Te he extrañado mucho- Continuo ella abrazándolo.

¿Qué es ella?- Grito la mente de Kamui quien por primera vez desde hace años comenzó a sentirse preocupado.

¿Dónde estuviste tantos años Kamui, pensé que había perdido a mis mejores amigos y que jamás los volvería a ver y ahora después de tanto tiempo regresas mi querido hermano- Continuo permitiendo que sus sentimientos se liberarán.

Dark Knigth lo supo, al sentir las tersas manos de la joven en su espalda.

Ciel- Exclamo finalmente.

Su mejor amiga, aquella que había enfrentado los mismos retos, fracasos y vida que él, ¿Cómo olvidarla, ¿Cómo dejar perder esos momentos?

Éramos como hermanos- Susurro la muchacha, -¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada?- Pregunto.

Pero Dark Knigth no tenía palabras para explicar lo que había sucedido.

Cerca de ahí una figura los espiaba esperando que algo así sucediera.

Después de todo, todavía tienes corazón- Pensó Serge alejándose sin hacer ruido.

……………………………………………

Solarius caminaba con dirección a la fiesta pensativo, él sabía lo arriesgado que era involucrar a Kenji.

Quizá debamos desistir- Pensó deteniéndose a unos metros del la embajada, la multitud rodeaba el gran edificio, las calles se cubrían de lujosos automóviles quienes pertenecían a los invitados de tal evento.

Afortunadamente era una cena discreta- Cometo Axl quien rápidamente había olvidado los sucesos del día.

Sol no respondió, su preocupación era bastante absorbente.

Un auto se detuvo frente a ellos revelando a su nuevo rival.

Pensé que te encontraría aquí- Exclamo Chaud descendiendo del carro.

Server lo observo fríamente.

Lo sabes- Replico el joven de la cicatriz al momento que cruzaba sus brazos.

Así es, eres difícil de rastrear, pero hasta el mejor comete errores-Contesto el millonario.

¿Qué vas hacer, ¿Arrestarme?- Continuo Sol si perder su frialdad.

Tienes muchas caras, quizá una de ellas engaño a Kenji, o quizá él vio la verdadera personalidad- Dijo Enzan

En eso te equivocas, no son muchas caras, es solo mi forma de ser- Replico Solarius

Entonces amigo mío eres muy inestable- Continuo el joven Blaze.

Eso no lo negaré-Contesto Server al momento.

Se que tomaste algo de mis archivos, y deseo que me lo devuelvas- Exclamo Enzan finalmente

Me temo, que eso no será posible- Contesto Solarius –Cualquier cosa que haya extraído de tu servidor no se encuentra a mi alcance en este momento- Finalizo adentrándose entre la multitud.

Eso no me importa- Susurro Chaud siguiéndolo.-Recuperare esa información de una u otra manera-

Server Solarius quien había puesto atención a sus palabras sonrío comprendiendo sus intenciones.

Tendrás que ganarme en una net battle si deseas que coopere- Respondió.

Entonces no habrá problema- Contesto Enzan.

……………………………….

Kenji esperaba en la entrada de la embajada, ya casi todos los invitados se encontraban en el lugar, con excepción de Ciel, Solarius y Chaud.

¿Me pregunto donde estarán?- Exclamo al ver a al par de jóvenes aproximarse.

Sean bienvenidos-Dijo amablemente recibiendo a los muchachos.

Espero que puedas prestarnos alguna conexión para tener una batalla- Comentó Chaud Blaze.

Si, cuanto antes mejor- Replico Server haciéndole segunda al otro muchacho.

Esta va a ser una larga noche- Se dijo Kenji percatándose de la presencia de la joven Ciel.

Los 3 muchachos admiraron a la jovencita quien se aproximo rápidamente a ellos.

Es un placer tenerte con nosotros Ciel Comento Kenji invitándola a entrar, -Podemos ser rivales pero la educación no se debe olvidar- Continuo el joven.

Claro que si, estoy de acuerdo- Respondió ella.

Es una linda chica- Susurro Chaud Blaze al ver a la pareja alejarse.

Pensé que habías venido aquí a un enfrentamiento- Respondió Sol.

Así es- Finalizo Enzan.

……………………………………….

Notas del autor:

Arken elf: Hola a todos este es el final del capítulo 4, okay quizá se quedo abierto, pero pronto estará la actualización del cap. 5 a cargo de Alucard el creador de Kokusho y Kamui.

Para cualquier comentario o sugerencia estoy a sus órdenes en mi correo electrónico o por review, de preferencia por review, o pueden contactarme por Messenger al belemkaren67 de Hotmail Gracias.

No olviden visitar la galería donde encontrarán a sus personajes y por supuesto enviar a sus operadores y net navis, les aseguro que estarán en el fanfic.

GRACIAS


	5. Peligro Inminente

Notas del autor: Bueno pues a diferencia de los demás capítulos este es escrito por mi Alucard el creador de Kokusho y Kamui así que como es lógico ningún personaje del fic me pertenece excepto los antes mencionados.

Le dedico este capitulo a mi minina pues sin importar lo que pase la voy a seguir queriendo y pues en fin.

Arken elf: Este capitulo ha sufrido unas modificaciones requeridas por algunos de nuestros lectores, recuerden que todas sus sugerencias y comentarios son tomados en cuenta ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Alucard!.

Y en este capitulo llega un nuevo personaje!- Muchas gracias por tu contribución Kain Dark label

**Este capitulo contendrá algunas situaciones un poco violentas.**

**Y pues siendo eso todo por el momento iniciemos la acción: **

Capitulo 5

Peligro Inminente

…………………………….

Server Solarius, ese era su nombre, un joven Hacker quien vivía en el constante peligro, su vida era todo menos sencilla, pero esto no parecía haber afectado el carácter del chico, quien a pesar de todo sonreía al futuro, con la mirada llena de ilusión. O al menos eso aparentaba.

Solarius se encontraba de pie en un rincón del salón, en donde la celebración se llevaba a cabo. Recargado en el muro recordaba las palabras de Serge con quien se había topado antes de llegar a la cena

…………………………..

Las calles semi-vacías mostraban la silueta del muchachito quien las recorría con tranquilidad…

-Sabes Sol, he estado pensando en la conversación que tuvimos antes de salir de casa- Comento Axl exe, para él cualquier lugar donde estuviesen hospedándose era casa, o al menos esa era la manera en la que relacionaba la palabra con su operador, pues el jovencito no tendía a quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar; andando de ciudad en ciudad, buscando trabajos eventuales, los cuales eran difíciles de conseguir para alguien de su edad.

-Si es acerca de lo que dijo Hinoken olvídalo Axl, no fue tu culpa- Comento Solarius rápidamente sin siquiera voltear hacia el P.E.T, pues su mente se encontraba un poco ocupada en ese momento, pues debía apresurarse a llegar, aunque con su vestimenta probablemente lo echarían antes de llegar a la casa principal.

-Se que quieres que cambie de opinión, pero debes entender que él tiene razón- Continuo el navi.

-¿Podríamos seguir esta conversación más tarde?- Pregunto Server al pelirrojo notando por primera vez a Serge quien parecía seguirlo nuevamente.

-¿Qué buscas esta vez?- Pregunto el adolescente con seriedad, su tono siempre cambiaba cuando se dirigía a él.

-¿Aún persigues fantasmas?- Continuo Solarius un poco sarcástico.

-Hola Server, veo que te diriges a una elegante fiesta a la cual no fui invitado- Comento Serge Zero acercándose.

-Quizá tendrías invitación si no hubieses escapado de ese modo, como criminal-Replico el joven de la cicatriz.

-Hm. Para que ocultar lo que somos amigo- Respondió sonriente SZ.

-Como sea- Murmuro Sol retomando su camino.

-Espera un momento, no se que tienes planeado, pero tu mirada no me agrada en lo absoluto- Continuo Zero pasando la mano por su cabello.

-Tú sabes que es el momento- Contesto Server

-Yo se que lo quieres hacer es una locura, y no le veo futuro a la muerte-Respondió el muchacho de mayor edad.

-Si ese es el pago, lo aceptare gustoso- Replico Solarius

-No lo harás- Exclamo Serge al momento -No lo harás de nuevo- Continuo en un tono más fuerte.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- Pregunto el Hacker finalmente.

-Yo, no puedo amenazarlo, después de todo yo también deseo que esto termine, aunque si acaba ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer¿Qué harás tu Sol, vivir en ese restaurante por el resto de tu vida¿Volver a la escuela¿Buscar una familia que te adopte?- Pensó Serge Zero incapaz de hablar.

-Entonces debo irme- Se escucho la respuesta del Hacker quien había comenzado a correr tratando de alejarse del otro chico quien simplemente lo observo marcharse sin intentar seguirlo¿Cuál sería el objetivo si nada lo haría cambiar de opinión?

-Así que finalmente has decidido dejar de huir- Susurro con tristeza, antes de volver a las oscuras calles, -Esta vez será por tu cuenta, aunque ahora que lo pienso… siempre fue así-Finalizo Zero recordando la primera vez que lo vio, al entrar en la instalación abandonada, la decisión reflejada en su joven rostro, en busca de ese Navi prometido. La misma mirada que portaba esta noche.

-Suerte es todo lo que puedo desearte- Pensó el joven.

………………………………

La cena había comenzado, la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas mientras los padres de Kenji se acomodaban en la mesa principal. Desde el otro lado del salón el príncipe observaba la interacción de su padre con un par de hombres que jamás había visto.

-Es extraño- Se dijo recordando el tono nervioso de su padre al hablar con él minutos antes de la cena, - El comportamiento de papá fue sumamente extraño, aunque eso no era lo único que lo preocupaba, pues las constantes miradas de acecho entre su nuevo amigo Solarius y Chaud tampoco lo dejaban disfrutar de la velada.

-Kenji- Se escucho la voz de Server a su espalda.

-Hablando del Sol- Pensó el jovencito, replicando al fin -¿Desesperado por la batalla?- Pregunto Kenji sin retirar su mirada de los acompañantes de su padre.

-En realidad es algo más delicado- Susurro Sol disimuladamente, pues lo menos que deseaba era llamar la atención, aunque la mirada de Chaud al otro lado del lugar siempre se encontraba presente.

-Entonces tendremos que atender esto en privado-Replico el príncipe indicando a su amigo que lo siguiera, -Iremos a mi habitación, pero no podemos tardarnos demasiado- Continúo.

-Lo sé, pero de esto dependen muchas vidas-Respondió el Hacker caminando al lado de su anfitrión.

Kenji quien se encontraba pensando en el problema que pudiese estar agobiando a su padre no había prestado atención hasta que escucho esa última frase.

-¿En realidad confías tanto en mí, apenas nos conocemos- Comento finalmente el príncipe.

-Eres la única persona en quien podría confiar, aunque esto puede tener consecuencias que quizá no desees enfrentar- Previno Sol a su amigo.

-No te preocupes por mí-Contesto Kenji abriendo la puerta de su habitación, -Por favor pasa- Finalizo.

Server se detuvo unos segundos en el pasillo pensando si era justo meter al único amigo que tenía en algo tan peligroso, pero por otro lado él era la única persona con la capacidad económica y la importancia necesaria para resguardar esa información.

…………………………

Al mismo tiempo en el salón principal, Ciel quien parecía seguir con interés al Hacker se percato de su ausencia al instante.

-Zero, el chico ha desaparecido- Susurro la joven esperando respuesta de su navi.

-No podemos perderlo, es sumamente importante establecer contacto con él, y con ese navi pelirrojo-Replico el navegador

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puedan estar?-Continuo la chica

-No lo sé, he intentado conectarme, pero esta red tiene una gran cantidad de Firewalls, es casi imposible acceder a ella-Susurro el navi carmesí.

-Entonces tendré que actuar-Contesto Ciel observando sus alrededores en busca de alguna salida, distinguiendo claramente al personal de seguridad mezclado entre los invitados.

-Así que no estamos solos- Susurro pensando en alguna idea para poder localizar al joven de la cicatriz.

-Bien Zero es ahora o nunca- Susurró la chica avanzando hacia uno de los pasillos, a su lado uno de los guardias caminaba tratando de darle alcance antes de que llegara a la salida.

-Disculpe señorita¿Busca algo en particular?- Pregunto el sujeto amablemente.

Ciel lo observo sonriendo, -En realidad estoy buscando el tocador de damas- Replico sosteniendo su bolsa con fuerza, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero una pequeñez como esa no se interpondría.

-Ya he perdido a un amigo muy querido con esto, no puedo dejar que continué de ese modo, si ese chico Solarius tiene la respuesta para finalizar con todo esto debo averiguarlo.

-Disculpe, lo lamento- Se escucho la respuesta del hombre quien apenado señalo una puerta al final del corredor, -Siga de frente por este pasillo hasta la puerta blanca, lamento haberla importunado- Finalizo el guardia perdiéndose entre la multitud.

A lo lejos Chaud Blaze observaba los movimientos de la guera con interés, muchas otras jóvenes lo rodeaban haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas y proposiciones, pero él no tenía interés en ellas.

-¿Adonde te diriges?- Se pregunto al notar la mirada de la joven.

-Seguramente ella también debe estarlo buscando- Pensó, -Es más inteligente que la mayoría de las mujeres de esta habitación- Continuo.

-Aquí va el guardia, supongo que después de todo no lo logro- Finalizo sonriendo, -Así que necesitarás mi ayuda- Exclamo caminando hacia la guera cuando el guardia se alejo disculpándose.

-Al parecer tu estrategia fallo- Se escucho la voz de Lan a su lado quien se había percatado de todo.

-Hikari¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto finalmente Blaze notando al chico vestido elegantemente para la cena, pero conservando esa banda azul en su frente.

-¿Qué nunca te quitas esa cosa?- Pregunto el Vice-presidente

-¿Qué?- Replico su amigo con otra pregunta.

-Quizá se refiere a objeto que sugerí retirarás- Respondió Megaman desde su P.E.T.

-Ha, je, bueno en realidad yo iba a quitármela, pero lo olvide y…- Comenzó el chico Hikari con explicaciones pero para Enzan eso no era prioritario, por lo que disimuladamente se alejo mientras este parecía distraído excusándose.

-Protoman¿Alguna esperanza de acceder a esta red?- Pregunto acelerando el paso hacia el mismo pasillo en el que Ciel había entrado.

-Lo lamento, pero necesitamos el código de seguridad, a menos que desees que elimine los Firewall, esto podría atraer la atención de los Tenryou- Respondió el navi.

-Entonces olvídalo-Ordeno Enzan llegando a la entrada del pasillo.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar con guardias, pero tampoco puedo llamar demasiado la atención- Se dijo el chico.

-Ciel- Interrumpió Zero a su operadora quien aún intentaba retirar una de las rendijas de ventilación del baño.

-Debemos apresurarnos- Continuo el navi.

-Lo sé Zero, es solo que esto esta más duro de lo que imagine- Contesto la muchacha.

-Chaud esta afuera, creo que sospecha algo- Continuo el navegador.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Exclamo la joven.

-Protoman hizo un escaneo rápido de la red, creo que ellos también están buscando a Solarius- Continuo el güero.

-¿Crees que ambos estén relacionados de algún modo, espero que no, no me gustaría que Chaud se metiera en algo tan peligroso- Dijo la muchacha.

-Tal vez pueda sernos de utilidad- Sugirió Zero.

-Utilidad¿Cómo puede sernos,… no olvídalo- Argumento Ciel comprendiendo la idea de su navegador.

-No puedo salir y pedirle que me ayude¿Estas loco, moriría de vergüenza- Aseguro la chica.

-Entonces jamás podremos ayudar a Kamui- Finalizo el navi.

-Okay, okay, déjame prepararme psicológicamente para esto- Exclamo Ciel observando la puerta.

-Adelante-Comento Zero.

-Ya voy, no me presiones tramposo- Contesto la joven saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con el joven Blaze al otro lado.

…………………………………….

A las afueras de la mansión otro chico observaba el movimiento desde lejos, su cabello negro se perdía con la oscuridad de la noche contrastando con esos mechones rubios que formaban un par de rayos hacia atrás, sus ojos azabache mostraban ese ímpetu el cual lo hacía un rival peligroso para aquel que se pusiese en su camino.

-Es extraño que Chaud haya asistido, aunque por lo que veo esta cena va a ser más interesante de lo que imagine- Exclamo el muchacho al notar la forma de un viejo rival.

-Server Solarius, así que finalmente Blaze te descubrió, bueno entonces tendremos que quedarnos a la función - Continuo el joven quien recibía el nombre de Kael Kusanagi recordando la primera vez que escucho de él.

……………………………

(Flashback)

-Lo lamento Kael, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto; tu investigación parecía prometedora al principio, pero ya tenemos los resultados que deseábamos- Replico una joven pelirroja, su mirada fría combinaba muy bien con el grisáceo vacío que componía su mirada.

-Novell-Replico Kusanagi con el mismo acento, la mujer podía ser una criatura temible, pero para él no era más que una mentirosa.

-Tu prometiste que me ayudarías, pero veo que me has traicionado- Continuo él.

-Difícilmente puede ser considerado como una traición cuando no existe nada de por medio- Replico Novell.

-Entonces hemos terminado- Finalizo Kael cortando la comunicación.

-No es justo- Pensó, todo su trabajo olvidado por ese famoso proyecto S.N, y lo peor es que ni siquiera había significado nada para esa mujer, la frustración se hizo evidente en su rostro mientras observaba el monitor ahora en blanco de su computadora personal.

-esto no puede terminar así, no puede- Continuó recordando las palabras de la pelirroja.

"_El proyecto S.N. ha superado las expectativas, cumpliendo con sus objetivos antes de tiempo, lamento informarte que nuestro arreglo ha concluido, pero puedes ser participe del proyecto si lo deseas, solo tienes que reemplazar a Solarius y el Navi será tuyo"._

-Eso es, Solarius, el fue el causante de todo esto, bien veamos que podemos hacer al respecto- Finalizo el chico de 17 años entrando en línea.

-Esa noche fue la primera vez que escuche de ti- Exclamo finalmente Kusanagi aproximándose al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el evento de los Tenryou

Dentro de la mansión…

-Veo que estás ocupada-Exclamo Chaud acercándose a Ciel aprovechando su reciente aparición.

-Esa voz- Se dijo la joven volteando con la mayor seriedad posible.

-¿Disculpa?- Replico fríamente en un tono que él, Chaud Blaze estaba acostumbrado a expresar, pero jamás ha recibir.

-Yo… bueno quisiera saber… en realidad…- La voz lo abandono por unos instantes, pues la mirada fría que la joven le daba era poco familiar, -(La gente tiende a verme con enojo, odio o incluso admiración, pero ella, su mirada no me muestra nada)- Se dijo admirando ese tono claro y vibrante que dominaba los ojos azulados de la chica.

-Yo quiero pedirte que…- Inicio nuevamente incapaz de continuar.

-¡Vamos dilo!- Pensó la muchacha ocultando sus sentimientos, tal y como su amigo lo hacía cada vez que se veían, el gesto de indecisión de Chaud lo traiciono revelando la verdad a la joven quien incapaz de esperar más se despidió con la esperanza de que una nueva oportunidad se presentase en otro momento.

-Lamento no poder quedarme, pero tengo cosas que atender- Finalizo la muchacha pasando a su lado.

-Bien Zero esto fue todo un desastre- Se dijo Ciel en su mente alejándose para buscar una nueva alternativa.

-No se que sucedió, en realidad pensé que ese chico reaccionaría, pero…-Se disculpo el navi carmesí.

-No te preocupes Zero, intentaremos algo distinto-Continuo la guera mezclándose entre la gente.

-Tu sabes que no me refiero a eso-Replico nuevamente el navegador comprendiendo la reacción de su operadora.

-Como siempre digo compañero, las cosas llevan su tiempo- Contesto la chica notando un largo pasillo sin vigilancia del otro lado del salón.

-Creo que al fin podremos averiguar la verdad-Finalizo adentrándose en aquel lugar con cautela.

Al otro lado del lugar…

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- Se dijo Enzan sumamente molesto, se supone que iba a cuestionarla acerca de su interés por ese hacker tramposo, pero no pude decirle nada, este no soy yo- Continuo cuando Lan lo alcanzo nuevamente.

-Buena actuación- Exclamo Hikari acercándose a su amigo, -La próxima vez quizás logres terminar la frase- Continuo riendo.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes una boca muy grande para ese cerebro tan pequeño?- Replico el joven Blaze.

-Pues algunas veces, pero jamás hago caso-Contesto Lan sonriente.

-Quizá deberías comenzar hoy-Finalizo el vice-presidente buscando a la guera entre los invitados sin resultado.

-Fabuloso-Se dijo resignado, ya no había vuelta de hoja ahora tendría que esperar a que el Hacker volviera.

………………………………..

En la habitación de Kenji…

-Necesito terminar con esto- Comento Sol mientras observaba el pequeño dispositivo en su mano, -Se que no tengo porque inmiscuirte, pero eres él único que puede ayudarme- Comento el Hacker con seriedad

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Sol, dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede¿Por qué tanto misterio?- Pregunto el príncipe confuso.

-Quiero corregir todo lo que hice- Susurro Server sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida?- Pregunto el navi pelirrojo desde su P.E.T.

-Axl- pensó Kenji observando la interacción entre Operador y navegador, los minutos pasaron pero ninguno dijo nada es como si él no estuviese ahí con ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Blacut

-No lo sé, pero dejemos que termine- Sugirió el príncipe.

-Mi vida no es mejor que la de ninguno de aquellos que corren riesgo gracias a mí- Contesto

-¿Son esos tus deseos? – Continúo el navegador su breve interrogatorio tratando de descifrar los deseos del humano.

-Lo son- Exclamo Server levantando su rostro para encontrarse con el de Kenji quien le observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Estas bien?- Susurro Tenryou.

Server tomo su P.E.T. donde abrió una serie de carpetas con archivos codificados los cuales mostró a su amigo.

-Estas carpetas contienen información acerca del proyecto S.N.- Comenzó el chico.

……………………..

Con pasos firmes Serge recorrió las calles sin un destino específico, rondando mientras su mente viajaba más allá de ese triste lugar.

-En realidad nunca pensé en el futuro- se dijo, siempre fue más fácil imaginar mi muerte que ver lo que sucedería si yo llegaba a vivir, y a pesar de que esto aún no termina, no se que haría de encontrarme en esa situación, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso es prácticamente imposible.- Continúo en su mente reviviendo el último encuentro con su gran rival.

(Flashback)

Serge Zero se dirigía hacia el restaurante donde actualmente se hospedaba Server Solarius.

-Es imperativo que hable con ese cabeza hueca- Exclamo el joven SZ felizmente deteniéndose repentinamente frente a un edificio que parecía carente de vida.

-¿Sucede algo?- Se escucho una pregunta provenir desde su P.E.T.

-Hay algo…-Susurro SZ dirigiéndose a la vieja construcción.

-Vile, analiza el sistema de ese lugar-Ordeno Serge con seriedad.

Al mismo tiempo Dark Knigth…

-Mmmm… no entiendo de que nos servirá esto- decía Kokusho a su operador el cual caminaba dentro del edificio que parecía estar abandonado.

-Ya lo veras amigo ya lo veras mientras tanto permanece callado que estamos en una misión y podrían escucharte- le contesto.

Fue entonces que lo escucho; en uno de los departamentos, sonidos.

-Este es- pensó Dark Knight acercándose cuidadosamente para no ser escuchado mientras que poco a poco extraía su daga de la funda, en el interior de lugar un joven parecía inmerso en su dispositivo cuando sintió la presencia de Kamui a su espalda, trato de girar con rapidez para defenderse; sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde el arma de Kamui descendió a toda velocidad acabando con él de modo instantáneo.

-Kokusho comunícate con el cuartel e informales que la operación fue un éxito diles que pueden venir a recoger el P.E.T. cuando quieran- dijo el joven a su amigo.

-Entendido- Respondió Kokusho desapareciendo de la pantalla para cumplir con la orden se su operador.

-¡Rayos, ya me dio hambre, creo que será mejor ir a buscar un lugar para comer y conectarnos un rato para buscar un poco más de diversión- fue lo ultimo que dijo Kamui antes de salir de ese lugar.

Para entonces Vile finalizaba su segundo análisis, mientras proporcionaba un informe general a su operador.

-Es un sistema de departamentos común Serge, no hay nada, excepto…- Los minutos pasaron y el navi parecía analizar algo que al parecer no era detectado en un simple escaneo. –Encontré una marca, parece ser otro fragmento del S.N.- Dijo finalmente el navegador.

Serge de inmediato corrió entando en la antigua estructura hasta llegar al pasillo.

-Vile¿Dónde?-Pregunto el muchacho.

-Al final del pasillo la puerta izquierda-Replico el navi.

Serge llego al lugar indicado encontrándose con la forma de una persona en el piso.

-Maldición llegamos tarde- dijo aproximándose a la víctima mientras buscaba alguna señal de vida, la sangre corría cubriendo uno de los costados del joven.

-Aún tengo pulso, al parecer este ataque fue hecho por un experto, no hay marcas de lucha ni nada, necesitamos detener el sangrado o este chico no sobrevivirá, es como si alguien quisiera que él continuara viviendo hasta que alguien llegase a recogerlo-Continuo presionando la herida con algunos restos de tela que se encontraban alrededor.

-¿Deseas que llame a los servicios médicos?- contesto su navi desde su P.E.T.

-No lo sé, mis huelas se encuentran en todo el lugar –Susurro el muchacho inseguro observando algo a su lado, -Su cartera –exclamo cuando algo en su interior le advirtió del peligro, moviéndose justo a tiempo para evitar la estocada.

-¿Realmente creíste que te podías esconder de mi Serge?- dijo Kamui mientras lanzaba otra estocada.

El muchacho giro por el piso sosteniendo el cuerpo del herido mientras trataba de protegerlo.

-Por supuesto que no, yo sé que tu siempre fuiste el mejor, aunque tengo una duda; dime ¿Dónde quedo el honor del que tanto presumías?-Pregunto SZ manteniendo ese tono sarcástico en cada palabra.

-¿Que caso hubiera tenido pelear cara a cara con el, era débil a diferencia nuestra, no me hubiera durado mas de 30 segundos- Respondió Dark finalmente.

Ellos continuaron peleando por unos minutos, Serge había tomado un tubo y lo utilizaba a modo de espada para defenderse de las continuas estocadas lanzadas por su rival. SZ sabía que si seguía así Dark Knigth no tardaría en acabarlo, debía pensar en algo pronto o sería su fin junto con el del joven herido, sus pensamientos ajenos a la batalla ocasionaron que se distrajera, lo que Kamui aprovecho para tirarlo al suelo inmovilizándolo.

-Malo, malo a pesar de que entrenábamos juntos te has hecho muy débil-Exclamo Kamui fríamente -¿que te pasa, el huir te ha debilitado o es acaso el miedo?-Continuo

-Puede que sea un poco de ambas-Finalizo aproximando su daga hacia el cuello indefenso del otro muchacho, el frió del metal rozo la piel mientras sus ojos rojizos analizaban la reacción de su antiguo amigo; la tensión creció a cada segundo sin que ninguno hiciese algún movimiento.

- Que esperas ¡acábame!- grito Serge mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe final.

Los minutos pasaron, y la presión aplicada por Kamui desapareció junto con la sensación de aquella arma.

-No lo haré, solo estaba jugando amigo mío- Se escucho la voz de Dark Knight. –Pero toma en cuenta que cuando llegue el momento lo haré, puedes estar seguro de eso- Finalizo alejándose de él.

Serge no podía haberse sentido más humillado en su vida, al parecer Kamui solo estaba jugando con él, -"Igual que en la escuela esta tarde"-Pensó.

-Y dime cuando llegue el momento de que mates a Ciel ¿lo harás?-Replico el muchacho de cabello corto de un modo mal intencionado.

-¿Cómo se atreve hacer esa pregunta?- Se dijo el guerrero de la daga, -Todavía que he tenido la decencia de perdonar su vida-

Kamui volteo furioso y lanzo su daga contra la pierna de este Rozándola, sin embargo una leve línea de sangre comenzó a mostrarse en su ropa.

Serge sintió claramente cuando el acero impacto en su extremidad inferior, aunque era su error, el había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Supongo que eso… es un…si- Susurro SZ luchando por no dejarse llevar por el dolor.

Kamui se acerco al joven lentamente tomo su daga la cual se mantenía firme en la pared.

-Creo que no aprendes a mantener tu boca cerrada ella esta… fuera de esto y te lo voy a recordar- dijo Kamui sin entender el comentario, luego de eso tomo firmemente su daga y la acerco lentamente al ojo del joven el cual comenzó a temblar del miedo entonces Kamui lanzo un golpe certero hacia el ojo del joven deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de este.

-Esta vez fue solo un juego pero te advierto que si te vuelves a meter en mis asuntos me haré un lindo anillo con tu ojo- Amenazo el guerrero de ojos carmesí, el fuego en sus pupilas se hizo visible marcando sus palabras antes de desaparecer.

-Serge observo su herida, al principio el dolor lo hizo creer que no podría mover esa pierna nuevamente, pero al mirar bien se dio cuenta de que solo había sido un rasguño, él sabía que había tenido suerte, Kamui era un experto con esa arma y si realmente hubiese querido causar daño lo habría hecho fácilmente, sin embargo solo lo había herido, aunque el nervio parecía reaccionar de un modo que solo un experto podría conocer.

………………….

-Realmente no quería acabar conmigo- Susurro Serge tocando el punto donde reposaba su herida, para entonces ya no le dolía y un sencillo vendaje había sido suficiente para detener el sangrado.

Era una lastima que el otro joven de quien jamás conoció su nombre no hubiese corrido con la misma suerte.

-Al menos no tiene que pensar en el futuro-Exclamo SZ deteniéndose cerca en un parque a descansar. Agotado como se encontraba y sin un lugar al cual llegar se resigno a descansar un poco en una banca del solitario lugar antes de volver a su camino cuando una joven quien parecía pasar estar leyendo algo a la luz de un faro cercano lo miro de frente. Sus ojos grisáceos se encontraron con los de él dejando de lado el resto del mundo, su cabello rojizo se elevo levemente con el viento mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba con un tono carmesí.

-Hola- Exclamo la mujer, su voz madura adorno el aire con un tema angelical, al menos desde el punto de vista de Serge.

-Hi- Contesto el operador sonrojándose, por el momento la angustia había desaparecido de su mente dejándose llevar.

-¿Qué hace un chico tan atractivo solo en este lugar?-Pregunto la pelirroja aproximándose, con pasos suaves y gentiles.

-Yo estoy esperando a un amigo-Replico Serge rápidamente.

-¿te molestaría si te acompaño mientras este amigo llega?-Continuo la mujer en un tono más seductivo.

-En absoluto- Susurro SZ.

La pelirroja tomo asiento a lado del joven operador tocando su mano suavemente.

-Espero que tu amigo tenga mucha paciencia- Murmuro a mujer sonriendo mientras levantaba al muchacho quien en segundos se encontraba inconsciente.

-Por cierto nunca te dije mi nombre-Continuo la pelirroja.

-Yo soy Novell y ha sido un placer conocerte-Finalizo arrastrando a Serge hacia su automóvil.

………………………….

Mientras tanto Server había comenzado a revelar todo ante el joven príncipe.

-Soy un criminal-Exclamo, -Yo he violado las leyes informáticas en todas las formas imaginables, y no contento con eso he apoyado a organizaciones apócrifas las cuales aparentando ser lugares de apoyo comunitario son en realidad centros de investigación donde se desarrollan proyectos que ninguno de nosotros alcanzaría a comprender.

-Se que he sido un tonto, y no hay nada que cambie el pasado, después de robar los archivos, codificarlos y fragmentarlos los envié a distintos puntos del planeta esperando que de ese modo jamás tuviesen acceso a ellos, pero desafortunadamente traje más desgracias arriesgando vidas de personas inocentes. Estos archivos son la recolección que he logrado hacer, pero hay muchos más que no deben ser localizados.

-Quisiera poder decirte más, pero eso solo pondría tu vida en riesgo- Finalizo Solarius

Kenji no necesito más explicaciones comprendiendo la razón por la que su amigo parecía tan preocupado.

-Es una gran carga, para alguien como tú- Comento el joven Tenryou, se que hay más cosas detrás de tus palabras, pero entiendo tu punto-Continuo Kenji observando las carpetas en el P.E.T. de Sol.

-Yo puedo resguardarlas-Finalizo, el sistema de seguridad de esta red fue desarrollado por mi propio padre, solo él podría romper sus propios códigos, aunque creo que no será necesario decírtelo, después de todo creo que tú ya has probado su eficacia-Comento el príncipe.

………………………..

Kamui se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida, hacia apenas 20 minutos de su pelea con Serge y seguía pensando en lo que le dijo

_Inicio del flash back_

-Y dime cuando llegue el momento de que mates a Ciel ¿lo harás?-dijo Serge.

_Fin del flash back_

-Es cierto no se si podría hacerlo… o evitarlo…- dijo pensativamente el cazador.

-¿Pasa algo Kamui?- pregunto Kokusho a su operador al verlo tan pensativo.

-No es nada Kokusho pensaba en lo que me dijo Serge… en si seria capas de cumplir mi trabajo si tuviera que matar la…-

-Entiendo eso pero esa es tu misión ¿no?-

-Si aunque ella era alguien muy importante para mi, no entiendo por que ella debía ser poseedora de uno de esos navis.-

-Era lógico tanto ella como Serge y tu se conocieron desde que eran niños y desde ese entonces han recibido un entrenamiento similar por parte de la institución¿no creerás que es mera casualidad?-

-Tienes razón, pero aun así no creo que seria capas de matarla, ella fue único bueno en mi vida, no me creería capas de hacerle daño, pero aun así es mi misión.-

-Hablando de la misión, ya localice a nuestro objetivo- dijo Kokusho con un tono de diversión.

-No me digas, je je je ¿se te apetece un poco de acción?- dijo con un tono sádico el joven a su navi.

-¿Qué esperamos?- Contesto el navi desde su P.E.T. con el mismo tono.

……………………………………

Ciel atravesó los pasillos esquivando con gran habilidad las cámaras de vigilancia cuando una de las puerta se abrió revelado a los 2 amigos quienes al parecer volvían a la fiesta, el rostro de ambos mostraba nuevamente esa mascara de indiferencia que ambos acostumbraban vestir.

-¡Alto ahí!- Exclamo la chica interponiéndose en su camino.

-Hola Ciel, que gusto, justo a la persona que buscaba-Replico Kenji políticamente.

-No me hables así Kenji, yo se que tu jamás estarías en contra de la sociedad, pero no estoy tan segura de que este chico lo este.

-¿De que esta hablando dulce señorita?-Pregunto el príncipe acercándose.

-Hablo de que es un fantasma, o al menos para la sociedad-Continuo la joven.

-Eso es cierto-Interrumpió Server, -Yo soy un fantasma para la sociedad, sin embargo aquí estoy y lo único que hago es tratar de redimir mis errores para evitar que otros caminen mis pasos-Continuo el chico de la cicatriz.

Ciel lo observo tratando de descifrar si sus palabras eran verdaderas.

-¿Por qué Chaud te busca¿Qué es lo que hiciste?- Pregunto la joven – ¿Porque Kamui te busca a ti en particular?-Pensó recordando las palabras de su amigo, aquel que vio perdido muchos años atrás, aquel que se había convertido en un asesino a sangre fría, el mismo chico que juro protegerla, el mismo chico que fue su hermano.

-¿Qué cosa tan terrible hiciste Solarius para traer toda esta desgracia?-Continuo en su mente, una lágrima broto de su ojo, resbalando lentamente por su mejilla, mientras trataba de controlar su enojo.

_Inicio del flash back_

La confusión marco sus pensamientos mientras ella continuaba aproximándose, no era miedo lo que expresaban esos grandes ojos azulados, sino una alegría natural.

Muy pocos conocen mi verdadero nombre- Exclamo él fríamente.

Te he extrañado mucho- Continuo ella abrazándolo.

¿Qué es ella?- Grito la mente de Kamui quien por primera vez desde hace años comenzó a sentirse preocupado.

¿Dónde estuviste tantos años Kamui, pensé que había perdido a mis mejores amigos y que jamás los volvería a ver y ahora después de tanto tiempo regresas mi querido hermano- Continuo permitiendo que sus sentimientos se liberarán.

Dark Knigth lo supo, al sentir las tersas manos de la joven en su espalda.

Ciel- Exclamo finalmente.

Su mejor amiga, aquella que había enfrentado los mismos retos, fracasos y vida que él¿Cómo olvidarla¿Cómo dejar perder esos momentos?

Éramos como hermanos- Susurro la muchacha, -¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada?- Pregunto.

Kamui soltó su daga y la abraso suavemente.

-Yo… no se… si no lo hacia ellos… me engañaron, me dijeron que habías muerto en manos de uno de los participantes del proyecto; por eso decidí seguir con ellos para vengarte, desde ese entonces he estado trabajando para ellos exterminando a los operadores del proyecto SN…

-A los que son como nosotros- dijo la joven rubia con un toque de tristeza,- eso quiere decir que has venido a matarme… -

Te equivocas yo no sabia que tu eras la operadora de Zero, además sabes que son incapaz de lastimarte- las palabras de Kamui sonaban tristes y la abraso nuevamente.

-Lo lamento- Se escucho la voz de Sol quien podía percibir su enojo con claridad.

-Ciel- continuo cuando la voz de Chaud en el pasillo los distrajo.

-¡Finalmente te he encontrado Ladrón de datos!- Grito el vice- presidente, no entendía porque sentía ese rencor hacia el chico, desde que lo vi. en el colegio de Lan supe que era él quien había robado la información de m servidor, pero por alguna razón al verlo con ella mi enojo se ha multiplicado.

-Ciel- Dijo Zero desde su P.E.T. detente, -venimos hablar y a investigar, no a sacar conclusiones.

-Lo lamento Zero, yo lo se-Contesto la humana limpiando rápidamente su rostro, no permitiría que Enzan la viese de ese modo jamás.

-Ahora estoy aquí y te reto Server Solarius, a una Net Battle-Continuo el joven de cabello blanquinegro.

El Hacker sabía que no habría oportunidad de escapar nuevamente sin embargo la información se encontraba a salvo en la base de Kenji, ahora era libre de comenzar su camino hacia la aniquilación de esa agencia sin miedo a morir.

-La información ha sido asegurada-Pensó, -ahora podemos hacerlo.

-Muy bien, acepto tu reto-Contesto Sol

-¿Qué!-Se escucho el grito de Axl.exe quien había guardado silencio desde el principio.

-No solo voy a conocer el gran guerrero Blues, si no que también voy a enfrentarme a él-Continuo el navi pelirrojo con emoción.

…………………………………

A las afueras de la mansión la aparición de Kamui no se hizo esperar, con ese estilo silencioso camino alrededor de la estructura topándose con otro chico, quien tan solo miraba a los invitados de pie en ese lugar, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su rostro inclinado levemente hacia a delante ocultaba ese gesto pensativo, el cabello oscuro contrastaba con esos rayos dorados.

-Kael Kusanagui-

El caballero oscuro recordó haber encontrado un archivo clasificado en la organización él cual hablaba sobre ese joven quien trabajaba en el desarrollo de nuevos chips de batalla, según el informe el proyecto fue cancelado, ese mismo día el chico desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Meses después la agencia lo localizo capturándolo y enviándolo a uno de los centros donde después de algunos meses escapo robándose un dispositivo sumamente importante.

Su paradero había sido todo un misterio hasta ese momento, sin embargo Kamui no estaba asignado a ese caso y su único objetivo era por el momento S.N.

-El gran Caballero Oscuro, su apariencia es tal y como la describen-Comento Kael sin moverse, él sabía que Dark Knigth estaba a su lado, pero eso no lo preocupo en absoluto.

-Veo que has venido a recuperar lo que te pertenece, pero me pregunto ¿Qué harías si yo decidiera interponerme en tu camino?-continuo el fugitivo

-Será mejor que no te entrometas y sigas con tu vida-Replico el chico de ojos carmesí.

Kusanagi sonrió al comentario.

-Eres tal y como pensé-Continuo el joven de cabello oscuro, sin embargo no puedo retirarme aún-Finalizo.

-¿Piensas enfrentarme, hm¿Por qué no?- Pensó Dark Knight.

………………………………………………

Serge comenzó a recuperar el sentido, desorientado observo todo a su alrededor, las luces pasaban apresuradamente a su lado, el movimiento constante del automóvil contribuyo a su mareo.

El operador trato de levantar sus manos percatándose de que se encontraban atadas a la portezuela de un auto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se pregunto tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿Ya despertaste?- Pregunto una voz femenina. Un nombre vino a su mente al momento.

-Novell-

-Así que a pesar de todo escuchaste lo que dije-Comento la mujer quien conducía despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Serge esforzándose por mantenerse despierto.

-Ya tengo algo de lo que quiero-Replico la pelirroja.

El muchacho comenzó a moverse débilmente tratando de soltarse sin resultado.

-Inténtalo todo el tiempo que desees niño, pero yo te atrape fácilmente, no entiendo porque Kamui te tiene en tan alta estima-Continuo Novell.

-Kamui¿Tu eres de?-Comenzó Serge preocupado.

-Solo digamos que a veces es mejor hacer la cosas de modo personal-Exclamo la joven estacionándose a la mitad de una callejuela.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Serge Zero, tu y yo vamos hacernos muy buenos amigos-Finalizo la Novell con frialdad.

……………………………….

Kenji había llevado a los retadores a uno de los salones privados, donde el enfrentamiento se estaba llevando a cabo, entre los presentes se podía ver a Lan junto con Yai y Maylu así como a Ciel.

Server parecía tener una batalla muy pareja, él sabía que su rival era poderoso, sin embargo no tenía intenciones de usar el modo Stealt de Axl a menos que el rival fuese Kokusho.

-Ni siquiera Vile necesita ese castigo-Pensó el Hacker.

La fuerza de ambos contendientes era increíble Protoman.exe a pesar de ser menos fuerte que Axl.exe se mantenía en la lucha sin darle tregua a este.

-Axl prepara el copy-shot tengo una idea- Le indico Sol a su navi el cual inmediatamente comenzó a cargar su arma mientras esquivaba varios ataques de Protoman pero fue golpeado por uno que lo derribo al suelo.

-Ahora Protoman utiliza el program advance (sword, wide sword y long sword)- grito Chaud; la energía se empezó a formar en las manos de este cosa que fue utilizada por Axl para disparar su copy-shot y copiar una versión mas poderosa de dicha energía y ambos atacaron a la vez; el impacto fue tal que por unos minutos la intensa luz y humo causado por el impacto impidió ver al ganador del encuentro.

Al disiparse el humo se alcanzaron a ver 2 siluetas de pie, ambos guerreros se encontraban heridos pero sin las intenciones de perder, por lo que luego de unos instantes el combate reinicio…

Kenji al observar la pelea se percato de que Server tampoco había hecho uso de los chips de copia, pues el program advance había sido asimilado, pero no descargado en uno de sus chips.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer Sol?-Pensó el príncipe.

………………………………

Al mismo tiempo fuera de la mansión otro combate se llevaba a cabo, pero esta no era con Net navis, pues no existía una arena de batalla en ese lugar.

Con una serie de movimientos Kamui ataco a su rival rápidamente, sin embargo Kusanagi siempre los esquivaba.

-No entiendo, nadie había sido capaz de esquivar todos mis ataques-Pensó el joven.

-No te sorprendas mucho Dark Knigth, pues yo no soy cualquier objetivo¿Nunca te preguntaste porque la agencia no pudo localizarme después de mi segundo escape?-Replico Kael.

-Creerme Dark hay peores cosas en la mente de esa demente-Continuo el joven.

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto finalmente Kamui

-Me refiero a Novell, es de ella de quien debes cuidarte-Replico Kusanagi alejándose de un largo salto.

-La batalla ha terminado -Finalizo Kael señalando la ventana.

Dark Knigth no bajo la guardia ni un segundo, pero sabía que su prioridad no era ese joven.

-Nos veremos después-Exclamo Kamui desapareciendo.

-Eso lo se-Replico Kusanagi con seriedad

………………………………

La batalla estaba por concluir, ninguno de los contrincantes parecía darse por vencido ambos mostraban todas sus habilidades, el cuerpo de Axl mostraba profundas heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo lo que causaba la lenta perdida de vitalidad, mientras que las marcas de los impactos del arma de Axl en el cuerpo de Protoman, a pesar de no verse graves causaban el mismo efecto que los cortes en Axl.

-Que propones Sol- Dijo Axl a su operador y amigo esperando alguna sugerencia. –Mis heridas me duelen y puedo sentir como poco a poco me debilito a causa de estas-

Server sabía que Axl no podía seguir así, pero se negaba a usar los chips en blanco, al igual que el modo Stealth.

-¿Sacrificarías a tu Net navi por guardar un secreto?-Se pregunto Kenji admirando a su amigo sin intervenir en el encuentro.

-Axl dime su estatus-Ordeno el Hacker

-El estado de él es igual aunque intente ocultar el dolor, me sorprende que el siga peleando no se de donde saca las fuerzas…- exclamo el navi pelirrojo con preocupación.

-Ya veo-Fue la repuesta de Sol

-Cual es tu estado actual Proto- dijo Chaud a su navi.

-No me encuentro muy bien, mi salud esta muy debilitada, esto no durara mucho más…-

Ambos navi's se quedaron viendo mutuamente esperando al primer movimiento para iniciar el ataque y entonces ocurrió, Protoman se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Axl, el cual comenzó a apuntar con sus 2 armas al navi, Proto estaba a escasos metros cuando lanzo su ultima estocada al mismo tiempo que Axl disparaba sus armas.

Ambos ataques fueron exitosos. Ambos navi's seguían de pie hasta que súbitamente ambos navi's se retiraron del campo de batalla.

-Nada mal para un novato- fue lo único que dijo Chaud a su oponente antes de hacer una seña a modo de despedida y retirarse.

-Eso mismo digo- Replico Sol- Aunque con ese resultado no esperes obtener nada de mi parte-Finalizo.

-Nos encontraremos nuevamente Hacker- contesto fríamente Chaud al momento, pasando al lado de la joven guera quien tan solo le observo si decir nada.

-Nos veremos después Ciel-Exclamo Blaze sonriendo, para después salir del lugar.

-Veo que no le importo la falta de información-Comento Kenji al notar la reacción del Vice-presidente.

-No es eso- Interrumpió Lan, -Es solo que es un verdadero guerrero con honor¿Cierto Mega?-

-Así es-Se escucho la respuesta del navi hikari.

-Algo más que admiro de ellos-Comento Axl

………………………….

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la mansión Tenryou…

-No entiendo como puede ser tan poderoso ese navi- dijo un pensativo Chaud a Protoman el cual seguía recuperándose de la ultima pelea.

-Te Apoyo en eso ningún navi había resistido una pelea como esa y él… a pesar de que estaba lastimado lo hizo, algo me dice que no utilizo todo su poder…-

-¿Así que te gusta su desempeño?- dijo alguien desde las sombras.

-¿Quien anda ahí? Muéstrate- Contesto Chaud alerta.

-Alguien estuvo escuchando, pero no pude sentirlo-Pensó Blaze al momento.

-Tranquilo tu no eres mi victima por ahora, aunque seria interesante casarte… aunque en este momento he venido a hablar- dijo Kamui saliendo de entre las sombras de la noche mientras jugaba con su daga.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Chaud un poco preocupado luego de ver al joven que estaba frente a él.

-Así que el poderoso Chaud esta asustado ja ja ja ja ¿no te gustan los cuchillos, en ese caso me dirás que es exactamente lo que se robaron de tu servidor hace un tiempo- dijo Dark Knigth

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo el joven recordando la sonrisa del Sol al recordarle que esa no había sido una derrota.

-Pero tu me lo contaras… si te interesa conservar tus dedos…- dijo Kamui con un toque de locura así como de maldad en su voz.

Protoman observo con atención el rumbo que la conversación llevaba entendiendo que debía pedir ayuda cuanto antes, aunque sin una conexión de red se encontraría atrapado en su P.E.T. incapaz de hacer algo por su operador.

–Ahora si¿en que estábamos…? ya lo recuerdo prepárate para sufrir- dijo Kamui al joven millonario

-Lo mismo digo- contesto Blaze concentrado pero aun así preocupado por el arma de su oponente.

Repentinamente Kamui se lanzo en contra de Chaud golpeándolo en la cara con el mango de su daga y tirándolo al suelo. Chaud se paro rápidamente hacia atrás mientras trataba de patear a Kamui al pararse el cual detuvo el pie del joven y lo golpeo en la rodilla fuertemente lastimándosela gravemente.

-Bien creo que todo a terminado- dijo Kamui mientras veía al joven caer con la pierna rota. –Bien ahora hablaras o tengo que romperte otro hueso¿qué tal un brazo?- dijo el joven cuando de repente…

-¡Alto policía!- grito un hombre bajándose de su auto mientras que otros 3 coches de la policía llegaban rápidamente y se estacionaban junto al primero.

-Je je mas diversión- dijo Kamui poniendo una mirada un tanto psicópata.

–Esta bien será como ustedes quieran je je- levanto las manos mientras todos los policías se acercaban a el.

-Espósenlo- dijo un policía el cual estaba junto al joven a otro.

El policía se acerco y justo cuando lo estaban por esposarlo una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Pregunto el hombre al notar que la mao pertenecía a otro chico.

-Si desea vivir salga de aquí-Comento el joven levemente en un tono sumamente peligroso.

Dark Knigth observo a Kael con odio en su mirada, -¿Cómo se atreve a intervenir de ese modo?-Se dijo corriendo hacia el policia arrebatándole su arma, la cual apunto con precisión hacia ellos.

Los policías exaltados por la velocidad del atacante retrocedieron.

-Así me gusta, el miedo es un punto esencial en todos ,je, je, je-Comento el caballero con frialdad, cada palabra parecía congelar a los hombres quienes preocupados no sabían como reaccionar.

-Vivir, morir, vivir, morir, que difícil decisión-Continuo el chico jugando con las armas sin dejar de observar a sus objetivos.

-Que aburrido-Finalizo girando las armas con facilidad para guardarlas en su pantalón, -Bien dejaremos la tortura para otra ocasión por que no planeo estar en la cárcel por ahora así que nos vemos- Kamui desapareció entre las sombras del lugar.

-Chaud ¿estás bien?- dijo Protoman apareciendo en la pantalla del P.E.T. de su amigo.

-Si solo me rompió una pierna- dijo el joven mientras observaba su pierna y se limpiaba la nariz que sangraba debido al golpe.

-Es bueno que hayas sobrevivido Blaze-Comento Kael ofreciendo su mano.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Chaud.

-Solo digamos que ambos tenemos un interés común-Contesto Kusanagi

…………………

-¿Chaud te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lan a su amigo al verlo tirado siendo atendido por unos doctores que habían llegado en una ambulancia hacia unos segundos.

-Si solo tengo la pierna rota y creo que también me rompo la nariz- contesto este pensando en lo que había pasado, recordando como lo habían vencido sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

-¿Quién te ataco Chaud?- pregunto Kenji que estaba parado al lado de Lan.

-No tengo idea, estaba vestido de negro tenia el cabello largo y una daga- al escuchar esto Sol se sorprendió de que aun estuviera vivo. – Comento algo sobre unos datos perdidos… quería saber que eran- dijo Enzan dirigiéndole una fría mirada a Server.

-¿Y le dijiste lo que quería saber?- pregunto una muy interesada Ciel.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera se de lo que hablaba- mintió Chaud.

-Eso no es bueno, Kamui regresara por el- dijo la chica en voz apenas audible.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunto Lan.

-No, nada- dijo Ciel con un gesto de preocupación, esto esta comenzando a empeorar, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Enzan tenía que estar involucrado?-Continuo la joven en su mente.

-Lo sentimos chicos tenemos que llevarnos al joven Chaud- dijo uno de los doctores mientras todos se alejaban de la camilla y esta era introducida en la ambulancia.

-Que te mejores amigo- dijo Kenji a Chaud cuando cerraron la ambulancia.

-El va a estar bien-Susurro Lan, hacia tiempo que no se veía envuelto en algo así, pero ahora desde que ese tal Sol había aparecido los problemas habían comenzado.

-Sol¿Alguno sabe a donde fue el chico de la X?-Pregunto finalmente Hikari al notar su ausencia.

-Se ha marchado- Comento el príncipe notando el gesto lleno de angustia que dominaba a su joven rival.

-No te preocupes Ciel, seguro que estará bien-Exclamo Kenji dirigiendo una sonrisa a la muchacha-

-Eso quisiera cree-Pensó la joven devolviendo el gesto.

Nadie parecía haber notado al joven Kael quien se alejaba tras el otro Hacker.

………………

Para entonces Server ya se había alejado.

-Esto fue más directo de lo que imagine¿Acaso sabrán de mi plan,-Pensó Solarius preocupado, no puede ser o habrían ido tras Tenryou, entonces ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto, esta vez Dark Knigth llego demasiado lejos- Continuo en un susurro.

-Es verdad Sol- argumento el navi, -nunca pensé que él atacara a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto y menos a alguien tan importante como Chaud- continuo Axl meditabundo.

-Aunque… tal vez ya saben de donde sacamos los datos para perfeccionar a los navi's o por lo menos impedir su detección- dijo el joven preocupado.

-Y si es así ¿Qué haremos?; no creo que Chaud se le resista la siguiente vez que el se le aparezca, además podría convencerlo de que coopere con él y entonces si estaremos en problemas-

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso si ellos saben que fue lo que saque del servidor no hay necesidad de atacarlo, la verdad es que no entiendo aun por que lo ataco, a menos que sea Dark Knigth quien desea obtener esa información por su parte.

-Si por eso lo ataco, lo único que puede resolver la interrogante es hablar con Chaud- Dijo Axl.

-El cual sabe que nosotros no solo le robamos sino que tenemos algo que ver con El Dark Knigth con el cual no se lleva nada bien prueba de eso es que otro poco y lo mataba.-

-¿Que casi matan a quien?- pregunto Elec. El cual estaba vigilándolo y enseñándole algunas cosas de su trabajo.

-A un "amigo"- comento el joven aprendiz a su superior con algo de sarcasmo en la palabra amigo.

-A si y ¿cómo se llama?-

-No creo que lo conozcas se llama Chaud- dijo con naturalidad el joven sin creer la reacción de este y de sus compañeros.

-¡Que casi matan a Chaud¡- gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-Y ¿quien fue¿Dónde vive¿Cuanto cobra?- preguntaron todos a la vez sorprendiendo mas al joven.

-¿De donde salieron todos, pensé que dormían?-Se dijo el Hacker

-No creo que quieran tener nada que ver con el Dark Knigth…- Contesto Sol.

-Así que Dark Knigth- dijo Mahajorama, -he escuchado algunas cosas sobre él… se dice que es el mismo demonio, que disfruta matar a sus enemigos en cuerpo y alma poco a poco para verlos sufrir- dijo el hombre solemnemente con el mismo tono de voz que el que se utiliza cuando se cuenta una historia de terror o una leyenda urbana.

-Así que en verdad existe un sujeto como ese… siempre pensé que eran solo historias para asustar a los niños pequeños- Comento Hinoken.

-Pues es muy real…-dijo el joven, "tengo cicatrices que lo comprueban…" pensó finalmente.

-Hmm, si ese sujeto esta entrometido, la situación es más peligrosa de lo que pensamos-Exclamo Majahorama.

-¿Pensamos?-Pregunto Sol confuso.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos-Continuo Hinoken.

-¿Prepararse?-

-Así es chico, tú eres uno de los nuestros y no pensamos perderte-Afirmo Elec.

-Vaya, muchas gracias chicos- Exclamo Sol, -jamás imagine que ellos me apoyarían, incluso se desvelaron esperándome- susurro Server.

-Nadie ha hecho eso por mí además de Serge-Continuo.

Recordando al joven que lo había salvado innumerables veces y el modo en el que lo había tratado antes de llegar con Kenji, el chico sintió ese sentimiento de culpabilidad carcomer su alma.

-Mañana buscare a Serge y me disculparé con él, solo espero que no este enojado conmigo-Pensó recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras que sus compañeros volvían a su respectiva habitación.

-¿Sol no vas a ir a tu cuarto?-Pregunto Axl

-¿Sol?-Llamo el navi por segunda vez sin obtener respuesta,-Genial, solo él puede quedarse dormido de ese modo-Continuo

- Sol despierta… ¡SOL NOS ATACAN!- grito el navi desesperadamente.

-¿Qué¿Quién¿Cómo¿Cuándo?... ¡AXL!- grito el joven furioso al ver que no había nadie.

-Lo siento, lo siento pero solo así te despiertas- dijo Axl a modo de excusa para salvar su vida.

-Ya cállate y vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que trabajar- el joven entro a su "casa" llego a su cuarto, dejándose caer sobre la cama para quedar profundamente dormido.

-Buenas noches- dijo su navi antes de imitarlo…

…………………..

Notas del autor: Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. Agradezco sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agradado.

**Muy pronto tendremos la actualización de la galería donde podrás conoces a Kael, Novell, Harpuia y al enigmático navi de Kael**.

Muchas gracias Alucard por tu fabulosa contribución, el resto saldrá en los siguientes capítulos (YA sabes que es bueno dar a conocer la situación poco a poco).

Dark Kain te agradezco por la información espero te haya gustado la inserción de tu personaje en la historia.

Esperando que este cap. haya sido de su agrado se despiden sus autores Arken elf y Alucard.


	6. Misterios

Capitulo 6

Misterios.

**Arken elf:** Este capítulo se encuentra elaborado por **Alucard** y por mí**, (Ya pueden conocer a Kael Kusanagi en la galería** y muy pronto conocerán a su net navi junto con Novell y Harpuia .exe), recuerden cualquier comentario, sugerencia o personaje que deseen enviar aparecerá en el fanfic.

**Gracias Aquarius No Andres** por enviar la descripción de **tu navi (Falcon**) y **su operador** **(Frankie-Chan**), también a **Devlain **por enviara **Chronos Cly **y su **net navi** **Nightmare.**

Quienes harán su primera aparición en este capítulo.

MIL GRACIAS!

………………………..

-Luz; cegadora e intensa-

-¿Dónde estoy, ¿Qué sucedió?-Se escucho en un tono casi inaudible.

-Bienvenido a la vida, ¿Descansaste bien?-Pregunto una mujer.

-Yo he escuchado esa voz, pero no logro identificar…-

-¿Confundido, descuida en unos minutos estarás como nuevo, debo decir que eres un chico difícil de encontrar, pero a final de cuentas nadie escapa de nosotros Kael-Continuo la mujer

-Kael, ¿Es ese mi nombre?-

Los recuerdos de esas desagradables experiencias jamás lo abandonaban, era como revivir esos momentos una y otra vez, anteriormente solo llegaban de repente y no duraban más de 2 o 3 segundos casi imperceptibles, pero en esos últimos días había empeorado.

-Detesto este dolor de cabeza-Exclamo observando su reflejo en un pequeño espejo que decoraba la pared del lujoso baño.

Kael a diferencia de Sol pensaba que no era necesario andar siempre en la calle en busca de refugio y con poco o nada de dinero, por lo que aprovechado sus habilidades decidió crear una serie de identidades falsas con cuentas bancarias lo suficientemente altas como para llevar una buena vida sin levantar sospechas.

-¿Aún con problemas?- Se escucho desde la habitación, Kael sonrío recordando la supuesta falta de interés de su navi en esas cosas.

-Pensé que eso no era importante para ti-Contesto el humano limpiando su rostro.

-Solo deseo que estés en perfectas condiciones para cualquier reto que pudiésemos tener-Replico el navi.

-Claro-Susurro el joven cerrando la puerta del baño, al momento en el que se escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer.

La imagen del navi se desvaneció del monitor de la computadora indicando que se había marchado nuevamente.

………………………..

-Kael- Exclamo Kamui intrigado, -¿Qué es lo que te hace interferir en mi proyecto?-Continuo pensativo.

-No tengo registro de ningún navi que tenga su nombre como operador-Respondió Kokusho desde el P.E.T.

-Lo imagine, dudo que exista algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad, pues al parecer Novell ha intervenido personalmente en esto-Continuo el joven.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto el navegador.

-Se reconocer el trabajo de esa mujer-Replico el humano con sencillez, la experiencia en ese ámbito era una de sus aliadas, junto con su gran sentido de deducción

-Kael dijo que Novell no es de fiar, yo siempre me he imaginado algo así, por eso será mejor buscar una carta a nuestro favor, antes de que la situación la requiera-Pensó el chico de ojos carmesí.

-Kokusho, necesito que entres a la red y localices a Harpuia, estoy seguro de que ese navi puede darnos las respuestas que buscamos-Ordeno Dark Knigth fríamente.

-SI atacamos a su navi, es seguro que Novell se de cuenta, pues ambos siempre están juntos-Comento el navi oscuro.

-No si lo hacemos delicadamente-Replico el humano en un tono sarcástico, -Digamos que tendrás que utilizar tus habilidades de persuasión sin que Harpuia sea capaz de avisar a su operador-

-Interesante-Comento Kakusho en un tono pensativo.

-Asegurate de dejar suficientes, pero no demasiadas pistas, quiero que Novell sepa quien es el causante de todo, pero no antes de que obtengamos toda la información que necesitamos.

-¡Todo un reto, Me encanta!-Exclamo en navegador en un tono salvaje, casi irracional.

-Entonces a trabajar, Kokusho conexión ahora-Dijo el humano sonriente, -Bien Novell, veremos si efectivamente piensas traicionarme-Finalizo Kamui.

……………………..

En el restaurante…

-¡Server tenemos un cliente en la mesa 2!-Grito Elec, a lo que el joven replico con una rápida aparición desde la cocina.

-La mesa 2, okay, okay-Comento el jovencito –

-¡Muy buenos días, bienvenido al restaurant de Curry, Chilí y todo lo que se pueda imaginar más famoso del rumbo, yo soy Sol su mesero, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?-Exclamo el Hacker sonriente.

-Buena entrada- Replico su cliente, un joven de mediana estatura con cabello castaño y ojos negros quien parecía ser bastante amable, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca acompañada de un chaleco verde.

-Gracias, este es mi segundo día y no quiero decepcionar a mis jefes-Respondió Server sacando una libreta preparándose para tomar la orden del chico.

-Okay Sol, yo quiero una orden de Curry y un refresco de cereza-Exclamo el joven.

-Muy bien, en un momento estará su orden-Finalizo Solarius para desaparecer en la cocina.

-Je,je,je ese mesero es gracioso-Se escucho una vocecita desde el P.E.T del joven.

-Bueno amigo, creo que definitivamente tienes toda la razón- Replico Frank notando al jovencito que caminaba hacia la barra a quien reconoció inmediatamente.

-Vaya vaya, el príncipe Tenryou, Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo en este lugar?-Pensó el muchacho.

-Buenos días amable caballero-Exclamo el chico aproximándose a la caja.

-Buenos días Muchacho-Contesto rápidamente Elec., ¿Has venido a buscar a Sol?-Continuo

-Efectivamente, vengo del hospital y pensé que sería prudente avisarle a Server acerca del progreso del joven Blaze.

-¡Blaze, ¿Cómo esta, ¿No se murió, ¡Qué terrible, digo que bueno!- Respondió Elec.

-Hola Kenji, ¿Qué paso?-Exclamo Sol saliendo de la cocina con un plato de curry en su mano, -Dame un segundo, y te atiendo-Continuo caminando hacia la mesa de su único cliente.

-Aquí esta un plato de Curry y un refresco-Dijo el hacker.

-Sol-Comento Kenji aproximándose a él, creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche-Continuo el príncipe.

-Claro, Me disculpas, he…-

-Frank-Respondió el joven abriendo el refresco.

-En un momento regreso Frankie-Chan- Contesto Server saliendo del local.

-¿Qué sucedió, ¿Cómo sigue?- Pregunto el joven de la cicatriz con preocupación.

-Blaze va a estar bien, pero me preocupa que lo hayan atacado de ese modo, ¿Crees que hayan estado en busca de tu sabes?-Comento Tenryou.

-Probablemente, había pensado en ir a verlo, pero supuse que siendo yo jamás me dejarían entrar, por lo que decidí tratar de localizar a un amigo para que me ayudara a ver como estaba la situación, pero tampoco he obtenido noticias de él- Replico el Hacker preocupado, -Solo espero que no le haya sucedido nada-Continuo.

-Yo podría intentar averiguar todo sobre el accidente de Chaud, aunque no creo que sea muy conversador conmigo, pues me ve como un traidor por ayudarte-Replico Kenji.

-Lo siento mucho amigo, todo esto ha sido mi culpa-Dijo Sol tristemente

-Oye tu me advertiste, así que no te preocupes, además Blaze y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación del tipo "amigos" si entiendes a lo que me refiero-Exclamo el príncipe

-Aún así, hay posibilidades de que tu puedas ser un objetivo debido a tu sabes, y eso me preocupa, pues Dark Knigth ataco a Enzan de un modo directo en medio de una calle a la vista de todos, yo se que ese no es su estilo, eso quiere decir que continuará hasta obtener lo que quiere, aún estoy impresionado de que Enzan haya terminado con tan poco daño, casi nadie sobrevive a un encuentro con él.-Afirmo el Hacker.

-Por esa razón estaré más cerca de él, y descuida estaremos bien, confía en mí-Contesto Kenji, -Por cierto, creo que Lan y compañía te harán una visita al rato, así que prepárate-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Solarius

-Solo digamos que note su reacción en el hospital y no están muy felices por lo ocurrido, es más ni siquiera asistieron a clases así que podrían llegar en cualquier momento-Continuo el príncipe recordando la reacción del grupo en el hospital.

……………………………

(Flashback)

-Quién diablos le habrá hecho eso a Chaud, ni siquiera pudo defenderse de sus ataques, es mas parece que solo estaban jugando con él- dijo un enojado Lan a sus amigos.

-Tranquilízate Lan no lograras nada gritando de ese modo, lo mas importante es que Chaud esta bien- dijo la joven de cabellos rojos a su amigo.

-Tiene razón Lan no tiene caso que te pongas así mejor busquemos al sujeto que le hizo eso y démosle su merecido- dijo la joven millonaria impulsivamente.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Chaud a los presentes luego de entrar a la sala de espera donde esperaban todos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Chaud? ¿No deberías estar en cama?- pregunto la menor de los 4 jóvenes de un modo agresivo y tratando de ocultar su preocupación por la salud del joven.

-Debería pero sabia que planearían hacer algo así y vine a advertirles que él no es un enemigo común y corriente, si interfieren en sus planes no solo eliminara a sus net navi's sino que los matara sin piedad a ustedes también, seria muy estupido que lo buscaran- dijo de modo amenazador Chaud.

-Solo por que tu le tienes miedo no quiere decir que nosotros debamos temerle- dijo Dex a un lastimado Chaud tratando de intimidarlo.

-Bien en ese caso corran tras él, y no se preocupen iré a su funeral y comeré galletitas con café hasta reventar- fue lo ultimo que dijo Chaud para después retirarse con ayuda de un par de muletas.

-Y bien Chaud ¿que haremos respecto a ellos?- pregunto Protoman a su operador.

-No pueden decir que no se los advertí, pero es necesario vencerlo así que necesitaremos ayuda-

-¿Y de donde la conseguiremos?-

-De el único que parece conocerlo…-

-¿Te refieres al que intervino en la pelea?- Pregunto Blues

-Nuestra prioridad sería localizarlo, pero no creo que sea sencillo, quizá necesitemos arreglar un encuentro con el Hacker ladrón antes-Replico Blaze seriamente.

-Entonces enviare un correo dirigido a Axl cuanto antes-Respondió el navi carmesí

-Gracias amigo- contesto el joven mientras subía a su auto y se dirigía a su "casa" (mejor dicho mansión).

…………………

-Ahora Enzan me esta preocupando- Exclamo Lan, -Hace tiempo que no tomaba esa actitud tan agresiva-Continuo en tono pensativo.

-Todo es culpa de ese tal Server, estoy segura de eso-Exclamo Yai.

-Entonces seria bueno hacerle una visita, ¿Alguno sabe donde encontrarlo?-Pregunto Dex

-Megaman, tu hablaste con Axl, el navi de ese chico, ¿Acaso te dio alguna pista acerca de su domicilio?-Cuestiono Lan al navi de traje azul.

-Bueno en realidad _-"¿Nos dejaras ir?-Pregunto Server, -Supongo que si, después de todo arreglaron el servidor de la escuela"-Contesto en navi Hikari, -Mil gracias Megaman, aquí te doy la dirección de mi operador por si necesitas alguna vez de nuestra ayuda._

-En realidad me dio su dirección, y no vas a creer donde es- Contesto Rock.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha-Finalizo Yai saliendo de la sala seguida de cerca por el grupo.

-Esto es serio-Pensó Kenji saliendo por otra de las puertas, él había escuchado todo desde la ventana que daba hacia el pasillo contrario.

…………………..

-Genial-Se dijo Server sin replicar.

-Bueno tengo que irme, nos mantendremos en contacto-Finalizo Tenryou caminando hacia una limosina la cual lo esperaba en la esquina del lugar.

-Parece ser que tendremos problemas-Comento Axl

-Así es amigo-Contesto finalmente Sol para volver a entrar al restaurante.

………………………………

-¿Qué sucedió, ¿Tu amigo no va a quedarse a comer?-Cuestiono Hino al chico al entrar.

-Me temo que no-Contesto Sol en un tono desanimado.

-¿Acaso sucedió algo, ¿Nuestro enemigo morirá?-Continuo el pelirrojo

-No, se va a reponer-Dijo finalmente Server acercándose a Frank .

-Ahora entendemos tu tristeza-Se escucho la afirmación de Elec. Desde la caja registradora.

-Hi, Frankie Chan, necesitas algo más?-Dijo el Hacker ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros quienes al parecer se encontraban realmente deprimidos por las noticias.

-No, gracias Sol-Respondió Frank levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes dejar el dinero de la cuenta más propinas en la mesa.

-¡De nada, y esperamos que la comida haya sido de tu agrado!-Exclamo Server antes de comenzar a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

………………………..

-Sabes Falcon, no creo que ese chico sea tan terrible como dicen-Comento Frank mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Parecer ser un chico muy amable, ¿Estas seguro que es él?-Replico el Navi.

-Si, sin embargo creo que esto va más allá de un simple chiquillo, estoy seguro de que la situación es más seria de lo que parece-Contesto el humano deteniéndose en una cabina telefónica, -Amigo, necesito que vayas a la estación he informes al comandante que vamos a tener que ampliar nuestra investigación.

-¡Entendido!- Replico el Navi entrando a la red.

-Espero que esos problemas de jurisdicción ya no causen más obstáculos en esta investigación, pues ya se han visto involucrados más elementos que un simple ataque a la red-Pensó el Frank recordando su ultimo encuentro con los guardianes de la red.

(Flashback)

-Estamos cerca Falcon- Exclamo el detective saliendo de su automóvil.

-Parece que será un oponente bastante difícil-Comento el navi desde su P.E.T.

-Ya lo creo-Respondió el humano apreciando la fachada del lugar, una casa común de tamaño mediano la cual se veía bastante normal, -Será mejor ir con cautela, este rival parece ser muy astuto-Continuo Frank cuando algo llamó su atención, se trataba de 3 personas, las cuales al parecer se introducían por una de las ventanas traseras.

-¿Qué rayos, ¿Quiénes son esos?-Se pregunto el joven

-Podrían echar a perder todo-Exclamo Falcon preocupado.

-Lo sé, eso es…, debemos llegar antes que ellos-Finalizo el detective rodeando el jardín para meterse por el sótano.

En el segundo piso Kael Kusanagi esperaba con paciencia a que sus rivales llegaran.

-Al fin esos navis entrometidos recibirán lo que merecen- Se escucho la respuesta del Net navi de Kael.

-Lo sé- Afirmo el humano, - Ambos hemos tenido tantos problemas para poder seguir adelante que es injusta su intervención en este momento.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que ahora somos los criminales, cuando en realidad podría decirse que somos la victimas?

…………………….

(Flashback)

Blanco, ese era el único color a su alrededor, habían pasado 3 días desde que lo habían metido a ese cuarto, 4 paredes blancas eran su prisión, mientras intentaba de una u otra manera escapar sin resultado, no había marcas o salidas visibles con excepción de la puerta, la cual se encontraba fuertemente vigilada.

-El tiempo se convierte en un punto relativo cuando no hay nada que hacer, es como si se congelara y a la vez continuara avanzando, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que ha sucedido, ¿Dónde estarán mis padres, ¿Me extrañarán, ¿Me estarán buscando, un sin fin de preguntas plagan mi mente mientras inconscientemente me culpo por haber actuado tan tontamente-

-Me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?-Susurro Kael recostándose sobre uno de los muros percatándose del leve movimiento de la puerta que aseguraba su estancia en la habitación, intrigado el joven se aproximo lentamente esperando encontrarse con alguna restricción.

Con cautela dio la primera vista al pasillo el cual parecía abandonado.

-Algo extraño esta sucediendo-Pensó aprovechando la oportunidad internándose en las instalaciones del lugar, a su paso las cámaras parecían perder la señal, reiniciando segundos más tarde, situación que fue notada por el humano quien de inmediato se introdujo en una habitación esperando encontrar una explicación a los extraños sucesos.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Continuo, caminando hasta una de las terminales que reposaban en los costados del cuarto.

La máquina respondió rápidamente, pues parecía encontrarse lista para cualquiera que fuese su usuario personal, -Bien veamos que podemos aprovechar de esto- Se dijo el muchacho accesando a la red.

-Hmmm, hay notificación de fallas en el sistema en el área oeste del edificio, solo espero que no hayan notado mi ausencia todavía- Replico Kael.

-No no lo han notado-Respondió otra voz desde la terminal lo cual definitivamente atrajo la atención del chico.

-He leído parte de tu proyecto y me pregunto ¿Por qué desarrollas algo tan peligroso?-Continuo la voz revelando la silueta de un net navi en el monitor, su figura demostraba una gran inteligencia y poder, enmarcado en tonos negros y dorados, los cuales integraban su vestimenta.

-Tú eres…-

-Como dije, estuve siguiendo tu investigación, llamo mi atención que un ser humano sin el apoyo de un net navi lograra incursar en la Undernet con tan solo su equipo casero, así que decidí seguir tus pasos para ver adonde podía llegar todo esto, sabes siempre pensé que los Humanos no eran más que basura traidora lo cual confirme cuando vi lo que hicieron contigo.

-Insinúas que has sido capaz de seguir mis movimientos desde el principio a pesar de mis medidas de seguridad, eso si es poco creíble-Respondió el joven cruzando sus brazos.

-Si, supongo que ninguno de los débiles navis que conoces podrían hecho tan buen trabajo, como el que hice en esta instalación-Contesto el navegador.

-Así que fuiste tu; tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué ayudar a un detestable humano como yo?-Pregunto finalmente Kael.

-Se que fuiste traicionado y castigado por los tuyos, puedo mostrarte un informe que encontré por aquí de algunas alteraciones desarrolladas a tú persona y vida si se le puede llamar de ese modo, así que tuve curiosidad por ver la reacción que tendrías-Continuo la figura desde la computadora.

-¿MI vida, solo han pasado 4 días-Exclamo el humano observando el archivo que su benefactor revelo en la pantalla, su mirada preocupada cambió revelando su enojo mientras continuaba observando el documento cuando una nueva pregunta se hizo presente.

-¿Qué harías si te ayudo a salir?-Comento el navi

-¿Qué haría, esa respuesta es muy sencilla-Respondió Kael con un tono lleno de ira, - Me vengaría por todo, pagarían no solo por traicionar mi confianza, si no por arruinar mi vida-Exclamo golpeando el teclado de la máquina mientras sus ojos se cerraban ocultando esa frustración. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del joven lentamente marcando su paso con la oscuridad que comenzaba a inundar su alma. Frente a él las fotografías de una pareja la cual según el reporte había sido emboscada por una pandilla de delincuentes.

-¿Por qué,¡ mis padres no hicieron nada!-Grito finalmente Kael.

-¿Por qué, ¿Por qué?-

-Ella pagará junto con toda su organización, ellos no habían hecho nada-Susurro tratando de contener sus emociones. El navi le observo analizando la reacción del humano, parecía que después de todo había encontrado un aliado, algo que no imagino tener jamás.

-Yo podría ayudarte a cumplir con tus objetivos si tú me ayudas a finalizar los míos-Comento el navegador tranquilamente

-Debe ser algo interesante si necesitas mi ayuda-Comento el humano.

-Lo es, sin embargo existen detalles de los cuales no puedo encargarme personalmente-Replico el ser digital.

-¿Por qué yo?-Continuo el joven desconfiado.

-Porque tú conoces el verdadero significado de la traición-Finalizo el navi desapareciendo de la terminal.

……………………………

-Y se hacen llamar salvadores, ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando los necesite?-Exclamo Kael -¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen?-Pregunto el operador sentándose en una silla mientras esperaba la aparición de sus rivales.

-Estarán aquí en cualquier momento-Afirmo el navi.

-Perfecto-Finalizo el humano.

………………………………

-Interesante lugar para ser un sótano, ¿No crees?-Comento Frank a su navi mientras recorrían el sótano el cual contenía no una sino muchas unidades P.E.T vacías, así como equipos, computadoras completas y herramienta.

-Nuestro amigo es un poco desordenado, ¿Verdad?- Replico Falcon

-Supongo-Susurro el humano tomando algunas muestras para su expediente, -Esto podría ser de utilidad-

…………………………………………….

-¡Detente ahí!- Se escucho la voz de aquel hombre conocido como el comandante Beef revelando su figura con ese casco gracioso que ocultaba la identidad del agente.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado sin una buena batalla-Comento Kael en tono aburrido mientras encendía su pequeña arena holográfica.

-Entonces prepárate para tu final-Contesto Beef sacando a la vista su P.E.T - ¡Shark Man conexión ahora!-Exclamo el hombre conectando a su navi.

-¡Estoy listo!- Se escucho la respuesta de Shark Man, el cual se visualizo al momento en la arena.

-Ahora es mi turno-Comento Kael Kusanagi sacando un P.E.T. –Bueno se que a ti no te gusta esto, pero creo que será entretenido-Continuo conectando el módulo a su Computadora Personal.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Pregunto el agente en tono serio.

-Descargo a su oponente- Replico el muchacho notando la trasferencia del navi al 100.

-Forte (Bass) . Exe conexión-Dijo finalmente el joven revelando la forma del navi solitario.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Se pregunto el comandante al notar la figura materializarse en la arena.

-No puede ser-Pensó Black Rose (Saloma/Sal) quien junto a Woodman observaba los acontecimientos.

-No importa quien sea el oponente, no podemos darnos por vencidos-Comento Beef sacando un par de chips.

-Esta será rápida-Afirmo Bass corriendo hacia su oponente; Kael quien para entonces ya conocía las estrategias de su compañero conecto un par de chips al momento en el que su navi saltaba.

-Steel Battle chip in, Knight Sword Battle chip in- Dijo

Al momento la forma del navi dorado/ negro quien ya era bastante rápido se desvaneció, reapareciendo detrás de su oponente, la forma de una espada se desvanecía de su mano, mientras este tan solo sonrió al resultado.

-Shark Man, Login Out-

Las palabras se encendieron en la arena mientras Beef continuaba observando su P.E.T sin decir nada.

-Tu navi pudo morir, pero ese no es nuestro objetivo-Exclamo el muchacho.

-No pude moverme ni hacer nada, ese chico simplemente ataco, sin siquiera ordenare a ese… su poder es sorprendente, pero lo más peligroso es esa excelente sincronización-Pensó el comandante, -No tuve oportunidad-

-¡Eso no fue justo!- Exclamo Black Rose, -Yo te reto Kusanagi- Continuo conectando su navi.

-Woodman. Exe conexión ahora-

-Bien tú y yo tenemos una batalla, y no seré amable-Exclamo Woodman levantando los brazos.

-¡Vamos Woodman!- Replico la operadora al momento en el que el ataque especial del navi se hacia presente creando una fila de troncos los cuales salían a una velocidad increíble.

Forte esquivo con facilidad el ataque.

-¿Eso fue todo?-Pregunto sencillamente cuando otros troncos comenzaron a salir del piso, sin una ubicación exacta.

-Aún no terminamos-Afirmo la agente.

-Forte utiliza tu fuego rápido- Comento Kael.

-No tienes que decirlo- Replico el navi mientras esquivaba los troncos con movimientos rápidos.

-Ya me canse de jugar-Afirmo Bass abriendo fuego mientras corría alrededor de su oponente, los impactos eran sumamente rápidos por lo que a Woodman le era casi imposible esquivarlos.

El nivel de energía descendía con velocidad en el P.E.T. de Black Rose.

-No puede ser- Pensó, -Debo hacer algo para proteger a mi net navi.

-¡Acábalo Bass!- Exclamo Kael sacando otro chip Hacker Chip Protoman in-

Una gran espada se materializo en las manos de Forte quien inmediatamente ataco al otro navi.

-Woodman login out-

-¡No puede ser, tú no puedes ganar- Comento la joven agente.

-¿Qué clase de Chip era ese, jamás había escuchado ese nombre-Pensó Misteru (Miyu) sin intervenir.

-¡Alto ahí todos ustedes!-Se escucho a Frank desde el pasillo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Black Rose

-Yo soy el Agente Frank C. miembro de la policía estatal.

-Pues entonces no debes intervenir, este caso no es para la policía-Dijo el comandante Beef

-¿Qué cosa, Este muchachito ha violado la ley, contrabandeando hardware, software, etc, la lista es larga- Argumento el detective, -Y tengo las pruebas-

-Quizá, pero aún así nuestra jurisdicción tiene un nivel más alto en este asunto, sobre todo ahora que hemos visto la clase de daño que puede ocasionar-Continuo el Agente con casco.

-¡Genial!- Fue todo lo que el oficial comento saliendo de la habitación.

-Frank, pudimos retarlos- Comento Falcon.

-¿HM?-Pregunto su operador, -No olvídalo amigo, aunque los retáramos y les ganáramos ellos no nos dejarían actuar, será mejor dejarles la ventaja esta vez, pero a la próxima no habrá segundas oportunidades-Replico el detective

-Como tu digas Frankie- Respondió el navi felizmente.

-Es increíble que continúes siendo tan noble e inocente después de todo lo que hemos investigado juntos-Pensó el detective, -Eso es lo que siempre mantiene mi ánimo en alto-

……………………………………..

En el presente…

-¡Informe listo!- Exclamo Falcon volviendo al P.E.T., -Tenemos la autorización-Continuo

-Perfecto, ahora solo nos queda esperar-Susurro el humano.

-¿Esperar?-Pregunto el navi.

-Efectivamente amigo, vamos al auto-Finalizo Frank caminando hacia su automóvil el cual se encontraba estacionado en la acera de enfrente.

……………………………………

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Una jovencita de largo cabello dorado caminaba de vuelta a casa pensativa.

-¿Qué voy hacer, Chaud bueno él y yo, aún no somos nada, pero él ha comenzado, bueno yo… y Luego esta Kamui quien parece odiarlo, no se que hacer.-

-Ciel- Llamo Zero desde el P.E.T, -Se que estas preocupada, pero seguro que hallaremos una solución-Continuo el navi tratando de animar a su operadora.

-No lo se Zero, Lan y el resto no asistieron a clases, eso quiere decir que Chaud esta peor de lo que imaginamos, pero Kamui dijo que él no perseguía aquellos que no tenían nada que ver con el proyecto S.N.- Dijo la muchacha, -¿Me pregunto de que modo estará inmiscuido Enzan?- finalizo recordando las palabras de Dark Knigth.

(Flashback)

-¿Dónde estuviste tantos años Kamui, pensé que había perdido a mis mejores amigos y que jamás los volvería a ver y ahora después de tanto tiempo regresas mi querido hermano- Pregunto la joven al ver a su amigo de pie frente a ella.

-Ciel- Exclamo él finalmente.

Su mejor amiga, aquella que había enfrentado los mismos retos, fracasos y vida que él, ¿Cómo olvidarla, ¿Cómo dejar perder esos momentos?

-Éramos como hermanos- Susurro la muchacha, -¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada?- Pregunto.

Kamui soltó su daga y la abraso suavemente.

-Yo… no se… si no lo hacia ellos… me engañaron, me dijeron que habías muerto en manos de uno de los participantes del proyecto; por eso decidí seguir con ellos para vengarte, desde ese entonces he estado trabajando para ellos exterminando a los operadores del proyecto SN…

-A los que son como nosotros- dijo la joven rubia con un toque de tristeza,- eso quiere decir que has venido a matarme… -

Te equivocas yo no sabia que tu eras la operadora de Zero, además sabes que soy incapaz de lastimarte- las palabras de Kamui sonaban tristes y la abraso nuevamente.

Luego de esto ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cena de los Tenryou, a pesar de que Kamui no iría se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Estaban hablando de lo que les había pasado luego del atentado al laboratorio. Luego de un rato se detuvieron, ambos sabían que tenían que separarse… otra vez.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- dijo Kamui mientras algo similar a una lágrima callo de uno de sus ojos.

-Kamui… yo… te… extrañe mucho- dijo la joven

-Yo igual te extrañe mucho Ciel… toma esto, es el programa que le falta a Zero para estar completo… poco a poco se ira desarrollando hasta que llegue al máximo nivel y despierte el verdadero poder de Zero. Además si tienes esto ya nadie te casara…- Kamui le dio una especie de battle chip a Ciel la cual mientras lo instalaba en Zero pregunto:

-¿Hay mas como tu que se dedican a casar a los navegadores del proyecto?-

-Si - aunque con esto no tienes de que preocuparte ella sabrá que eres mi protegida-.

-Bien ahora tengo que irme si no llegare tarde a la cena, ¿nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto la rubia temiendo la peor de las respuestas.

-Si, no se cuando pero nos volveremos a ver- luego de esto Kamui se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después brincar a la copa de un árbol y desaparecer.

-Gracias Kamui- dijo ella mientras veía melancólica el lugar donde se encontraba el Caballero Negro para después dirigirse a la mansión.

……………………….

Ciel saco el chip observando su figura tranquilamente, -Se que él debió meterse en muchos problemas por darme esto, pero ¿Por qué atacar a Chaud?-Se dijo. A su lado un automóvil avanzaba lentamente deteniéndose pocos metros adelante.

-Ciel, Ciel -Exclamo Blaze bajando la ventanilla.

-Hablando del rey de Roma-Comento Zero

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto la joven.

-Alguien te busca señorita soñadora-Dijo el navi güero señalando hacia un costado, la muchacha volteo para encontrarse con el joven Chaud, quien debido al vendaje que llevaba en la nariz se veía un poco chistoso.

-Hola Chaud- Dijo la joven sencillamente sin moverse de su lugar.

-Hola Ciel, hmm se que esto te parecerá raro, pero necesito encontrar al Hacker, y se que las únicas personas que lo conocen son Tenryou quien obviamente no me ayudará y tú por lo que me preguntaba si bueno te importaría, tu sabes.

-Necesitas ayuda para localizarlo-Replico la joven, -Pensaste que la decisión más obvia era yo, sin embargo lamento decepcionarte, pero no se donde se encuentra-Continuo girando para volver a su camino.

-De menos se que esta mucho mejor, eso me tranquiliza-Pensó la joven.

-¿Por qué siempre me contesta de ese modo?-Se pregunto el vice-presidente bajando del automóvil al notar que la muchacha se alejaba.

-Oye, ¡Espera!-Repitió, -¿Por qué siempre que ando cerca de ella me comporto como un verdadero tonto, eso no tiene sentido, yo no soy así-Murmuro Blaze sacando un par de muletas.

-Señor debería usar la silla y- Comenzó el chofer del automóvil.

-¡Déjame hacer esto solo!-Ordeno el chico molesto, -Rayos ¿Qué pasa conmigo, primero actúo como un idiota y luego he comenzado a depender de otros eso no va conmigo-Continuo en su mente alcanzando a la joven con dificultad.

-¿Podrías ir un poco más lento, Es difícil seguirte el paso con estas cosas-Exclamo Chaud notando que ella se detenía sin voltear.

-Se que crees que solo quiero que me ayudes por interés, pero en realidad yo… -

Él sabía que no podía continuar, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba decir después de todo?

-Yo…-Repitió pensativo bajando la mirada mientras observaba su sombra extenderse por piso.

-Te ayudaría si pudiera, pero no se donde está ese chico-Replico ella

-¿Por qué las cosas son así de confusas, yo no se porque siempre reacciono así cuando estoy cerca de él, alguna vez sentí algo similar hace mucho tiempo por…, Kamui; ahora eres tan distinto, siento que no te conozco y al mismo tiempo cuando veo a Chaud aquí, no puedo explicar mis sentimientos-Pensó Ciel.

-Discúlpame-Replico Blaze

-¿De que quieres que te disculpe, no hay razón para eso, tú no hiciste nada, fui yo quien reacciono agresivamente y lo siento-Argumento la muchacha.

-Se que estas buscando información sobre este Hacker, quizá podamos hacer un equipo de búsqueda-Contesto Chaud, -Tonto-Pensó, -Aquí vas de nuevo-.

-Seria buena idea- Respondió la guera sonriendo, -Así podré asegurarme de que todo este bien-Se dijo en su mente.

-Zero, creo que tendrás que ir conviviendo con Blues- Exclamo la muchacha siguiendo a Chaud al auto.

-Lo imagine-comento el navi levemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

………………………………

Server esperaba la visita de Lan y compañía mientras observaba el restaurante vacío.

-Axl, ¿Noticias?- Pregunto finalmente el Hacker.

-Lo siento Sol, fue mi culpa yo le dije a Megaman donde localizarnos-Comento el navi pelirrojo

-No te preocupes, eso pasa-Respondió Solarius.

-Majahorama necesito salir un rato, ¿Hay problema?-Pregunto el muchacho permitiendo que su "Jefe" observara el lugar vacío.

-Parece ser que no tenemos muchos clientes, así que adelante, pero regresa vivo-Contesto el ahora cocinero.

-Ja,ja, ¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto Sol al momento.

-Solo digamos que tus amistades tienden a ser peligrosas para la salud-Replico Mahajorama

-Oky dile a los demás que regreso al rato-Se despidió Server saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

-¿No piensas huir cierto Sol?-Pregunto Axl

-¡Claro que no, ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?-Replico el humano quien corría a toda velocidad alejándose del restaurante.

-No lo se, ¿No lo puedes imaginar?-Pregunto el navi sarcásticamente.

-Escúchame con atención Axl, no estoy escapando, solo estoy preocupado porque no he tenido ninguna noticia de Serge, eso no es normal- Argumento el operador.

-Tú sabes que él tiene la tendencia a desaparecer-Comento el pelirrojo.

-Si, pero la manera en la que lo trate anoche… mi conciencia no me deja en paz, ¿Comprendes eso?-Respondió el joven.

-Entiendo Sol, perdona por pensar mal de ti-Respondió finalmente el navi.

Cerca de ahí otro chico caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, su cabello blanco como la nieve lo hacía ser objeto de miradas a su paso, mientras sus ojos azules se centraban en la pantalla de su P.E.T, en el cual analizaba algunos datos cuando un grupo de muchachos (Lan y compañía) paso a su lado a toda velocidad sin fijarse, un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer hacia un charco mojándolo por completo, Dex quien había sido el causante de tal accidente continuo su camino sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Vaya, gracias por la disculpa-Comento el muchacho quien recibía el nombre de Chronos levantándose, para notar que el grupo ya se había alejado.

-Era mi suéter favorito-Pensó quitándoselo cuando su navi replico desde el P.E.T. -¿Por qué no les dijiste nada, ¡Debiste retarlos,-Argumento Nightmare molesto, su forma larga similar a la de un dragón con 2 grandes cuchillas por manos (Como las de las mantis) se mostraba agitada mientras recorría la pantalla del dispositivo continuamente.

-Olvídalo, hay mejores cosas por hacer-Comento el joven.

-¿Qué, ¿Por qué, si son unos faltos de respeto, ni siquiera se disculpo, busquemos al gordito y le daré una lección-Continuo el navi

-Supongo que eso ya no importa, pues al parecer ya se han marchado-Finalizo el chico.

………………………………..

Al mismo tiempo Sol…

-Axl continua enviando mensajes a Vile, se que debe recibirlos-Ordeno Solarius, pues su preocupación aumentaba a cada instante, el tiempo continuaba avanzando sin recibir noticias de su amigo Serge.

-Lo lamento Sol, pero no hay respuesta de Vile-Contesto el pelirrojo, -He comenzado a preocuparme y eso que no soporto a ese presuntuoso de los cañones-Pensó Axl

-¡Hey, ahí esta!- Se escucho el Grito de Dex al ver a Solarius de pie frente a ellos.

-¿Adonde vas?-Pregunto Dex molesto al llegar al lado de su rival; Sol levanto la mirada cerrando su P.E.T.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?-Pregunto el chico de la cicatriz, conociendo de antemano las intenciones de los jóvenes.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso, si desde que llegaste no hemos tenido nada más que problemas- Continuo el operador de Gutsman.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablas, es más ni siquiera se quien eres tú-Contesto el Hacker con seriedad.

Lan quien se encontraba a un lado acompañado de Yai y Maylu se percato del color rojizo que comenzaba a mostrar su amigo lo que lo hizo intervenir antes de que algo malo sucediera.

-Lo que Dex quiere saber, es ¿Por qué atacaron a Enzan, estoy seguro que tu debes saber algo al respecto, pues fue contigo con el único que se enfrento-Exclamo el operador de Megaman.

Server lo miro pensativo,-No puedo decirles la verdad, sería demasiado peligroso para ellos- Se dijo, -Lamento no poder ayudarte Lan, pero desconozco la razón del ataque-Exclamo finalmente Solarius.

-Pues yo no lo creo-Intervino Yai, -No es normal que saliendo de un lugar algún loco te agreda de ese modo y luego se marche como si nada-Continuo.

-Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a su amigo, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en eso-Respondió Sol de modo firme.

-¿Por qué no quieres ayudarnos?-Pregunto finalmente Maylu, -¿Qué es lo que hace que tu te niegues a darnos cualquier información valiosa?-

El hacker observo la reacción de la chica, él desearía tener la libertad de informarles, pero era algo demasiado peligroso, ya había arriesgado la vida de Kenji por eso y no uniría más a la lista, además, Chaud se lo había buscado el mismo.-Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan insistente-Se dijo.

-¿Acaso no te importa que la vida de alguien bueno este en peligro?-Continuo la chica de cabello rosado.

-No, no me interesa, él se busco ese problema, no es mi asunto -Contesto Server de modo frío, el necesitaba que lo dejarán en paz, necesitaba ir a buscar a Serge y ellos solamente lo retrasaban, pensamiento interrumpido por un fuerte golpe el cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¡No te atrevas a responderle de ese modo a Maylu!- Exclamo Dex. Al mismo tiempo Chronos quien fue capaz de observar todo decidió intervenir.

-¿Es necesario que hagas eso?-Pregunto tranquilamente mientras ayudaba al otro chico a incorporarse.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Dex observando al recién llegado, -Este chico me recuerda mucho a Chaud- Pensó el jovencito de playera verde y Shorts.

-¿Yo, soy tu primera victima, la que empujaste a un charco allá atrás-Replico el muchacho de cabello blanco.

-¿Hiciste eso Dex?-Pregunto Lan

-En realidad no me fije-Comento el amigo de Hikari.

-¿estas bien?-Pregunto Chronos a Solarius notando el hilito de sangre que caía desde su labio.

-No hay problema, gracias- Contesto el chico de la cicatriz limpiándose con la mano.

-Sol, sol ¿no te lastimo verdad, porque de ser así tendré que darle una buena lección a su net navi- Exclamo Axl sumamente molesto.

-No te preocupes, amigo-Susurro Server.

-Dex, no importa que tan molestos estemos, lo que hiciste fue extremo-Argumento Lan cruzando sus brazos.

-Efectivamente-Replicaron las dos chicas que los acompañaban.

-Lo lamento chicas-Contesto el joven apenado.

-Eso no cambia lo que hiciste- Dijo el navi pelirrojo, -Discúlpate con mi operador ahora gordito si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias-

-Axl- Interrumpió Sol.

-Si, lo mismo digo- Intervino una nueva voz perteneciente a Nightmare, -Debe disculparse por sus agresiones o enfrentar las consecuencias- Continuo el navi dragón.

-Miren pequeños ustedes no se metan-Replico Dex.

-¡Entonces discúlpate!- Gritaron ambos navegadores

-Hay pequeñas criaturas…- comenzó el chico levantando la mano la cual fue detenida por Chronos quien al ser mayor solo necesito un leve toque para hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Dex alejándose.

-Evitando que las cosas empeoren-Exclamo el joven de ojos azules, -El actuar de ese modo no te llevará a ningún lado-Continuo.

-¡Así es, por eso debes disculparte o enfrentar las consecuencias!-Prosiguieron los navis, como si su pensamiento se hubiese sincronizado.

-Esta discusión no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, así que olvidémoslo-Interrumpió finalmente Megaman

-Es verdad, lo mejor será tranquilizarnos y aclarar las cosas-Comento Lan aceptando el hecho que no obtendrían información del otro chico, -No se porque no deseas compartir ninguna información con nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que tendrás tus razones, y en cuanto a Dex, espero que se disculpe por sus acciones-Continuo mirando a su amigo seriamente.

Sin embargo eso no era importante para Solarius quien continuaba preocupado por Serge.

-No voy a disculparme-Contesto Dex cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Vamos no seas terco!-Exclamo Yai

-Esto es el colmo, podríamos pasar todo el día aquí discutiendo por cosas sin importancia, cuando hay situaciones más importantes sobre cuales tratar , pero al parecer hay personas aquí quienes disfrutan perder el tiempo incapaces de comprender la magnitud e importancia de las cosas- Comento Server para sí.

-Se a lo que te refieres- Susurro Chronos.

-No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo- Replico Server, la preocupación continuaba embargando su mente, sin embargo era evidente que se esforzaba por ocultarlo mostrando esa fachada fría e insensible en su lugar.

-Por favor, necesito encontrar a Serge-Grito Solarius en su mente imaginando lo peor para su amigo, Chronos quien noto la desesperación oculta en esos ojos amielados, comprendió que algo realmente serio debía mantener al otro chico así, sin embargo se le hizo evidente que no deseaba inmiscuir al grupo que lo mantenía estático.

-A veces desearía no ser tan perceptivo- Pensó decidiendo ayudarlo, -Se que podría arrepentirme por esto, pero será mi obra buena del día-

-Suficiente de esto, ¡Arreglemos esto en una Net battle!-Grito el operador de Gutsman, -Ya veremos quien es el ganador y quien tenía la razón después de todo-Continuo de modo altanero.

-La oportunidad salta a la luz- Sonrió el chico de ojos azules desarrollando una rápida estrategia, -Espero no arrepentirme.

-Eso es una tontería-Se escucho la exclamación del joven Hikari, No hay necesidad de esto-

- ¿Por qué no?-Respondió el navi tipo dragón -Seguro que barreremos la arena con su navegador-

-No se si tengamos tiempo para eso Nightmare, recuerda que hay alguien esperándonos-Comento Chronos mientras dirigía su mirada al chico de la cicatriz, -Podrías aprovechar-Murmuro

-Será rápido-Afirmo el navi del joven de cabello blanco.

-Vamos muchacho albino, o le tienes miedo a un chico normal- Se escucho la voz de Dex.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Pregunto finalmente el joven volviendo la mirada hacia su retador.

-¿Qué parte, la de Cobarde, albino o anormal- Replico el amigo de Lan.

-Lan esto no se ve bien, ¿Por qué Dex esta reaccionando de ese modo, se que él tiende a ser un poco impulsivo en estas cosas, pero jamás había sido tan agresivo-Pregunto Megaman a su operador.

-Entiendo tu pregunta, pero no se ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-Contesto finalmente Hikari. –Tengo que detenerlo antes de que esto empeore-

-Entonces será una batalla-Grito Dex corriendo con dirección al restaurante de Majahorama y compañía.

-Así será-Replico Chronos siguiendo a su rival, -Solo espero terminar rápido con esto para poder llegar con Kael antes de que algo más suceda-Pensó notando como Sol se alejaba lentamente.

-Bueno, de menos alguien llegara a su destino-Finalizo el joven de ojos azules.

-No espera Dex- Exclamaron las chicas corriendo detrás del par.

Lan se encontraba a punto de seguirlos cuando su navi lo detuvo, -¡Espera Lan, mira; Solarius se aleja en dirección contraría-Señalo Mega

-Rayos, todo parece haber sido una distracción, pero estoy seguro de que ese par no se conocía, creo que ese chico Server tiene una suerte envidiable, debemos seguirlo-Respondió Hikari.

-¿Qué hay de Dex, Maylu y Yai?-Pregunto Rock.

-Ellos estarán bien-Contesto Lan corriendo tras el Hacker quien parecía haber ganado distancia ante él.

……………………………………………..

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tenryu…

Kenji caminaba de un lado a otro de la gran sala, mientras esperaba que su padre saliera de una supuesta reunión urgente.

-¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo?-Se dijo el jovencito

-Joven Kenji- Exclamo Blacut desde el P.E.T.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el príncipe,

-He recibido un extraño e-mail, al parecer no tiene un origen definido, pero la información parece ser similar a la que usted sabe- Dijo el Navi cúbico

-Hmmm, es extraño, Sol no dijo nada sobre un nuevo envío- Pensó Kenji notando que el estudio de su padre finalmente se abría, -¡Ya era hora!-Susurro congelándose al notar al invitado.

-Hola hijo, permíteme presentarte al representante de nuestros nuevo socios, su nombre es Serge, se que es un poco joven, pero deberías ver las maravillosas ideas que nos ha proporcionado, ya veo porque fue enviado a tratar con nosotros, es un gran negociador-Exclamo su padre-Bueno los dejo porque tengo otros asuntos que atender- Finalizo el hombre alejándose.

-Espera padre, tú no comentaste nada acerca de nuevos socios- Dijo Kenji.

Algo en la mirada de su padre cambio regresando a la normalidad en un instante, hijo se que trato de mantenerte informado con los negocios de la familia, pero debes entender que hay cosas que están más allá, ahora no quiero escuchar nada más acerca de esto- Replico Tenryou retirándose.

-Eso no es normal, estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con los hombres que asistieron a la cena-Pensó el príncipe encontrándose con Serge quien parecía analizarlo fríamente, -Estoy seguro de que él es el amigo de Sol, aunque lo noto un poco extraño-Continuo.

-Veo que has estado ocupado-Comento el joven aproximándose.

Kenji sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar esa frialdad en la voz del muchacho.

-Así es, mi agenda se encuentra llena, así que si me disculpa-Replico el príncipe políticamente.

-¿Por qué estas preocupado?-Pregunto Serge sonriendo mientras pasaba a su lado, -Ha sido un placer joven Tenryou, puedes decirle a Solarius que espere mi visita-Susurro el muchacho sin detenerse.

-Nos veremos pronto-Finalizo saliendo del salón

………………………………………………

Kokusho camino por las calles de Net city buscando a su víctima, él sabía que tarde o temprano se toparía con el escurridizo de Harpuia

-¿Dónde estas angelito?-Se pregunto el navi de largo cabello localizando finalmente a su objetivo quien parecía dirigirse hacia él.

-Así que no tuvieron éxito en su enfrentamiento, debes estar sumamente aburrido y cansado de fracasar-Se escucho el comentario de Harpuia al momento en el que sacaba su par de espadas.

-Veo que deseas jugar-Replico Kokusho con el mismo tono amenazador de su contraparte.

-¿No pensaron que su pequeño encuentro con Zero y su operadora pasaría desapercibido, cierto?-Contesto el navi de verde armadura

-No lo soñaríamos-Finalizo Kokusho antes de correr hacia su enemigo quien reacciono del mismo modo, ambos navis comenzaron a correr por las calles lanzándose estocadas a toda velocidad sin importarle quien se encontrase en su camino, los navis de alrededor comenzaron a correr despavoridos.

-Cobardes-Pensó el navi de largo cabello deteniendo otro golpe de Harpuia.

-Eres bueno-Comento Kokusho sonriendo, para él esas batallas eran las mejores

-Si, lo mismo digo-Respondió Harpuia alejándose rapídamente para evitar otro ataque del navi oscuro quien aprovecho la oportunidad para agregar un disparo a su estocada, con un rápido giro el navegador de Novell esquivo el disparo descubriendo su hombro el cual fue alcanzado por su rival.

-Rayos-Exclamo introduciéndose en uno de los edificios.

-¡Alerta, sistema de seguridad violado-Se escucho una voz en el interior del complejo.

-Ha cállate- Grito Harpuia destruyendo los altavoces lo que ocasiono que algunos navis de seguridad lo rodearan.

-Veo que has decidido traer invitados a la fiesta-Comento Kokusho desde la entrada de la estructura.

-No, yo no los invite, pero eso hace las cosas más interesantes-Replico Harpuia.

-¡Deténganse!-Gritaron los guardias al ver que eran ignorados por los contendientes.

--¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?- contesto Kokusho con una sonrisa la cual parecía de un psicópata.

-Por que si no se las verán con migo- Exclamo otro navi quien salía de una de las habitaciones, su apariencia imponente se componía de una especie de uniforme militar.

-Jajaja que miedo jajaja- dijo Kokusho -Me gustaría saber como se llama el navi que osa retarme-

-¡Me llaman Colonel!- dicho esto se lanzo contra Kokusho mientras sacaba una espada de lo que parecía ser su cinturón.

Kokusho y Colonel comenzaron a pelear por todo el lugar mientras el primero lanzaba poderosos disparos contra los guardias que se acercaban a ellos para que no interrumpieran su pelea; a pesar de que Kokusho era mas fuerte Colonel parecía llevar la ventaja gracias a su fuerza, cada vez las estocadas eran mas y mas certeras hasta que Colonel logro herir a Kokusho en un brazo.

-Me sorprende eres el primero en mucho tiempo que me lastima… jeje, ¿Viste eso Harpuia, incluso este navi ha logrado lo que tu no jejeje- dijo Kokusho lanzándose otra vez contra Colonel él cual paro varios ataques continuos mientras que Kokusho hacia lo mismo.

-Tonto, ese navi me ha dado la ventaja-Contesto Harpuia atacando a los guardias, -sin embargo yo tengo honor-Continuo, así que dejare esto para otra ocasión

-¿Qué, espera –Exclamo el navi oscuro al ver como su objetivo se marchaba.

-¡Aún no terminamos!- Interrumpió Colonel bloqueando su paso.

-Tú te has interpuesto entre mi objetivo y yo, ahora gracias a ti tendré que iniciar mi búsqueda nuevamente y mi operador no estará feliz-Pensó Kokusho molesto

-Estoy cansado de jugar, ¡Muere! -Grito el navi de largo cabello largo atacando con más velocidad y fuerza a su nuevo objetivo, Colonel se esforzó por bloquear los ataques cuando uno de ellos acertó en su estomago, el navi militar al sentir el dolor retrocedió observando su herida, donde una gran marca se mostraba, junto con la perdida de algunos datos los cuales parecían desvanecerse en el aire.

"Maldición como duele… solo me queda una opción". Pensó Colonel decidido a todo con tal de sobrevivir, este net navi era uno de los navegadores conocidos como autónomos, los navis autónomos era capaces de hacer uso de algunas habilidades otorgadas solo por los Battle Chips sin necesidad de un operador, sin embargo esto se limitaba al uso de una combinación de los mismos por batalla. Desesperado Colonel hizo uso de una sencilla combinación de chips creando la Beta Sword, con la cual ataco a su oponente sin dudarlo, Kokusho simplemente levanto su espada esperando el golpe.

-Jajajaja el ¿Program advance?- Se escucho la voz del navi oscuro, - jajaja estaba esperando algo mejor que eso, por lo que veo estas desesperado lo cual quiere decir que estoy a punto de ganar- Al escuchar las palabras de Kokusho Colonel comenzó a asustarse no solo por que con un arma base detuvo al programa avanzado sino que a pesar de saber lo poderosa que era el arma el parecía como si lo estuvieran atacando con un juguete. – ¡Prepárate!- Kokusho desvió repentinamente el arma de su oponente para después atacarlo violentamente.

El navi militar apenas tuvo tiempo para detener las continuas estocadas de su rival.

"Maldición si no hago algo me va a matar". Fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar Colonel antes de que Kokusho tirara una estocada contra su cuerpo la cual alcanzo a esquivar pero causo un gran daño en su brazo.

-Jajajajaja pensé que resistirías mas pero veo que solo eres un navi común y corriente jajajaja -dijo Kokusho mientras continuaba atacando violentamente a Colonel.

Colonel cada vez se sentía más y más débil a causa de las heridas que había recibido cuando otra vez sintió como era herido en una de sus piernas, lo que ocasiono que el navi militar perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas sobre el piso.

-Maldito…- dijo Colonel observando al navi psicópata frene a él.

-¿Es doloroso verdad, puedes sentir como el dolor inunda tu cuerpo mientras poco a poco tus datos se desvanecen en la nada. Me sorprende que un navi que parecía un gran guerrero este a punto de morir de un modo tan patético pero en fin…- Kokusho ataco a Colonel el cual logro levantarse sorprendentemente para después continuar luchando.

La lucha entre ambos continuaba… las piernas de Colonel temblaban mientras su "energía " se drenaba debido a sus heridas… el arma de Colonel iba perdiendo poder al mismo ritmo en que sus datos se desvanecían.

-Jajajajaja es una lastima, pensé que me divertirías mas pero veo que me equivoque jajaja solo eres un navi mas…- Exclamo finalmente Kokusho notando como su rival peleaba por mantenerse consciente, -Que patético, ni siquiera vale la pena continuar con esta batalla-Finalizo elevando su arma para dar el golpe final cuando una transmisión de Kamui entro interrumpiendo al navegador.

-¿Qué sucede Kamui?-Pregunto el navi oscuro

-Tenemos una visita inesperada-Contesto el humano volteando su P.E.T para mostrar la forma de Serge frente a él.

-¿No veo el problema?-Pensó el navi distinguiendo un brillo proveniente del reflejo del sol en una espada la cual era sostenida por Serge -¿Qué sucede Kamui?-Pregunto Kokusho.

-Parece ser que Novell ha decidido actuar -Comento el jóven de ojos rojos preparándose para el combate.

-Voy para allá-Contesto el navi saliendo del lugar ignorando al navi inconsciente a sus pies.

………………………………

Solarius continuo su camino deteniéndose a la mitad de un terreno baldío, la luz del Sol era intensa a esa hora aumentando el calor en el ambiente.

-¿Dónde esta, ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarlo, he buscado en todos los lugares que se me ha ocurrido sin resultado- Exclamo el chico de la cicatriz mientras descansaba, con la mirada baja y sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Sol- Interrumpió Axl.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto sencillamente Solarius.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con Lan?-Replico el navi con otra pregunta.

El Hacker sabía que Hikari había estado siguiéndolos, pero no esperaba encontrar tanta insistencia de parte suya.

-SI que es insistente- Susurro Server, -Tendremos que hacer algo para perderlo-

-¿Por qué no le decimos la verdad?-Continúo el pelirrojo

-¿La verdad de que?-Se escucho la voz de Lan quien finalmente había llegado a su lado.

…………………………………….

En el restaurante…

-Prepárate para ser derrotado-Grito Dex conectando a su Navi, Elec., Hino y Majahorama observaban con interés a sus supuestos clientes, quienes obviamente habían ido ahí solo por su acceso a la red.

-Ahora veras lo que gutsman es capaz de hacer, ¡Vamos gustman head Hamer. Battle chip in- Dijo dex insertando el dispositivo en su P.E.T.

-Bien Nightmare demostrémosle a este niño a no meterse con profesionales- Comento Chronos preparando un chip en su mano.

El navi estilo dragón esquivo el ataque elevándose, para después girar e iniciar un descenso a una velocidad increíble, sus navajas se dirigían al objetivo, al momento que Chronos insertaba su primer chip.

-Stealth battle chip in-Exclamo impactando rápidamente a su oponente.

-HAAAAA-Gutsman grito al recibir el impacto.

-¿Amigo estas bien?-Pregunto Dex preocupado.

-Gutsman aun completo-Contesto el navi protegiendo uno de sus costados cuando vio como Nightmare reiniciaba su ataque moviendo sus cuchillas con habilidad, el navi de Dex apenas podía esquivar algunos cortes, sin embargo otros acertaban causando un descenso en el medidor de energía.

-Dex tienes que hacer algo-Comento Maylu preocupada.

-Lo se, lo se-Replico el chico

-Nightmare detente,-Ordeno el joven de cabello blanco, -Creo que esto ya llego más allá de lo que esperábamos, mejor dejemos las cosas así y olvidemos todo-Finalizo lanzándole un chip a Dex.

-Holy Recover, ¿Pero esto no dañara a tu navi?- Pregunto el operador de Gutsman.

-Úsalo-Replico Chronos, -Yo creo que ya aclaramos lo que debíamos, si usas ese chip tu navi se recuperará y yo podré marcharme porque no creo que mi amigo Kael sea un chico de mucha paciencia-

-Muchas gracias- Contesto Maylu

-Holy recover battle chip in- Exclamo Dex sanando a su navi, -Gracias por el chip-Continuo lanzando el dispositivo de vuelta a su dueño.

-No hay porque-Comento finalmente Chronos desconectando su P.E.T para salir del local.

Cerca de ahí en un automóvil Frank observaba con atención la pantalla de su P.E.T, donde se mostraban los movimientos captados por la cámara que había colocado en ese lugar desde la mañana

-Esa fue una buena combinación-Exclamo Falcon.

-Más que eso, fue un movimiento muy peculiar-Replico el detective, -Solo había visto a Kusanagi usarlo-Continuo cerrando la ventana de video.

…………………………….

Notas del autor: Esto es todo para el capítulo 6, espero que les haya gustado y no dejen de visitar la galería, la próxima actualización de la misma tendrá a (Forte. exe, Chronos, Nigthmare.exe) y muy pronto también conocerán a Frank, Falcon.exe, Colonel.exe Novell y Harpuia. Exe.

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, y si, pueden seguir enviando a sus personajes e ideas para el fanfic.

Gracias Alucard por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo también.

Si desean contactarme pueden hacerlo a belemkaren67 de Hotmail GRACIAS.


	7. sueños

Capitulo 7

Sueños

Arken elf: Hola primero que nada los saludo y agradezco la contribución de los 2 Nuevos personajes Joyce y su net navi Kristal, quienes habrán de presentarse en este capitulo.

**Este capitulo esta escrito por Alucard y su servidora Arken elf**, quienes hemos tomado en cuenta todos los consejos de Devlain (Creador de Chronos) para seguir con este su fanfiction. **Una mención especial para Dark Kain level (Creador de Kael) por su colaboración especial en este capitulo.**

**Puedes conocer a Frank, Falcon.exe, Joyce, Kristal.exe y Chronos en la galería!**

Agradezco de antemano tu review Aquarius no Andres e hice las modificaciones en los personajes de tu hermana como recomendaste. GRACIAS

……………………….

Sueños…

-¿Qué son lo sueños?-

-Los sueños son aquellos que nos hacen actuar, seguir adelante, pelear, incluso vivir.

Muchos dicen que la fe, la esperanza, el instinto, es aquello que nos impulsa, pero nada de eso existiría si no hubiese sueños, porque ellos son el inicio de todo…

_Server Solarius_

…………………….

Kamui observo aquel que alguna vez fuese uno de sus mejores amigos listo para atacar, su mirada fría no mostraba nada de lo que alguna vez fue, mientras el reflejo de la espada continuaba avanzando de manera amenazadora hacia él.

-Siempre pensé en que sería fácil-Se dijo el joven de ojos rojos, -Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro-

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Porque no me atacas?-Pregunto Serge colocándose en guardia.

-Solo trato de entender tu urgencia por morir-Replico fríamente Kamui -Tú no eres así-, Por eso huiste, porque nunca fuiste lo suficientemente capaz, eres débil-Continuo la frase en su mente mientras empuñaba su daga.

-¡Cállate, ¡el que morirá serás tú!-Grito el operador de Vile abalanzándose contra Dark Knigth. La espada viajo a toda velocidad encontrándose con una filosa daga en su camino.

-No seas tonto Serge, vete de aquí antes de que las cosas empeoren-Exclamo Kamui alejándose con un salto.

-¿Por qué huyes, ¿No será que tienes miedo verdad?-Continuo el joven de cabello corto ignorando las palabras de su rival.

-No tientes a la suerte-Replico Dark recuperando distancia

-ja, ja, ja, ja, no Akuryou, esta vez la suerte no intervendrá-Contesto Serge.

-Entonces creo que es el final-Comento el caballero oscuro ocultando su remordimiento,

-Nunca quise que terminara así, pero tampoco permitiré que te interpongas- Pensó contraatacando.

La daga giro con velocidad estrellando su acero con el filo de la espada, ambos jóvenes aplicaron su fuerza tratando de ganar terreno.

-Sigues igual-Se dijo Dark girando la daga para liberar a su atacante.

-Por tu bien será mejor que dejes de jugar por que yo no lo estoy haciendo- Exclamo Serge lanzándose otra vez en contra de Kamui, sin embargo esta vez no existía duda en su ataque reforzando su fuerza, el golpe fue retenido por la daga de Kamui, la cual al recibir tal impacto salio volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres- Comento Kamui en un tono más sombrío de lo usual mientras se quitaba su chamarra haciendo visible una katana la cual atravesaba su espalda diagonalmente. Con suavidad desenvaino la poderosa arma para revelar su magnificencia ante su rival.

Con un rápido movimiento Dark Knigth tomo la iniciativa lanzando su ataque, el cual fue tan rápido que Serge apenas pudo bloquearlo con su espada.

Ambos jóvenes lanzaban estocadas agresivamente tratando de causar el mayor daño posible.

-Me sorprendes Serge mejoraste mucho los últimos días pero aun así no es suficiente- Comento el caballero oscuro sonriendo fríamente, su oponente lo observo con preocupación, pues ese gesto generalmente marcaba la victoria del otro chico quien al parecer había encontrado el punto débil de su rival.

Kamui se lanzo en contra de su atacante con una estocada directa al pecho la cual fue hábilmente evitada por Serge, quien inmediatamente replico el ataque con una patada a la cara del Dark Knigth. Akuryou se agacho para evitar el impacto y golpeo fuertemente a su rival en el estomago con la empuñadura de su espada causando que el operador de Vile fuera lanzado al suelo.

Al momento de impactar contra el piso Serge se levanto para continuar su pelea pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kamui ya lo había pateado en la cara para después golpearlo fuertemente finalizando su ataque con una estocada directa al pecho la cual fue esquivada por su oponente, al menos eso había pensado, hasta que observo el hilo de sangre que comenzó a manchar su ropa.

-Será mejor que te rindas, si no quieres que te rebane poco a poco- Exclamo Dark en tono amenazador tratando de intimidar a su contrario.

-Cállate y pelea- Contesto Serge tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba la herida para después de esto lanzarse otra vez al ataque, cosa que sorprendió a Kamui quien esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que su rival escapara como la ultima vez.

Akuryou no pudo esquivar la última estocada de Serge dejándole una profunda herida en su brazo derecho la cual comenzó a sangrar fuertemente.

-Esto se ha vuelto personal- Replico Kamui al sentir el dolor en su brazo, algo que hacia mucho nadie lo hacia sentir. –Es bueno ver que aún puedes defenderte un poco-Pensó antes de renovar su enojo lanzándose así con una velocidad sorprendente contra Serge el cual difícilmente logro cubrirse de los rápidos y certeros ataques de Kamui.

-La Katana es una de las armas más mortales que existen, es más rápida, exacta y filosa que una simple espada como la tuya- Dijo el joven de ojos rojizos, sus pupilas dilatadas, no mostraban nada más que ira, la cual se reflejaba en sus movimientos y ataques.

-Será mejor que empieces a rezar por que no pienso tener misericordia contigo luego de lo que hiciste- amenazo Kamui a Serge dándole tiempo a este de recuperarse un poco del dolor que le causaban las heridas que le había hecho, las cuales a pesar de no ser muy profundas causaban un dolor inimaginable a el joven de cabello corto.

-Maldito- Susurro el operador de Vile lanzándose nuevamente a la batalla con una estocada a la altura de la cadera la cual fue esquivada de un modo increíble. Kamui brinco sobre él cayendo justo atrás del otro guerrero al cual tomo del brazo para lanzarlo lejos.

Al caer Serge no pudo evitar quedarse en el suelo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, sabia que a pesar de que los 2 habían tomado el mismo entrenamiento Kamui siempre había sido en cierto modo superior, y además contaba con la experiencia de un sin número de combates en los que había participado, esto aunado al el dolor que le causaban todas las heridas que había recibido en la batalla le dejaban poca probabilidad de ganar, poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta de que retar directamente a Kamui había sido algo extremadamente tonto. _–Maldición debo pararme de lo contrario me acabara mientras descanso-_ pensó el joven mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y continuar el combate.

……………………..

Al mismo tiempo cerca de ahí, en un terreno baldío, otro par de chicos tenía su propia discusión…

-Mi padre siempre me dijo que un sueño era una motivación-Exclamo Solarius con sencillez mientras observaba al otro chico con tranquilidad.

-¿Sueño?-Pregunto finalmente Hikari al escuchar el comentario.

-Ciertamente- Replico Server levantando la mirada; el sol brillaba fuertemente, pero el Hacker no parecía tener intenciones de permitir que la luz lo hiciese voltear. -¿Has tenido sueños Lan?- Pregunto finalmente después de algunos minutos.

Los recuerdos de innumerables batallas inundaron la mente del joven operador quien sabía exactamente lo que el otro trataba de explicar, -Si he tenido muchos sueños Sol, he tenido tantos que ni siquiera se si algún día podré hacerlos realidad-Se dijo en su mente sin emitir una palabra.

-Yo también-Contesto Sol sonriendo, no era necesario escuchar alguna respuesta del otro joven, él lo sabía, -Sin embargo, yo siempre pensé en mí ante todo-Continuo, -No fui capaz de comprender el daño que causaba a mi alrededor hasta que fue demasiado tarde-

-No comprendo de que estas hablando-Replico Lan con confusión.

-No necesitas entender mis razones, sin embargo se que quieres proteger a tus amigos y por eso has decidido seguirme hasta este lugar, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estas enfrentando-Replico Solarius.

-Quizá, pero Megaman y yo hemos enfrentado muchos retos- Contesto Hikari, -Y no podemos ignorar el hecho de que algo sumamente serio esta sucediendo en este momento-

-Realmente admirable-Pensó el Hacker

-Esto no es como lo que enfrentaste en el pasado, no tienes idea del alcance que puede tomar, lo mejor sería que te hicieses a un lado y me dejaras encargarme-Respondió el chico de la cicatriz

-Pues por como he visto las cosas no estas haciendo un buen trabajo-Exclamo Lan sin pensar.

La expresión de Server se oscureció al escuchar el comentario, -Es cierto, no he logrado hacer nada, lo único que he causado es desgracia tras desgracia- Se dijo

Axl quien parecía observar la discusión decidió que era momento de intervenir. –Escucha chico listo, se lo que estas pensando, pero no dejes que Hikari te distraiga, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar, como encontrar a Serge-Exclamo el navi pelirrojo

-Es verdad- Respondió, -Serge siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesito, no puedo simplemente olvidarme de él, menos después de lo que sucedió anoche, tengo que encontrarlo a como de lugar-Se dijo cuando un grito llamo la atención del Hacker.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Megaman, Sol volteo a ver a su perseguidor quien parecía buscar el origen del sonido al igual que él.

-No fue mi imaginación, esa voz era la de Serge y provenía de…- Apresuradamente el joven de la cicatriz escaneo el área con la esperanza de localizar el lugar.

-Axl, ¿tienes la ubicación?-Pregunto su operador al navi.

-Afirmativo-Replico el pelirrojo

-Escúchame bien Lan, si quieres seguirme bien por mí, pero no te metas en lo que no te incumbe y no estorbes, recuerda que si algo malo sucede no es mi problema-Grito Server antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia uno de los edificios cercanos.

-¿Por donde Axl?-Pregunto Solarius.

-Sigue de frente por este camino, ahí encontraras el acceso al edificio-Respondió el navegador.

-Entendido, ¿En que piso?- Continúo el humano.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos lo localizaras en el segundo piso del lado derecho-

-Gracias amigo-Finalizo el joven entrando a la estructura.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea seguirlo?-Cuestiono el navi de vestimenta azulada a su operador quien corría unos metros atrás del otro chico.

-Definitivamente Megaman, no podemos dejar que sufra más gente inocente-Replico Lan al momento.

-Solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto-Comento el navi Hikari.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al lugar indicado por Axl, sin embargo no se escuchaba nada al otro lado de la gran puerta que los separaba.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-Pregunto Server notando por primera vez el estado del lugar, -No parece ser un sitio abandonado-Se dijo- Los pasillos no so muy lujosos, pero están limpios y ordenados, así como la entrada, pero no parece ser un Hotel, ¿O si, es extraño-

-¿Qué estas esperando?-Pregunto Lan al notar la inmovilidad de Sol.

-Shhh-Exclamo el Hacker indicándole que lo siguiera.

-¿Por qué lo orientas?-Pregunto el navi pelirrojo

-Porque si es algo importante y lo descubren, nosotros también nos veremos en problemas-Susurro Server notando que la cerradura se encontraba abierta. Con delicadeza empujo la puerta sin hacer sonidos para voltearse hacia su acompañante humano que lo siguiera- Detesto que alguien más se meta en problemas, pero él se lo ha buscado, creo que esta ciudad todos son un grupo de tercos me impresiona que hayan sobrevivido tanto tiempo-pensó entrando en el apartamento.

………………………………

En la mansión Tenryou Kenji continuaba analizando las cámaras de seguridad donde la figura de Serge se veía atravesar la puerta tranquilamente.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué?-Se dijo el príncipe mientras admiraba a su padre quien respondía con ese tono despectivo.

-¿Cómo vas Blacut, ¿Alguna idea de lo que es ese correo?-Pregunto finalmente el chico.

-Si señoriíto, acabo de abrirlo y es un mensaje de alguien K-C-Replico el navi.

-¿K-C, estoy cansado de todo este misterio-Pensó Tenryou mirando la pantalla.-En el parque central, en 3 horas- leyó- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que recibimos el mensaje?-

-Una hora y media-Contesto el navi cúbico.

-Puede ser una trampa, aunque papá-Continuo Kenji regresando el video para pausarlo en el rostro preocupado de su padre.

-Blacut, vamos a salir-Comento sencillamente el príncipe saliendo de su habitación para notar la silueta de dos hombres quienes vestían como servicio de seguridad de su familia, sin embargo el príncipe recordó haberlos visto en la misma mesa que su padre en la cena de gala.

-Un guardia no tiende a sentarse al lado de su protegido en publico, a menos que no sea realmente eso- la respuesta llego a su mente como una cubetaza de agua fría - Ho no papá- Se dijo iniciando su escape por el pasillo, los hombres al verlo corrieron para tratar de detenerlo.

-Fabuloso, lo único que me faltaba-Exclamo entrando a una de las habitaciones.

Los sujetos no tardaron en acceder al lugar para empezar su búsqueda, afortunadamente Kenji conocía a la perfección todas las rutas de escape del lugar, pues acostumbraba recorrer todos los lugares en los que vivían, como uno de sus tanto pasatiempos.

El joven escapo por una puerta oculta que daba a la habitación continua, camino unos metros antes de recordar que los archivos de Solarius aún se encontraban en su servidor.

-¡Tenemos que llegar al servidor!-Se dijo notando el movimiento de las cámaras de seguridad, -Mientras estén esos ojos ahí no podré acercarme-Continuo cuando los sujetos salían del cuarto con intenciones de capturarlo.- Maldición!-Pensó renovando su carrera.

………………………………

Sol abrió levemente la puerta para ver al interior del cuarto identificando la sombra de 2 jóvenes que luchaban fieramente con lo que él suponía eran espadas gracias al sonido que producían cada vez que estas impactaban.

Server continuo observando desde su lugar cuando uno de los jóvenes con un rápido movimiento lanzo a su contrincante al otro lado del cuarto, -Eso debió doler-Pensó el Hacker al escuchar los quejidos del caído quien lentamente comenzó a levantarse, la luz del sol traspaso levemente las cortinas revelando el cuerpo del joven quien sangraba en diversas áreas de su cuerpo, ocultándose entre esa ropa blanquinegra, cosa que Solarius reconoció al instante. –Serge- Exclamo asustado, para él fue casi imposible contener el grito de horror al ver a su amigo en ese estado, -Debo ayudarlo-Continuo disponiéndose a salir, sin embargo se detuvo sorprendido al ver como el chico de mayor edad cambiaba su expresión de una de indiferencia a una de ira y se lanzaba una vez mas a la batalla contra el otro guerrero aún desconocido para él.

-Muevete yo también quiero ver- Susurro Lan para luego empujarlo y asomarse intentando ver algo, pero lo único que lograba ver eran la sombras de ambos combatientes quienes continuaban luchando fieramente con sus armas. Paralizado por la eficacia de ambos se quedo de pie en ese lugar hasta que observo como uno de los jóvenes recibía una herida en uno de sus brazos.

-Debo hacer algo-Pensó abriendo más la puerta, ante lo cual Sol lo tomo del brazo y le dijo con señas que no entrara.

-Pero si no hacemos algo lo van a matar-Argumento Hikari desesperado, no podía comprender como es que Solarius no intervenía.

-Solo conozco a una persona capas de lastimar así a Serge- Comento el Hacker pensativo, mientras detenía a su impulsivo compañero, él cual al notar el cambio de actitud de Server se retiro levemente de la puerta dejando espacio libre el que ambos aprovecharon para ver lo que sucedía.

-Ja, ja, ja eres patético realmente pensé que me darías más batalla pero veo que no eres nada- Se escucho una voz fría e insensible.

-Esa voz-Murmuro Sol retornando su atención a la batalla, -Es él, es él, nuevamente-Continuo en su mente.

-Aun no terminas conmigo- Contesto Serge tomando su arma con ambas manos reiniciando el contraataque en contra de Kamui, él cual fácilmente evito todas las estocadas que había lanzado su oponente en su ataque de ira.

-Te dejas llevar por tus emociones, pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa, pero si estas tan desesperado, podemos terminar con esto ahora- Exclamo el caballero oscuro, en un tono más peligroso, lanzando una fuerte y rápida estocada, la cual logro desarmar a su rival cuya espada cayo a unos metros de la puerta.

Dark Knigth se movió evitando un golpe de Serge que iba directo a su cara quedando justo detrás de su victima para intentar herir el pecho del otro joven con su espada.

-¡¡¡No te atrevas!- grito Sol entrando al cuarto sorpresivamente y tomando la espada de Serge con sus 2 manos mientras corría para atacar a Kamui.

-Ja, ja, ja mira nada más quien esta aquí- Replico el joven de ojos rubí, desviando su atención hacia el Hacker mientras bloqueaba fácilmente sus ataques. –Y yo pensé que estabas bien escondido en tu agujero, pero tal paréese que finalmente has encontrado algo de valor y has decidido salir a pelear por tu amigo, lastima que morirás aquí- Comento Dark Knigth en un tono burlón.

Para él, jugar con Sol el cual evitaba difícilmente los ataques de Kamui era divertido, lanzando rápidas estocadas en su avance, - Se nota que no sabes utilizar una espada, por eso esta será tu primer y ultima lección así que será mejor que aprendas algo- al escuchar esto Sol sabia que no le esperaba nada bueno.

-Primero que nada- dijo Kamui tomando su espada con las 2 manos para después lanzar una fuerte y rápida estocada a la pierna de Sol quien evito el ataque pero aun así fue alcanzado levemente en esta. –Para lanzar ataques fuertes usa las dos manos jajajajaja.

-Maldito deja de jugar y pelea- dijo Sol impulsado por el dolor que sentía.

-Jajajaja eres valiente…-Respondió Dark Knigth lanzando otro golpe al brazo izquierdo del joven quien al evitar el ataque bajo su guardia y fue cortado en su otro brazo. –Estupido pero valiente jajajaja-. Luego de esto Kamui pateo fuertemente a Sol quien al ser más pequeño no tuvo muchas oportunidades, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, el arma que sostenía resbalo de su mano deslizándose unos metros de él.

Finalmente Kamui lanzo su último ataque hiriendo a Solarius en el pecho. El jovencito lo observo estupefacto incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, para él el tiempo comenzó a detenerse mientras volteaba a ver el rostro de otro muchacho quien corría hacia ellos con velocidad.

-Lan-Susurro, -No te acerques-

Por su parte Hikari quien obviamente no había escuchado la advertencia del otro chico continúo su impulsivo ataque en contra de Dark Knigth.

-¡Sol!- fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar antes de sentir el golpe, la daga de Kamui había pasado a milímetros de él pero se había impactado en el muro sin hacer contacto, Lan se distrajo a observar tal movimiento cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo perder el conocimiento

Serge quien aun se veía un poco fuera de si, noto con claridad al par de jovencitos frente a él, uno de ellos el operador de Megaman parecía encontrarse en buen estado, pero no se movía,

-Debe estar inconsciente-Pensó desviando su mirada al otro chico, quien trataba de alejase con dificultad mientras presionaba su mano con fuerza sobre su pecho.

-¡Sol!-Exclamo levantándose tan rápido como pudo, -¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Kamui, se que tu nunca fallas al seguir órdenes, pero ellos son unos chicos?-Continuo el operador de Vile sumamente molesto.

-No tengo porque justificarme con un traidor- Exclamo finalmente Akuryou

-Será mejor que dejes a esos niños y te concentres en mi- Replico Serge poniéndose de pie mientras levantaba su espada.-Terminemos esto-Susurro observando a su amigo quien solo le sonrío a pesar del dolor, -Lo siento mucho Sol, esto no debía ser así, pero saldremos adelante como siempre- Comento ignorando a su contrincante.

-Yo soy quien lo siente-Contesto Server, yo me porte mal y decidí buscarte, me preocupe…-

-No hables amigo, yo te sacaré de aquí, solo espera- Con renovada energía Serge dirigió su mirada a su supuesto amigo -Pagaras por todo-Exclamo con odio.

-Como tú quieras- Se escucho la respuesta de Akuryou con sencillez.

……………………..

Para entonces Kael Kusanagi continuaba sentado en una banca en el parque mientras veía algunos informes policíacos, -No se porque la policía se enoja si Hackean su sitio, es tan inseguro que casi invita a que lo destrocen- Comento sonriendo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Pregunto Bass

-Me divierto-Contesto el humano sencillamente

-¿Dónde esta tu supuesto respaldo?-Continuo el navi.

-No debe tardar- Prosiguió Kael

-No se porque necesitas su ayuda, si me tienes a mí-Comento el navegador

-Lo se Bass, pero quería que Nigthmare y Chronos se encargaran de algunos detalles antes de que nosotros actuáramos-

-¿Qué detalles puede haber en un plan elaborado por mi?-Pregunto Forte

-Muchos; si no consideras las fuentes externas como cierto detective- Replico Kusanagi

-Te dije que podía encargarme fácilmente de ellos-Exclamo el navegador irritado.

-No. Hay cosas que no puedes resolver así, además nos interesa que él este presente –Contesto Kael desconectándose de la red policíaca, -Listo, seguro que no tardara en darse cuenta de quien fue, je, je, je, parece ser el único oficial con cerebro del cuerpo, pero tristemente no le creen-continuo levantando la mirada para percatarse de que Chronos se aproximaba.

-Finalmente-Se escucho la afirmación de Bass desde la computadora del joven.

-Ya era hora-Comento Kusanagi a su amigo albino.

-Je, je, es que tuve un problemita con unos chicos atrás, muy bien dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-Replico Chronos rápidamente.

-Bueno envié un correo hace rato a Tenryou pero no he recibido respuesta, aunque puedo asegurarte que lo recibió-Replico el joven de cabello oscuro,

-Pero no tenemos idea de si esta dispuesto a cooperar –Interrumpió Chronos

Kael al escucharlo volteo a ver la hora sonriendo, -Bueno solo faltan unos minutos para descubrirlo-Comento

-Perfecto, ¿Y la carnada?-Pregunto el albino.

-Descuida ya ha sido montada, ahora solo debemos esperar a que el pez pique-Replico Kusanagi notando algo en uno de los arbustos cercanos, un color poco natural se entremezclaba con el follaje.

-Hey Chronos no te muevas parece ser que alguien esta espiándonos-Murmuro Kael con seriedad.

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto el otro joven mientras volteaba levemente, tratando de no ser obvio,

-¿Crees que sea él?-Continuo.

-No lo creo, pero tengo una idea para revelar a nuestro pequeño espía-Comento el operador de Forte.

Al mismo tiempo una jovencita de largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono trataba de escuchar con más claridad lo que sucedía.

-Aún no creo que sea buena idea Joyce, podrían descubrirnos con facilidad-Se escucho la voz de una pequeña navi la cual se asemejaba al estilo físico de su operadora, con excepción de que su cabello era mucho más claro y su vestimenta celeste revelaba su habilidad de combate.

-Shh, no hables Kristal, o nos van a escuchar- Replico la jovencita de 14 años quien al distraerse para hablar con su navi perdió de vista a los jóvenes delincuentes, (como los llamaba ella).

-¡Ya no están!- Pensó preocupada, -Creo que eso no es bueno-

-No, no lo es- Se escucho la voz de Chronos quien camino justo frente a ella.

-¡HA, ya verás criminal, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho-Replico la joven sin mostrarse intimidada por el otro muchacho.

-¿Perdón?-Pregunto el albino confuso, -¿De que estas hablando?

-Tú eres uno de los que aparecen en la lista de mi hermano y por eso se lo que realmente eres criminal- Continuo la chica.

-Creo que estas en un error jovencita, yo no soy un criminal- Comento el joven

-Es cierto, él no es un criminal, pero en cambio yo si-Interrumpió Kael acercándose tranquilamente.-Así que Frank envió a su hermanita hacer el trabajo-Continuo.

-¡Te equivocas él no fue, él no sabe que estoy aquí-Reclamo la joven, -Un momento, ¿Cómo sabe que soy su hermana,-Espiaste en la fiche personal de mi hermano, ¿Verdad? Tramposo-Dijo Joyce molesta.

-Hmm, que mal que el detective no este aquí, tenía la esperanza de verlo para platicar, je,je,je –Replico el Hacker, -Bueno aún tenemos algunos minutos para que Kenji se ponga en contacto, así que podemos divertirnos un rato, ¿Qué opinas Bass, ¿Quieres pelear con su net navi?-Pregunto el humano en tono gracioso.

-Bien búrlate, pero todos los que tienden a subestimarme pierden-Replico la joven tomando su P.E.T.

Kael tomo su propio dispositivo cuando un sonido los interrumpió, -¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto

-Un mensaje de Teryou-Dijo Forte simplemente.

"_No se quien eres tú, o como conseguiste mi correo, pero si lograste recibir este mensaje quiere decir que aún hay oportunidad, por favor entra al serv…"_

-¿Eso es todo?- Exclamo el Hacker.

-Lo es- Fue la respuesta del navi

-No se lo que esta sucediendo, pero esto no me gusta nada, será mejor actuar cuanto antes-Replico Chronos

-Es cierto- Susurro Kael abriendo su computadora, muy bien Bass, parece que tendremos que actuar antes de tiempo.

-¿Kenji?-Pregunto Joyce acercándose, ¿Te refieres al príncipe Tenryou, ¿Piensas ayudarlo?-Continuo.

-Eso no te incumbe-Respondió Kusanagi tratando de entrar al servidor desde su PC portátil,

-Algo anda mal, todos los accesos han sido bloqueados, y una gran cantidad de Firewalls se han levantado impidiendo el paso para cualquier Navi- Susurro observando el monitor con un gesto indescifrable.-Al parecer nuestro objetivo tendrá que cambiar, Forte puede entrar al sistema, pero estoy seguro de que la alarma de emergencia se activará, y esto atraerá la atención más de lo que deseamos-

-¿Te preocupan los guardianes de la net?-Exclamo el albino, -¿O son los virus?

-Me preocupa el tiempo, necesito hacer esto rápido, no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que Tenryou no tiene mucho tiempo, su mensaje lo dice todo- Continuo Kusanagi pensativo.-No dice nada acerca de él, es más bien como si quisiera proteger algo-

-Podría ser lo que buscamos-Continuo Chronos

-Es posible, aunque no hay seguridad de nada- Comento Kael.

¿Y bueno van a ayudar a mi príncipe o no?-Interrumpió la chica, -Porque si no lo harán yo si lo haré, Cristal y yo lo haremos-

-Es una locura niña- Replico el Hacker

-No me importa, así como mi hermano, no me daré por vencida, yo se que podré hacerlo- Contesto la joven.

-Eso llamara a muchos guerreros, ¿Qué piensas hacer para detenerlos, eso suponiendo que puedas atravesar cada Firewall lo suficientemente rápido- Argumento Kusanagi

-No importa que eso suceda Kael, yo me encargare de los guardianes y tu te concentraras en el servidor-Interrumpió Chronos tranquilamente, -Además el plan original era más o menos lo mismo-

-Entonces ¿Lo haremos?-Dijo Joyce

-Una ayuda más no nos vendría mal- Comento el albino

-Siempre y cuando no se metan en mi camino-Exclamo Kael.-Muy bien, Forte, ¿estas listo?-

-Siempre-Afirmo el Navi

-Entonces es momento de la acción, Bass. Exe transmisión- Exclamo el Hacker enviando a su net navi contra la primera barrera, -Vamos amigo hazlo-Ordeno el humano, a lo que el navi simplemente asintió cerrando los ojos mientras extendía su mano, la barrera comenzó a ceder levemente mientras su información era absorbida por el Navegador, los ojos de Forte de iluminaron al momento en el que el Firewall cedía por completo.

-Prosigamos-Comento, sin embargo al primer paso la alarma interna se activo enviando a un gran grupo de navis guardianes hacia el guerrero.

-No hay tiempo para eso- Interrumpió nuevamente Chronos, -Ahora es mi turno, Nigthmare. Exe transmisión- Dijo cuando la forma del navi estilo dragón se solidificaba al lado de Bass.

-Ya era hora de hacer algo útil-Comento el navi avanzando hacia sus primeros objetivos.

-Nosotros también tenemos que hacer algo Kristal-Susurro la joven conectando su P.E.T. al ultimo enlace disponible de la máquina de Kael.

-Kristal. Exe transmisión-

La net navi celeste apareció justo a tiempo para unirse a la batalla.

-¡Vamos amiga, congélalos!-Se escucho a la joven

-Claro que si Joyce- Afirmo la Navegadora congelando a sus oponentes con una ventisca

-Continuemos Bass, ellos se encargaran de esta batalla-Dijo Kael dirigiéndose a la siguiente barrera.

-No tenia intenciones de esperar, para eso esta el chico dragón, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo con esos navis patéticos- Comento Forte dirigiéndose a su segundo objetivo.

……………………….

Al mismo tiempo Ciel continuaba preocupada, algo dentro de ella le decía que había problemas, pero aún no podía identificar la razón.

-Al parecer Solarius se esconde muy bien, y también el psicópata de los ojos rojos- Exclamo Enzan tecleando en su máquina personal, -No tengo mucho sobre él, he cotejado más de la mitad de la base de datos de la policía sin resultado, y su Axl no responde a los mensajes enviados por Protoman, quizá si Zero enviara alguno, o a Kenji puede que…-El vicepresidente se detuvo para observar a la joven quien se encontraba sumamente silenciosa.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto llamando la atención de la muchacha.

-Lo lamento, ¿Me decías?-Replico ella tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Algo esta sucediendo contigo,- Comenzó el chico, -Pero por tu mirada es obvio que no quieres compartirlo conmigo, ¿Tiene que ver con el Hacker?- La mirada de Chaud se concentro en Ciel, sus ojos con esa expresión de superioridad dejaban a la vista su verdadera personalidad ante ella.

-Es cierto-Pensó la guera, Kamui tenia esa misma característica, la manera en la que observaban a la gente, intimidando a todos a su paso su fuerza parecía revelar su verdadero ser cuando la veía de frente.

-No es eso, es solo que hay algo-Replico la joven.-Algo esta sucediendo, y no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que es-Se dijo –Olvídalo, mandare a Zero para que haga contacto con Axl- Continuo

-Ciel, Ciel-Llamo el navi carmesí desde su P.E.T.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto ella.

-Hola Ciel- Exclamo una nueva voz, perteneciente a cierto navi con cañones a su espalda.

-Tú eres…-Susurro ella

-Soy Vile.exe, quizá no me recuerdes, pero eres la única con quien pude hacer contacto, debes saber que Serge esta en peligro, ella descubrió sus planes y yo…yo…-La imagen del navi comenzó a desvanecerse a la mitad del mensaje.

-¡Zero, recupera la transmisión!-Ordeno la chica recordando al navi púrpura.

(Flashback)

-Hoy es el día- Pensaba una jovencita mientras observaba a sus 2 amigos enfrentarse en ese combate amistoso,-Hoy me retiro, se que debí avisarles con tiempo, pero no quiero perderlos-Continuo la muchacha en su mente, frente a ella dos muchachitos parecían concentrados en su combate sin tener idea de lo que sucedía por la mente de la niña.

-Hemos estado juntos desde hace 3 años, y son como mis hermanos, ¿Cómo podré decirles?-Se pregunto notando que los chicos habían finalizado con la acostumbrada victoria de Kamui.

-Ciel, Ciel- Exclamo el joven de cabello oscuro adelantándose, -Viste lo que sucedió, Pude haber ganado-Comentó el muchachito con orgullo -Es solo que él hizo trampa- Finalizo enviando una mirada al joven de ojos carmesí.

-Vamos, vamos Serge, sabes que eso no provocará a Kamui-Replico la chica

-Bueno, algún día funcionara-Contesto el joven sonriente, -Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a practicar con nosotros?-Pregunto cambiando el tema, lo que llamo la atención de Arkyou quien de inmediato noto algo en la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Sucede algo Ciel?-Pregunto levemente Kamui, la joven lo observo con seriedad, él sabía que ella ocultaba algo, pero no diría nada más a menos que fuera necesario.

-¡Vaya, lo hiciste hablar, eso es fantástico-Exclamo Serge sin percatarse de lo que sucedía frente a él, mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.

-En realidad quería decirles chicos que yo…-Ciel detuvo sus palabras de modo pensativo, -No puedo hacerlo, es tan difícil-Se dijo, cuando una voz recorrió los pasillos de las instalaciones.

-La señorita Ciel H. favor de reportarse en el laboratorio 3 de inmediato.

-HMM, Ciel esa llamada fue para ti, y no sonaba muy amigable, creo que deberías ir-Comento Serge

-Si, supongo-Replico la chica dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, a su espalda Kamui la observaba fijamente sin replicar.

La joven continuo avanzando sin mirar atrás, sin embargo la mirada del chico que ella tanto quería se encontraba ahí, podía sentirlo a cada paso hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, se había esforzado tanto por ser fuerte, pero él siempre lograba hacer que sus sentimientos reaccionarán de un modo inusual, incapaz de soportarlo corrió alejándose tan rápido como podía del lugar.

-¿Por qué habrá corrido?-Comento Serge al verla desaparecer de su vista, -¿Tu lo sabes Kamui?-Pregunto finalmente el joven, pero Arkyou tan solo regreso al centro de la habitación, haciendo como si no hubiese sucedido nada, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que jamás la volvería a ver caminar por ese lugar.

Fin del Flashback

-Serge, es cierto-Exclamo la joven, el era nuestro compañero, ¿Cómo no pude reconocerlo antes?-Continuo.

-Probablemente porque nunca antes habíamos visto a su net navi-Se escucho la voz de Zero desde el P.E.T.

-¿Compañero?-Pregunto Enzan interesado, -¿Quieres decir que conoces a ese muchacho, el operador de l navi púrpura, el mismo que estaba en la red de la escuela, ¿Cierto?-

-Lo lamento Chaud, pero tengo que irme- Replico la joven levantándose con rapidez.

-Espera Ciel, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?-Argumento el millonario al notar la reacción de la muchacha.

-Lo siento, pero es importante que me vaya, te contactare si tengo algo-Respondió la guera tratando de alejarse, cuando él la detuvo.

-Yo iré contigo-Susurro el joven con seriedad, a lo que ella solo replico con una negación.

-No quiero que te arriesgues, esto puede ser peligroso y tú…-

Chaud la abrazo fuertemente sin dejarla continuar, -Se que es peligroso, pero yo no soy de los que huyen o se ocultan, iré contigo-Susurro el jovencito, Ciel se sonrojo terriblemente, ¿Qué es lo que iba a suceder ahora, Kamui aún estaba afuera y ella no sabía que hacer.

-Entonces iremos, pero si hay que caminar, me dejaras continuar sola-Contesto la chica.

Para entonces la señal de Vile había desaparecido por completo, pero no sin que antes el Navi carmesí realizara un rastreo de su localización.

-Es extraño-Comento el Navegador

-¿Qué es extraño?-Pregunto la chica

-El lugar de la transmisión señala un punto a las afueras de la ciudad, pero un conjunto de coordenadas mezcladas con el mensaje original señala una ubicación no muy lejos de aquí-Respondió Zero.

-Podemos revisar el punto más cercano primero y de ahí dirigirnos a las afueras de la ciudad, iremos en el auto-Exclamo Chaud tomando sus muletas.

-Muy bien-Dijo finalmente la chica ayudándolo a salir de la habitación.

…………………..

Kenji había logrado escaparse de los hombres encerrándose en una de las habitaciones principales, apenas había podido enviar un correo de auxilio, pero desafortunadamente jamás tuvo tiempo de verificar el remitente.

-Solo espero que haya llegado a alguien que pueda hacer algo-Pensó recargándose en uno de los muros mientras recuperaba el aliento, los golpes al otro lado de la puerta no se hicieron esperar, lo que exalto al jovencito.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, si las cosas siguen así no tardarán mucho en entrar-Murmuro el príncipe mientras buscaba alguna conexión activa,-Esto es muy arriesgado, si localizan nuestra conexión Blacut podría correr peligro; pero le hice una promesa a Sol y no puedo defraudarlo.-finalizo sacando su P.E.T.

-Esta es por tú confianza amigo,- Se dijo

-¡Blacut.exe Transmisión!-

El navi cúbico se materializo en la red percatándose del caos que reinaba en su interior, por su parte el joven Tenryou observaba todo desde la pantalla de su P.E.T.

-Todo esta destrozado, pero si el sistema de seguridad es lo más avanzado que hay, ¿Qué persona podría hacer algo así?-Exclamo el humano al observar la destrucción que rodeaba a su pequeño navi.

-¿Persona o navegador?-Pregunto Blacut al notar los rastros de batalla

-No lo sé-Replico Kenji desanimado, -Parece ser que llegamos demasiado tarde-Continuo en un murmullo, los golpes en la puerta aumentaron, pero para él eso ya no era importante, la única cosa con la que realmente se había comprometido estaba perdida, -He defraudado la confianza de mi único amigo-

El navi cúbico no sabía como responder, no era normal que su operador actuara de ese modo, claro que nunca antes habían conocido a un par como Axl y Server a quienes parecía no importarles si el joven príncipe tenia o no dinero, títulos o cualquier cosa de su provecho.

-Kenji- Comenzó el navegador cuando un sonido llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es eso?-Continuo dirigiéndose hacia la fuente de tal ruido.

A lo lejos las siluetas de varios navis se divisaban, al parecer una batalla se estaba librando en ese lugar, Blacut no tardo en identificar aquellos que pertenecían al sistema de seguridad, pero los otros dos…

-¿Serán los responsables de esto?-Se pregunto el navegador

-Creo que ellos saben lo que sucedió en este lugar, Blacut ¿Qué te parece si intercedemos?-Exclamo Tenryou rápidamente, al parecer él chico también había escuchado el ruido desde su P.E.T, permitiéndole a su navi continuar sin interrumpirlo.

Blacut llego rápidamente al lugar de la batalla donde los 2 navis desconocidos continuaban peleando contra los oficiales de seguridad quienes continuaban apareciendo.

-No soportare mucho tiempo mas- Exclamo Krystal agotada, su operadora sabía que ella tenía razón, sus enemigos continuaban apareciendo y no había señal alguna de Kael o su net navi Bass.

-Nos abandonaron, era verdad lo que él dijo, pero no podemos rendirnos, no cuando la vida de mi Kenji se encuentra en peligro- Pensó la chica notando la seriedad de sus acompañantes, Kael estaba a su lado físicamente, pero parecía concentrado en su propia batalla, al igual que Chronos.

-Con preocupación la muchacha observo nuevamente el medidor de energía de su navi, el cual presentaba una considerable baja.

-¿Qué acaso nunca se acaban?- grito Joyce en su mente.

-Debemos de aguantar el mayor tiempo posible para que Bass cumpla su parte-se escucho la voz de Nigthmare , quien parecía haber leído sus pensamientos.

Kristal simplemente asintió sin decir nada.

El navi estilo dragón acabo con otro grupo de navis de seguridad, solo para ver como llegaban 2 más por cada uno que había exterminado.

Para entonces el príncipe había comprendido lo que los otros hacían, decidiendo que era el momento justo para intervenir.

-Blacut prepárate para luchar, solo tengo un battle chip pero es justo lo que necesitamos contra esos navis- Comento el joven.

-OK cuando tú lo ordenes-Replico el navegador.

-Primero acércate a ellos y diles que se alejen luego te enviare el chip y deberán correr lo mas rápido que puedan hacia un lugar seguro; asegurate de que entiendan que es a su favor- contesto el humano tomando el chip el cúal reflejaba ese toque rojizo tan característico.

-Espero que esto funcione tal y como lo hizo contigo Sol-Pensó, -Es nuestra única arma-

Al momento Blacut tomo su forma defensiva (escondió sus brazos y piernas dentro de su cuerpo) para lanzarse a la batalla.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- dijo Nigthmare al ver el cubo que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, no parecía pertenecer al mismo grupo de seguridad, pero él era muy desconfiado, por lo que reforzó su guardia esperando alguna sorpresa del recién llegado.

-Mi nombre es Blacut- Se escucho una voz provenir del extraño objeto, - Kenji me envió para ayudarlos.

-¿Ayudarnos, pero estamos irrumpiendo en su servidor- Comento la net navi al ver al cubo dorado frente a ellos, -Es cierto, ella recordaba esa figuera, Joyce alguna vez le había mostrado la imagen del príncipe con el cubo a su lado, -Así que este es el famoso Blacut- pensó.

Nigthmare al notar la reacción de su compañera, comprendió que el navi cúbico era después de todo un aliado y no un enemigo, -A buena hora llegas cubito será mejor que tengas un plan por que por mas fuertes que seamos no podremos los 3 contra todos ellos-

-No tenemos opción más que escapar, estos navis están programados para duplicar su número cada vez que alguno es vencido, sin embargo Kenji tiene un chip que nos ayudara a finalizarlos de una sola vez, pero primero tenemos que acerarnos a la salida de este lugar para que podamos escapar.

-En ese caso ¡water tower battle chip in download!- Grito Joyce emocionada por saber que pelearía al lado del joven príncipe, -Si, finalmente- Pensó la muchachita recobrando su espíritu, -Frank se sentirá orgulloso-

Una torre de agua se elevo distrayendo a sus atacantes.

-Rápido los enemigos no tardaran en cubrir nuestro escape- les grito Nigthmare a los demás navis al momento en que empezaban a correr en dirección a la única salida visible, aquella creada por Bass quien había desaparecido momentos antes.

-Bien Blacut es nuestro turno- Exclamo Tenryou, -¡Sulfuric vortex battle chip in download!- continuo el operador mientras utilizaba por primera vez el chip que le había obsequiado Sol el cual genero instantáneamente un tornado de magma absorbiendo a todos los navis de seguridad que se encontraban en el perímetro permitiendo escapar al grupo de 3.

………………………………

Al mismo tiempo dentro del servidor de los Tenryou, Bass había terminado de hacer su parte del trabajo acabando con todos los Firewall que protegían el sistema con excepción del último, el cual a diferencia de los demás parecía tener un código de seguridad fuertemente armado.

-No hay manera de que atravesemos esa barrera sin la clave, a menos que deseemos perder toda comunicación entre nosotros- Comento Forte a su operador quien observaba con atención los pasos de su navi.

-Muy bien, pero tienes que darme un poco de tiempo, pues este código es de 18 números, así que no será tan fácil burlarlo-Replico Kael sencillamente al momento que ejecutaba un programa en otra ventana, donde las combinaciones de números comenzaron aparecer.

-Descuida, si lo que necesitas es tiempo, será muy fácil- Contesto el navi con confianza, -¿Todavía no veo porque dicen que este servidor es uno de los más seguros?-Continuo

-Aún así ten cuidado Nightmare y el navi de esta niña van muy retrasados, probablemente siguen en algún lío más atrás- Replico Kael con sencillez, mientras su atención se centraba en los códigos obtenidos por el programa.

-Forte asintió cuando 3 columnas de tres distintos elementos fuego, hielo y aire, comenzaron a formarse frente a él.

-No dejaremos que toques la información que resguardamos...por atreverte a entrar aquí deberás ser suprimido!- Se escucho una voz proveniente de la columna de hielo, detrás de la cual se diviso la forma de un net navi, de gran tamaño, su armadura se integraba en su mayoría por formaciones de hielo, recubiertas con tonos azulados, su casco conservaba ese estilo circular con un par de líneas a sus costados.

-Yo soy el guardián T1 de la red Tenryou.

-Ahora solamente suprímete basura- Continuo otro navegador, el cuál salio de la columna de viento, su tamaño no era muy impactante, de armadura verdosa con tonos de azul claro, mantenía un estilo más aerodinámico y por lo tanto era de suponerse que era más rápido, con orgullo elevo un par de espadas, las cuales se formaron en el área de sus manos.

-Soy el guardián T2, de la red Tenryou.

-Ya que nadie puede vencer a los tres hermanos guardianes T1, T2 y T3- Finalizo el último navi quien apareció justo al frente de la columna de fuego. Un navi de pequeña estatura quien vestía una armadura negra recubierta de marcas carmesí, en su espalda se denotaba un extrañó mecanismo, el cual finalizaba en un cañón sostenido en su hombro izquierdo.

-Márchense si no quieren que los suprimidos sean ustedes-Advirtió Bass en un tono aburrido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso basura, ¡Nosotros somos los tres navis más poderosos que existen!- Replico T1 (Hielo) en un tono amenazador.

-Como sea- Murmuro Forte poco impresionado dando la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-¡Ya verás!- Grito T1 sumamente molesto al notar la reacción del invasor, lanzándose contra él quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, el puño de T1 se recubrió de hielo formando un Ice Punch con el cual se dispuso acabar con su objetivo.

El navi de ojos carmesí se detuvo desapareciendo justo al momento del impacto.

Hielo alcanzo el piso creando un gran daño en los alrededores, pero sin rastro del misterioso invasor.

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto T1 confuso, buscando a su presa.

-Ya veo, son navis autónomos creados para resguardar esta información...sabes ese golpe pudo causar daño si no fueras tan lento- Comento Forte quien apareció sentado a espalda de T1.

-¿Cómo?-Fue todo lo que el navi alcanzo a decir cuando Bass dio un salto con giro en el aire abriendo fuego rápido sobre su rival, quien al recibir tal impacto cayó fuertemente contra el piso.

Kael escucho los disparos volviendo su mirada hacia su navi, notando finalmente a los agresores.

-Bass, ¿que dices quieres encargarte de ellos?- Pregunto el humano, -Yo estoy un poco ocupado, pero bueno esto suena como un reto- Finalizo el operador.

Forte se mostró serio y un poco sonriente para luego despojarse de su capa preparándose para una batalla en serio.

- No queda de otra deberé suprimirlos-Exclamo Bass.

Al momento T2 ataco a una velocidad única, al igual que T3.

T1 comenzó a reincorporarse con dificultad mientras los otros navis iniciaban su batalla.

-Te cortare dato por dato- Exclamo (Viento) T2 dando una serie de espadazos verticales y horizontales, Forte los esquivo con facilidad recibiendo de pronto un disparo en su hombro el cual le hizo perder la concentración causando que dos golpes de espada se impactarán en él, sin causar mucho daño

- Le atine- pensó el navi T2,

-Vamos chico no importa quien seas o que tan rápido o fuerte puedas reaccionar, no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros- Dijo T3 en un tono burlón, quien empezó con una nueva ronda de disparos los cuales se asemejaban a grandes bolas de fuego, el navi de ojos carmesí esquivo la lluvia de fuego notando como cada ataque se convertía en un pequeño incendio al hacer contacto con el piso.

-Hmm, suficiente, no pienso dejar que esto continué- Pensó Kael molesto al ver como los tres navegadores actuaban en conjunto en contra de Bass.

-Muy bien encarguémonos de esas ratas, comencemos por el del cañón- Comento el humano insertando un chip a su P.E.T. -Trilance Battlechip in download- La descarga fue rápida, la cual revelo un gigantesco pez negro quien lanzo 3 lanzas contra el enemigo.

- Ice Block- Interrumpió (Hielo) T1 formando una barrera de varios bloques de hielo, los cuales detuvieron las lanzas mientras Forte continuo esquivando los golpes de T2 quien casi asemejaba su velocidad, pues el navi de oscura armadura se encontraba herido.

-Ya vez navi, no tienes oportunidad- Argumento (Fuego) T3

-Si, lo somos por que nos apoyamos el uno al otro en combate, no somos tristes lobos solitarios como tú- Prosiguió T2 golpeando cada vez mas rápidamente, Bass se detuvo un segundo al escuchar el argumento de sus enemigos, oportunidad que (Viento) T2 aprovecho, convirtiendo sus manos en un par de Long Sword la cuales por su mayor tamaño alcanzaron a rozar al navegador de Kael.

-Ya lo veremos- Respondió el operador, - Kinght Sword Battlechip in, Barrier Battlechip in download- descargo el Hacker.

Una gran espada se materializo en las manos de Forte, al mismo tiempo que una gran barrera, la cual protegía al navi de los ataques contrarios; el navegador de Kael lanzo un veloz ataque con el cual no solo rompió las espadas de su oponente, sino que también alcanzó a T2.

-Serás borrado-Exclamo Bass iniciando el ataque final, cuando un par de manos lo sujetaron por detrás.

- Idiota te olvidaste de mí ¿cierto?- Interrumpió T1 sujetando fuertemente al navi solitario, aplicando cada vez más fuerza, Forte forcejeo tratando de liberarse, pero T1 inicio su propio ataque congelando poco a poco a su cautivo.

- Resiste Bass- Ordeno Kael insertando un nuevo Chip -Meteorite4 Battlechip in download-

Una lluvia de meteoros comenzó azotar los alrededores impactando en todos los blancos, incluyendo a Forte.

-Maldición- Susurro Kael molesto pensando en su ultima alternativa -¡Escuchen todos, saquen a sus Net Navis de la red ahora- Dijo el Hacker con enojo, -Es hora de hacer uso de una de mis mas preciadas creaciones- Pensó.

Chronos quien conocía muy bien a su amigo comprendió de inmediato su plan.

- Muy bien, ya lo escuchaste Nightmare sal de ahí- Grito el albino desconectando su P.E.T

- No me parece retirarme en este momento de la batalla, pero si Kristal corre peligro tendré que hacerlo, solo espero que el príncipe no crea que somos algo cobardes- Pensó Joyce- Amiga sal de ahí- Ordeno no muy convencida.

-Entendido Joyce ya me voy- escuchándose el Login Out por parte de la navi de hielo

- Oye, gracias por la ayuda pero será mejor que también te largues ya que las cosas por aquí se pondrán feas si Kael no logra descifrar el código, Bass tendrá que destruir todo el sitio- Comento Nightmare desapareciendo en un Login Out dejando solo a Blacut.

- Señoriíto Kenji creo que es mejor seguir el consejo de ellos y desconectarme ¿no cree?- pregunto el navi cúbico a su operador observando como la información del servidor empezaba a mostrar deterioro y con él varias explosiones.

- Blacut quiero pedirte que busques la información que Sol nos dio, tanto él como Axl confiaron en nosotros, se que es algo peligroso y por eso te dejo decidir viejo amigo- Replico el príncipe entendiendo la preocupación de su navi quien se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Lo haré- Respondió Balcut con decisión y orgullo, -Será un honor para mi cumplir tal tarea-Finalizo dirigiéndose al punto de batalla.

……………………

Chaud observaba fijamente a su acompañante, quien parecía encontrarse muy lejos de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?-Pregunto el joven finalmente

-No es nada, descuida-Replico la chica pensando en las posibilidades de un encuentro con Kamui, -Podría ser catastrófico, Kamui puede ser realmente persuasivo cuando quiere- Se dijo volteando a ver a Enzan quien simplemente reposaba en su asiento mientras tocaba el vendaje de su nariz con cuidado.

-No quiero que Chaud salga herido, jamás me perdonaría no haber sido capaz de protegerlo, pero después de tanto tiempo- Continúo cerrando sus ojos, no se si sea capaz de hacer algo, además Kamui también es un amigo muy cercano.

-Hmmm, parece ser que alguien más anda buscando algo- Se escucho la voz del millonario, Ciel al momento abrió los ojos para ver a que se refería su acompañante.

Sobre la acera las formas de Maylu, Yai y Dex se distinguían con claridad.

-No puedo creer que Lan se haya marchado de ese modo sin avisar- Argumento el joven robusto con enojo.

-Probablemente se fue detrás de Solarius, pero debido a tus impertinencias no tenemos idea de adonde fue, quizá si no hubieses sido tan grosero- Respondió la jovencita guera.

-Vamos no debemos pelear, mejor concentrémonos en localizar a Lan- Interrumpió Maylu mirando su P.E.T.

-¿Alguna respuesta Roll?- Pregunto a su navi con preocupación.

-Lo lamento, pero no tengo ninguna respuesta de Megaman- Contesto la navegadora.

-Lan-Susurró tristemente la joven cuando el grito de Dex la volvió a la realidad.

-¡Miren la limusina de Chaud!- Exclamo el muchachito

-¡Quizá el sepa donde se encuentra Lan!- Continuo Yai corriendo en dirección al automóvil.

Maylu la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, -Si, él podría ayudarnos-Se dijo aumentando la velocidad al momento en el que agitaba las manos tratando de llamar la atención de los pasajeros.

-Creo que quieren que nos detengamos- Comento Ciel mirando por la ventana.

-¿Crees que seria lo mejor?-Pregunto Enzan, -Después de todo no sabemos que tan peligroso sea nuestro destino, aunque es extraño que Lan no ande con ellos-

-Es cierto- Replico la operadora de Zero, -No podemos detenernos. Finalizo bajando la mirada.

-Ciel- Se escucho el murmullo de Zero desde e P.E.T, -Odio verte tan preocupada- Continuo para sí.

-No detendremos el automóvil- Se escucho la voz de Chaud como una orden.

Los chicos continuaron tras el vehículo sin resultado, hasta que finalmente Dex no pudo seguir, -Es imposible, no puedo continuar así- Exclamo dejándose caer en el piso, -Debí traer mi patín- Susurro sin fuerzas

-Nunca tuvo intenciones de detenerse- Comento Maylu con tristeza.

-Eso no importa, entonces lo seguiremos- Replico Yai enojada sacando su teléfono, -Necesito un automóvil aquí ahora- Ordeno la chica colgando el teléfono, -Los seguiremos- Finalizo

-Pero para cuando el transporte llegue ya será muy tarde- Comento Dex.

-No estés tan seguro- Replico la niña señalando su limusina.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamaron los 3 corriendo hacia el vehículo con renovada fuerza.

……………………

Por su parte Blacut continúo hasta llegar al lugar donde todo ocurría, notando de inmediato al trío de net navis - Kenji estos Navis tienen el símbolo de la familia Tenryou, eso quiere decir que deben ser los guardianes del sistema, la última defensa en contra de los hackers-

-Así que ellos son las creaciones de mi padre- Comento Kenji notando al navi de oscura armadura, quien se trataba de reincorporar con dificultad al encontrarse aun congelado.

-Espera un momento, ese diseño se me hace familiar- Dijo el operador de Blacut analizando a Forte.

-Es Bass, Pero ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Se pregunto el príncipe, recordando la advertencia de Kael.

-Es el net navi de ese chico, de quien recibí el correo, debe estar aquí para obtener la información antes que esos sujetos- Se dijo el chico. Cuando el golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación en la que Kenji se refugiaba se detuvo.

-Esto no me gusta nada- Pensó desviando su atención hacia la cerradura, la cual parecía comenzar a moverse.

-No,- Pensó – Están a punto de entrar- Exclamo el príncipe volviendo a su P.E.T.

- Blacut dale energía a Forte y transfiérele el código de acceso para que saque la información-

El navegador cúbico se extraño por la orden, pero no opuso ningún argumento siguiendo las instrucciones de su operador energizando a Bass quien se descongelo al momento de la transferencia, aunque antes que este pudiese decir algo, Blacut le transmitió el código de acceso a la bóveda de la información desapareciendo justo al final del último dígito.

Blacut Login Out.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Bass sin saber lo que había sucedido, desafortunadamente el tiempo no estaba de su lado, pero con él código podrían apresurar las cosas, Kael tampoco entendía porque el contacto con Kenji se había perdido tan drásticamente, pues no solo había sacado a su Net navi sin aviso, sino que también la señal del P.E.T. se había desvanecido.

-Esto no esta bien-Murmuro el operador, atrayendo la atención de sus dos acompañantes.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Exclamo Joyce preocupada, -¿Le sucedió algo a Kenji, ¿Dónde esta Blacut?- Pregunto jalando la computadora del Hacker.

-¡Tranquilízate, o no podré saber lo que sucede!-Grito Kael exasperado mientras le arrebataba la PC a la chiquilla.

-Es cierto, lo mejor será que dejes a Kael terminar o el esfuerzo de Tenryou habrá sido en vano- Interrumpió Chronos con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento- Fue todo lo que la chica dijo antes de devolver la PC a su dueño.

El Hacker tomo su máquina volviendo a la batalla, Bass al parecer no había hecho movimientos limitándose a observar a sus rivales con renovado odio.

-El me ayudo, pero no era necesario- Comento el navi con frialdad

-Hizo más que eso, nos transfirió el código de acceso, ahora podemos recuperar la información antes de que el sistema colapse- Replico el operador de Forte, -Sin embargo aún hay un problema del cual debemos encargarnos- Continuo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-Se escucho el cometario del oscuro Navegador

- Entonces es hora del program Advace ¡Elemental Sword!- Exclamo el Hacker sacando un grupo de chips para su P.E.T.

Joyce observo con curiosidad lo que sucedía, pues el único program advance que conocía era el que observo durante el gran premio N1.

-¡Bass hagámoslo!- Continuo Kael ignorando a la chica.

- Fire Blade Battlechip in Download-La espada se materializo en una de las manos del net navi,- ahora Aqua Blade Battlechip in Download-La segunda arma se hizo presente, llamando la atención de los tres enemigos quienes de inmediato pensaron en iniciar su ataque antes de que su rival pudiese finalizar su estrategia.

-Electro Blade Battlechip in download- Finalizo el humano, causando que los elementos se unificaran en las manos de Forte reestructurándose en una gigantesca espada de luz, T1, T2 y T3 se detuvieron al sentir la magnitud de poder que irradiaba del arma.

-¡Adiós!- Grito Bass al momento que finalizaba su movimiento con un ataque mortal.

Los guardianes fueron borrados al recibir el impacto.

-¡Si!-Grito alegremente Joyce causando que la gente que pasaba alrededor la mirara con extrañeza.

-Debes apresurarte y extraer la información- Comento Chronos tranquilamente.

-Lo se- Replico Kael insertando el ultimo código de seguridad.

…………………...

Frank caminaba tranquilamente hacia su automóvil con un café y uno paquete de comida en su mano, ese día había sido sumamente aburrido para él, pues su jefe le había ordenado unirse al equipo de seguridad que protegía a los Tenryou, al parecer la policía había recibido un aviso por parte de una fuente anónima, y aunque era prácticamente imposible que la familia tuviese algún problema; pues contaban con su propio grupo de seguridad privada, había asignado a un par de oficiales para que vigilaran la propiedad junto con un detective, en este caso Frank.

-Estoy seguro que esto es su venganza personal-Comento el joven un poco molesto, pues su investigación había progresado bastante, al parecer Kusanagi tenía intenciones de contactar a Solarius en el restaurante y para él esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba para obtener pruebas concretas, desafortunadamente ahora estaba atascado en ese aburrido lugar.

-Descuida Frank, seguro que ya tendremos otra oportunidad- Respondió Falcon desde su P.E.T.

-Pero hemos trabajado durante meses para esto, no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado- Respondió el joven policía colocando la comida sobre el techo de su auto.

-Mira, Frank trajo comida-Comento uno de sus compañeros saliendo de la patrulla, la cual se encontraba estacionada detrás de él.

-Cool-Contesto el otro siguiendo su ejemplo.

-¿Qué trajiste amigo?-Pregunto el primer oficial quien respondía al nombre de Alan.

-Yo, bueno traje…-Comenzó el detective apenado, pues no había pensado que los otros oficiales tuviesen hambre, después de haber acabado con las galletas y el café de la oficina, por lo que no había comprado nada para ellos, además de que también andaba un poco corto de dinero en ese momento.- ¿Que voy a decirles?- Se pregunto buscando algún pretexto convincente.

-Hey- Exclamo Luis abriendo el empaque con un par de Tacos.

-Bocadillos Mexicanos, y trajo uno para ti también Alan- Continuo el hombre tomando uno.

-Gracias hombre, pero ¿Tú no tienes hambre?- Pregunto el policía tomando el otro taco.

-No gracias, solo traje un café para mí- Replico Frak rápidamente tomando su bebida antes de que el par decidiera acabar con ella.

-Rayos- Pensó el joven caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión.

-Tus amigos si que tienen apetito- Comento el navi riendo al ver el rostro de su operador.

-Eso no es gracioso Falcon-Replico el detective, -Gaste lo último de mi salario en esos Tacos- Continuo.

-ja,ja,ja- rió el navegador.

-No te burles- Argumento el humano deteniéndose justo frente a la reja que protegía la mansión.

-Me pregunto si realmente estará sucediendo algo ahí dentro- Susurro el joven detective con seriedad.

……………………………….

La puerta había cedido, y dos sujetos parecían listos para entrar en acción, sin embargo Kenji no tenía opción, debía hacer tiempo para permitir que su navi transfiriera el código al hacker.

-Confió en ti Blacut- Susurro cuando un par de manos lo sostuvieron fuertemente.

-Suéltame- Exclamo Kenji al momento en el que el hombre lo levantaba del piso con facilidad.

-Tranquilo niño- Comento el sujeto recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la pierna.

-Maldición- Replico el hombre liberando a su cautivo.

-Kenji corrió hacia el P.E.T. pero el otro atacante llego primero arrancando de un solo movimiento la conexión.

-¡No, Blacut!- Grito el joven Tenryou dejándose caer en el piso.

-Se acabo- Río el hombre sosteniendo el dispositivo, -Ahora será mejor que te estés en paz o destrozare lo que queda de este juguete-Continuo en tono amenazador.

La mirada de Kenji se oscureció al escuchar esas palabras, -Que deshonroso y bajo es su actitud- Comento sin moverse.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto el primer atacante recuperándose del golpe propinado por el muchacho.

-Su falta de honor no los hace dignos de confianza- Finalizo el chico reiniciando su ataque contra el sujeto que sostenía el P.E.T, Kenji sabía que se encontraba en desventaja, pero no permitiría que esos tipos acabaran con su mejor amigo lo protegería sin importar lo que eso implicara.

-HAAAA, quitarme de encima a este …- Comenzó el hombre al recibir una certera patada en el rostro, lo que ocasiono que dejara caer el P.E.T, el príncipe lo cacho antes de que impactara con el piso sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

-Así que sabes defenderte-Se escucho la voz del otro sujeto quien tomo su arma para apuntar al jovencito.

-Tu decides como deseas que esto termine- Rió el hombre.

Kenji entendía perfectamente que no tenía posibilidad ante eso, la primera vez había sido por la seguridad de su navi, pero ahora, -Solo espero que ese chico haya podido descargar la información-Pensó guardando su P.E.T, para permitir que el hombre a quien había pateado sostuviera fuertemente sus manos contra su espalda para colocar unas esposas.

-Así esta mejor- Exclamo su captor cargándolo.

-Salgamos ahora-Finalizo indicando a su compañero que lo siguiera.

……………………….

-¿Tienes la información?- Pregunto Chronos al notar que Kael no hacía ningún movimiento en su PC.

-Bass esta en eso- Contesto el Hacker insertando un pequeño disco, -Forte inicia la descarga- Continuo el operador tecleando un par de comandos para preparar el dispositivo.

-Entendido- Fue la única respuesta del navegador, cuando la barra de porcentaje se ilumino en la pantalla recorriendo su contenido a gran velocidad.

-¿Me pregunto que será esa información tan valiosa?- Dijo la muchachita observando el rostro serio de los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban.

-Debe ser algo muy importante si Kenji accedió a dar su clave de acceso sin preguntar- Replico Kristal, -se ve que es un gran chico-Continuo.

-Lo es- Afirmo Joyce, - Y nosotros le ayudamos, solo espero poder conocerlo en persona- Continuo la niña entrecerrando los ojos para ver la imagen del príncipe en su mente mientras suspiraba.

-¡Lo tengo!- Grito Kusanagi emocionado

-Estabilidad del servidor mínima, 30 segundos para colapso total-

-Ups- Continuo el Hacker.

-¿Ups?- Pregunto Chronos notando el mensaje en la pantalla,- Has creado un verdadero Caos Kael, esto se va a poner muy feo, será mejor que saques a Bass de ahí y nos vallamos de inmediato, no tardarán en rastrear la fuente del contacto- Exclamo el albino preocupado.

-Lo sé, lo se- Respondió Kusanagi desconectando su P.E.T.

-Bass Login Out- Se ilumino en la pantalla dejando ver al navi de nuevo en el dispositivo portátil del Hacker, -Cerrare el sistema y nos iremos de inmediato- Dijo el chico apresurado.

-Irnos, ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Joyce.

-La red Tenryou se esta colapsando, cuando esto pase todos los sistemas controlados por las industrias Tenryou se vendrán abajo, sin mencionar la economía de un país- Contesto Chonos en un tono serio.

-¿Qué, eso es terrible, ¿No pueden evitarlo?- Replico la joven preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que el padre de Kenji debe tener un sistema de reserva- Argumento Kael con tranquilidad.

-¿Y si no?- Respondió la niña con otra pregunta.

-Esperen- Se escucho la voz de Kusanagi, -ja. ja, ja no hay de que preocuparse, vámonos- Finalizo el chico apagando la máquina para echarse a correr; a su espalda los otros dos muchachos lo siguieron tratando de igualar su velocidad.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que no hay problema?-Dijo el albino al legar al lado de su amigo.

-Antes de salir del servidor, vi. Un comando muy peculiar- Respondió el Hacker, -Al parecer la unidad se desconectó del resto de la red, permitiendo que la información vital se transfiriera de manera segura a otro servidor con características similares, sin embargo no pude localizar su posición, creo que su sistema de protección es dos veces más firme- Sonrió Kael, -Pero la información de Kenji esta en mi preciado disco-

-Genial-Susurro Chronos

……………………

Frank continuo su breve inspección a los alrededores de la casa cuando algo llamó su atención, se trataba de dos sujetos vestidos como los elementos de seguridad que rondaban el lugar, lo que no podría ser considerado extraño, con excepción de lo que estos hombres llevaban, al parecer uno de ellos cargaba una figura…

-¿Humana?- Se pregunto el detective, caminando disimuladamente hacia la misma dirección cuando distinguió claramente al cautivo.

-Es Kenji Tenryou- Se dijo recordando los posters que adornaba el cuarto de su hiperactiva hermana.

(Flashback)

-Mira, mira- Exclamo la niña alcanzando a su hermano quien se disponía a salir.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Joyce?-Pregunto el joven con fastidio.

-Quiero que veas la foto de mi persona favorita en todo el mundo- Dijo la chica sacando una fotografía de su bolsillo.

-¿Tu persona favorita?-Pregunto Frank extrañado

-¡Si, y mi novio- Continuo Joyce con orgullo.

-Haber dame eso- Respondió el muchacho analizando la imagen, la cual llevaba un pequeño templete con un nombre debajo.

-Príncipe Kenj Tenryou- Leyó, -Así que un príncipe, te vas a lo grande, ¿Sabías?-Comento finalmente Frank devolviendo la foto a su hermana menor.

-Es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo- Respondió la niña.

-¿Mas que yo?- Pregunto el hermano en un tono dramático.

-No, seas así Frank, eso es injusto, tú eres mi hermano-Argumento Joyce corriendo hacia su habitación enojada.

-Je, je, nunca falla- Pensó Frank saliendo de la casa.

El recuerdo se desvaneció de su memoria volviendo a la realidad.

-Así que la persona favorita de Joyce tiene dificultades, bien creo que es momento de actuar- Se dijo el detective apresurando el paso hacia los sujetos.

-Eres extraño- Dijo uno de los captores de Keji, -Generalmente para ahora las víctimas tratan de escapar, gritan pidiendo auxilio o simplemente preguntan ¿Cuál es la razón de su secuestro?-

-Para que perder el tiempo- Respondió Tenryou con sencillez.

-¡Alto ahí!- Se escucho el grito de un joven quien corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-¿De sonde salio ese muchacho?- Se pregunto uno de los sujetos, a lo que Kenji aprovecho para comenzar a forcejear.

-¡Deja de moverte!- Ordeno su captor aplicando más fuerza para sujetar a su víctima.

-He cambiado de opinión, después de todo quizá no sea pérdida de tiempo-Contesto el príncipe pateando continuamente al hombre.

-Vete con el chico, yo me encargaré del muchacho-Dijo uno de ellos preparándose para enfrentar al detective.

Frank al ver que se separaban comprendió de inmediato la estrategia de los hombres pensando en alguna solución.

-No perder de vista el objetivo- Susurro Falcón desde el P.E.T.

-Gracias amigo, esa era mi idea- Replico el humano corriendo por la acera, su rival inicio su trayecto corriendo justo frente a él, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al detective, este brinco sobre el cofre de uno de los automóviles estacionados derrapándose hacia el otro lado, justo al momento en el que pasaba al lado del atacante.

-Adiós- Exclamo aumentando su velocidad para alcanzar al otro hombre, quien de por sí ya tenía bastantes problemas con Kenji.

-¡Estate en paz!- Ordeno el captor desesperado sosteniendo fuertemente al príncipe quien empezó a tener dificultades para respirar.

-¿Qué te parece eso?- Dijo, cuando un disparo lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Detente ahí y baja al muchacho!- Comando Frank apuntando al hombre quien pudo ver a forma de su compañero a espalda del detective.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Falcon a ver al hombre quien sacaba su arma a espaldas del joven para abrir fuego.

-¡Frank, el sujeto a tu espalada va a disparar!- Continuo el navegador exaltado.

El detective se lanzo al piso a penas a tiempo cuando el sonido de una detonación recorrió las calles hasta el momento vacías.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Alan a su compañero quien encendió la patrulla al momento, -Desde luego que sí- Contesto el otro policía notando la ausencia de su joven acompañante.

-¿Dónde esta Frank?-Comento Luis pensando lo peor.

-No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que ese disparo podría estar relacionado con él- Finalizo el oficial.

Frank levanto el rostro para encontrarse con otra arma apuntándole.

-Fabuloso- Pensó.

-Ahora será mejor que no intentes nada chico listo- Advirtió el sujeto.

Kenji por su parte sabía que si no hacía algo no solo habría perdido su última oportunidad de escapar, sino que el joven frente él podría morir al intentar ayudarlo.

-No tan rápido- Susurro el príncipe golpeando el brazo del hombre con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el agresor perdiendo el arma, la cual voló en dirección al detective.

-¡La tengo!- Pensó Frank recogiendo el arma, sin embargo el primer sujeto ya había recargado y apunto nuevamente a su víctima.

-Detente chico porque te juro que no soy de los que fallan don veces- Amenazo el hombre que había abierto fuego primero. Con cautela se acerco ordenándole al oficial que tirase su arma y levantara las manos.-Así me gusta, se un niño bueno y cierra los ojos- Continuo.

-¿Cerrar los ojos, eso no me gusta nada- Exclamo levemente el detective dejando caer el arma.

-Muy bien, haré lo que desean, pero no lastimen al niño-Comento Frank con seriedad.

-¡No, déjenlo, él no tiene nada que ver- Se escucho la voz de Kenji a su espalda, una leve sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro del joven detective,-Veo que mi hermana eligió bien, es una lastima que no vayamos a tener oportunidad de comentarlo- Finalizo preparándose para lo inevitable.

-Vaya policía que soy- Dijo.

-Frank, ¿Qué ocurre, ¿Frank?- Repitió el navi sin obtener respuesta.

-No, Frank tu no eres de los que se rinden-Prosiguió tratando de hacer que su operador reaccionara.

-No arriesgare a Kenji-Replico finalmente el humano

-Pero Frank…-Para Falcon esos momentos eran frustrantes, deseaba poder salir de su P.E.T. y hacer algo para salvar aquel que había sido siempre su amigo, pero le era imposible.

-Adiós niño- Fue todo lo que escucho mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Un segundo disparo se diviso, al mismo tiempo que Tenryou mordía a su captor el cual lo aventó inconscientemente contra Frank.

Un par de figuras cayo al piso sin que ninguna se moviera, un pequeño charco de sangre se empezó a formar debajo de ellos sin que se supiera a quien le pertenecía.

-¡Eres un tonto, seguramente los mataste- Exclamo el que lanzo al príncipe mientras sobaba su mano.

-Tú fuiste quien soltó a Tenryou no yo-Contesto el otro deteniéndose en el momento.

-¡Maldición!- Grito corriendo hacia su compañero, -Vamonos, muerto no nos sirve-Continuo.

-¿Qué, ¿Por qué?-Pregunto el sujeto al escuchar la sirena, -Bien tienes razón-Finalizo siguiendo los pasos del otro, ambos corrieron hacia una camioneta la cual se encontraba estacionada no muy lejos de ahí, para después alejarse a toda velocidad.

-Alan y Luis notaron a los chicos en la acera, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-¡Están heridos!- Grito Alan saliendo de la patrulla para revisar sus heridas.

-Demonios, Luis, este chico es el príncipe, pero no tiene nada, solo esta manchado de sangre- Dijo el oficial, levantando al niño para llevarlo a la patrulla.

Luis ignoro el comentario acercándose al detective.

-¿Frank?-Pregunto moviendo suavemente el cuerpo de su compañero. Frank abrió los ojos al sentir el dolor en su hombro asustando al policía.

-¡ha, Frank no hagas eso!- Grito Luis

-¿Tenryou…esta bien?-Pregunto suavemente el detective.

-¿Tenryou, si él esta bien, pero tú no, déjame atender esa herida- Comento su compañero, -Alan pide una ambulancia, Frank fue herido por un arma de fuego y pierde sangre rápidamente.

-Okay-Se escucho la voz de Alan desde el vehículo, Kenji quien finalmente estaba reaccionando recordó al joven que lo había ayudado, levantándose de inmediato.

-El joven, el que me ayudo, ¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto desesperado.

-No te preocupes mi compañero lo esta atendiendo, además, Frank es muy resistente, aunque no lo parezca- Comento el policía.

-¿Frank? Así que ese es su nombre- Pensó el príncipe saliendo de la patrulla para ver como el detective se reía al ver la reacción de Luis.

-¿Te asuste?-Pregunto el joven oficial.

-Escucha no fue gracioso- Respondió Luis indignado mientras vendaba al detective.

-La ambulancia no tardara en llegar. Comento Alan acercándose, -ahora solo debemos esperar, que bueno que no le paso nada su majestad- Continuo el hombre.

-Gracias por la ayuda, en especial a ti Frank- Exclamo Tenryou, -Y por favor no me llame majestad ni nada así, solo dígame Kenji-

-Solo hice mi trabajo- Replico el detective tratando de incorporarse.

-Espera un momento- Interrumpió Luis, ambos van a sentarse y esperar, en especial usted detective- Comando el policía en un tono más grave, -esperaremos a ver que dicen los paramédicos y luego irán a la estación para una declaración- Finalizo.

-Fabuloso, estamos atorados aquí hasta quien sabe que hora- Contesto el operador de Falcon mirado su P.E.T, -Escuchaste, nos espera una larga y aburrida tarde-

-Estoy feliz por eso- Exclamo el navi.

-¿Qué, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el humano.

-Porque así estarás seguro en un escritorio y no pasará nada- Replico el navegador.

-Eso si que no-Respondió Frank.

El príncipe sonrió al ver al oficial que había salvado su persona pelear con su navi,cuando decidió revisar su propio P.E.T.

-Blacut- Exclamo encendiendo el dispositivo.

-Me alegra ver que esta bien señoriíto-Contesto el navi cúbico, -Por cierto, estoy recibiendo un correo de Axl – Continuo Blacut.

-Esta preocupado por ti amigo- Dijo el jovencito más tranquilo, -Al parecer las cosas están mejorando después de todo, solo espero que Forte haya sacado la información a tiempo-

-¿Abro el correo?-Pregunto el navegador cúbico

-Ábrelo- Respondió Tenryou observando el mensaje, el cual comenzó a leer tranquilamente, la mirada del jovencito cambio poco a poco conforme leía las líneas que se dibujaban en la pantalla del pequeño dispositivo. Los 3 oficiales observaron al chico notando el drástico cambio al ver caer el P.E.T. de Blacut justo a un lado de príncipe quien lo siguió arrodillándose a su lado.

-No, puede ser verdad- Susurro cuando una lágrima cayo sobre la árida superficie humedeciéndola.

-No puede ser verdad- Repitió golpeando el piso fuertemente con fuerza, -No ahora-

……………………

Server Solarius comenzó a sentirse débil, su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más y su visión fallaba, mostrándole solo imágenes borrosas de lo que sucedía. Con dificultad volteo a ver su P.E.T cerrado, en la pequeña pantalla frontal Axl lo observaba preocupado, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero el vacío en los ojos de Sol no era nada bueno.

-Oye Server, ¿me escuchas?-Pregunto inseguro el navegador sin obtener alguna reacción de parte del humano quien al parecer ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Papá-Pensó Sol viendo como una figura se formaba frente a él, su cabello caía similar al suyo, pero el tono que lo recubría era rojizo y no café oscuro, con dificultad el adolescente levanto su mano mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, -Papá por favor-Repitió en un murmullo, pero la forma lo ignoraba.

-Espera, por favor, espera-Continuo el chico dejando escapar un quejido de dolor, -Si ha llegado el momento quiero ir contigo, por favor no me dejes- Finalizo. El último comentario atrajo la atención del fantasma el cual volteo a ver al chiquillo quien reposaba en el piso.

-¿Has venido por mí papá?-Pregunto el Hacker sonriendo. El ser antinatural le observo por un momento más, antes de responder.

-No te conozco, no se quien eres tú-Fueron las palabras emitidas por la entidad antes de desvanecerse.

Las pupilas del chico se dilataron a la respuesta, ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué su padre lo rechazaba, ¿acaso ni siquiera tenía derecho a una muerte tranquila?

-Sol contéstame por favor-Repetía el navegador desesperado, -¡SOL!

-No te conozco, no se quien eres tú- Las palabras continuaron en su mente delirante.

-El no me conoce, no sabe quien soy-Continuo murmurando, cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

-Server Solarius, despierta- Comando Axl lo más fuerte que pudo atrayendo la atención de Megaman y Serge, el net navi Hikari vio lo que sucedía, pero al igual que Axl, no podía hacer nada, pidiendo porque el niño sobreviviese.

Serge soltó la espada corriendo hacia su amigo a quien movió de modo desesperado tratando de reanimarlo.

-Vamos Sol no me dejes repetía nervioso, jamás pensó en checar el pulso del Hacker o algo así dejando que su enojo creciera al no obtener reacción del muchacho en sus brazos.

-Sol, por favor dime algo-Continuo en un susurro.

-Dime Serge, ¿él va a estar bien cierto?-Pregunto el pelirrojo desde el P.E.T, Rock por su parte sabía que las posibilidades eran mínimas, pero jamás permitiría que esas palabras salieran de él.

El joven bajo el cuerpo de su amigo, cubriendo la herida con su mano, el rojo mancho su palma, pero no le importo.

-Tanto camino y al final…, yo te lo dije Sol, te lo dije, pero eres tan terco- Susurro el humano volteando hacia Kamui.

-¡Asesino!-Exclamo con odio levantando por ultima vez su arma., -¡Él fue mi único verdadero amigo, mi familia, mi hermano durante estos difíciles años y tú miserable me robaste lo único que me quedaba, Asesino- Continuo el joven lleno de rabia.

Dark Knigth lo observo notando la respiración lenta, pero constante del Hacker, -Que torpe eres Serge- Se dijo girando su Katana para lo que sería el ultimo combate entre los dos.

…………………….

A las afueras del lugar

Un automóvil se detuvo frente al edificio de departamentos.

-La señal se origino en este punto, sin embargo no parece haber problemas o indicios de que algo este sucediendo por aquí- Comento Chaud analizando sus alrededores.

-Recuerda que las apariencias engañan- Comento Ciel a su espalda.

-Lo sé y por eso apunto hacia el edificio del frente-Replico el operador de Blues, ubicando otra limusina la cual parecía estar semioculta cerca de ellos, -Aunque al parecer no estamos solos- Comento el millonario mirando el carro.

-Ya veo, parece difícil deshacerse de esa compañía-Contesto la guera.

-Si, a veces pueden ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza-Respondió Enzan tomando sus muletas, -De cualquier modo sería una perdida de tiempo el discutir con ellos ahora, lo mejor será continuar nuestro camino-

-¿Estas Seguro?-Pregunto la joven

-Si, no importa lo que hagas, te aseguro que no evitaras que te sigan, a veces podría jurar que son una especie de plaga- Finalizo el muchacho saliendo del automóvil con dirección al edificio de departamentos, Ciel lo siguió de cerca mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de algún encuentro, -En realidad estoy preocupada por Serge, recuerdo que siempre fue bueno para defenderse y cuidar de sí-Pensó la muchachita, -¿Qué clase de oponente podría tener la pericia para detenerlo, solo viene un nombre a mi mente y no quiero creer que sea él, además son amigos, ellos jamás se enfrentarían.

-Los tiempos cambian- Comento Zero fríamente.

Ciel miro a su navi con curiosidad, -¿Cómo supiste?-Pregunto cuando la voz de Chaud los interrumpió.

-Creo que la subida va a ser más lenta de lo que planeamos- Dijo al notar los escalones, -Blues analizo la estructura y no existen elevadores en la misma, o sea que el único acceso es este o las escaleras contra incendio afuera, las cuales definitivamente no son una opción para mí en este momento-

-Entonces me adelantare-Argumento la muchacha.

-Pero no sabemos lo que pueda haber en ese lugar, yo no quisiera que…-Comento el millonario con un extraño sentimiento en sus palabras, su mirada descendió tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

La joven se percato de esto pero sabía que la seguridad de un viejo amigo estaba en juego, impensadamente se acerco a su acompañante tomando su rostro con su mano, para mirar en esos ojos aqua, -No te preocupes, estaré bien-Susurro la chica acercando su rostro lentamente, su voz mantenía un tono suave y seductor causando que el muchacho se alejara un poco, su corazón parecía acelerarse, pero él jamás lo exclamaría, cuando el suave y húmedo toque de unos labios se sintió en su mejilla,-Estaré bien si se que estas seguro-Finalizo la guera, antes de desaparecer en las escaleras.

Chaud se quedo ahí petrificado, -¿Qué había dicho?- Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro levemente, -Gracias- Replico para sí.

-¡No puedo creer lo que hice!-Pensó la jovencita subiendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar la mirada de inseguridad en esas pupilas azuladas.

-Veo que decidiste dar el primer paso- Comento el navi desde el P.E.T, pues desde donde se encontraba había podido ver todo lo ocurrido a la perfección.

-Por favor Zero, no vayas a empezar-Comento la muchacha apenada.

-¿Empezar, ¿Qué voy a empezar?-Pregunto el navegador colocándose como la víctima.

Ciel se disponía a responder cuando un grito la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Asesino, ¿Cómo pudiste atacarlo de ese modo?- Se escucho una voz llena de dolor y rabia recorrer los pasillos de la estructura.

-¡Maldito pagarás!- Continuo.

-Deja de decir tonterías, tu no tienes idea de lo que sucede, pero descuida, acabare con tu sufrimiento, para siempre- Se escucho la respuesta en un tono más amenazador, un tono familiar.

-Akuryou- Pensó la muchacha olvidándose por completo de su pena, si ese fue Kamui, eso quiere decir que Serge es… ¡No, debo detenerlos!

-¡Deténganse!- Exclamo lanzadose contra la puerta que separaba el pasillo con la habitación, revelando la escena frente a sus ojos.

…………………..

Chaud reacciono al escuchar el grito de Ciel, apresurándose a subir las escaleras, -Espero que este bien, que tonto he sido al dejarla sola- Se dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recorrer el camino en el menor tiempo posible.

-Se que la señorita Ciel puede estar en problemas, pero ten más cuidado Enzan, podrías lastimarte o caer-Comento Blues preocupado al notar la desesperación en los ojos de su operador quien hizo caso omiso a la advertencia.

Por su parte Maylu, Yai y Dex no sabían que es lo que sucedía dentro de la estructura, pero su espera comenzaba a tornarse aburrida.

-Yo digo que deberíamos entrar ya-Exclamo Dex en tono frustrado.

-No se, ¿Crees que sea buena idea?-Pregunto Yai a la otra joven quien parecía pensativa.

-Chaud entro en la estructura hace poco junto con esa otra chica, por alguna razón tengo ese presentimiento de que algo esta sucediendo en el interior pero ¿Acaso Lan estará ahí también?

Se que Enzan buscaba al Hacker Solarius al igual que nosotros, si él esta ahí, es probable que Solarius también y por consiguiente Lan-Pensó la muchacha de cabello rosado.

-Muchachos, debemos entrar a ese lugar, creo que Lan esta justamente ahí-Dijo la joven finalmente.

-SI es así ¿Por qué no ha respondido ninguno de nuestros mensajes?-Pregunto Dex

-Quizá algo le sucedió y sea incapaz de responder, aunque se supone que Megaman debería avisar, podría ser que él también este en peligro-Razono Yai

-Eso quiere decir que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar, ¡Vamos!- Exclamo Dex saliendo del carro a toda velocidad, Maylu no replico al comentario, pues muy dentro de ella sabía que su amiga probablemente tenía la razón, las muchachas siguieron los pasos de su amigo adentrándose en la estructura.

…………………………..

Serge…

-¿Qué es lo que realmente importa, ¿Por qué seguir cuando no hay nada que valga la pena?- La soledad en su vida había sido excruciante desde que recordaba, viviendo como podía, mientras trataba de atraer a atención de quienes lo rodeaban sin resultado.

-La gente te hace cambiar, forja tu comportamiento, tu forma de ver las cosas, crea ilusiones-Pensó el joven mientras atacaba a su rival, quien replicaba cada ataque con habilidad.

-Alguna vez te vi como un amigo, un aliado, pero yo jamás alcance ese nivel en tu vida, demasiado ocupado con tus propios asuntos, nunca viste lo que yo intentaba hacer, fuiste mi hermano pero me traicionaste, te sumiste en tus propios problemas, te cerraste al mundo cuando ella se fue, dejaste que una mentira guiara tus acciones, te olvidaste de que yo también sufrí con su partida, no importo cuanto me esforzara por llegar a ti, por ayudarte, no quería presenciar desde la frontera como lo hace un navegador, pero no me permitiste hacer más, entonces me di cuenta de que jamás fuimos realmente amigos.

La Katana de Kamui voló con agilidad hiriendo su brazo, Serge ignoro el dolor alejando el arma con su propia espada, recuperándose justo a tiempo para esquivar otra estacada del caballero oscuro.

-Fue entonces cuando lo conocí, al principio fui déspota y agresivo, pero él solo agradeció mi ayuda sin replicar, recuerdo su mirada aquel día, un alma solitaria como yo, que rápido me identifique, que rápido nos hicimos amigos, él era más pequeño y pesar de eso había vivido tanto, me permitió ser su guía y una nueva hermandad nació, vagando constantemente, ocultándonos, ayudándonos, cuando alguno tenía hambre, frió o sed, siempre estaba el otro para ayudarlo-

Serge se detuvo bajando su espada, la cual a su lado mostraba las marcas de la batalla, algunos puntos rojizos adornaba su filo mientras su rostro observaba el piso, Kamui se detuvo notando la postura indefensa de su oponente.

-Tú jamás sabrás lo que eso significa-Exclamo el operador de Vile con decisión, Dark Knight no sabía que es lo que su oponente pensaba, sin embargo su experiencia le había enseñado a interpretar cada gesto, movimiento o tono de voz en sus rivales.

-Es cierto, yo jamás sabré lo que significa tener que andar protegiendo a los debiluchos que no valen la pena- Replico provocando a su adversario, Kamui sabía que quizá eso no era del todo verdad, Solarius había demostrado su valor de un modo distinto, así como su devoción a esa amistad, pero había sido una tontería, sin embargo eso atraería la reacción de Serge quien era su objetivo.

-Server Solarius, vaya nombre para un perdedor-Continuo Dark fríamente, -Cualquiera podría imaginar que es algo más, pero supongo que no hay remedio para los fracasos-

-Tú, tu, no digas su nombre-Respondió Serge renovando el combate. Akuryou tan solo río al escuchar el comentario esquivando la estocada de su enemigo para desarmarlo con una patada, sin dejar que el joven se recuperara lo tomo del cabello acercándolo a su rostro.

-Eres un tonto Serge, tu torpe amigo esta vivo, pero en lugar de ayudarlo has desperdiciado el tiempo peleando-Susurro Kamui, -Te di más de una oportunidad, pero como dije anteriormente, tus sentimientos cegaron tu visión, ahora ya no importa ¿Cierto?- Fueron las palabras del guerrero quien levanto la Katana preparándose para dar el golpe final.

-Lo siento, no hay ultimo deseo esta vez-Finalizo Akuryou.

-¡Asesino, ¿Cómo pudiste atacarlo de ese modo, ¡Pagaras por eso, por todo, lo harás!-Contesto Serge, el arma bajo cuando un fuerte golpe derribo la puerta, sobre ella la forma de una chica de largo cabello güero se diviso.

-Deténganse, deténganse- repitió una y otra vez, observando la escena frente a ella.

……………………………

Notas del autor:

Arken elf: Este es el final del capítulo 7, ya habrán notado que Server esta vivo, y que a pesar de haber sido un poco más agresivo las cosas ya han comenzado a converger, Agradezco su paciencia, y comentarios, la galería ha sido actualizada y muy pronto podrán ver a Novell , Harpuía. Exe y Forte(Bass) en ella, ya saben que para cualquier duda pueden localizarme en el correo o MSN belemkaren67 del Hotmail.


	8. Confianza

Capitulo 8

Confianza

Notas del autor: Me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización pero seguimos con navegadores, no dejes de visitar la galería para conocer las actualizaciones y descarga el avatar de tu personaje favorito a color para tu MSN.

-¡Deténganse!- Exclamo la chica, pero ninguno de los jóvenes hizo caso, Serge parecía segado en sus propios deseos de venganza.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Repitió el operador de Vile lanzando otro golpe.

La joven bajo su mirada percatándose de la presencia de los otros chicos, reconociéndolos de inmediato.

-¡Lan y Server!- Dijo notando la marca rojiza bajo sus cuerpos, -Esto no puede continuar, es una locura-Pensó la güera; sin perder tiempo corrió hacía Dark Knigth lanzándole una patada hacia su espinilla, el joven al encontrarse distraído con su rival, no alcanzo a divisar a su nuevo atacante, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para esquivar el golpe, Arkyou callo al piso dejando escapar su arma la cual se resbalo hasta llegar a los pies de Ciel quien sin tiempo para reaccionar la levanto; girando justo en el momento preciso para golpear a Serge, pues este no había detenido su ataque. La fuerza del impacto lo lanzo justo al lado de Kamui.

-¡Suficiente de estas tonterías!- Grito molesta lanzando la espada de Kamui por la ventana.

-¡No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto!-Continuo, -Ambos son amigos, ¿Por qué pelean entre si, no lo comprendo-

Arkyou volteo su mirada hacia el joven a su lado, -¿Amigos?- Pregunto en un tono sarcástico, -Yo no podría ser amigo de un desertor-Finalizo en ese estilo frío que lo caracterizaba.

-Ni yo de un miserable asesino a sangre fría-Respondió Serge Zero con odio.

-¿Desertor, ¿Asesino,- Ninguno de ustedes habría sido capaz de tratarse de ese modo, yo los conozco, es cierto que al principio no los reconocí porque ahora todos hemos crecido, pero esa madurez debió servirles para afinar esos detalles, no para que peleen de ese modo- Comento acercándose a Arkyou, -Kamui esto me hace recordar que si es un desertor es porque se fue al igual que yo, ¿Eso quiere decir que yo también merezco el mismo castigo?- Susurro mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de su amigo, Azul y rojo, tan opuestos.

-Amigos, una palabra que no escuchaba hace tanto- Pensó Dark Knigth recordando esos ojos cristalinos y hermosos que lo habían torturado durante años.

-¿Recuerdas ese día?- Continúo la chica,

-¿Cómo olvidarlo, como olvidar ese sentimiento de impotencia al saber que jamás volvería a verte?- Respondió Arkyou en su mente, - Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirlo con tus propias palabras- Continuo bajando la mirada, su mente regreso justo a ese instante, ese momento el cual se mantuvo congelado en lo profundo de su ser, Podía verla de pie frente a él años atrás mientras bromeaba con Serge, si, ese era el nombre que solía usar, en ese tiempo las cosas eran tan distintas, en esos días no existía ese odio, solo la rivalidad que te impulsa a seguir para demostrar quien puede ser el mejor.

-Es verdad, el fue mi amigo- Pensó el joven volteando a ver a su rival, quien parecía metido en sus propias ideas.

-Fuimos como hermanos-Había dicho en algún momento de la batalla, -Si lo fuimos, pero eso ha quedado en el pasado, - Repitió bloqueando esas emociones poco familiares para él.

-Tu no entiendes lo que sucede-Contesto el joven de ojos rubí finalmente mientras se incorporaba, -¿Qué puedes saber acerca de nosotros si jamás te importo mirar hacia atrás?- Continuo, las palabras parecían frías, pero el tono fue suave e inusual para Arkyou.

Ciel sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas, ella no había intentado volver jamás, -Me esforcé tanto por alejarme de eso, por olvidar, que los castigue sin pensarlo- Se reprocho la joven, -¿Cómo puedo hablar sobre amistad cuando yo misma no fui capaz de respetar ese trato?-

Las lagrimas se mostraron sobre esas pupilas celestes, -Yo…-Comenzó la muchacha con dificultad, las palabras parecían desvanecerse antes de alcanzar sus labios.

No te culpo de nada Ciel- dijo Kamui a la susodicha en un susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. –Incluso en ocasiones agradezco el que desaparecieras y no tuvieras que pasar por lo que yo he pasado- Finalizo Arkyou caminando hacia la figura inconsciente de Lan.

Megaman al notar la cercanía del joven guerrero se alarmo pensando lo peor para su operador.

-¡Detente!-Exclamo el navi tratando de evitar que Kamui infligiera más daño en el joven Hikari.

-¿Qué crees que haces asesino? Deja a ese niño en paz- Interrumpió Serge levantándose con dificultad.

-Por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías dejar de decir o hacer estupideces?- Replico Kamui fríamente.

-¿Piensas que confiaría la vida de un inocente en tus manos? - Contesto Serge ignorando nuevamente a Ciel; -Escucha con atención, el que esa chica haya llegado no significa nada para mí- Continuo el joven operador de Vile. –Vine aquí a cumplir una misión y no me retirare hasta acabarla- Finalizo colocándose en guardia.

-Es obvio que te gusta el dolor y que no eres tan distinto de mi después de todo- Comento Dark volviéndose hacia su ex – amigo en posición de combate.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –pregunto Serge extrañado, el acento utilizado por su rival insinuaba una verdad la cual temía aceptar como algo suyo.

-¿Por qué preguntas, ¿Acaso crees que no lo veo, tú amigo aún esta con vida, pero a pesar de esto continuas luchando conmigo, ha pesar de que su herida fue por culpa tuya el odio te ha cegado, y lo único importante para ti es cumplir con tu objetivo sin importar lo que suceda, es una lastima que trates de ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza en tristes excusas.

-¡Estas equivocado, Yo si tengo un verdadero motivo por el cual hago esto, yo peleo por algo justo, yo…-Replico el joven tratando de justificarse, pero las palabras de Kamui apagaron su oración marcándola con esa cruda verdad.

-Tú peleas para salvar a Sol, ¿Cierto? –Irrumpió burlonamente Dark Knight, -Sin embargo es a él a quien estas abandonando a su suerte, que ironía-Finalizo

Serge lo miro con gran resentimiento, pero no fue capaz de negar lo que Arkyou afirmaba, la figura de su amigo inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación era suficiente para hacerlo ver la realidad

-Vamos Serge, no tengo intenciones de que seamos enemigos, y es por eso que te propongo un trato- Las palabras de Novell, quien lo había liberado poco antes seguían en su mente.

-Ella también lo sabía-Se dijo el joven, frente a el la figura de Kamui sonreía al notar la confusión dibujada en su mirada.

-Maldito, no tienes idea de cómo te odio-Susurro SZ, atacando a Dark Knigth

………………………………

Novell observaba claramente una vieja fotografía que guardaba en un relicario, en ella la imagen de un jovencito de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes resaltaba al lado de una muchacha quien lo abrasaba mientras ambos posaban para el fotógrafo.

-Como si hubiese sido ayer- Susurro reviviendo esos momentos en los que ella y su hermano se divertían platicando.

-Te extraño tanto-Comento con tristeza tocando la imagen con sus manos.

-Estoy segura de que hubieses llegado muy lejos mi querido hermano-Continuo dejándose atrapar en esos recuerdos que le embargaban el corazón.

(Flashback)

-Novell, Novell- Exclamo un jovencito; su cabello pelirrojo caía libremente hacia distintas direcciones desafiando a la gravedad, sus ojos verdosos brillaban con impaciencia mientras miraba la pantalla de su P.E.T.

-No hay nada en este dispositivo- Continuo el chico, -Su diseño es bastante funcional y práctico, pero vació-

-Ya lo se-Exclamo la joven tomando el extraño objeto, aún no esta terminado el hardware, mucho menos el Software-Continuo.

-Pero cuando lo este, ¿Yo tendré uno?-Pregunto el chico esperanzado.

-Claro que si, tú solo tienes que ser paciente-Finalizo la pelirroja alejándose.

-Que gracioso- Pensó la joven volviendo a la realidad; -Fue una conversación tan vana, si tan solo hubiese sabido que era la ultima que tendríamos mi querido hermano, -No me habría marchado tan pronto-Finalizo en un leve susurro cuando una señal proveniente de su P.E.T. llamo su atención.

-Bien Harpuia ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la mujer retomando su tono habitual.

-Error de conexión-

Novell observo la pantalla del dispositivo extrañada.

-No hay conexión con el navegador- Leyó.

-Ultima localización-Ordeno la mujer obteniendo una serie de datos los cuales indicaban el punto donde la conexión con Harpuia se había perdido.

-Así que has decidido empezar el juego –Se dijo Novell levantándose de su lugar, -Yo también se hacer las cosas de ese modo- Comento cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

-Server Solarius- Finalizo.

…………………………………….

Por su parte Kael continuaba su camino recorriendo las calles sin rumbo definido.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se escuchó la pregunta de Cronos quien le acompañaba en su larga caminata sin rumbo.

-Necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro antes de que hagamos algo-Replico el Hacker

-¿Qué hay de la chica?-Continuo el albino señalando a la muchachita que caminaba algunos metros atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué hay de que?-Replico el operador de Forte.

-Pues parece decidida a seguirnos sin importar adonde vayamos-Comento el joven

-Déjala que haga lo que quiera-Respondió Kael sin darle importancia, -Ya se cansara de seguirnos-

-Si tu lo dices -Replico el albino preocupado su mente continuaba vagando en los sucesos de la batalla pasada,-Tenryou se veía decidido a evitar que la información se quedará en su servidor, Me pregunto si no estaremos abriendo la caja de Pandora con esos archivos-Se dijo volteando a ver a su amigo quien parecía absorto en su propio mundo, -Si es así, ¿Estaremos preparados para enfrentar lo que venga?-

-Rayos- Se escucho la exclamación del Hacker.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Cronos de inmediato, notando el gesto de dolor que asaltaba a su amigo.

-¿Kael?-Continúo el albino tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía, pero el joven de cabello oscuro solo replico con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Interrumpió Joyce acercándose.

-Ah, maldición- Continúo Kael agachándose; la computadora portátil se escapo de sus manos aterrizando en las piernas flexionadas de Cronos quien trataba de ver que es lo que molestaba a su amigo.

-Sostenlo fuerte-Ordeno Forte desde su P.E.T.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto la joven nuevamente.

-Kael tiene algunos problemas de migraña-Continuo el navegador-

-¿Desde cuando?-Se escucho la voz de Cronos.

-Desde que lo ayude-Finalizo el navi desvaneciéndose de la pantalla del dispositivo portátil.

-Vamos amigo tranquilo- Susurro el albino, la preocupación se reflejaba en los ojos de a niña, quien no recordaba haber leído nada al respecto en los archivos de su hermano.

-¿Será que Frank jamás lo noto?-Se dijo

-Esa maldita tiene la culpa-Susurro el hacker tranquilizándose, al parecer el dolor comenzaba a disminuir lentamente.

-Pero pagara por todo-Finalizo.

Cronos no dijo nada, pero su preocupación era obvia, algo muy malo le había sucedido a su amigo y era por culpa de esa mujer que Kael tanto detestaba.

…………………………..

En la estación de policía…

El joven príncipe se dejo caer sobre una silla, tratando de reposar un momento.

-Son agotadores, ¿Cierto?-Comento Frank desde su lugar.

Tenryou desvió su mirada hacia el oficial que había salvado su vida, su pecho desudo, era cubierto por una serie de vendajes que no solo recubrían la herida, sino también inmovilizaban el brazo para evitar una nueva hemorragia.

-Los interrogatorios y declaraciones son como el papeleo, molestos he inservibles-Continuo el joven detective, tratando de hacer platica.

-No es la primera vez que termino en un lugar así, estoy acostumbrado-Replico Kenji

-Si tu lo dices-Fue la respuesta de Frank quien a pesar de no tener autorización para andarse moviendo se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Adonde vas?-Pregunto Tenryou, -En tus condiciones no deberías andar caminando-Continuo.

-Estoy cansado de esperar, además hay cosas que debo atender-Dijo el oficial tranquilamente.

-Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo en ese estado, ¿Qué acaso a nadie le importa lo que esta sucediendo?-Pregunto el príncipe.

-En realidad-Se escucho la respuesta de Luis uno de los policías que acompañaba al par, -Nos interesa y es por eso que hemos decidido acceder a su petición de salida-

-¿Qué?-Fue la exclamación del jovencito, -Esta herido, el debería estar en cama no ahí sentado-

-Por eso se va a casa, y usted tendrá que esperar a que la embajada envié un vehículo a recogerle, pero descuide, no debe tardar, pues ya ha sido confirmado-Contesto Luis encendiendo su computadora de escritorio.

-Desearía asegurarme de que el oficial llegue bien a casa, le debo mucho y deseo pagarle el favor de algún modo- Argumento Kenji

El policía miro al joven extrañado, -Supongo que eso significa que Frank deberá esperar hasta que lleguen por ti-Finalizo, -Debo preguntarle al capitán por favor espera-

Luis se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose a una de las oficinas del fondo.

-¿Crees que algo extraño suceda si vuelves a casa solo?-Pregunto finalmente el detective después de escuchar la petición del príncipe.

-Generalmente mi familia evita esta clase de publicidad, por lo que dudo que hayan confirmado algo-Finalizo Kenji.

-Entonces tus enemigos no se dan por vencidos fácilmente- Susurro el joven.

-No hay tiempo-Replico Tenryou mientras trataba de divisar la figura de Luis en la oficina principal de aquella área, -Tenemos poco tiempo, lo mejor será salir cuanto antes- Respondió Kenji

-También me pregunto, ¿Por qué llevarme contigo, seguro que en mi estado solo será un retraso-Exclamo Frank.

-Tu te me salvaste, no puedo abandonarte para que seas presa de esos hombres cuando lleguen, además has comenzado a caerme bien-Finalizo el príncipe con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Deja de discutir Frank y muevete!- Se escucho la voz de Falcon.

-HA miren quien ha decidido intervenir, se supone que estas de mi lado-Reclamo el joven a su navi mientras seguía los pasos de Tenryou hacia uno de los pasillos traseros.

-Si lo quieres es salir sin ser notado, yo recomendaría este camino-Señalo el oficial siguiendo por otro pasillo.

Kenji continuo detrás de Frank pensativo-Solo espero que mi contacto este bien-Continuo para si, sin embargo el detective quien parecía tener muy buen oído no pudo evitar repicar.

-¿De quien hablas?-Pregunto Frank.

-No lo se, recibí un correo antes de que todo sucediera, pero definitivamente fue de alguien que salvo algo sumamente importante para mi, protegiendo mi palabra.

-¿No comprendo?-Continuo el detective, -¿Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por alguien que no conoces, y peor aún, confiarle tu honor-Finalizo el joven de 19 años.

-Se que suena como una locura, pero estoy seguro de que es una fuente confiable- Replico Tenryou divisando la puerta frente a ellos.

-Podríamos ir a mi automóvil, pero seria demasiado obvio-Comento Frank, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios del príncipe acerca de su contacto, él jamás confiaría en alguien como lo hacía Kenji, pero discutir no los llevaría a nada.

-Lo mejor será conseguir un taxi- Pensó Tenryou sacando su celular.

……………….

Sol…

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen- Esa frase continúo repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, mientras recuperaba la conciencia, repentinamente una voz lo hizo despertar de ese extraño sueño.

-¿Amigos,Yo no podría ser amigo de un desertor –Se escucho un grito a lo lejos, la oscuridad era lo único visible para el joven Hacker, pero el tono de esas palabras fue rápidamente identificado.

-Kamui Arkyou, el Dark Knigth-Se dijo recordando lo que había sucedido, su mente dio un giro mostrándole las imágenes de lo que había sucedido minutos antes, -Serge- Pensó Sol tratando de moverse, pero su cuerpo ignoro sus órdenes, no tenía fuerza, ni para abrir sus ojos, como si su mente se hubiese desprendido del cuerpo que lo componía.

-Serge-Intento susurrar, sin resultado.

-No pelees por mí, por favor vete ahora que aún hay tiempo y deja todo aquí, es lo mejor, si yo me voy nadie más saldrá herido, tu lo sabes-Continuo el muchachito entre sollozos, el dolor de esas palabras se encontraba atrapado en su propia fatalidad.

Una onda de dolor ataco nuevamente su cuerpo, recordándole el poco tiempo con el que contaba,

-Supongo que este es el final, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de agradecer, mucho menos de despedirme- Susuro el Hacker tristemente, su sensibilidad se desvanecía dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

-No puedes permitir que gane, tú eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes,- Repetía una voz a lo lejos.

-Solarius no le dio importancia-

-No puedes darte por vencido, no ahora que finalmente alcanzamos nuestro sueño, ahora formamos parte de el, no puedes abandonarlo-

-Me hubiese gustado decirte la verdad Axl-Murmuro liberando una lagrima detrás de esos pesados parpados.

Axl continuaba observando el rostro de su operador desde su P.E.T, para él, ese chico se había convertido en su vida, le había dado un sentido a su existencia, la cual era tan solo una simulación una copia poco realista de un alma perdida, hasta que experimento el significado de la confianza, del honor, de la amistad a manos del joven Solarius.

-Server, quisiera llorar por ti, pero tu sabes que jamás seré capaz de derramar una lagrima-Susurro el navi sintiéndose impotente ante los hechos que los rodeaban, -¿De que sirve tanto valor, poder o iniciativa, si no se puede cambiar la realidad?-Continuo, - Todo esto es por mi culpa-

La ira se apodero del pequeño navegador mientras este se volvía hacia la figura del asesino.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa!-Exclamo con fuerza, pero sus palabras no tuvieron efecto en ninguno de los presentes.

-Sol va a morir-Murmuro, -Morirá y será por mí-Finalizo resignándose, sin notar esa fina marca que marcaba el rostro del muchacho, un rastro de su propia desesperación perdida entre la oscuridad de su cabello.

…………………..

A las afueras del edificio…

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Yai a sus amigos.

-Yo no escuche nada, soy yo o hace calor aquí- contesto Dex para después moverse hacia la sombra de un árbol, pero luego de moverse 2 pasos de su posición una espada ensangrentada callo clavándose en el suelo con fuerza, mientras las marcas rojizas descendían con la gravedad, marcando el filo de la mortal arma. Dex petrificado observo el instrumento incapaz de expresar alguna palabra, el miedo de morir era la única idea presente en sus pensamientos.

Yai y su compañera tampoco podían hablar, la escena era tétrica y solo mostraba una prueba de lo que realmente estaba enfrentando.

-Algo malo esta pasando allá arriba…- Comento Maylu finalmente, el silencio volvió a cubrirlo todo cuando la mirada de preocupación de la joven se hizo presente.

-Lan puede estar en grave peligro, debemos subir de inmediato-Continuo dirigiéndose a la estructura.

En el interior del edificio, Enzan continuaba su avance de un modo lento y acompasado cuando el sonido de pasos llego a sus oídos, -Maldición paréese que alguien viene, no puedo dejarlo pasar- pensó buscando algún modo de detener el avance de los recién llegados.

–Esto servirá- Se dijo divisando una caja cerca de donde se encontraba.

A la mitad de la escalera los tres amigos de Lan se detuvieron pues un constante golpeteo parecía aproximarse.

-¿Escuchan eso?- pregunto Dex para después ser golpeado en la cabeza por la caja la cual venía de la parte superior de la escalera.

Yai y Maylu corrieron al lado de su amigo quien continuaba recostado sobre los escalones mientras se recuperaba, -Este no ha sido mi día-Exclamo sobandose

-¿Dex estas bien?- pregunto la chica guera volviendo la vista hacia el camino ascendente, –Maylu esa caja no pudo caer sola, tenemos que seguir con mucho cuidado- advirtió.

-Me paréese bien pero que haremos con el- dijo señalando a un recuperado Dex.

-No se preocupen ya estoy mejor- dijo este para luego sacudir la cabeza y continuar con su asenso por las escaleras, seguido por sus amigas, los tres muchachos continuaron con precaución incapaces de saber que es lo que los esperaba más arriba, topándose con lo que menos se imaginaban.

-La silueta de un joven de cabello blanquinegro apoyado sobre un par de muletas se diviso a lo alto.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- pregunto un enojado Chaud al descubrir que sus "atacantes" eran los "patéticos" amigos de Lan.

-Eso me gustaría saber- Replico Yai para después tratar de iniciar una guerra de miradas, pero Chaud simplemente la ignoro.

-Será mejor que se vallan de aquí no se que es lo que esta pasando pero las cosas no pintan nada bien-

-Pues mira que nosotros no somos los que andamos paseando con muletas niño rico- dijo Dex casi gritando a Chaud.

-Hagan lo que quieran pero después no estén pidiendo ayuda- contesto Chaud con inferencia los gritos de Dex para continuar su asenso cuando pudieron escuchar un golpe al parecer unos pisos sobre ellos. -¡Maldición! ¡Ciel!- grito el joven millonario mientras con todas sus fuerzas luchaba por subir corriendo las escaleras siendo ayudado sorpresivamente por Maylu.

-Te guste o no estamos juntos en esto y seguiremos aquí hasta el final sin importar lo que pase- le dijo Maylu mientras continuaban su carrera hacia su destino.

…………………..

Serge continuo su combate con un par de movimientos, los cuales fueron fácilmente bloqueados por su rival, -¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Kamui derribando al joven SZ.

-Estoy cansado de tus juegos, agradece que Ciel este presente, eso salvo tu vida- Exclamo Dark Knigth con seriedad.

El operador de Vile observo al otro joven con su mirada llena de odio, un sentimiento tan ajeno para él, Ciel observo las lágrimas de frustración marcar el rostro de Serge y su rostro ensombrecido, al parecer las palabras de Kamui habían hecho efecto en el, mientras sus puños se presionaban fuertemente contra el piso.

-Creeme que desearía estar contigo ahora amigo mío, pero si quiero que tengamos mejor futuro que el presente debo mantener esta batalla hasta ganar, solo espero que tu también puedas llegar a comprobarlo por ti mismo, debes resistir –pensó Serge al mismo tiempo que esquivaba una nueva patada de su rival quien había aprovechado su momento de reflexión para atacarle.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que algo así haya sucedido?-Se pregunto la joven reviviendo esos momentos tan gratos, como si hubiesen sido ayer.

(Flashback)

-¡Buaaaaaa duele!- grito un pequeño Serge el cual era atendido por sus amigos.

-No seas llorón solo es un rasguño, además ya casi no te sale sangre- dijo Kamui en un tono de burla que luego se torno un poco psicópata.

-No seas grosero Kamui- dijo Ciel mientras le daba un zape.

-No es mi culpa que sea un llorón- dijo Kamui a modo de reproche mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Pero se supone que es tu amigo no deberías burlarte de el- le dijo Ciel a Kamui mirándolo directamente a los ojos lo que causo que los 2 se sonrojaran y desviaran la mirada

-Pero si es que no le paso casi nada- dijo Kamui recuperando su tono de voz y de color habitual

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Duele mucho!- grito Serge mientras Kamui le limpiaba la herida.

-Eres muy bueno peleando pero apestas como enfermero- dijo Ciel para después empujar a Kamui y comenzar a curar a Serge lo cual disminuyo un poco los gritos de dolor del jovencito.

-Ves es un llorón- dijo el futuro Dark Knigth luego de hacer pucheros hacia Ciel.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, ¡Es que duele mucho!- Replico su amigo tratando de defenderse y poniendo cara de muerto.

-Toma para que te sientas mejor- dijo Ciel para después darle un besito en la mejilla haciendo que Serge se pusiera morado.

-¡Waaaaaaaa!- grito Kamui. –¡No es justo! Yo también quiero un beso, además ¡yo me porto bien cuando me curas y no grito como si me estuvieras matando!- Continuo Arkyou realmente molesto.

-Lo se por eso esto es para ti- dijo Ciel una ves termino de curar a Serge para después tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un besito, para después marcharse alegremente, dejando a Kamui morado y en trance.

Fin del flashback

-Esos momentos fueron tan preciados, se dijo la guera, pero ahora todo eso ha quedado atrás, esa inocencia y alegría, todo lo que ambos compartían se ha desvanecido, ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué es que tienen que llegar a eso?

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ciel aproximándose a Serge quien de inmediato se levanto tratando de alejarse.

-No me toques-Replico el muchacho

-Pero, Serge, yo solo…-Replico la chica con tristeza.

-Tú, como él-Dijo SZ señalando a Kamui, no son más que enemigos, no hay nada entre nosotros y si alguna vez fui su amigo, me arrepiento de haberlo sido-Continuo volviendo su atención a Sol.

La muchacha lo observo herida.

-Él es el único que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo-Comento el operador de Vile, para si mismo, es como mi hermano menor, y no pienso dejar que ganes "Asesino"-Finalizo el joven enfatizando sus palabras.

………………….

Novell continuo su camino, el momento había llegado, no permitiría que ese chico continuara interponiéndose, no después de todo lo que había sacrificado por lograr su objetivo; con velocidad se aproximo al automóvil, mientras observaba su P.E.T la conexión con Harpuia aún era imposible, pero las otras funciones continuaban en servicio.

-Es obvio que Serge no cumplió con su objetivo, o ya habría vuelto-Comento entrando al automóvil, -De menos se donde localizarlos-Finalizo encendiendo el carro.

………………….

Kael, Cronos y Joyce se habían detenido en un café, después del ataque que sufrió el Hacker, las miradas serias de sus acompañantes era todo lo que percibía.

-Supongo que querrán una explicación-Replico Kusanagi bajando su mirada apenado, a lo que Cronos solo pudo responder asintiendo.

-Yo siempre pensé que ella era mi amiga, -Comenzó sin especificar un nombre, Joyce quería preguntar a quien se refería, pero no vio correcto el interrumpir en el momento, aunque Cronos facilito la respuesta con una simple palabra, -Novell-Exclamo

Kael continuo en un tono tan bajo, que era casi imposible escucharlo, -Pero en realidad solo me utilizo,- Comento sonriendo, - Tal era su afán de recuperar algo perdido que llego hacer cosas reprobables, y yo fui tan tonto que creí en sus palabras, ella me prometió el apoyo que necesitaba para poder continuar con la investigación de mi nuevo sistema de chips avanzados, los cuales serían un gran apoyo para los net. Navis, yo era un simple estudiante, por lo que no moleste en imaginar que había algo más atrás; supongo que la falta de visión me llevo a esto.- Finalizo volviendo su mirada hacia el ventanal que recubría uno de los costados del café.

-No fue tu falta de visión-Comento Cronos con simpatía

-Conocí su organización,-Prosiguió el Hacker ellos invertían fuertes cantidades de dinero en nuevas investigaciones en el terreno informático, por lo que pensé que seria un buen inicio, al principio trabaje en sus laboratorios después de clases, recuerdo que ella siempre me acompañaba un rato y platicaba mientras yo le explicaba a acerca del avance, pero había algo constante en sus platicas, un punto que siempre era una especie de obsesión.

-¿Obsesión?-Se pregunto la niña poniendo toda su atención en las siguientes palabras.

-Ella siempre hablaba acerca del Dr. Hikari, de sus proyectos o de la muerte.

-¿La muerte?-Interrumpió Joyce con preocupación, -Solo espero no estar hablando con un chico muerto o algo así-Se dijo la muchachita sin revelar su pensamiento, aunque su mirada lo decía todo.

-Así es, pero espero que no por eso pienses que soy una especie de… ¡Zombie! -Replico Kusanagi golpeando la mesa, mientras su mirada tomaba un tono malicioso, el sonido hizo saltar a la chica de inmediato.

-ja ,ja, ja- No puedo creerlo-Rió Kael al notar la reacción de Joyce.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso!-Contesto la jovencita enojada, -Además solo un loco gritaría de esa manera-Continuo tratando de justificarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-En algo tienes razón molestia, no fue gracioso-Continuo el Hacker recuperando la compostura, -Un día cualquiera llego con una loca idea, afirmaba que era posible recrear la vida en la red, yo le conteste que solo la replicábamos con inteligencia artificial, pero que eso estaba muy alejado de volver a la vida a un ser vivo, pues aunque fuese posible obtener respuestas similares a las de una persona a través de ciertos comandos, he inclusive permitir el autoaprendizaje de una criatura virtual, jamás podría sacarla de su propia realidad, es decir que puedes interactuar de un modo subrreal, pero eso es todo.

-Es imposible tener contacto físico con un net navi-Dijo Cronos con sencillez.

-Efectivamente-Murmuro Kael con seriedad, -A pesar de esto ella aseguro que era posible y que había alguien que podría ayudarle a desarrollar ese proyecto.

-¿Te pidió ayuda?-Pregunto el albino

-Me negué rotundamente-Contesto el joven de cabello oscuro y dorado.

-¿Entonces?-Replico Joyce adentrándose nuevamente en la historia del supuesto criminal.

-Al siguiente día el proyecto fue cancelado, algo que yo imaginaba, lo que no esperaba era el grupo de hombres que me esperaban en casa, ellos habían levantado cargos falsos de sabotaje informático en mi contra, por lo que termine huyendo, mientras buscaba la manera de desaparecer esos cargos.

-No se supone que eres un Hacker, ¿Por qué no te metiste a su servidor y los borraste?-Pregunto la niña.

-No es tan fácil niña, ellos no tienen conectado ninguno de sus servidores en red, debido a la importancia de la información, su único acceso es directamente con la máquina principal la cual se encuentra dentro de sus oficinas principales-Contesto Kael.

-Así que desaparecí- Finalizo Kusanagi.

-Entonces fue cuando nos conocimos-Continuo Cronos, el y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, de hecho le ofrecí quedarse en casa conmigo, pero no acepto, supongo que no deseabas que nada malo le sucediese a mi familia-Dijo el albino con tranquilidad.

-Eso no explica ¿Por qué los dolores de cabeza?-Argumento la chica

-Un día Kael quedo de verme cerca de casa, pero simplemente desapareció y no supe de nuevo de él hasta hace unos días-Afirmo el operador de Nigthmare

-Ellos me encontraron, no pude escapar y fui enviado a uno de sus centros para recapacitación, Novell no quería que yo revelara nada acerca de su loca idea, así que ella se hizo cargo de manera personal.

-¿Qué sucedió en ese tiempo?-Pregunto Cronos

-Ella hizo las pruebas que necesitaba, para poder comprobar si su teoría era realidad-Replico el joven tranquilamente.

-Espera un momento, ¿esperas que simplemente aceptemos eso sin saber los detalles?-Exclamo Joyce

-Ni siquiera yo se los detalles, solo recuerdo pequeñas escenas de algunas cosas, la ultima vez que estuve completamente consciente fue cuando Bass me ayudo a escapar, el fue quien finalmente me explico lo que había sucedido-Finalizo Kusanagi.

Cronos sabía que probablemente las cosas eran un poco más serias, pero entendía las razones por las que su amigo trataba de actuar como si no sucediese nada.

-Bass, ¿Tu sabes exactamente lo que sucedió con él?-Dijo la niña con su atención concentrada en el P.E.T. de Kael.

El net navi tan solo se limito a darle la espalda.

-¡Hay que mala educación!-Exclamo finalmente Joyce resignándose.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con la información de Tenryou?-Comento el albino, cambiando el tema.

-Buscaremos un lugar más apartado-Contesto Kael levantándose mientras dejaba algunas monedas en la mesa, -Vamonos-Ordeno

…………………..

En la red…

Un net navi trataba de establecer comunicación con su operador sin resultado, algo o alguien había bloqueado toda transferencia de datos.

-¿Novell, ¿Novell, ¡contesta, ¿estas ahí?- comenzó a preguntar preocupado Harpuia incapaz de encontrar alguna salida.

-Miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí- se escucho la voz de Kokusho fríamente mientras se preparaba para luchar.

Instantáneamente Harpuia activo sus sables de plasma entendiendo la razón del bloqueo, -Kokusho- Susurro preparándose para la batalla.

-Hola de nuevo viejo amigo-Comento el navi oscuro en un tono burlón.

Harpuia sabía que el combate era inevitable, -Para que perder el tiempo-Se dijo lanzándose contra Kokusho el cual parecía estar disfrutando la pelea mientras fácilmente esquivaba las estocadas que el navi verdoso lanzaba para después de unos momentos darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cara que hizo que su rival saliera volando lejos de hay estrellándose en una especie de cubo virtual, lo cual le dio el tiempo que necesitaba para sacar su propia arma y enlistarla.

Harpuia se levanto con un ágil movimiento y una vez mas se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad. Los movimientos de Harpuia eran aparentemente el doble de rápido pero aun así Kokusho podía pararlos todos sin la más mínima dificultad haciendo notar la ventaja del navi oscuro en el manejo de la espada.

El combate continuo así algunos minutos, el güero de largo cabello tenía algunas heridas menores en su cuerpo a diferencia de Harpuia quien presentaba marcas de consideración en el cuerpo y en uno de sus brazos.

-Ja, ja, ja me sorprendes Harpuia, normalmente ya habrías escapado- dijo Kokusho mientras continuaba atacando sin darle tregua.

-¡Cállate y pelea!- Replico el otro navi mientras trataba de contraatacar con sus 2 sables pero sin ningún resultado favorable.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, terminare con esto- contesto Kokusho desvaneciéndose del campo visual de su oponente.

-¡No hullas cobarde ven y pelea- grito Harpuia loco de ira y frustración por el modo en que Kokusho había desaparecido.

-Como quieras- contesto el net navi oscuro apareciendo frente a él y lanzándose al ataque del mismo modo en que Harpuia lo había hecho tantas veces pero cuando Harpuia lo golpeo este se convirtió en una nube de datos mientras que el navi de tonos verdosos era él que recibía el daño de su ataque, inmediatamente aparecieron 2 Kokusho's mas los cuales se lanzaron al ataque.

Harpuia esquivo ambos ataques con un brinco alto pero inmediatamente el numero de enemigos se duplico y en cuanto él toco el suelo, los 4 Kokusho's se lanzaron al ataque. Harpuia al no poder esquivarlos a todos otra vez contraataco lo cual causo el mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

-¿Ja, ja, ja que te paréese esta técnica?- dijeron al mismo tiempo los 8 Kokusho's que estaban rodeando a su nueva víctima. -¿Verdad que es muy divertida?- preguntaron en esta ocasión todas las replicas con un tono sádico y una mirada sanguinaria en el rostro.

-¡Deja de jugar!- Exclamo el navi de Novell furioso además de asustado –_Si esto sigue así no durare mucho, debo encontrarlo, ¡Si! ¡Tengo una idea!- _Pensó Harpuia mientras abría sus hermosas alas plumeadas y comenzaba a volar.

-Nada mal Harpuia- dijeron todas las replicas del navi oscuro al mismo tiempo. -Pero no te servirá de nada volar- dijeron al momento en que corrían y se elevaban rápidamente dejando a la vista su propia versión aérea alcanzando el objetivo mientras atacaban con rápidas estocadas dañando gravemente las alas del navi haciendo que este perdiera el control y cayera.

Cuando este se levanto pudo ver como en lugar de 8 Kokusho's en esta ocasión había 16 Kokusho's alrededor de el.

-Bien acabemos con esto- dijeron los Kokusho's mientras todos se lanzaban al ataque. Uno de los que estaban atrás de Harpuia utilizo su dash para impulsarse y golpearlo por la espalda lanzándolo lejos y después desaparecer en una nube de datos, antes de que tocara el suelo otro de los Kokusho's lo pateo lanzándolo alto desapareciendo de igual modo, luego otro la recibió con una patada directa lanzándolo aun mas alto. Mientras comenzaba su asenso 11 de los Kokusho's que quedaban lo golpearon cruel y despiadadamente con sus sables uno por uno haciendo que tomara cada vez mas y mas altura para después uno de los 2 únicos Kokusho's que quedaban brincara, lo tomara por la espalda, hacia que la cabeza de ambos apuntara hacia el suelo y se lanzaba en picada dando vueltas sobre su propio eje cada vez mas y mas rápido y justo antes de estrellarse el ultimo Kokusho cargando poder en su espada se lanzo hacia arriba dando una estocada que causo que el otro Kokusho desapareciera y Harpuia volara otra vez pero ahora mas alto siendo seguida por el Kokusho real muy de cerca para después ubicarse sobre de el y golpearlo hacia abajo y luego tomándolo para repetir el agarre anterior e impulsándose lejos de el y el suelo justo antes de que se estrellaran contra este.

El impacto del navi contra el suelo fue tal, que dejo inestable toda esa sección de la red y causo que Harpuia quedara entre la vida y la muerte.

-Te lo advertí muchas veces Harpuia, ahora pagaras las consecuencias por tu debilidad, esperemos que tu agonía termine pronto, jajajajajajaja- rió Kokusho desquiciadamente sumergiéndose en una nube de datos que formaron la frase: login out.

-_No puedo morir así- _era lo único que pensaba Harpuia antes de que se restableciera milagrosamente la conexión con su operadora lo cual le permitió regresar a su P.E.T justo a tiempo para evitar el mismo destino que ese sector de la red: el ser borrado.

………………………….

El tráfico era insoportable, la pelirroja observo la fila de autos, mientras esperaba que la señal con su navegador se restableciera.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo molesta, -¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Harpuia?-Continuo sin obtener respuesta.

-Server si tú tuviste algo que ver con esto, lo pagarás caro-Pensó bajando por un momento la mirada, en realidad la idea de perder Harpuia así como había perdido a su hermano le dolía, quizá fuese solo un net navi, pero era el único compañero que jamás le había dado la espalda, a pesar de no querer admitirlo ese navegador formaba parte de su vida.

-Sol no haría algo así- Se dijo la mujer, -Se que él prefiere echar a perder una red que dañar a un navegador- Continuo cuando un sonido llamo su atención, al parecer su dispositivo había vuelto a la vida.

-¿Harpuia?- Pregunto levemente, en un tono casi imperceptible, pero lleno de esperanza, notando la figura semiconsciente de su Navi materializarse dentro del dispositivo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto, pero el navegador se encontraba demasiado dañado como para poder

Replicar.

-Descuida-Susurro Novell de un modo más amigable al que acostumbraba usar con el navi.

-Me encargare de que te recuperes- pensó, entonces veremos quien es el responsable de esta atrocidad-Finalizo activando el sistema de reintegración de datos, para volver su atención al camino, su enojo había legado más allá de sus expectativas, no sabía quien había sido capaz de agredir de ese modo a su navegador, pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento, la señal del rastreador de Serge continuaba parpadeando en un solo punto, esto quería decir que o estaba inconsciente o estaba muerto, -De cualquier manera era probable que Kamui no hubiese tenido consideración con su ex - aliado.

……………………..

Para entonces Kenji…

-¿Algún lugar adonde ir?-Pregunto Frank a su acompañante mientras se ajustaba su gabardina, tratando de cubrir su pecho.

-No tengo idea -Comento el príncipe, volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo -No he tenido ningún mensaje de Sol en todo el día, y eso me preocupa mucho- Continuo para si, -Sobre todo después de lo que sucedió en casa, esto es muy confuso-

-Dímelo a mi- Contesto el oficial, mi día comenzó como uno de los más aburridos y ahora estoy aquí en medio de la calle, herido y huyendo de mi oficina como un prófugo acompañado de la realeza- Dijo el joven.

-En realidad no quise entrometer…-Comenzó a disculparse Tenryou pero fue interrumpido por Frank quien señalaba al taxi que se aproximaba.

-Las disculpas después, vamonos de aquí- Exclamo el detective rápidamente.

Kenji siguió el consejo del oficial entrando al automóvil segundos después de su acompañante.

-¿Hacia donde?-Se escucho la voz del chofer quien hizo caso omiso de la herida que el detective se empeñaba en cubrir.

-Solo aléjenos de este lugar- Ordeno el príncipe con seriedad.

…………………

Maylu y Chaud fueron los primeros en llegar hasta la habitación, donde la batalla llegaba a su fin, con un movimiento, Serge fue lanzado al lado del cuerpo de Solarius quien respiraba pero con mucha dificultad, el joven al sentir la fría superficie cubierta con esa pequeña capa rojiza comprendió su error, se había cegado en la batalla justificándose en una esperanza vana.

-No-Exclamo olvidándose de Kamui enfocando su atención hacia el hacker herido, el rastro de una suave lágrima marcaba la mejilla del chico quien al parecer abandonaría esa realidad en cualquier momento.

-No-Repitió SZ.

Desde la puerta Enzan y Maylu observaban la escena sin palabras, el simple hecho de ver a Ciel al lado de su agresor era suficiente para congelar a Chaud.

-Lan-Exclamo Maylu corriendo hacia el otro chico quien parecía recuperar el conocimiento.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto al ver la mirada confusa de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Hikari recogiendo su P.E.T, percatándose de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, con un rápido movimiento hizo a un lado a la chica centrando su atención en Kamui quien con esa mirada fría lo observaba sin moverse.

-¡Maldito!- Se escucho la exclamación acompañada de un furioso Enzan quien se lanzo contra Dark Knigth a pesar de su herida.

-Tonto- Replico Arkyou esquivando a su atacante quien debido a la pérdida de equilibrio cayó de lleno sobre Lan.

-Chaud- Llamo la guera, quien no tenía idea de que modo reaccionar.

Serge pensando en aprovechar la oportunidad levanto el cuerpo de Sol esperando escapar del lugar cuanto antes.

-No te preocupes amigo te salvare-Susurro analizando sus alrededores tratando de encontrar alguna salida, pero Arkyou bloqueaba eficientemente cualquier ruta posible en su posición actual.

-¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto el millonario mirando a Ciel.

-Yo…lo lamento mucho Chaud, él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-Replico la muchacha con pena.

-Entonces siempre lo supiste- Replico el jovencito molesto, -Siempre lo supiste y jamás dijiste nada, ¿Cómo pudiste, me engañaste, jugaste conmigo haciendo como si me ayudarás, pero en realidad todo era una farsa- Argumento Enzan .

-Eso no es verdad, escúchame- Contesto la joven dejando escapar algunas lagrimas causadas con las duras palabras de su amigo.

-Mentirosa-Grito el chico

-Enzan-Interrumpieron Lan y Maylu, al oír las cosas que decía, -¿Por qué le hablas de ese modo?-Pregunto la muchacha de cabello rojizo, -¿No ves difícil que debe ser estar en su posición?-Continuo

-Cállate, que nadie esta pidiendo tu opinión- Dijo el millonario con frialdad, el dolor que experimentaba en ese momento no provenía de sus heridas, sino de su corazón, se sentía traicionado y eso no era algo que pudiese superar con facilidad.

Al notar la confusión, Serge decidió que era el momento de escapar, tomando la iniciativa con una rápida carrera hacia la única salida aceptable topándose con Yai y Dex justo en la puerta.

Sin posibilidad de desperdiciar su tiempo aumento la velocidad derribando al par de jóvenes mientras continuaba su huida a través del pasillo.

Kamui se percato de la acción del traidor corriendo tras él, no podía permitir que Sol escapará y mucho menos después de haber llegado tan lejos.

…………………..

Novell estaciono su automóvil cerca del punto marcado por el rastreador, distinguiendo como la señal comenzaba avanzar nuevamente.

-Así que después de todo esta vivo- Susurro saliendo del coche, frente a ella la silueta de la vieja estructura ascendía imponente, a pesar del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

-Te estoy esperando-Pensó la pelirroja tomando su arma.

SZ continúo su camino descendiendo las escaleras con agilidad a pesar del peso extra.

-Podremos lograrlo, una vez en la calle él no podrá hacer nada- Se repetía el operador de Vile divisando la salida al final de la escalera.

La mujer se aproximo a la salida con cautela.

Kamui tomo la playera de su rival pero Serge no se detuvo girando sobre si mientras lanzaba su peso hacia atrás, su pierna se elevo tratando de impactar contra Dark Knigth quien al momento libero la prenda deteniéndose al notar la presencia de la pelirroja en la entrada.

-Novell- Exclamo en un tono apenas audible

SZ callo de espalda sobre el pavimento sosteniendo fuertemente la forma inconsciente de su amigo.

-Pensé que tu entrenamiento había sido más efectivo- Se escucho la voz de la pelirroja quien observaba críticamente al jovencito.

-Pero debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo-Finalizo acercándose.

-¡Aléjate!- Grito el muchacho, Kamui observo los sucesos desde el interior del edificio retrocediendo, la presencia de esa mujer solo indicaba que algo iba a suceder, lo mejor sería pasar desapercibido por el momento.

-Suéltalo-Ordeno la pelirroja con frialdad mientras apuntaba hacia el rostro de Serge.

-Lo mataras- Replico SZ sin moverse.

-¿Cómo puedo matar algo que ya no tiene vida?-Pregunto ella con indiferencia, el joven la miro con horror, -¿Será verdad?- Se pregunto incapaz de mirar hacia abajo, -Ella hará lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que busca-Continuo en su mente tratando de convencerse de que sus palabras no eran nada más que una cruel mentira.

-¿No me crees?-Continuo Novell retando a Serge en un tono burlón.

-Jamás creeré en tus palabras-Contesto el joven, -Es verdad- Continuo SZ en su mente, -Sol jamás moriría sin pelear, ¿O si?...La duda era palpable en su mente, pues los recuerdos de cada encuentro con el chico siempre se veían llenos de cuestionamientos acerca de accidentes extraños. Las marcas y cicatrices eran visibles en su cuerpo dejando a la vista la verdad que el tanto temía.

………………….

Flashback

-Serge Zero, siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué es que tu camino siempre coincide con el mío?-Exclamo Server con seriedad mientras se cubría del frío con una manta proporcionada por su acompañante.

-¿a que te refieres?-Replico el joven de cabello negro con extrañeza.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero-Contesto el Hacker, levantándose para segur su camino, la manta cayo al piso entremezclándose con la maleza a sus pies, los cuales descalzos parecían perderse entre la superficie lodosa de las orillas del lago.

-¿No estas olvidando algo?-Continuo Serge con indiferencia lanzando el PET de Axl, que Sol había abandonado en la barra del puente, Solarius tomo el dispositivo sin replicar.

-No pensé que serías capaz de abandonarlo de ese modo-Argumento el operador de Vile con enojo, -Tenía una impresión distinta de ti-Finalizo.

Server guardo el P.E.T reiniciando su caminata, -Tu jamás entenderías-Comento el chico volviendo la mirada hacia las estrellas, el viento acaricio su rostro revelando esas lágrimas contenidas en esos ojos castaños.

-La vida no es justa, lo sé, sin embargo justicia no es lo que busco solo paz-Murmuro, -Pero eso es algo a lo que no tengo derecho –Finalizo sonriendo, -Debí haber sido muy malo en mi otra vida, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Sol...-Las palabras escaparon de su mente impidiéndole responder a esa pregunta,-No soy la persona correcta para contestar eso- Contesto Serge con tristeza.

……………………

Enzan observo a Ciel sin decir nada, a su lado Lan quien terminaba de incorporarse era literalmente interrogado por sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucedió, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, ¿Estas bien, Todas las preguntas llegaban de golpe confundiendo al chico quien acababa de recuperarse de su pequeña odisea.

-Por favor muchachos-Comenzó Lan cuando la voz de Enzan se escucho al fondo.

-Me traicionaste, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-Exclamo el millonario herido

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto la muchacha

-¿Por qué, ¿Cómo puedes seguir con esa charada?-Continuo el joven

-Se que seguramente has de estar pensando infinidad de cosas, pero debes saber que solo lo hice para protegerte, la verdad es que si conozco a ese joven, pero déjame explicarte-Contesto la guera

-NO desperdicies tus palabras, jamás creeré en lo que una traidora pueda decir-Afirmo el vice-presidente con frialdad, no tengo razones para escucharte, y menos después de lo que he presenciado.

La joven al escucharlo lo miro con enojo, -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Exclamo, -Tú vida corría peligro y yo no pensaba permitir que continuaras arriesgándote de ese modo-

-Ha si, pues creo que tengo la capacidad para decidir lo que es correcto para mí, no por algo dirijo una compañía exitosa en lugar de vivir como un parásito en casa de mis padres-

-Suficiente-Interrumpió Maylu, -¿Qué es lo que viste Enzan, ¿Lo mismo que yo, ¿Una joven tratando de ver por sus amigos, no entiendo porque reaccionas de ese modo-

-¿No lo entiendes, bien mírame aquí en el piso, con mi pierna inutilizada por ese psicópata que ella protege, el mismo que hirió a Lan en la cabeza-

-Ciel no es el enemigo-Continuo la chica.

-No te preocupes Maylu-Susurro Ciel, -Si él piensa que no hay nada más en que creer, entonces no discutiré.

-Pero Ciel, no puedes permitir que te hable así-Dijo Yay molesta.

-Yo…, ya no importa-Finalizo la chica saliendo de la habitación

-Espero que ahora estés contento- Comento Lan mirando el punto vació donde una vez se encontró la muchacha.

Ciel descendió la escalera pensativa encontrándose con la silueta de Kamui quien la miraba sin decir nada, él había escuchado todo desde el pasillo, pero entendía que eso debía enfrentarlo sola.

-Lamento haber causado esto-Pensó, pero las palabras jamás escaparon de sus labios.

-No debes permitir que salgan de esa habitación-Ordeno Arkyou, Novell ha llegado, y eso solo implicará problemas.

………………………..

Kenji observaba de cerca a su acompañante quien parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Se que no es muy cortes interrumpir, pero ¿Se siente bien?-Pregunto el príncipe con seriedad.

-Estoy bien, es solo que al estar contigo, no puedo evitar pensar en mi hermana-Replico Frank sacando su P.E.T.

-¿Tu hermana?-Pregunto el príncipe con curiosidad

-Si, ella es una gran admiradora tuya, siempre hablando sobre tu vida como si te conociera, la verdad es que ahora después de haberte tratado creo que no eres como la prensa te dibuja-Continuo el oficial

-Si, los reporteros tienden a exagerar las notas-Río Kenji recordando el sin fin de chismes que había leído acerca de él, pero no hay como conocer la verdad-Finalizo.

-Es cierto-Susurro Frank levantando su P.E.T..

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Cuestiono Tenryou al notar el cambio de expresión de su acompañante.

-Solo estoy preocupado, Joyce tiende a ser muy arrojada, y debido a que no volví a casa, podría hacer alguna locura, pero volver, o llamar seria peligroso, sin embargo Falcon no ha obtenido respuesta de su navi Kristal, no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado- Replico el joven

Kenji sabia exactamente lo que sucedía y el porque de la preocupación del oficial a un lado –Estoy poniendo en peligro a personas inocentes que no tienen la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo-Pensó mirando hacia la calle donde una joven acompañada de dos muchachos caminaba por la acera.

-Lamento lo que esta sucediendo-Murmuro el príncipe apenado, todo esto se ha complicado debido a mi falta de precaución y ahora tu familia podría estar en peligro por mi culpa- Continuo.

-No digas eso, es mi trabajo después de todo-contesto el oficial rápidamente levantando la vista para encontrarse con la forma de los tres compañeros quienes atravesaban la calle frente a ellos.

-¡Joyce!-Grito el detective abriendo la puerta de automóvil.

Al escuchar la voz, tanto Kael como Joyce voltearon para encontrarse con la forma de Frank quien salía tan rápido como podía del taxi, debido a su herida.

-¡Hermano!-Replico la niña corriendo hacia él.

-Debemos irnos-Susurro el Hacker a su compañero albino, antes de comenzar a correr.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué estabas con ese…?-Los sucesos golpearon de lleno al detective quien recordó a su rival.

-¡Kael!-Exclamo viendo como tanto él como otro muchacho quien corría a su lado se perdían entre la gente.

-¡No escapara!- Continuo el oficial, metiendo a su hermana al Taxi para seguirle sus pasos.

-¡Siga a esos chicos!-Ordeno ignorando a sus acompañantes.

- Frank, ¿Qué haces? déjalo en paz, Kael no es como imaginas-Argumento Joyce molesta

-Tú no entiendes, esto es personal replico su hermano- pasándose al asiento frontal al lado del chofer.

-Pareciese que su herida ha dejado de molestarle- río Tenryou levemente tratando de no intervenir entre los hermanos.

La muchachita al escucha las palabras del príncipe, no pudo evitar prestarle más atención a su acompañante.

-Esa voz se parece a la de mi querido Kenji pensó dándole la mano al joven a su lado.

-Hola soy Joyce- Exclamo amablemente

-Mucho gusto señorita-Saludo Kenji a la recién llegada, Kenji Tenryou a su servicio-

-Eres…, tu eres….-Susurró la chica con nerviosismo al escuchar el nombre.

-Frank me ha hablado de usted-Continuo el chico con suavidad.

La muchacha no sabía como reaccionar, era como un sueño hecho realidad, Kenji frente a ella, no lo podía creer.

-HAAAAAAAA, siiiiiiiii-Dijo con emoción lanzándose sobre el príncipe para darle un gran abrazo.

…………………………….

-¿Puedo preguntar porque tanta prisa?-Pregunto Crono siguiendo los pasos de Kael.

-Hay que perderlos- Exclamo, - Ya sabía que esa mocosa solo traería problemas-Argumento el Hacker observando sus alrededores-Ahora ese policía no nos dejara en paz-Continuo molesto.

-Podemos crear un caos vial, hacheando el sistema de control de tránsito, de ese modo no podrá alcanzarnos-Sugirió Forte desde su P.E.T.

-De menos sabemos que Kenji escapo-Interrumpió Crono.

Kael no respondió en su lugar avanzo con más velocidad hacia una de las calles aledañas.

-¿Qué le sucede, ¿Por qué no dijo nada?-Se escucho la voz de Nigthmare.exe

-YA encontró lo que buscaba-Susurro el albino notando la silueta de una joven pelirroja a lo lejos.

-Novell.

……………………………

-No tengo nada más que discutir-Dijo la mujer sacando su arma, la cual apunto hacia Serge, -¿Será mejor que lo dejes, tu sabes que no dudare en disparar-Advirtió sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Realmente vale tanto para ti, ¿Para que arriesgar la vida por alguien que ni siquiera desea vivir?-Pregunto finalmente la pelirroja.

-Tú que puedes saber acerca de lo que vale o no la pena-Replico el muchacho, -Jamás has sentido lo que es estar solo-

Novell sonrió al escuchar el comentario, -Que ironía-Pensó, yo mejor que nadie entiendo el dolor de la soledad, pero claro; eso es algo que tu jamás veras, así como jamás sabrás porque Sol no puede vivir en este mundo-

-No pienso advertírtelo nuevamente- Repitió

-Entonces mátame-Afirmo Serge con decisión

-Eres un tonto-Finalizo la pelirroja preparando su arma.

…………………………………

Kael se detuvo en la esquina de la calle. La mujer que tanto había buscado se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él. La misma que había destruido su vida, robando sus sueños y convirtiéndolos en esas pesadillas, que noche tras noche le robaban el sueño, un secreto que solo su Net navi conocía.

-Novell-Susurro

Una palabra, una sencilla palabra poseía todo el rencor recreado a base del dolor el cual jamás desaparecería por su culpa.

-Jugaste con mi vida y mi corazón-Continuo- iniciando su camino hacia ella.

Serge volvió su rostro hacia el hacker de cabello oscuro quien continuo sus pasos de modo firme.

-Kael-Exclamo la pelirroja

-Vete de aquí-Dijo sin perder de vista a su objetivo inicial, a sus pies Serge se mantuvo en la misma posición, esperando.

-¿Piensas terminar lo que los tuyos no hicieron?-Pregunto Kael con frialdad.

-Por favor, no me digas que aún estas resentido por lo que sucedió, pensé que ya lo habías superado- Exclamo la mujer, -Aunque debo admitir que es comprensible si no lo has hecho-Continuo-Sin embargo si aún tienes algo que nos pertenece y lo quiero de vuelta-Finalizo.

-¡Kael!-Se escucho la voz de Crono quien presenciaba todo desde el otro lado de la calle, a su espalda las siluetas de Frank, Kenji, Joyce y el taxista marcaban el final de ese enfrentamiento.

Novell sonrió entendiendo lo que sucedía.

-Quizá aún mantienes eso que me hizo fijarme en ti la primera vez-Comento con indiferencia

-Sin embargo tu entenderás que no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo nuevamente, ¿Cierto?-Continuo

Kael retrocedió justo en el momento en el que la pelirroja abría fuego sobre los chicos a sus pies.

-¡No!-Grito Serge girando para evitar el disparo. Sin embargo las heridas causadas por la batalla con Kamui no le permitieron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para mover la forma de su inconsciente amigo.

Novell trato de sujetar a Sol, pero fue alcanzada por uno de los ataques de Kusanagi.

La pelirroja previendo el movimiento logro bloquearlo con velocidad, lanzando un par de patadas hacia SZ quien aun tenía dificultades para ponerse de pie.

Crono al ver lo que sucedía corrió ayudar a su amigo, pero para entonces la mujer finalmente había decidido contraatacar sumergiéndose en una batalla de habilidad entre ella y su antiguo aliado.

-Con un movimiento rápido Kael sostuvo el brazo de la pelirroja obligándola a girar sobre su eje, aprisionándola con un fuerte abrazo.

Novell replico con un fuerte golpe logrando obtener su libertad, sin pensarlo disparo nuevamente hacia el hacker, Kael se lanzo al piso esquivando el disparo por milímetros, cayendo sobre Serge quien tan solo se limito a gemir.

-No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, necesito salir ahora-Pensó la pelirroja-Retrocediendo lentamente, Serge trato de moverse, pero Kael no se lo permitió, él sabía que la mujer volvería a disparar si se movían, su mirada lo decía todo.

-No te muevas-Susurro el Hacker pensando alguna estrategia, pero SZ, ya había perdido la paciencia.

-Quítate de encima, solo estas interviniendo -Replico el operador de Vile.

-Tonto, no sabes con quien estas tratando-Respondió Kael, -Solo trato de ayudarte-Continuo.

-Si quieres ayudar aléjate de mí-Contesto el otro chico.

Novell se detuvo al lado de Server quien parecía estar recuperando la conciencia, sus ojos comenzaron abrirse, pero se cerraron inmediatamente debido a la luz del Sol.

-Serge…-Susurro con dificultad-

-Eso no sucederá, no te escaparás de nuevo-Exclamo Novell tomando al chico del brazo obligándolo a levantarse.

Server se incorporo a la fuerza, mientras trataba de pelear contra el dolor que embargaba su cuerpo; débil como se encontraba era incapaz de oponer gran resistencia.

-Lamento informarte que todo tu esfuerzo fue en vano, al final él vendrá conmigo- Afirmo la pelirroja sosteniendo el arma contra la cabeza de su nuevo rehén.

-No, déjalo en paz-Pidió SZ, mientras empujaba a Kael.

-Está bien- Se escucho la voz de Sol, por un momento toda marca de de angustia o dolor se desvaneció de su rostro, como si nada hubiese sucedido. –Yo quiero ir- Exclamo, tomando la mano de la joven para bajar el arma.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Serge confundido, -¿Estas loco?-

-Amigo mío, probablemente no creas que es lo mejor, pero yo no puedo seguir viviendo una mentira.

-¿No comprendo?-Prosiguió SZ, -¿Por qué dices eso, Se que no he sido el más amable, pero…-

-Has sido el mejor amigo, tú y Kenji -Continuo el hacker, -Me has ayudado a pesar de los problemas que eso te ha traído, has arriesgado tu vida por mí, y creo que es momento de corresponder como lo haría cualquier amigo-

Con decisión volvió su mirada, hacia la mujer quien simplemente replico con un sencillo bostezo.

-Bien Novell, no voy a escapar…-Pero deja que se vayan…-Finalizo el hacker cubriendo su herida, era obvio que el dolor seguía ahí, pero se esforzaba por ocultarlo, por no mostrar más debilidades.

La pelirroja notando esto sonrió de un modo casi imperceptible mientras señalaba hacia un costado, indicando la posición de su auto. –Si logras caminar hasta él sin ayuda, consideraré tu palabra como un trato- Replico fríamente; -Pero si alguno de ellos hace algo, entonces no seré responsable de lo que suceda-Advirtió.

-Muy bien-Contesto el chico de la cicatriz mirando hacia el interior del edificio donde Kamui se encontraba, -Yo también puedo ser valiente Dark Knigth-Pensó Sol, y Serge no se equivoco al aceptar mi amistad-

Server comenzó avanzar lentamente, su herida punzaba a cada paso, y la sangre seca en su ropa, no le ayudaba, mientras el calor aumentaba la dificultad con su intenso brillo.

-Nunca creí que odiaría la luz del Sol-Se dijo el hacker mirando hacia el frente, su visión comenzó a nublarse, pero eso no lo detendría.-Papá lo lograría-Se dijo recordando a esa familia que tanto extrañaba, la misma que lo llamaba cada día y noche esperando su regreso.

-He tomado demasiado tiempo prestado-Se dijo-Pero pronto los encontrare-Continuo

Serge miro a su amigo con tristeza, pero respeto su decisión evitando intervenir; a su lado Kael se mantuvo firme, para él esa situación era ajena, pero comprendía el esfuerzo de Solarius por mantenerse fuerte.

-Voy a casa-Río el hacker abriendo la portezuela del carro, en el interior su familia esperaba ansiosa.

-He llegado- Exclamo, -He llegado…- Finalizo, permitiendo que esa reconfortante oscuridad lo cubriera nuevamente.

………………………..

Novell guardo su pistola dirigiéndose al carro, - Un valor admirable, él es un chico de palabra-Exclamo antes de retirarse..

……………………….

Serge se dejo caer en la acera incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido.

-Tanto tiempo…- Murmuro cerrando los ojos mientras levantaba el rostro hacia el cielo.

-Tanto esfuerzo, para nada-

-Lo siento- Comento Crono ayudando a SZ a levantarse.

Frank se acerco en compañía de Joyce y Kenji.

-Ya no importa, Server y Axl se han perdido- Dijo el joven.

-No Axl- Interrumpió Ciel saliendo del edificio, en su mano sostenía el P.E.T. de Solarius apagado.

-¿Cómo es que?-Pregunto Tenryou.

La joven operadora de Zero camino hacia Serge entregándoselo, Kamui no es como piensas-Dijo la muchacha con simpatía, -quizá es momento de reparar viejos lazos y olvidar rencores-

-Ciel, lo lamento mucho-Respondió el muchacho de cabello oscuro abrasándola.

………………………….

Flash back

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a esta lugar?-Pregunto Solarius a su amigo, quien caminaba a su lado.

-No-Replico Serge, ¿Por qué?-

-Olvídalo- Finalizo Server acelerando el paso.

………………………

-No voy abandonarlo todo-Comento Serge; estoy seguro de que ella volverá por Axl-

-Y nosotros esperaremos-Continuo Kenji, acercándose a SZ; -Si tu piensas ayudar a Sol, yo estoy de tu lado-Exclamo con seriedad.

-Bueno veo que esto se pondrá interesante- Interrumpió Kael, -Porque yo llevo el mismo destino-

-Supongo que tu inserción incluye a tu grupo- Replico el operador de Vile observando a todos a su alrededor.

-Yo salvaré a Server-Grito Lan desde la entrada del edificio, a su lado sus amigos parecían aprobar su opinión.

-Genial, y tanto que me gusta trabajar en equipo-Susurro Kusanagi sarcásticamente.

-Descuida amigo, tú y yo iremos por nuestro lado si prefieres-Afirmo Crono

-Yo trabajo solo- Contesto Serge, lo que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Y ¿Realmente crees que tienes oportunidad?-Pregunto el chico Hikari ofendido.

-Más que tu-Replico SZ

-No mas discusiones, creo que no hay tiempo- Comento el operador de Bass, arrebatando el P.E.T. de Axl, para conectarlo a su computadora personal, primero hay detalles que aclarar, -Forte abre el archivo que descargamos del servidor de Tenryou- Ordeno el hacker.

-¿Servidor Tenryou, ¿Tu eres quien envió el correo?-Pregunto el príncipe, -Hablaremos cuando descifre esto, ya que obviamente tu amigo no podrá ayudarnos quizá su navi pueda-Respondió Kusanagi concentrándose en la pantalla de su computadora.

Cerca de ahí Kamui tan solo se limito a observar, -Supongo que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos-Penso antes de marcharse por su cuenta. Desde su lugar Ciel fue la única que se percato de la presencia de Dark Knigth antes de que se marchara.

Notas del autor:

Primero que nada, deseo disculparme por haber retrasado tanto este capítulo, no se pierdan el siguiente donde sabremos todo acerca del proyecto SN, y para conocer a los nuevos net navis autónomos, las mejors batallas, y la aparición de nuevos personajes.

Gracias especiales a Ceniza, Alucard, Hikare hye, Devlain, Dark Kain level por su apoyo.

ATENTAMENTE: Arken elf, no olviden visitar la galería del fanfic.


	9. Decisiones

Capítulo 9

¿Quién decide que es bueno o malo?

Todos tenemos una vida, y el camino que seguimos es decisión nuestra, eso es lo que la gente tiende a decir, ¿Pero que sucede cuando alguien más interviene y modifica tu destino a su conveniencia?, ¿Qué sucede entonces?...

Serge Zero…

………………………..

-No se que hacer ahora, he perdido a mi mejor amigo, no importo cuanto me esforcé por evitarlo, no fui capaz de hacer nada.

-Serge, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Ciel al notar la ausencia de su amigo.

-Lo lamento-Replico SZ, es solo que es difícil aceptar que he fallado-Continuo sin importarle lo que los demás pensarán ahora ¿Para que aparentar lo que no soy?, ¿Para que aparentar fuerza cuando no existe?-Pensó

-Serge tu no fallaste, si alguien fallo aquí fuimos todos los demás, pero no fuiste tú- Susurro la joven.

-Tu no entiendes, siento como si lo hubiera traicionado-Exclamo el operador de Vile, -Era mi trabajo protegerlo y no fui capaz de cumplirlo-Finalizo dejándose caer en el piso.

-¿Por qué era tu trabajo?-Se escucho la fría voz de Kael -Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, ni siquiera Solarius- continuo aproximándose, - La verdad es que debiste dejar que se perdiera por ahí, en lugar de desperdiciar tu vida siguiéndolo, aunque bueno, tu falta de visión se podía ver desde antes-

La frustración se dibujo en el rostro del joven quien no pudo evitar replicar con un odio renacido hacia Kusanagi -Miserable, todo esto ha sido por tu culpa, si no hubieses intervenido, yo habría logrado salvar a Sol-

-¿En verdad piensas eso?-Pregunto el Hacker, -Yo pienso que solo estás buscando justificar tu fracaso-Argumento el operador de Bass

-Te mataré-Grito Serge levantándose listo para continuar con su enfrentamiento.

-Ahí vas de nuevo, a pelear sin sentido, con razón Novell se salio con la suya-

-Suficiente, tú estas firmando tu sentencia, chico listo- Contesto SZ

-¿En serio?-Replico Kael, -Pruébalo-

Serge furioso se dirigió a su espada, la cual reposaba cerca del muro del edificio, cuando un disparo hizo que todos se detuvieran al momento.

-Creo que es momento de terminar esta discusión y aclarar algunas cosas- Grito Frank bajando su arma.

…………………

Solarius…

-Escucho una voz a lo lejos, pero no puedo comprender lo que dice, ¿A quien llama?, ¿Quién es Server? El pecho me duele con cada respiro, como si alguien tratara de evitar que lo hiciera, debo concentrarme en cada movimiento, en permitir que el aire entre a mi cuerpo y me permita tomar una minúscula cantidad de oxígeno, para seguir viviendo.

-¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas?-Me pregunto, ¿No deseabas que todo terminara?, ¿No lo intentaste tempo atrás?-

-Soy un cobarde por no desear que todo termine, soy un cobarde por temerle a la muerte, y aunque se que alguien espera al otro lado, siento como si no fuera por mi-

-No vas a morirte aquí, Solarius, aún no es el momento-Exclamo Novell mientras atendía al jovencito quien se debatía entre la conciencia e inconciencia, Estaban cerca de su destino, pero ella no podía arriesgarse a perderlo ahora, había hecho demasiado como para abandonarlo a su suerte.

-Aún no puedes marcharte- Continuo la joven con seriedad, pero Sol no deseaba escucharla, para ella él no era más que otro objetivo.

-Para que continuar si estoy solo- Penso.

-Continua respirando-Ordeno la pelirroja buscando sus herramientas para suturar -Supongo que esto es algo anticuado, pero útil-Murmuro tomando su aguja.

-¿A que temes?-Susurro el Hacker, comprendiendo que ella haría cualquier cosa para evitar su partida -La muerte es algo natural, que habrá de llegarle a todos los seres vivos en algún momento- Finalizo con dificultad dirigiéndose a la pelirroja quien continuaba con su trabajo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir?...Es muy difícil para mí aceptar mi destino; es más difícil si tu no me lo permites- Continuo sacando fuerzas de la nada para tomar la mano de Novell.

La joven levanto la mirada, encontrándose con ese rostro sucio y cansado, la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro solo parecía ser un detalle más dentro de esa mirada.

-Demasiadas cosas, para tan poco tiempo de vida-Pensó la mujer. –Es como vivir la misma pesadilla dos veces-

El Rostro de su joven hermano reemplazo el de su cautivo, quien parecía estar feliz de no irse solo.

-Déjame ir Novell, después de todo la muerte habrá de llegarnos a todos los seres vivos-

Las palabras de su hermano embargaban su mente con esos últimos momentos, desesperada volvió su rostro hacia el cielo pidiendo por una oportunidad.

-No te perderé nuevamente-exclamo -No voy a dejarte morir, tu no te marcharas-Continuo reanudando su desesperado intento por salvar la vida de Solarius.

………………………..

Por su parte Kamui caminaba de vuelta al hotel donde se hospedaba, él sabía que Serge estaría desesperado, al igual que los otros chicos quienes lo acompañaban, algo que no le hubiese importado de no ser por Ciel, quien parecía feliz de estar en compañía de esos "inútiles" como los categorizaba él, quizá había algunos que valían la pena, pero sabía que sería en vano tratar de hablar con ellos.

-No puedes depender de terceros y tú lo sabes-Se reprocho el joven con enojo.

Además, la idea de tener que soportar esa mirada que Enzan le daba a la guera cada vez que la veía le hacia enfurecer.

-Siempre he sido bueno para controlar mis sentimientos, pero con ella…

Arkyou detuvo su paso para mirar el cielo con angustia, él la quería, siempre había sido así, pero sus vidas eran tan distintas, ella parecía ser feliz con su modus vivendi, pero él…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que volver?, estaba mejor cuando la creía muerta-Susurro, llamando la atención del recién llegado navi, quien aún no se había reportado.

-¿Sucede algo?-Se escucho la pregunta provenir del pequeño dispositivo en la cintura de Dark Knigth.

-No note tu llegada, Kokusho, ¿Cómo te fue con Harpuia?-Contesto el humano, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que había iniciado la conversación.

-Interesante-Replico el Navegador con frialdad.

-¿Solo interesante?, ¿Obtuviste alguna información útil o fue en vano?-Continuo Arkyou.

-Nada que sirva-Respondió el güero desde su P.E.T

-Entonces estamos como al principio, solo que esta vez, no esta Sol de por medio-Murmuro el operador, -Aún así, Sería interesante saber ¿Qué es lo que Novell tiene en mente?-Continuo.

-¿Volvemos?-Exclamo Kokusho al momento.

-Volvemos- Fue la respuesta de Kamui quien reinicio su camino, tratando de olvidar el rostro de la joven operadora de Zero.

-Olvidarme de ella es lo mejor-Finalizo aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

……………………………

Axl se encontraba solo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado activo.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Sol?-Se dijo con tristeza mientras recordaba esos momentos que habían creado ese sentimiento tan intenso dentro de él. La angustia volvía hacerse presente cada vez que pensaba en la impotencia de estar atrapado en ese dispositivo.

-Dicen que un navegador no tiene sentimientos propios, solo una respuesta programada ante diversas situaciones- Se reprendió el pelirrojo. –Entonces porque los sentí tan míos, es difícil creer que un simple programa sea capaz de crear algo así- Continuo refutando sus propias palabras.

-¿Sigues ahí?-Pregunto finalmente una voz; Axl supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, aunque jamás pensó que ese día llegaría.

-Serge- Exclamo con frialdad, alguna vez Server le había explicado lo que podía suceder en caso de que él fallará.

(Flashback)

El hacker se encontraba de pie en lo alto de una colina, a pesar de lo tranquilo que lucía el escenario, Solarius se mantenía alerta mientras buscaba alguna señal de su perseguidor.

Horas atrás se habían topado con Kamui, quien estuvo a punto de capturarlos de no ser por una salida de emergencia y un poco de trabajo sobre el sistema de seguridad de edificio donde se estaba quedando.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Comento el pelirrojo admirando el paisaje.

-Demasiado-Replico su operador apretando el dispositivo con fuerza.

-Sin embargo es obvio que ellos jamás nos atraparan- Continuo el navi con una confianza sobrestimada.

Server al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, no pudo evitar volver su atención al camino por el que habían llegado, -Podría haber seguido nuestro rastro con facilidad- Pensó mirando de cerca su P.E.T.

-No…estoy tan seguro- Contesto el joven humano, -Hoy tuvimos suerte, pero el futuro es imposible de predecir-

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Axl confuso, -¿Por qué su operador actuaba de ese modo?, ellos habían escapado ¿Cierto?, ¿Por qué no festejarlo?-

-Creo que sería buena idea hablar acerca de los escenarios posibles en caso de que yo... falle- Exclamo el hacker.

-¿Por qué hacerlo?, tú jamás fallarás- Afirmo en navi

-Axl, no hagas esto más difícil- Replico Server, -Debes entender que las probabilidades de éxito descienden conforme va avanzando el tiempo, es probable que para cuando lleguemos a reunir los daros del programa que fragmente, sea demasiado tarde, sin embargo no por eso dejare que las cosas sigan así, no sin tratar de detener lo que inicie-

-Sol- Respondió el navegador, -Lo lamento-

……………………………….

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, tanto él como su operador habían detallado distintos escenarios esa tarde, y la presencia de Serge en el lugar era uno de ellos.

-Sol no regresara ¿Cierto?-Continuo tratando de aparentar esa fuerza que siempre mostraba en situaciones como esa.

-Ambos sabíamos que podía suceder- Pensó notando la mirada nerviosa del otro joven, quien aún parecía debatirse sobre como responder a la pregunta del navi.

-No volverá- Dijo el humano, confirmando las sospechas del navegador; -Sin embargo yo voy a ir por él-Finalizo el joven.

………………………………..

Afuera del cuarto Kael escuchaba con atención la conversación entre sus dos invitados.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que tu y yo íbamos a terminar haciendo equipo-Murmuro acercándose a la ventana de la habitación.

-Novell ha llegado demasiado lejos- Pensó mientras miraba las luces de la calle comenzar a encender conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

-Considerando las circunstancias- Se escucho el comentario de Forte desde la computadora del hacker.

-Me pregunto si los demás seguirán con el plan inicial- Replico Kusanagi haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su navi.

-¿Acaso importa?-Continuo Bass con la misma indiferencia que su operador.

Kael sonrió al escuchar el comentario del navegador, él sabía que Forte jamás cambiaría del todo, pero eso era parte de su encanto.

-Además no entiendo. ¿Por qué hacer un trato con todos?, podríamos hacerlo solos como siempre.-Afirmo el navi.

-No es lo mismo Forte, esto es algo más directo-Replico el joven sin moverse de su lugar.

-Esto no podemos hacerlo solos, no sabemos que clase de situaciones podemos enfrentar, Novell es una persona demasiado impredecible, eso sin contar a Dark Knigth quien seguramente ha de seguir afuera. Esperando-Susurró

-Era necesario-Respondió marchando hacia la cama.

-Ahora que, ¿Solo nos limitamos a esperar?-Pregunto Bass

-Conserva fuerzas-Finalizo el humano

……………………….

Para entonces Dark Knight había cruzado casi la mitad de la ciudad, sus pensamientos continuaron vagando entre los sucesos recientes.

-Serge Zero, realmente me tienes intrigado- Se dijo, -Alegas fidelidad cuando tu mismo has traicionado a todos, incluyendo al hacker -Continuo cuando un breve aviso de Kokusho lo hizo detenerse.

-Kamui, hay alguien tras nosotros- Murmuro el Navi con cautela.

El joven de ojos carmesí se detuvo en seco, ¿Desde cuando?- Pregunto- Analizando sus alrededores disimuladamente.

-Desde que atravesamos la primera plaza, se que me retrase un poco en avisar, pero no estaba seguro de que nos estuviesen rastreando hasta ahora.

-Maldición- Se reprocho Dark, -¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado que no percibí nada?- Se pregunto buscando por primera vez al supuesto enemigo mientras sujetaba su daga con fuerza.

Su mirada tensa analizo cada punto de sus alrededores, la experiencia le había enseñado bien a no ser desprevenido, cualquier detalle puede ser suficiente para delatar a alguien.

-¿Dónde estas?- Se pregunto buscando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese revelar al objetivo, cada tienda, cada árbol, la acera, entre los automóviles. Esta vez su entrenamiento tampoco había fallado.

Al otro lado de la acera se encontraba justo lo que estaba buscando. Una joven quien parecía atenta a sus movimientos, su largo cabello negro caía a su alrededor de un modo enigmático, sus ojos cerrados ocultaban esas pupilas esmeralda que alguna vez brillaron con vida.

-Yo te conozco- Pensó Kamui, -Pero … no puede ser…- Continuo retrocediendo sin pensarlo las escenas de esa jovencita, La primera.

Él la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, era solo una misión, tanto Serge como Ciel se habían marchado y Novell era el único apoyo con el que contaba. Todo parecía sencillo. Entrar a la casa y acabar con el objetivo, recuperar el dispositivo robado- Fácil-

El acceso a la propiedad fue realmente rápido, incluso buscar los dispositivos perdidos, todos excepto uno…

Un navegador, el primero que habían descubierto después del desastre en el laboratorio.

Flashback…

La propiedad no había presentado gran reto, el sistema de alarma aunque costoso, no era muy complicado y los elementos de seguridad se encontraban ausentes gracias a las distracciones de Kokusho.

Dark Knight trabajo con eficiencia copiando la información importante para después proceder con la eliminación total de los archivos. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección.

-Tengo la información segura en el PET, el resto de los equipos han sido formateados- Informo el joven a su superior, vigilando sus alrededores desde una de las habitaciones de la vieja casa.

-Perfecto, ahora recupera el navegador- Respondió la voz de Novell, al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué hay con los ocupantes?-Pregunto Kamui, sabiendo de antemano que tendría que eliminarlos.

-Limpia el área de testigos, yo me encargaré del resto- Finalizo su contacto cortando la transmisión.

El joven decidido a cumplir sus órdenes se enfilo al resto de la casa, recorriendo la estructura con suma cautela, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus objetivos.

Atravesó un salón preparando su arma para el ataque, en esos tiempos la espada solo era para situaciones especiales, valiéndose principalmente de un arma de fuego, la estándar para alguien en su posición.

Cargada y con el silenciador listo, entro a la biblioteca apuntando hacia su primera víctima, la cual se encontraba sola en ese lugar; sentada en una silla con un libro en sus manos.

Una jovencita no mayor que él reposaba mientras sus suaves manos acariciaba la textura del libro. Su largo cabello le recordó al de Ciel, aunque el de ella fuese completamente negro, contrastante con la blancura de su piel. La joven lo escucho con claridad desviando su atención al recién llegado.

Kamui titubeo por un segundo, incapaz de jalar el gatillo se limito a mirarla, la chica obviamente era ciega, pero eso no era o más impactante de ella, si no los sentimientos reflejados a través de esas verdosas pupilas, tanto dolor, tanta experiencia.

Un espejo de su alma.

-¿Has venido a matarme?- Pregunto la muchacha tranquilamente. Como si estuviese esperando algo así, para él fue muy confuso, pues no era la reacción que esperaba.

Solo existía serenidad en ese rostro.

-¿No tienes miedo?- Pregunto Dark Finalmente

-En realidad- Comenzó la chica dejando el libro en una mesita que acompañaba la decoración de aquella habitación.

-Escucho tu voz me doy cuenta de que no debo temer; a menos que sea por ti- Dijo la joven.

-El caballero oscuro la miro fríamente, no debí detenerme- Susurro

-Una vez que cruces la línea no habrá vuelta atrás- Continuo la chica-

-Ya la cruce- Finalizo el joven asesino jalando el gatillo.

……………………

- Hace mucho tiempo de eso- Pensó Dark Knight

-¿Me has olvidado?- Se escucho el murmullo de aquella voz fantasmal, acompañada de esa mirada la cual continuaba grabada en su mente.

Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue Vacío, ese vacío lleno de tristeza y decepción fue todo lo que pudo percibir a través de esos cromas verdosos.

-Myna- Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar.

-Es mi mente que juega conmigo-Comento buscando una respuesta a esta interrogante, ella debía haber muerto por su propia mano.

Novell lo menciono esa misma noche, cuando se encontraron a las afueras de la casona.

-Fue tu primera vez, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto la mujer pelirroja, -De menos espero que sea bonita, porque te acompañara el resto de tu vida- Finalizo como si no fuera absolutamente nada.

Pero ahora estaba ahí al otro lado de la acera, esperándolo, llamándolo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- Grito Kamui atrayendo la atención de la poca gente que aún vagaba por las calles, pero la chica no contesto, sonriendo suavemente de un modo que solo escalofriante.

-Oye chico, ¿Estas bien- Pregunto finamente un hombre quien al escuchar el grito se dirigió hacia el jovencito para ve si se encontraba bien.

Dark Knight se detuvo mirando a las demás personas quienes le observaban preocupados mientras murmuraban.

-Demonios, justo lo que necesitaba, llamar la atención de este modo- Pensó volviendo su atención al lugar donde ella se encontraba, encontrando tan solo la acera vacía.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo

Las personas le veían con extrañeza, he incluso algunos parecían estar hablando por teléfono para pedir ayuda.

-Rayos no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías- Finalizo, introduciéndose en una callejuela para alejarse de ahí.

………………………….

Kenji, Frank y Joyce se encontraban en la casa de Lan pensando en algún plan de acción.

-Lamento que no pueda volver a su hogar oficial- Comento el príncipe apenado, la verdad es que en ese momento cualquier punto parecía peligroso para ellos, sobre todo sus hogares. El joven Tenryou solo lamentaba no poder informar sobre su situación a sus padres, pues al parecer alguien interno tenía conexión con los secuestradores.

-De menos sabemos que la información esta segura- Respondió Frank mientras la señora Hikari revisaba su herida, aunque no se si debamos confiar en ese Kael.

-Descuida- Afirmo su hermana,- Kael es un chico molesto pero muy confiable-

Frank la miro con cara de incredulidad, pero podía darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Okay, solo aplicare un vendaje nuevo y todo estará bien, espera aquí- Exclamo la madre de Lan caminando hacia el baño para buscar alguna venda limpia.

-Lamento mucho que todo haya terminado así- Se disculpo Ciel finalmente, sus pensamientos moraban en esa batalla, era increíble creer que dos amigos como Kamui Y Serge se odiaran tanto.

Volviendo su atención al grupo frente a ella se dio cuenta de que las cosas se habían salido de control.

Maylu, Dex, Yai, Joyce e inclusive Lan eran inocentes, yo sabía lo que enfrentaba porque Zero me informo, pero ellos…

-No debí meterlos en este problema- Prosiguió con tristeza.

-Descuida- Replico Lan acercándosele, -Se que te sientes culpable Ciel, pero no es por ti, todos nosotros decidimos meternos en este problema, además si te preocupa Enzan el estará bien solo necesita refrescar sus ideas un poco.

-Si ya verás que todo se arreglara, así es el, un poco obstinado pero al final siempre escucha razones- Intervino Maylu.

-Pues yo siento pena por el chico de la cicatriz, dudo mucho que aún siga vivo-Intervino Dex.

Kenji lo miro molesto, pero se limito a guardar silencio, la verdad es que las cosas empeoraban a cada instante, a pesar de eso no lamentaba haber conocido a Solarius, pues se había ganado su confianza de manera honesta.

-Yo voy a salvarlo-Exclamo el príncipe finalmente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Yai confusa, -¿Por qué?- Continúo.

-Él es mi amigo, uno de los mejores que he tenido, se que no nos hemos conocido durante muchos años, pero eso no es importante para mí, no dejare que un amigo muera solo porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente para ayudarlo.

Joyce observo con admiración a su "Novio" como ella lo llamaba.

-Es verdad lo que dice su alteza, yo estoy de acuerdo- Replico la muchachita parándose al lado del joven Tenryou.

Frank los miro sonriente, bueno Kenji parece ser que ya tienes otro aliado.

-Zero admiro la valentía de esos chicos sintiéndose bien de que su operadora los tuviese como aliados-

-Entonces ya tiene dos- Replico la jovencita de cabello rubio, seguida por el resto del grupo.

………………….

Para entonces Cronos terminaba de revisar algunos de los Chips que Kael le había obsequiado.

-Las cosas no serán sencillas- Pensó mirando su PET.

-¿Esta todo listo?- Pregunto el hacker

-Tengo los chips que pediste y … los virus- Afirmo el albino.

-Perfecto ahora vamos a causar algo de caos que atraiga la atención del público en general, con esto Serge y yo podremos entrar, recuerda que hay que mantener su atención lejos del complejo- Continuo el Hacker de cabello negro

-Kael, dime una cosa, ¿esto Servirá de algo?, ni siquiera hemos podido hacer nada con la información encriptada de tu computadora - El gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Cronos era evidente.

Kael no replico, tan solo miro a su amigo a través de la pantalla, buscando alguna respuesta que fuese creíble, pero sabía que no podría engañar al chico de cabello blanco fácilmente.

-No lo se- Exclamo al fin, -Pero me encargare de que esa mujer no vuelva a torturar a alguien más en su vida- Finalizo cortando la transmisión.

………………………….

Novell sabía que el grupo de chicos trataría de llegar a ella, así como Kael y compañía, pero eso no era importante por el momento. Sus prioridades eran otras.

Con calma camino alrededor de la plataforma donde reposaba el cuerpo de su cautivo. La pantalla mostraba sus signos vitales, mientras un respirador lo mantenía vivo.

-Esta en muy malas condiciones- Dijo el médico con seriedad, -No hay mucho tiempo-

-Lo se- Afirmo la pelirroja, pasando su mano sobre el cabello del chico acercándose a él con lentitud.

-Kael no tiene idea de lo útil que fue en realidad, susurro al oído del joven, tú eres la prueba de que yo tenía razón, sin embargo es momento de pasar al paso dos, y tu deberás volver a donde perteneces- Finalizo

-Doctor Tenryou, usted obtuvo todo lo que necesitaba para sus investigaciones, es hora de que nos devuelva el favor- Exclamo la mujer.

El hombre conocía al hacker, era amigo de su hijo, ¿Cómo no lo había notado?, seguramente los datos perdidos estuvieron frente a él todo el tiempo. –Solo espero que esto termine con esas desapariciones de inocentes-

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Novell con esa postura arrogante que usaba para intimidar a sus rivales.

-Se ajusto bastante bien al exterior, creo que esto demuestra el éxito en mis desarrollos, sin embargo no entiendo porque volver a los orígenes del problema- Respondió el científico.

-Usted no lo ve como nosotros, esto fue solo una prueba de campo, el verdadero reto es aquel que usted ha llevado desde el inicio del proyecto.

-Para terminar eso necesito al navi y el resto de la información- Contesto el hombre molesto, -La misma información que tu hijo protegió casi con su vida- Pensó.

-Entregue a "X" y nosotros nos encargaremos de los últimos detalles, imagínelo, demostrará que usted siempre ha tenido razón y todos los que se burlaron se arrepentirán de haberlo ignorado-Comento la mujer

-Solo lo hago por la seguridad de esos chicos inocentes- Respondió el Dr.

Novell sonrío al comentario, -¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan nobles?- Pregunto burlonamente.

-Usted no conoce nada acerca de la nobleza - Dijo Tenryou

-Saque la información que necesita para finalizar el prototipo. Recuerde que no debe perder los datos del navegador o será su fin; estoy segura de que todo esta en orden, pero como usted dijo ya casi no hay tiempo, así que no se moleste en ser gentil. El chico morirá de todos modos.-

Tenryou miro con odio a Novell, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo.

-Si me disculpa lo dejare trabajar, pues tengo algunos cabos sueltos de que encargarme- Replico la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación.

…………………….

A las afueras del complejo 2 chicos esperaban el momento adecuado para su intervención.

¿Entonces ya decidiste?- Se escucho una pregunta a su espalda, Serge sabía que el Hacker también tenía algo personal contra Novell, pero como era obvio se había negado a mencionarlo.

-No Kusanagi, no lo he hecho, lo que me recuerda, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, ¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer?-Continuo SZ en un tono molesto, esperando alejar al otro joven.

-En realidad, me agrada estar aquí a la mitad de la nada vigilando un complejo con un sistema de seguridad casi impenetrable; a la luz de la Luna y en compañía de una persona sarcástica y mal agradecida, es mi sueño adorado-Replico Kael sonriendo.

-Todavía me pregunto ¿Cómo termine atascado contigo en primer lugar?-Susurro el operador de Vile mirando su P.E.T. vacío.

-Supongo que Lan y compañía no fueron tu elección ideal-Contesto el Hacker

-Odio a los grandes héroes-Exclamo SZ

-Por eso me agradas, eres honesto Serge, eso es algo que pocos poseen- Comento Kael

-Claro ya veremos si eso sirve cuando nos encontremos con Arkyou-Pensó el joven.

-Espero que sirva, porque tú estás aquí para enfrentarlo.

Serge Zero miro a Kael con enojo, pero no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo con el hacker.

-Necesitamos actuar ya, o será demasiado tarde- Comento SZ finalmente.

-Parece ser que nuestra distracción No. 1 ya comenzó, - Sonrío Kael señalando al grupo de chicos que se acercaban al complejo desde otra área.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Se exalto Serge al verlos, -Corren mucho peligro-

Pero el hacker ya tenía sus propios planes, sacando su computadora portátil comenzó a trabajar ignorando los comentarios de su compañero.

-Bien Cronos libera los virus- Ordeno el joven desde su computadora.

-Entendido- Se escucho la replica del albino, -¿Qué hacemos con los agentes de la red?- Pregunto Cronos, -Seguramente intentaran detener los virus, antes de que haya oportunidad de invadir el complejo- Continuo.

-Me temo que deberás enfrentarlos-Respondió Kael, -Pero los chips que te di serán tu ventaja- Afirmo

-Entonces solo me queda desearte suerte amigo- Exclamo el albino.

-Suerte Cronos, pues tu sabes que esos guerreros no serán fáciles de detener- Respondió el Hacker.

-Nos veremos- Finalizo el chico de cabello blanco cortando la transmisión.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Serge quien estaba de pie a su espalda

-Y bien que- Exclamo Kael con irritación

-¿No escuchaste hackercillo?, hay que hacer algo para detenerlos- Replico SZ

-Estarán bien, si conozco a Novell, probara sus nuevos proyectos con ellos para averiguar su efectividad-

-Exacto, ¡Eso podría matarlos!- Respondió el operador de vile.

-No estés tan seguro, a diferencia de ti, yo no me baso en suposiciones y hago investigación, todos esos chicos han combatido en más batallas de las que imaginas. Estoy seguro de que lo harán bien, además esta el policía y la chica rubia por si necesitan algo más rudo- Afirmo Kael con sencillez.

-Quisiera tener tu subjetividad- Respondió Serge cruzándose de brazos.

……………………..

Para entonces los demás observaban la agencia con admiración.

-No es por ser negativo, pero entrar ahí si será difícil- Susurro Dex impactado; la gigantesca estructura se elevaba frente a ellos rodeado por cámaras, guardias y todo tipo de seguridad que el dinero puede pagar.

-Ya lo creo- Afirmo Joyce

Frank avanzo unos pasos de manera analítica, -Debe haber algún modo de acceder- Pensó, justo cuando Falcón atrajo su atención.

-Frank, amigo, tienes un mensaje de Kael- Replico el Navi desde su PET.

El oficial tomo el dispositivo intrigado, -¿Qué planeas ahora?- Se pregunto abriendo el correo.

Kenji y Ciel se acercaron esperando alguna noticia del Joven hacker o Serge.

Hola Oficial, si pensaban que estaban solos se equivocan, Serge y yo seremos su Backup, solo denme unos minutos para desactivar la seguridad, recuerden que es malo presionar a un genio. Aunque comprendo que no captes eso Frankie.

En fin en lo que se refiere a los guardias…bueno ustedes tendrán que arreglárselas con eso.

Con cariño Kael… Me tendrás que agradecer perdedor.

-Detesto a ese presuntuoso, ya vera cuando lo agarre- Exclamo el policía molesto.

-Eso es fabuloso, ahora solo debemos esperar a que Kael desactive las alarmas internas-Comento Kenji

Ciel asintió mirando a los guardias, -Debemos pensar en algún plan para evadir a los vigías-

Lan, Maylu y Yai se miraron pensativos.

……………………

En el interior Novell esperaba la llegada de los muchachos.

-Son predecibles- Se dijo observando los alrededores recubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Bien, de ese modo podré probar la eficiencia de los navis autónomos- Continúo.

A su espalda la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de un guardia, -Agente, tenemos noticias de nuestro espía de campo-

-Perfecto- Exclamo la pelirroja sin dejar de admirar el paisaje nocturno.

-Muy pronto todo esto acabará y Kamui pagará por su traición- Susurro encendiendo su celular.

-Aquí Novell, Informa.-

………………………

Notas del autor: Agradezco la incursión de estos nuevos personajes, ¿Quien será la chica misteriosa Myna?, ¿Qué relación tiene con el resto del grupo?, ¿Solarius Morirá?

Agradezco la información para los navis autónomos, pronto veremos que tan buenos son para las batallas. Agradezco su apoyo y les recuerdo que visiten la galera de este fic en megaman chile en español. (Recuerda la galería de Yukai)

Nos veremos pronto y Gracias especiales a Ceniza por su colaboración en este capítulo, así como a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí.


	10. X, Como la variable

Capítulo 10

"X" Como la variable.

…..

Solarius…

Oscuridad eso era todo lo que alcanzaba a divisar, la ausencia de luz que le hizo sentirse perdido y sólo.

"_No se quien eres tú, no te conozco"_

Las palabras de su padre resonaron nuevamente en su mente, él había escuchado a ese fantasma hablar en sus delirios, en sus sueños, cuando la muerte acaricio su rostro con su frialdad. Él mismo que le dio un rotundo no al querer marcharse.

- Ni siquiera para la muerte soy digno- Susurro. La desesperación hizo presa de su persona mientras inconscientemente trataba de enroscarse quedándose estático en ese universo de oscuridad, sin nada más que sus pensamientos y voz, fue hasta entonces que se percató de la falta de sensación.

-¡Sangre, había sangre!- Exclamo exaltado, recordando las manchas carmesí que invadían sus manos mientras sostenían su herida, pero se vio incapacitado al no sentir nada, como si su cuerpo no existiese y no hubiese sido nada más que un lejano sueño. No existía la humedad de la sangre, tampoco el calor de la piel.

"_No sé quién eres tú, no te conozco"_

La frase continuo resonando a su alrededor enfatizando el punto que se había negado aceptar, pero ahora parecía ser más claro.

-Si no soy tu hijo, ¿Quién soy yo?- Se pregunto.

….

Kael admiro el precinto desde lejos, Serge parecía imitarle esperando la señal indicada, su espada reflejaba los vestigios del atardecer sobre su superficie; mortal como la del enemigo que esperaba encontrar.

-Ellos se adelantaron- Susurro para sí, pensando en el grupo de chiquillos que ahora estaba listo para enfrentar ese nuevo reto, pero todo era parte del plan y aunque él se sítiese culpable por permitir que ellos fueran al frente sabía que lo mejor era apegarse a las reglas.

-Non son débiles- Susurro nuevamente el Hacker, la discusión ya era un tema anticuado para ambos, Ciel y Frank los protegerían si era necesario.

-Hay muchas maneras de entrar- Exclamo Kael poco después, este lugar es muy peligroso y los métodos de seguridad van más allá de una simple cerradura- Confirmo el joven tecleando algunos comandos en su dispositivo portátil.

-Es por ello que los necesitamos- Prosiguió captando la atención de SZ, como si pudiese leer su mente.

-Nosotros vamos acceder al edificio, pero nuestro destino es diferente-Aclaro.

-Para ti son sólo la carnada- Comento Serge algo molesto.

-Tal vez- Respondió el joven de cabello negro y dorado, pero si ellos fallan, nosotros quedamos atrapados también- Afirmo, enfatizando la importancia del asunto.

-Se supone que eres un gran hacker, ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo sólo desde adentro?- Intervino Serge, -Ellos están arriesgando su vida al ayudarnos, sabes que enviarán oficiales contra ellos y todo lo que Novell tenga en su arsenal, si no es que ya esta en eso- Aseguro el joven de la espada.

-Lo se- Afirmo Kael con frialdad, dependerá de sus habilidades el ser capaces de encargarse de esa situación o no, se ofrecieron y les tome la palabra, eso es todo.

-¡Es una locura!- Replico el operador de Vile.

-Tu ya estabas de acuerdo- Respondió Kael enfocando nuevamente el lugar, una fortaleza a sus ojos, uno de los edificios mejor protegidos del área gubernamental

-Si quieres salvar a tu amigo esta es la única manera de hacerlo- Enfatizo volviendo su atención al pequeño dispositivo en el que trabajaba, - Yo he abierto los códigos de acceso, el resto dependerá de ellos.

…

-Solarius, solarius- Resonó una voz a lo lejos, el jovencito levanto el rostro buscando el origen de aquel sonido, el único en esa oscuridad.

-No me dejes Sol, ¡No me dejes!- Repetía la voz con insistencia, la intensidad del tono aumentaba con una angustia desconocida envuelta en la desesperación.

-¡Lucha Sol!, ¡No puedes dejarme también!- Exigió el ente revelando imágenes que le eran desconocidas.

-Y al mismo tiempo tan familiares- Se dijo distinguiendo el rostro de una joven, una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo, con grandes ojos grisáceos como la niebla, los cuales le miraban con el dolor evidente en su expresión.

"_Esos ojos grises"_

-Yo la conozco- Se dijo inseguro, nada de lo que parecía creer o conocer era real o al menos eso comenzó a entender.

"_Deja de creer que existes y lo dejarás de hacer"_

La oración se hizo presente con otros recuerdos…

…..

(Flashback)

-No hay nada que usted pueda hacer, por favor retírese, esta entrando en Shock- Sonó la voz de un hombre de edad madura, el carmesí invadía su visión, pero aun así él pudo verlos de pie a su lado.

La mujer de largo cabello carmesí, la mujer del cabello de fuego se veía angustiada, alegando con el hombre el cual negaba con lentitud sin poner mucha atención a sus palabras.

-No hay nada que hacer, lo mejor será aceptarlo-Exclamo mirándolo, Sol quiso hablar, decirles que no era verdad, que él estaba ahí, que estaba vivo.

Pero el rojo comenzó a iluminar la escena desvaneciéndola en el aire.

-¿Qué?- Se pregunto inseguro, -¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Se repitió extendiendo su mano hacia el punto donde la imagen acababa de desaparecer.

-Eso es fácil de responder- Susurro un navi, uno que conocía perfectamente bien.

-¿Axl?- Pregunto admirando la silueta levemente iluminada. -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

…

El grupo de chicos observaba sus alrededores, al parecer el joven Hacker era la respuesta para terminar con esa pesadilla, pero para eso debían llegar a él. Kael sólo les había abierto la primera entrada.

El cuarto era gris, con una leve intensidad de las lámparas iluminando sus figuras. Un lugar estéril y sin salida, estaban atrapados ahí, lo sabían.

-Tengan cuidado- Intervino Frank poco después, su hermana sonrió levemente, Joyce estaba un poco nerviosa, pero lista para lo que viniera, más teniendo a su amado Kenji con ella.

-No te preocupes tendremos cuidado- Afirmo asintiendo.

-Desde luego que si- Prosiguió Ciel, ella se adelanto a una de las puertas esperando alguna sorpresa, pero estas simplemente se abrieron a su paso. La joven de cabello güero admiro el camino aún vacío, -¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Se pregunto sintiendo un toque de inseguridad, ¿Dónde estaba Kamui?, ¿Por qué nadie venía hacerles frente?, el grupo prosiguió el camino con lentitud, cuando los muros descendieron separándolos.

-Maldita sea- Exclamo Frank un poco frustrado, era obvio que eso había sido una trampa, pero habían confiado en el hacker y este simplemente parecía haber desaparecido, Kael no respondía a sus llamados.

-Pero aún podemos continuar- Comento Kenji señalando otro túnel, El policía asintió algo desconcertado, su hermana estaba al otro lado, con Ciel y Lan, mientras el resto no había alcanzado a salir de la habitación.

-Estaremos Bien- Susurro la guera con una señal, era momento de tomar su camino y llegar hasta el final, pues sin importar lo que Novell planeará ninguno iba a detener su paso.

-Vamos- Comando el oficial siguiendo por el oscuro pasillo.

….

Novell observaba todo con claridad desde su oficina, el padre de Kenji trabajaba junto con otros hombres en finalizar el proyecto por el que habían sido contratados, la mujer sabía que tarde o temprano el grupo de moralistas se negaría a seguir adelante, por eso pensó en el secuestro de algún ser querido, pero el maldito príncipe había escapado por pura suerte, una que ahora parecía haberse acabado.

-Kokusho nos traiciono, como Kamui, pero aún requiero de sus servicios para mi plan- Susurro la pelirroja. Una ventana se ilumino en una esquina del PET de Harpuia revelando la figura de otra mujer mucho más joven que ella, con largo cabello lacio y dorado, tan hermoso como el de la misma Ciel, y con ojos azulados, al igual que esta, aunque a diferencia de los de la otra chiquilla estos no mostraban amabilidad, sólo la frialdad del hielo atrapado en el fuego.

-¿Que quieres que haga?- Replico la joven que respondía al nombre de Ceniza.

-¿Ya lo localizaste?- Pregunto Novell olvidando las cámaras por una vez en la conversación.

Una suave pero peligrosa sonrisa adorno el rostro de la muchacha que reposaba al otro lado de la pantalla, -¿Es broma o insulto?- Contesto, virando suavemente su propio dispositivo para permitir que la calle se hiciera presente, junto con la forma del chico de cabello negro al final de la misma.

-Debo aclarar que ha estado hablando sólo- Prosiguió la agente de manera despreocupada, ella no conocía muy bien al otro operativo, sabía que ambos eran agentes, pero cada uno siempre seguía su propio paso, sin embargo su jefa había dudado de él, en cuanto supo de la aparición de Zero y su operador, era por eso que ella tuvo que entrar en acción, siguiéndolo y reportando cada paso del legendario guerrero oscuro.

Novell se quedó sería un momento, pensativa. -¿Hablando sólo?- Pregunto -¿Qué es lo que dice?- Prosiguió.

-Sólo dice Myna- Afirmo la agente.

Su jefa le miro al momento, ella sabía exactamente de quien se trataba, conocía mejor que nadie la historia de Kamui, después de todo fue justamente Novell quien le incito a esa situación.

-Debió superarlo hace tiempo, pero a veces los fantasmas de nuestros fracasos más evidentes regresan a cobrarnos- Exclamo tranquilamente admirando una vieja fotografía que guardaba en su cajón, con la imagen de su familia perdida, -A veces el destino es muy rudo y muy cruel- Prosiguió, Ceniza simplemente le observo pero no replico.

-No importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero tráelo de regreso y listo para pelear, necesito que ambos vuelvan cuanto antes- Comando la pelirroja acabando la transmisión.

…..

-¿Axl?- Repitió la pregunta el joven hacker sin saber que esperar, algo en lo profundo de su ser le decía que eso no era real, era imposible que enfrentara a su navi de frente. Además había perdido a Axl en el edificio donde había sido herido.

-Axl no esta aquí- Susurro captando el gesto sombrío del ente que le acompañaba.

-Axl, ese es una designación interesante- Prosiguió el ser con una voz suave, pero peligrosa, -Aunque debo admitir que no es mi nombre- Afirmo poco después, aproximándose al chico confundido, el cual no se había percatado de que estaba de pie nuevamente.

-Pero…- Replico Sol retrocediendo.

-Mi nombre es Solarius, o bueno lo que queda de él- Afirmo la criatura , revelando por completo su forma, un niño humano, pelirrojo con una gran cicatriz en su rostro en forma de X.

-¿Te gusta?,- pregunto señalando su rostro, - es el recordatorio del final- Exclamo.

-No puede ser verdad lo que dices, ¡No puedes ser Solarius,!- Respondió el Hacker, negándose aceptar lo que observaba, su vida, su existencia no podían ser un invento, él estaba seguro de que no lo era.

-No puedes serlo, porque ese…ese…soy yo- Confirmo el ser con forma de niño, -Y puedo demostrarlo- finalizo

…..

Crono espero pacientemente la señal para entrar, consiente de que seria peligroso, él no era un joven que gustaba de entrometerse en esa clase se asuntos, pero después de presenciar el dolor de kael, le fue imposible no hacer algo, su amigo estaba muriendo, ambos lo sabían y era por ello que debía intervenir, si existía la posibilidad de salvarlo, él la encontraría.

-No es sólo la venganza lo que se busca, si no la cura- murmuro justo cuando una puerta se revelo ante él .-Bueno Nightmare parece que es momento de entrar en acción- Comento encaminándose a ese destino desconocido.

….

Mientras tanto el grupo de Lan…

No había salida y lo sabían, un enemigo les esperaba sin revelar su identidad, la oscuridad ocultaba todo sobre dicho rival con excepción del campo virtual que se estaba comenzando a formar, Lan no tardo en conectar a su navegador, así como el resto, Zero se materializo al lado del legendario Megaman, así como Krystal.

-Esto no será sencillo, pero podremos lograrlo-Afirmo Joyce con alegría, su humor no parecía cambiar a pesar de todo.

-Es el momento de hacer lo correcto Zero, detendremos esta locura de una vez por todas- Comento Ciel, a lo que su navegador asintió materializando su propia espada. Frente a él una forma se hizo presente, una que estaba lista para combatir con los tres.

…

Ceniza no estaba de humor, Novell había sido clara, necesitaban volver cuanto antes y el guerrero oscuro no estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

-Vendrás conmigo Kamui quieras o no- Exclamo la guera parándose frente a él, su gabardina negra se movió levemente con el viento, por un instante todo parecía vació, excepto por la joven de cabello claro y él.

-¿Dónde esta ella?- Pregunto finalmente Dark Night enfocando a su futura enemiga.

-Ceniza sonrió al comentario, -¿La quieres?, entonces deberás encontrarla, porque yo no te ayudaré- Exclamo.

-Ciel- Replico él, ¿Por qué me dices eso?, No entiendes que ella, ella es inocente y yo- Balbuceo confundido, pero la joven tan sólo amplio su gesto, enfatizando la confusión del chico.

-Ciel esta muy lejos de aquí, pero yo te haré el favor de ayudarte a volver a casa Kamui- Dijo sacando su arma, el guerrero le miro comprendiendo finalmente el porque de la presencia de esa mujer, Ciel no estaba ahí después de todo.

-No- Respondió revelando su arma, la misma que recogió poco después de salir del edificio donde Solarius había sido herido, el arma aún mantenía las marcas rojizas de la sangre del chiquillo que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero él simplemente las ignoró.

-Entonces será por las malas, como tu prefieras- Afirmo Ceniza apuntándole, él se alisto, consiente de que ella no sería un rival fácil de derrotar. La agente abrió fuego pero él listo para ello salto hacia un costado esquivándolo, girando e incorporándose con el arma lista. La guerrera dio media vuelta usando su misma arma para retener la agresión del joven, la fuerza y ángulo que Kamui usaba le habría degollado la mano de no ser por sus reflejos.

-Traicionaste a la agencia- Exclamo la guera retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin perder su posición, su otra mano sostuvo su otra arma , una espada corta conocida como Tachi, con la cual acaricio el brazo del aludido causando que ambos se separaran.

-Estas agotado Dark Night, peleaste bien contra el desertor, pero eso no te ayudará para este combate- Advirtió la muchacha apuntando nuevamente la pistola. El chico estaba enojado, ella le conocía, sabía leer sus intenciones como un libro lo que le frustraba, ni siquiera Serge había sido capaz de algo como eso, y peor aún se parecía terriblemente a Ciel.

-Vamos ahora Dragón o tendré que abrir fuego nuevamente y esta vez sabes que no fallaré- Le advirtió la mujer.

Kamui no replico, sólo viro su arma alistándose.

Ambos se observaron esperando cada uno el movimiento del otro, los segundo se hicieron lentos, pero no lo suficiente, Ceniza no esperó más, disparándole a Arkyou a la pierna.

-Toma eso dragón- Susurro, sintiendo el filo de la espada acariciar su brazo, dibujando un corte suave que se llevo incluso parte de la gabardina, así como una pieza fina de piel y el rojo, el cuál vibró en el aire antes de caer junto a sus dueños.

-Maldición- Fue la respuesta de ella al dejarse caer. Los dos acuclillados se miraron por segunda ocasión, percatándose de que las armas se encontraban lejos de sus dueños.

-Ja,ja,ja- quien lo hubiese imaginado, de todos los guerreros tú fuiste la única que ha llegado tan lejos- Afirmo Dark Night sin moverse, sosteniendo su herida como ella la suya.

-Novell nos necesita- Intervino la chica, para ella lo primordial era cumplir sus órdenes; a su espalda la forma de Myna se alcanzaba a divisar con su propio gesto de satisfacción. Kamui levanto la mirada observándolas, la joven de cabello oscuro reía a sus espaldas con un gesto de despedida.

-Esto no ha terminado- Exclamo el fantasma desvaneciéndose en el aire. Él se pregunto si se trataba se su conciencia o si efectivamente era un alma errante.

-Pero yo jale el gatillo – Se repitió, - No puede estar viva, no aquí- Susurro antes de observar una mano dirigida a su persona.

-No hay mucho tiempo, debemos irnos ahora- Comento Ceniza, él se levantó por propio esfuerzo ignorándola –Debemos marcharnos- Prosiguió encaminándose al auto de ella.

Novell podía ser una maldita traicionera, pero era la única que sabía la verdad detrás de todo eso.

…

Crono se detuvo, frente a el se encontraba otra mujer, una de cabello ondulado negro y ojos carmesí, similares a los de Kamui, excepto que ella si parecía humana.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto sintiendo la intensidad del gesto de la joven.

-Crono es tu nombre ¿Cierto?- Le cuestiono la chica sin moverse, bloqueando el acceso.

-¿Vienes a evitar que continué?- Le pregunto el albino a lo que ella simplemente negó haciéndose a un lado.

–Eres libre de pasar si eso deseas- Susurro. El avanzo pero le fue imposible no mirarla, algo le decía que esa chica sabía más de lo que pretendía, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría en el edificio?, ¿Cómo había entrado?, ¿Cuál era su propósito?.

-Yo también conozco a Kael- Prosiguió la fémina llamando la atención de él, quien se detuvo sin voltear a verla, -Se porque tiene esos dolores de cabeza y conozco su destino- Afirmo haciendo que su contraparte virara al fin confundido.

-¿Sabes porque tiene esos dolores?, ¿Cómo podemos curarlo?, ¿Hay cura?- Pregunto consternado, olvidando por un instante la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí. La chica suspiro antes de responderle, la situación no era como él creía.

-Kael no vivirá mucho tiempo- Comento, es por eso que esta haciendo esto- Confirmo .

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le cuestionó el albino incrédulo, él era un joven paciente, pero lo que escuchaba le era imposible de creer.

-Un net navi como forte jamás trabajará para un humano por gusto o convicción, a menos que lo vea como su propia representación en este mundo, él fue traicionado por esa mujer- Confirmo la joven, -Ella lo uso sólo para sus propósitos personales y le dio una esperanza falsa- Afirmo

-¿Cómo puedes saber esto?- Gruño Crono

-Lo sé porque yo estuve ahí cuando todo eso comenzó- Replico ella.

-¿Tu?- Fue la sencilla respuesta del albino.

-Yo le ayude a escapar al permitirle estar en contacto con ese navi, el cual se encargo de todo al final, sin embargo, sabía que volvería y por eso estoy aquí. Novell ha lastimado a muchos con sus deseos personales sin importarle el porque- Comento la chica. No dejaré que eso continué- Finalizo encaminándose por el mismo túnel que él.

-Espera, tu eres…- Susurro Crono.

-Puedes llamarme Mel- Afirmo la mujer de cabello oscuro internándose en las sobras. Crono no tardo en seguirle, preguntándose quien era realmente esa chica "Mel".

….

Solarius, ese era el nombre del joven de cabello rojo.

"_Server Solarius" hermano de "Novell Solarius"_

Él no pudo soportarlo más, él había vivido, recordaba cada cosa, lo sabía porque era él quien había estado ahí ¿Cierto?.

-Pero no la conocías, no entendías porque te buscaba- Escucho la voz de aquel que se asemejaba tanto a quien fuese su navi.

El se dejo caer de rodillas mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de su rostro sin entender que es lo que pasaba o porque sucedía eso. Pero si tú eres él, ¿Qué soy yo?- Continuo en su mente.

-No dudes, ya sabes la respuesta, la verdad.

-¿Quién soy yo?- Repitió

-Tu sabes quien eres. Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe-Aseguro el niño humano.

….

Novell admiro su PET, Harpuia esperaba ordenes, su forma se veía restablecida, pero la cicatriz de haber perdido ante Kokusho seguía presente.

-No le tomes importancia- Exclamo la humana volviendo su atención a los monitores, donde los científicos terminaban su trabajo, el tiempo había sido demasiado corto para terminar, el chico estaba en muy mal estado cuando llegó, no había mucho por hacer.

-Ni siquiera retrasar lo inevitable- Exclamo el hombre. Tenryou observo por última vez la pantalla que marcaba los signos vitales del humano. La cual no revelaba más que una línea recta, sin actividad real.

-Se acabo- Susurro deprimido apagando la pantalla. La línea horizontal no mostraba la vida que momentos antes invadió el cuerpo del joven, aquel que había muerto ese dia.

-Hemos terminado- Afirmo desviando su atención a la cámara, consiente de que la causante de todo estaba ahí observando. La pelirroja sin embargo no se vio afectada, su pequeña prueba se había llevado a cabo con éxito, ahora sólo necesitaba a Axl para terminar el plan.

-A veces tenemos que aceptar que existirán bajas en nombre de la ciencia- Susurro con frialdad, -Pero no se deprima Tenryou, esto demuestra que su trabajo no fue en vano y el Dr. Hikari se arrepentirá de no haber querido ayudarme cuando se lo pedí- Continuo, porque ahora nosotros tenemos las respuestas que él no pudo encontrar.

-Te quedaste a la mitad del camino Hikari, pero yo no- Afirmo.

…

Megaman sintió el disparo evitándolo por milímetros.

-Es muy rápido- Exclamo el joven navegador al saltar en zigzag esquivando el fuego que salía de su opositor, el cual se desvanecía tan rápido que era casi imposible seguirle el rastro.

-Krystal ¿Puedes verlo?- Pregunto Joyce, pero la chica de hielo negó al verse incapacitada para seguir al enemigo. –Es muy rápido- Dijo desconcertada.

-Zero alístate- Comando Ciel, mientras el navegador de cabello claro levantaba la espada poniéndose en guardia. El enemigo atacaba de todos los ángulos, sin una secuencia fija y con grandes velocidades.

-Vamos, deja de ocultarte- Exclamo el navegador de cromas carmesí.

-No hay muchas opciones para ustedes- Respondió el desconocido, encaminándose a ellos, mostrando un casco blanco y una vestimenta oscura.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?- Pregunto el güero contrariado.

-Zero, me hiere tu comentario, si tu y yo tenemos el mismo origen, somos como hermanos- Afirmo Phantom.

El navi carmesí retrocedió ligando archivos en su memoria, reconociendo aquel que ahora les enfrentaba.

- Dijo, -No puede ser, -Tu operador murió hace meses-

-¿Quién dijo que necesitaba un operador?, es mejor cuando tu tomas tus propias decisiones y no tienes que atenerte a lo que te diga un humano- Afirmo el navi sacando dos pequeñas armas filosas. –Ahora sigamos- Exclamo desvaneciéndose nuevamente.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Krystal mantente alerta- Comando Joyce.

Lan y Ciel se mantenían a la expectativa, esperando la aparición de su rival. –Esto es terrible- Comento Zero sin bajar la guardia, Phantom no era así…Ninguno de ellos, pero ese era el destino del que él mismo había escapado, y era por eso que en realidad peleaba.

Megaman miro hacia un costado percatándose por un momento del brillo de un arma lo cual lo alerto para saber donde dirigir el disparo, aunque este solo ocasiono que su rival maldijera antes de volver a desvanecerse.

-No puedo desarrollar una estrategia útil, esto va a tomar todo el día- Exclamo el Jove Hikari frustrado.

Ciel estaba conciente de ello, analizando las habilidades de sus aliados y pensando en algún modo para retener aquel que ahora enfrentaban.

-Podemos intentar algo- Susurro poco después, observando a sus compañeros. Pero no garantizo que funcione-Finalizo

-Es mejor que nada- Replico Joyce.

…..

Frank y Kenji continuaron su paso hasta llegar a un área que asemejaba un laboratorio, sin embargo los equipos estaban apagados, lo que indicaba que no había nadie por ahí, o al menos eso pensaron cuando las luces centrales se encendieron revelando un campo virtual.

-¿Qué diablos?- Exclamo el oficial al notar la forma de una navi femenino frente a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto el príncipe sacando su PET.

-Su rival por supuesto- Dijo la chica de cabello azul, su armadura junto con sus cormas revelaban el elemento que parecía dominar.

-Agua- Intervino falcon desde su unidad.

-Leviatan- Corrigió la navi, -Un placer chicos, espero estén listos para ser…eliminados- Confirmo la joven.

-No te preocupes Frank, no nos borrarán- Aseguro Falcon a su operador, -Necesitamos enfrentarla si queremos seguir adelante.

-Entonces hagámoslo- Recalco Kenji conectando a su propio navegador.

Leviatán sonrió antes de materializar una lanza con la que invoco un torbellino de agua, el cual recorrió el campo virtual con velocidad . Falcon se elevo evitando la agresión, pero sabían que eso era sólo el comienzo. Por su parte el cubo dorado viro extendiendo sus secciones en modo de defensa, esperando el contacto del túnel líquido, pero la joven lo desintegro antes de correr hacia ellos girando sobre su eje al pasar cerca de sus figuras creando un nuevo torbellino, el cuál era el doble de rápido y potente.

-¡Rayos eso no es bueno!_ Exclamo Frank cuando el agua alcanzo a Falcon, lanzándolo al otro lado del campo.

-Amigo, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el oficial de policía, a lo que el navi asintió incorporándose. Descuida, fue sólo un golpecito- Dijo.

-La chica es fuerte- Intervino el navegador de Tenryou mientras el cubo reflejaba el ataque con sus muros de defensa.

-Tienes una muy buena defensa, pero eso no será suficiente- Aseguro la guerrera cayendo tras él.

-Que tal si inundamos el campo para hacerlo más interesante- Afirmo alegre.

-Rayos- Susurro Frank.

…

Novell seguía los movimientos con atención a través de su PET, Harpuia le auxiliaba dándole prioridad a los eventos más relevantes, dejando de lado el resto.

El complejo se dividía en varias secciones, las cuales se interconectaban entre si, a menos que estuviesen aisladas por alguna situación emergente.

La pelirroja aisló el área que le correspondía, consiente de las repercusiones que podrían existir si alguien más se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Dos navegadores han sido enviados- Confirmo harpuia.

-Perfecto, manda a Fernir por Mel y su acompañante - Comando la pelirroja, -Esa chica se arrepentirá por haberse metido conmigo- Prosiguió notando el auto que llegaba por el costado oeste del edificio.

-Ya era hora- Susurro abriendo otro canal de transmisión.

-Ceniza, los objetivos están cerca de su sector, no tardarán en llegar hasta ustedes, sin embargo no permitan que avancen hasta las áreas aledañas de la estructura, todo debe concentrarse en este punto- Advirtió la mujer.

-Afirmativo jefa- Replico la chica de cabello dorado preparándose para el siguiente encuentro.

-Al parecer Serge y tu volverán a verse las caras- Aclaro alertando al guerrero oscuro, pero antes eso- Comento señalando el kit de primeros auxilios que llevaba en el carro, -Hay algo que atender. El muchacho le miro serio al escucharla.

-Descuida, te dejare hacerlo sólo, se que te gusta la privacidad- Confirmo su compañera bajándose del vehículo.

…

Kael cerro la máquina portátil, -Es hora de entrar- Comento encaminándose al lugar, Serge le seguía de cerca, su espada reposaba en su mano mientras el PET de Axl se mantenía oculto con el de Vile.

-Ellos crearon la distracción que esperaba- Continuo ignorando la luz que provenía de su teléfono, llamadas que intencionalmente no contesto. –Todos son tan insistentes- Susurro para si a sabiendas de que Enzan era el que estaba del otro lado de la línea, ¿Quién más?.

-Pero imagino que es mejor así- Finalizo deteniendo su paso.

-Las cosas parecen haberse complicado- Susurro el hacker al notar el automóvil, él sabía a quien pertenecía, pero no se imaginaba esa presencia ahí.

-Creo que Novell esta dispuesta a todo esta vez- Dijo- Distinguiendo la forma de Dark Knight frente a ellos.

-Si no llego, debes prometerme que ayudarás a Sol- Exclamo SZ adelantándose, él estaba ahí para acabar con ese enfrentamiento de una vez por todas.

-Haré lo que pueda- Afirmo Kael antes de correr hacia la entrada. Kamui sin embargo le dejo pasar, su batalla estaba reservada para Serge.

SZ le invito a atacar virando la espada para encontrarse nuevamente con la Katana del dragón, como había sido horas antes.

-Pero esta vez no voy a perder- Aclaro.

-Claro- Afirmo el guerrero oscuro.

Ambos se encontraron nuevamente, las espadas acariciaron su filo una contra otra constantemente, Dark Knight seguía teniendo la ventaja sobre Serge en la agilidad, pero este finalmente se había concentrado en esa batalla, se lo debía a Sol, su único amigo el cual yacía en alguna parte de ese edificio herido por su error.

-No se repetirá- Susurro virando el arma hacia un costado para retener otra estocada de su rival.

-No pelees conmigo K- Quiso decir, pero no se atrevió, eso había quedado claro en el encuentro anterior, reforzado con esa nueva batalla.

Kamui aprovecho el instante de distracción para golpear a su rival con la funda del arma, la cual sostuvo en lugar de la acostumbrada daga, Serge cayo de espaldas, un mal movimiento había sido suficiente para cambiar el curso de la batalla.

El joven de cabello negro le miro girando nuevamente su arma, con el filo listo para dar un golpe mortal. Su pierna sin embargo no estaba del todo bien, por lo que su apoyo se vio afectado un instante, brindándole una oportunidad a su enemigo. Serge se incorporo virando sobre su eje para patear al otro chico el cual alcanzo a retenerlo no sin trastabillar y caer al piso poco después.

-Esta vez no será igual- Afirmo SZ nuevamente acercándose con la espada en alto, Dark sin embargo rodó por el suelo levantándose poco después con ayuda del muro, el cual uso para impulsarse contra el otro joven quien le miro desconcertado. ¿Por qué Kamui usaba el muro como auxilio?.

-No te distraigas, ese es tu gran error- Aclaro el joven de ojos rojos rozando el pecho de Serge con su espada, la marca fue fina pero dolorosa a lo que Serge retrocedió por segunda ocasión.

-Es cierto, esto sólo nos retrasa- Dijo retomando su contraataque.

…

Las espadas resonaron a lo lejos, mientras Kael continuaba su paso, deteniéndose frente a la otra agente.

-Ceniza- Replico

-Un placer Kael, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- respondió ella.

…

Enzan colgó el teléfono, estaba frustrado, nadie replicaba sus llamadas, era obvio que estaban demasiado ocupados como para ponerle atención.

-Esto no es bueno- Comento admirando su pierna herida, de no ser por eso estaría ahí auxiliándolos, peleando no sentado en ese lugar.

-Es…malo- Comenzó notando como Blues le miraba con seriedad.

-Blues, trataremos de entrar a su sistema- Dijo poco después.

-Pero sus servidores no están en línea con el resto de la ciudad- Argumento el navegador.

-Tal vez, pero eso no se refiere a todo, tienen que tener un contacto forzoso con el exterior para la adquisición de suplementos y la operación común en las áreas administrativas, sólo que debe estar muy bien oculto- Aseguro.

-Entendido- Fue la respuesta del navi.

-Tengo que hacer algo, ayudar de alguna manera- Pensó el joven vicepresidente.

…..

Axl observo la batalla desde su PET sin intervenir, consiente de que no había nada que pudiese hacer, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Solarius, su amigo, su único compañero, aquel que le había cuidado desde su creación. La imagen del chico herido y delirante a su lado era suficiente para hacerlo sentir inútil.

-Si hubiese sido capaz de tocarte, de ayudarte-Se dijo observando sus manos.

"_Sabes Axl, he pensado en decirle a Serge que me enseñe a pelear"-_ Escucho la voz de Server en su mente.

-¿Cuántas veces discutimos eso?- Se pregunto arrepentido de su propia respuesta.

_-No es necesario, me tienes a mi- Respondió el navegador en ese recuerdo que creyó olvidado._

-Que tonto fui- Exclamo finalmente.

-Que tontos fuimos- Repitió pluralizando la frase.

"_Debimos haberlo previsto…"_

…..

Novell camino hasta otra consola descargando algunos archivos, mientras Harpuia seguía algo desesperado.

-No te angusties Harp, tendrás tu oportunidad- Susurro la mujer sonriendo al notar el resultado. Al fin los datos se habían completado, Solarius había hecho gran parte del trabajo recolectándolos, si tan sólo hubiese sabido la verdad.

Es cierto que necesito la información que oculto para finalizar el plan, pero con esto puedo pasar a la siguiente fase, vamos ejecutar este programa y veremos que sucede.

….

Mel conecto a Greezer, Fernir su enemigo un navegador del elemento de fuego peleaba con Nigthmare pero la ventaja parecía ser del navi autónomo.

-Vamos hacer algo al respecto para emparejar la situación Greezer- Comento, el navi se materializo frente a su rival, el cual trataba de quemar parte de las alas del dragón navegador.

Greezer ilumino sus garras saltando con agilidad contra el enemigo llevándose algunos datos del brazo, los cuales se elevaron indicando la profundidad del daño.

-¿Cómo?- Se pregunto Fernir retrocediendo. –Un navi normal no puede dañarme tan fácil- Afirmo

Mel sonrío después de eso. ¿Quién dijo que Greezer era un navi común?- Confirmo insertando un chip de batalla, bien, -stealt chip download- exclamo , el navegador se desvaneció de la vista, sin embargo los ataques no se detuvieron marcando la estructura del cuerpo de su enemigo.

-Nigthmare, ahora, es momento de atacar- Comando crono sacando su propio battle chip.

Un cañón se apareció al lado del navi abriendo fuego contra Fernir, el navi estaba furioso, con un movimiento rápido alcanzo agarrar a Greezer, el navegador de Mel, el navi vestía una armadura similar a la de un gran león, la cual combinaba a la perfección con sus grandes garras y cola, la cual se enrosco en la mano del enemigo, jalándola para que le liberará.

-Esta vez te tengo gatito, no podrás escapar de mi- Advirtió Fernir quemando levemente a su cautivo.

-Esto no esta bien, no entiendo ¿Cómo pudo atrapar a Geezer en modo stealt?- Se pregunto la muchacha. Alguien debió modificar a esos navegadores.

-Lo que sea va acabar con él si no hacemos algo- Intervino Crono, Nigthmare usemos un poco de hielo.

-Storm Ice Batle Chip in- Dijo. Una tormenta de nieve comenzó a invadir el campo, Fernir soltó a su cautivo al sentir el hielo sobre él.

-¿Qué clase de chip es ese?- Pregunto, pero Crono sólo sonrió al escuchar la exclamación, -Una creación de Kael por supuesto- Afirmo, cuando la tormenta empeoro.

Greezer uso esto a su ventaja al igual que Nightmare lanzándose los dos al ataque, el navi dragón y el felino se abalanzaron contra su enemigo usando la tormenta como cubierta. Fernir encendió un gran muro de fuego a su alrededor tratando de contrarrestar los ataques, sin embargo el fuego y la nieve sólo causaron una gran cortina de vapor que se levanto ante ellos. Nadie podía ver a sus alrededores, por lo que cada navegador y en su caso operador se mantuvo atento esperando cualquier señal ajena.

Los tres guerreros se internaron entre la bruma con sus armas listas, cuando la luz cálida del fuego llamo la atención de Nigthmare, el dragón lanzo un ataque pero Fernir lo vio venir encendiendo su flama para hacer su propio contraataque, ambos navis se atacaron, sin embargo un golpe detuvo toda la situación ocasionando que los dos pararan.

-Malditos- Exclamo el navegador autónomo consiente de que no tenía muchas oportunidades contra esos dos juntos.

-Ya tendremos una segunda oportunidad- Aseguro alejándose.

-¡Espera!- Grito Crono, pero el campo virtual comenzó a desmaterializarse y tanto él como Mel sacaron a sus navegadores divisando el túnel ahora vacío.

-Debemos continuar, si nuestro enemigo se retiro no fue por coincidencia- Aseguro la joven antes de correr hacia los elevadores más cercanos.

…

Megaman cayó al piso de manera estrepitosa, Phantom era sumamente veloz, ni siquiera los ataques de hielo de Krystal implicaban algún daño, a diferencia de ellos, quienes estaban cubiertos de pequeñas cortaduras en sus cuerpos.

-Estoy cansado de esto, Ciel acabemos con él ahora- Exclamo Zero exasperado corriendo hacia el guerrero de cromas oscuros. Las armas resonaron con fuerza mientras ambos peleaban apareciendo y despareciendo en diversos puntos del campo virtual.

-Esto no me gusta nada- Pensó Megaman, distinguiendo algo a lo lejos, una nueva figura la cual parecía acercarse lentamente, sin embargo nadie más la había notado. ¿Por qué?.

-Lan- Llamo el navi a su operador, señalándole el punto descrito.

Zero por su parte lanzo una última estocada ignorando lo que sucedía, para acertar en el pecho de Phantom, sin embargo este sólo río al ver la herida, el navegador no se veía consternado por su muerte o algo que se le asemejará.

-Tuviste suerte Zero, pero cuida a tu operador o no habrá nada- Susurro el navi antes de borrarse, los datos se elevaron integrándose al sistema que los rodeaba. El güero miro lo sucedido desconcertado, sin entender el porque de aquella palabras, -Pensé que odiabas a los operadores- pensó, sin embargo el grito de Krystal le hizo salir de su trance trayéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo notando la forma que ahora le observaba desde el centro del campo. No lo había percibido.

-Una lastima, ¿Cierto?- Replico el nuevo navi, abriendo sus gigantescas alas, las cuales parecían mostrar algunos circuitos y datos activos de un modo poco común, así como el resto de su armadura la cual se componía de cromas azules y dorados.

Lo más impresionante era la similitud del navi con Megaman y con Axl.

-¿Quién?- Exclamo el güero.

-Al fin nos encontramos Zero, y Megaman- Respondió el navegador de ojos verdes, ofreciendo su mano. –Mi nombre es X-

…..

¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Pregunto Novell al notar el daño registrado en Fernir.

-Al parecer Mel y su compañero siguen avanzando- Afirmo Harpuia. – Phantom no pudo retirarse, fue eliminado- Continuo el reporte.

-Ya veo, ¿Dónde esta X?- Cuestiono la mujer ignorando la noticia que su navegador le acababa de dar.

-Su firma se detecto en la zona donde desapareció Phantom- Replico Harp. poco después.

Novell le miro seria.

-No puedes sentirte mal por él, ni siquiera lo conociste- Dijo finalmente enfocando a su net navi.

-Pero…- Comenzó H, sin embargo ella le interrumpió nuevamente, -Fue creado para ser como tú, pero ese hacker se encargo de que eso jamás pasara. Nunca fue parte de nosotros, -Explico la pelirroja.

-Si- Susurro el navi no muy convencido.

-Tampoco Leviatán y Fernir deben implicar nada, así que no te distraigas con nimiedades como esas- Advirtió la fémina poco después.

Harpuia no dijo nada presionando sus puños cerrados a sus lados, a veces se sentía tan impotente, ellos eran navis como él después de todo y su operadora hablaba como si no significarán nada, pero era verdad lo que ella decía , todo había sido culpa de ese humano y de ese navegador.

-Y ambos estaban pagando por ello-

….

Falcón lanzo un ataque semejante a un corte de viento, pero esto sólo desvaneció la torre de agua que se dirigía a ellos.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto la joven navi la cual estaba divirtiéndose bastante.

-No vamos avanzar así, necesitamos hacer algo más que defendernos- Comento el policía buscando entre sus chips de batalla.

-Kenji tomo el chip que Sol le había regalado admirándolo, -Tal vez tengo la respuesta para nuestro predicamento- Comento mostrándole el battle chip a su compañero.

-¿Y eso?- Le cuestiono Frank al momento.

-Veamos ¿Que efecto tiene esta vez?- Comento el joven príncipe insertándolo en el PET. –Esto es por ti Solarius, mi amigo- Afirmo.

Blacut sintió el calor emerger de todos los rincones del campo virtual, sus muros dorados tomaron una coloración carmesí sin perder el toque metálico, mientras las llamas rodaban toda la zona de combate.

-Rayos- Exclamo el policía, -Falcon login out- Comando sacando a navegador de la arena.

Leviatán observo a sus alrededores consiente de que ese calor podía ser mortal para ella si no se movilizaba.

-¿Por qué?- Se pregunto, pensando en alguna estrategia, no podía regresar la borrarían si lo hacía, pero si seguía combatiendo de ese modo correría el mismo destino. Un muro de fuego rodeo el campo evitando su escape. Estaba atrapada y sin salida, era incomprensible como ellos poseían un chip de esa índole, pero el origen no era lo importante, si no el final de ese combate.

-Levanto sus manos alistando un último movimiento mirando por una vez el rostro de quien fuese su operadora, la misma que había muerto en manos de uno de esos agentes cuando fueron por ella.

"_Somos las mejores amigas"_

-Lo siento tanto Sea, te falle, no pude protegerte- Susurro, ella no quería existir así, como un peón más de una corporación que no le veía más que como una herramienta, su amiga humana había sido asesinada y eso era algo que no debía olvidar.

-Tal vez podamos encontrarnos de nuevo- Susurro sintiendo el calor del fuego que le rodeaba, la joven navegadora no peleo contra el mismo, bajando por completo todas sus defensas, el fuego cubrió por completo el lugar iluminando todo, Kenji y Frank retrocedieron tapándose los ojos sin percatarse del gesto agradecido del navi antes de ser borrado.

Blacut apareció nuevamente en el PET del joven príncipe, el cual simplemente decidió seguir su camino seguido de cerca por Frank.

-Lo lamento- Comento el cubo, pero el chico negó levemente, -Ninguno sabía que eso sucedería- Murmuro, -Odio cuando un navi es borrado sin necesidad, pero esta vez parece ser que era necesario- Continuo tratando de aceptar lo que acababa de ver.

El oficial esta vez se guardo todo comentario, al igual que su propio navegador.

…..

Ambos estaban agotados, tanto Dark Night como SZ , los dos estaban heridos, por diversas razones y las armas continuaban enmarcando el escenario con ese toque de violencia y odio que ahora se invocaban entre los ambos.

-Sólo dime donde esta y terminaremos esto- Exclamo Serge recargándose en el muro contiguo, su espada reposaba entre sus manos usando el piso como apoyo principal, el brillo de antaño se había desvanecido con el carmesí de su enemigo, pero no lo suficiente para darle una victoria.

Dark Night le observo serio y al igual que su rival usaba el otro lado del muro como apoyo, su pierna dolía, justo donde el disparo de Ceniza había pasado antes. Su katana a la altura del pecho continuaba protegiendo a su dueño mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su rival.

-Eres un tonto al creer que aún hay algo que salvar- Comento poco después de escuchar las palabras de Serge.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto el joven angustiado

-Je, sólo que para esta hora es seguro que sea demasiado tarde- Afirmo, su herida era seria y no creo que hayan podido salvarlo, menos después de lo que Novell le obligo hacer para salvarles. El aún era joven y la sangre es escasa en estos días- Dijo con desdén, enfocando el cielo ahora oscuro.

-¿Porqué me dices esto?- Pregunto Serge preocupado.

-Porque eso es lo que buscas ¿Cierto?, sólo necesitas aceptar la verdad Serge, tu amigo ya debe estar muerto y tú, debes hacerte a la idea de que no hay nada más por que pelear - Confirmo separándose del muro con el arma lista para atacar.

Serge cerro los ojos por un instante derramando una lágrima, no quería creer a las palabras Kamui, pero en el interior sabía que era verdad.

-El estaba muerto desde que mi espada lo atravesó, y es su sangre la que llevo en mis manos, como lo haces tú- Aseguro su rival.

El operador de Vile se alejo del muro después de eso.

-Es cierto,- Susurro observando el PET de Axl quien al escuchar esto grito con desesperación.

-NOOOOOO, es mentira lo que el dice, Sol no esta muerto, no puede estar muerto, tu me prometiste que lo rescatarías Serge, lo prometiste, no hagas caso a sus palabras, recuerda quien es, el Dark Knight, un asesino despiadado que hará lo que sea para obtener su objetivo, él no conoce la compasión lo sabes- Prosiguió , sin embargo el humano no replico. Era cierto todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo era Kamui Arkyou, su amigo y siempre hablaba con la verdad, por muy cruda que esta fuera.

-Lo siento mucho- Murmuro el joven con un tono cansado.

-NOOOOOO- Repitió Axl con desesperación, mi operador no esta muerto, no puede estar muerto, debemos encontrarlo, por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlo.

-Tonto navi, acepta la verdad y cállate- Se escucho la voz de kokusho desde su PET. El pelirrojo le miro con odio, -¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, ¿Acaso si tu operador muriera pensarías igual?- Pregunto pero el navegador no dio replica a dicho comentario, pues su operador estaba de nuevo en acción.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo- Intervino Kamui. –acabemos con esto ahora – Confirmo ignorando el dolor de su pierna caminando hacia el otro joven.

-Sigue adelante – Susurro Axl poco después, - Sigue adelante Serge, si lo que él dice es cierto necesito verlo en persona y no dejar la duda en el aire sabiendo que nos rendimos antes de tener alguna respuesta.

SZ escucho las palabras del navi antes de replicar. -Se que es tarde- Comento llamando la atención de Kamui, -Se que probablemente él ya se haya ido, pero no será en vano, si llegue hasta aquí será para terminar su misión y detener estas muertes sin sentido- Su arma se elevo nuevamente esperando con ansias a la de su rival, el cual sonrió al escucharlo.

-Es mejor así , aunque siempre seguirás siendo un llorón- Afirmo golpeándolo, sólo que esta vez Serge aprovecho la oportunidad tomando la iniciativa para sostener con fuerza la mano de su oponente.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Pregunto Kamui al ver el gesto decidido de su ex – amigo.

-Lo que debí hacer desde el principio- Aseguro arrebatándole la espada para lanzarla al piso, junto con la suya.

-Eres un tonto- Respondió Dark Night sin moverse, el peso estaba de lleno en su pierna herida impidiéndole maniobrar con libertad.

-Lo soy al igual que tú, que sigues con ellos a pesar de que sabes la verdad, a pesar de que Ciel- Exclamo recibiendo un golpe en le rostro el cual le abrió el labio, los ojos carmesí del joven de cabello negro brillaron con un odio renovado al escucharle hablar.

-Veo que toque un punto flaco- Replico el operador de Vile, lo peor es que aún no terminamos-

….

Ceniza apunto a la forma del joven, el mismo que parecía haber traído ese caos.

-Malditos Hackers- Exclamo pero Kael no se inmuto, no le importaba que ella abriera fuego contra él, aunque se lamentaría de no haber llegado al final.

-Baja el arma Ceniza, esta batalla no es tuya- Intervino la pelirroja acercándose. En este momento hay otros de quien debemos preocuparnos, espero puedas encargarte- Aclaro .

-Yo trataré con nuestro invitado de manera personal- Finalizo.

La joven asintió siguiendo su camino.

…..

-Así que finalmente lo hiciste- Exclamo Novell poco después enfocando su atención en Kael Kusanagi.

-Te dije que me encargaría de acabar con todo tu plan- Confirmo el Hacker con indiferencia.

-Si…bien dicen que la venganza se sirve mejor fría- Afirmo la joven. -Pero ¿Es eso lo que deseas?, Después de todo lo que vivimos, de todo lo que luchamos por este proyecto, ¿Vale la pena destruirlo por un simple mal entendido?- Le cuestiono

-¿Un pequeño mal entendido?, ¿Así es como tu le llamas ahora?. Me ofende sobre manera lo que insinúas Novell- Respondió su interlocutor, -Era mi vida con lo que jugabas- Susurro poco después.

-Ella comenzó a reír al escucharlo, -Eres tan sensible Kael, por eso es que me encantas- Afirmo con sarcasmo.

-Sin embargo debes saber que todo era cierto- Aclaro, -A pesar de lo que piensas, no estaba jugando y la prueba fehaciente esta aquí- Dijo con convicción.

-Si funciona, tu también podrás salvarte, no todo habrá sido en vano y ambos habremos ganado lo que buscamos- Aseguro.

-¿Y que hay de la agencia?. ¿De lo que les prometiste a cambio?- Respondió Kusanagi, él sabia de lo que eran capaces, después de todo ella pertenecía a ese clan.

-Ja, ellos no son nada, ¿Acaso me crees tonta?, se que en este momento tus pequeños aliados deben estar destrozando todo lo que hace útil a esta agencia, así como se que ahora ese chico Enzan esta accesando a uno de los servidores alternos buscando pruebas para hundir este lugar,.

-Sabía que vendrían , para mi eres predecible; sin embargo entiendo las razones por las que has hecho todo esto- Afirmo.

-Es una locura, tu has traicionado a todos, has jugado con la vida de los que creyeron en ti, la sangre de muchos inocentes están en tus manos y ¿Para que?, ¿Que buscabas Novell?, ¿Qué querías probar?.

-Lo mismo que tú Kusanagi- Replico la mujer poco después. Su postura era imponente a pesar de ser una chica, con esa vestimenta oscura acompañada de una larga gabardina negra.

-¡No!, en eso estas equivocada, yo creí que estaba desarrollando algo para el futuro, algo por lo que la humanidad me recordaría- Respondió el joven.

-Y a cambio yo te ofrecí algo mejor- Contesto la pelirroja. –Te ofrecía la oportunidad de vivir.

-Lo dudo mucho- Murmuro el Hacker al momento, negando las palabras de esa mujer, una que no conocía el honor o la lealtad, una que no tenía nada que perder.

-Yo te otorgaba la vida desde una nueva perspectiva pero tu lo despreciaste, ¿Por qué?, si no lo hubieses hecho ahora no tendrías los problemas que enfrentas y ambos habríamos alcanzado nuestras metas. Quien sabe quizá hasta hubieses terminado esos chips de batalla que tanto añorabas desarrollar.

-Y te habrían descubierto- Replico Kael.

-Tal vez, pero habría sido tarde- Afirmo Novell sacando su arma, -Ahora dime ¿Qué vas hacer Kusanagi?- Pregunto.

-¿Vas a intentar detenerme o vas a brindarte la oportunidad de vivir?-Prosiguió en voz baja.

-Estas loca, no hay manera…a menos que…-

-No estas equivocado Kael , lo hice posible- Afirmo la mujer.

….

Kenji corrió hasta llegar a una serie de puertas, las cuales parecían selladas.

-Debemos abrir alguna- Comento el jovencito, a lo que Frank asintió pidiéndole que se retirará mientras sacaba su arma para apuntar a la cerradura.

-Vamos averiguar si tu amigo esta por aquí-Confirmo abriendo fuego.

La chapa voló permitiéndoles la entrada, el príncipe se asomo lentamente sin saber que esperar, pero no encontró nada con excepción de algunos equipos médicos alrededor de una plataforma en donde algo reposaba o alguien reposaba.

-Algo cubierto con una manta- Se dijo mirando a su acompañante.

-Esto parece una morgue- Exclamo el oficial adelantándose, él se imaginaba lo que era y sospechaba que su acompañante también, sólo deseaban estar equivocados en sus dudas, en especial lo que hacia referencia a la identidad de aquel que reposaba en la plancha.

Kenji avanzo, pero el oficial le detuvo, -Permíteme- Comento acercándose al lugar, -Yo verificare- Susurro notando las marcas carmesí que aún enmarcaban la manta alguna vez blanca.

-Es muy reciente- Se dijo y el tamaño es el correcto- Prosiguió para si negando lo que sabía encontraría, su mano tomo la tela retirándola lentamente del rostro de la víctima.

-¡No puede ser!- Escucho la voz de Kenji al fondo, ambos lo sabían, pero verlo no se comparaba en nada a lo que imaginaban. Querían comprobar que se equivocaban y no era más que una ilusión creada por su propia desesperación, pero el destino no lo había querido así, recalcándoles el fracaso con una escena devastadora.

-Sol- Susurro el príncipe caminado hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo de su amigo, con las marcas rojizas aún en su pecho, y sus ojos cerrados. No volverían a ver esa mirada llena de culpabilidad de tonos amielados. Ni a escuchar sus peleas cotidianas con Axl.

-Mi amigo, mi único y mejor amigo- Prosiguió liberando esas lágrimas que creyó no volver a derramar desde la muerte de su madre. Su madrastra no era mala, pero él se había prometido no volver a llorar a menos…

Pero toda promesa se acabo ese día, cuando la tristeza que tanto tiempo pensó olvidada le invadió por completo, él había sido su amigo sin juzgarle, sólo lo acepto sin considerar el dinero o el estatus social. Para Server Solarius no fue más que otro jovencito solitario en busca de un verdadero amigo.

-Lo siento tanto- Susurro deprimido, incapaz de siquiera tomar su mano, le dolía mucho y no entendía como expresarlo, toda esa misión, todo ese trabajo parecía tan inútil a sus ojos, pero sabía que no podía dejar que ese esfuerzo fuese en vano, Solarius no se había ido por nada.

-Sabes algo Sol cumplí con mi parte, no permití que tomaran la información- Continuo limpiando las lágrimas con su brazo.

-¿Kenji?- La voz de su padre lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con el hombre, -¿Papá que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto incapaz de retener las lágrimas.

-Eso pregunto yo hijo, no entiendo- Respondió el hombre, pero el jovencito ignoro esto echándose a correr hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Se ha ido papá, mi mejor amigo- Lloro sosteniéndolo con fuerza, presionando su rostro contra el pecho del hombre. Frank no quiso intervenir cubriendo nuevamente la forma del Hacker, él era demasiado joven y esa partida tan prematura era lamentable.

-Hijo- Susurro el Dr. acariciando la cabeza del jovencito, como lo hacía cuando era chico, ambos se habían distanciado demasiado, ahora se percataba de ello. Todo por ambiciones sin sentido, su vida estaba ahí con su familia y él lo ponía todo en riesgo por nada.

-Lo siento mucho- Prosiguió permitiéndole desahogarse. Era una disculpa por muchos factores.

…

Mel y Crono llegaron a donde se encontraba Ceniza, ella estaba lista para retenerlos el tiempo que fuese necesario.

-Tal vez Fernir no fue un buen rival, pero creo que eso esta a punto de cambiar- Aseguro sacando su PET.

-Detente Ceniza, no estoy aquí para luchar contra ti, sólo quiero ayudar a Kael, tu sabes que lo que sucedió no fue justo y sólo quiero corregir el error- Intervino la joven de cabello negro, ella había sido compañera de Novell en el pasado, cuando ambas no eran más que operativos.

-Es tarde para eso Mel y lo sabes, nadie puede corregir el pasado, sólo queda enfrentar el futuro- Replico la guera.

-Yo puedo ayudarle Ceniza, yo tengo la información de las pruebas iniciales y de los desarrollos que hizo Tenryou, sólo falta unir los puntos- Afirmo la muchacha.

-¿Y quien puede ser capaz de algo así'- Le cuestiono la chica, ni siquiera los ingenieros de nivel S han podido descifrar sus notas, son demasiado extrañas para tener sentido- Aclaro.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Respondió otra mujer, una que ninguno noto, hasta que decidió intervenir en esa platica, la jovencita parecía mirar a la nada, con su cabello lacio, oscuro y esos ojos verdes completamente vacíos.

¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Ceniza, ella no esperaba una llegada así .

-Mi nombre en Myna- Replico la chica.

-¡¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que la agente pudo exclamar, su mente ligo con rapidez el nombre que parecía cazar al dragón constantemente.

-Tu estas muerta- Afirmo

….

X

-Ese es el nombre X- Repitió Lan observando al navi.

-Como una variable- Afirmo el navegador sonriéndole amablemente.

-Pero ¿Quién es tu operador?- Prosiguió el chico, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

El navegador bajo el rostro ocultando su gesto, uno que Megaman Hikari pudo captar muy bien.

-El no esta aquí- Susurro X dándoles la espalda.

-Espera, ¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunto Zero deteniéndolo.

-Eso quisiera- respondió recuperando la compostura, -Pero las cosas no siempre son como planeamos, -Les dijo retomando esa falsa alegría.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos X?- Pregunto Ciel interviniendo en la conversación, había prioridades y estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo con esas conversaciones sin sentido.

-¿Qué es lo que están buscando?- Pregunto.

-Buscamos a un amigo- Dijo Joyce, - Necesitamos encontrarlo, el fue secuestrado y…- Pero la negativa del navegador la hizo detenerse.

-Es tarde para eso jovencita- Comento X abriendo una pantalla a su lado, la misma que se ilumino en el PET de cada uno de ellos.

La cámara revelo la habitación donde ahora Kenji lloraba en brazos de su padre,- ¡Por dios!- Grito la niña, -¿Por qué llora mi príncipe?-Pregunto poco después sin comprender de inmediato la gravedad del asunto.

-Lo siento mucho- Respondió el navi sin especificar demasiado.

Lan se quedo sin palabras, nunca en su vida había tenido que enfrentar el fracaso de un modo tan directo, habían hecho todo eso ¿Para nada?.

-Sabes ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto la guera poco después recuperando la compostura, ella debía encargarse de llevarlos a todos de nuevo a casa, sin importar como. Eran su responsabilidad y estaban perdidos en un edificio lleno de trampas.

-Un grupo esta en la sala de estar, descuiden están seguros ahí, el resto esta en diversas habitaciones, puedo mostrarles con exactitud su localización a través de los sistemas de seguridad del edificio- Respondió X

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el control de todo?- Pregunto Lan poco después.

-Eso es sencillo, sólo tuve que hackear el sistema- Afirmo X

-Hackear- Espera un momento- Comento Zero.

X miro hacia un costado donde una nueva puerta se abrió. Por ahí llegarán a su destino.

-Hmmm gracias por ayudarnos- Susurro Joyce, Pero el navegador ya se había marchado.

-Eso es demasiado extraño, pero siento que yo conozco a ese navi- Confirmo el güero. Megaman no dijo nada, pero él si estaba seguro de que lo conocía, tal vez ese había sido el problema después de todo. Él sabía perfectamente bien quien era.

-Vamos no perdamos más el tiempo- Comando Ciel.

…..

Serge camino por el pasillo lentamente, su mano presionaba una herida en su costado, peo ignoró el dolor esforzándose por llegar al final, tal y como le prometió a Axl.

-Vamos Serge, tu puedes- Se repetía sin siquiera pensar, cada músculo de su cuerpo protestaba por ello,

Vile estaba furioso con el pelirrojo pero se guardo sus comentarios, odiaba que su operador se torturara por sentimentalismos ridículos, algo que no entendía del todo de ese navi, era demasiado emotivo para ser un buen aliado.

-Por eso su compañero cayó- Exclamo para sí aceptando que cualquier crítica sería desechada de inmediato por SZ.

Kamui por su parte no se movió, observándolo marcharse, él también estaba herido, pero su trabajo estaba hecho, había retenido al objetivo el tiempo necesario. No lo mataría, ya no tenía un porque.

-Adelante, date cuenta de que yo tengo razón y de que toda tu batalla fue en vano- Susurro sonriente.

Las marcas del enfrentamiento seguían enmarcando la zna donde habían combatido, junto con los restos de las armas ahora descartadas. Las ralladuras en el piso, la sangre y los fragmentos de metal serían sus acompañantes en esa penumbra.

-¿Debo advertirle a Novell?- Pregunto Kokusho poco después pero su operador negó, -Es su problema- Finalizo sentándose en el piso, su pierna no soportaba más tiempo mantenerlo en pie.

….

-Muévete ahora Kael, necesito encontrar a ese navi.

-No lo haré- Aclaro el Hacker.

-No quiero matarte, deseo que veas el fruto de nuestro trabajo, sin embargo si insistes en ponerte en el camino tendré que hacerlo- Aseguro la pelirroja.

El PET temporal de Forte se ilumino, el navegador escuchaba todo con atención, su odio hacia esos traidores fue suficiente para hacerlo actuar.

-Déjame acabar con ella- Intervino, pero su compañero negó, él quería arreglar las cosas a su manera.

-No Forte, esto debo arreglarlo yo personalmente, sin embargo puedes hacer algo, abre los servidores principales por mi- Susurro. El guerrero de cromas negros y dorados no respondió, sabía que las probabilidades de volver a ver al humano eran casi nulas, pero respetaría su decisión.

-Entonces con eso terminamos- Dijo

-Así es amigo, muchas gracias- Confirmo el hacker apagando el PET.

Ahora estaba sólo, su mirada se topo con la de su rival, ella seguía ahí de pie, esperando su respuesta.

-Si es así adelante, dispara- Le reto Kael.

-Tu sabes que no dudare en hacerlo- Sonó la advertencia, pero él comenzó a reír con ironía, -Yo ya estoy muerto Novell, no tengo que perder y lo sabes, así que ¿Porque temería al fuego del arma?, si lo único que hará será acelerar lo inevitable-Prosiguió caminando hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, Yo te ofrezco la vida, he superado a Hikari, tú lo probaste, o es que acaso ¿No lo viste en ese chiquillo molesto?- Aclaro con su dedo en el gatillo.

Fue entonces que Kusanagi comprendió todo, el porque de su interés en esos proyectos, las preguntas obsesivas de ella, la actitud extraña y misteriosa que parecía rodearle cada que hablaba con él.

-Novell ellos han pasado las defensas- intervino su navegador.

-Eso fue obra de Kael- Respondió la pelirroja, -Sin embargo estoy segura de que alguien más debe estar en el sistema.

-Es "Forte" Afirmo el net navi .

-Hmmm, ya veo, así que eso es lo que le pidió, bueno déjalo por ahora, las defensas del sistema deberán cumplir con su función, o al menos fernir.

-¿Qué hacemos con los demás?- Le cuestiono el guerrero digital .

-Seguramente X los traerá aquí aunque yo no quiera, es demasiado hábil para ser un simple navi, pero que puedo decir, mi hermano merece sólo lo mejor-Confirmo.

-Y eso tendrá-Finalizo para si.

…..

Kenji se tranquilizo un poco, su padre no tenía opción, más que decirle la verdad a su hijo. El hombre estaba apenado, pero entendía que era el momento de hablar, había ocultado demasiada información de su familia y eso le llevo a casi perder lo único que aún le quedaba en realidad.

-Lo siento mucho Kenji- Murmuro observando la plataforma, - Te diré la verdad sobre el proyecto en el que he estado trabajando- Comento. Frank puso atención a las palabras del hombre, al parecer era hora de llegar al meollo del asunto.

-Todo comenzó con un simple viaje de una familia muchos años atrás, una que se embarco en un viaje del que jamás volverían.

….

Serge llego al lugar observando a Novell, ella apuntaba con su arma a Kael pero no había abierto fuego.

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto SZ tratando de llamar su atención, pero la pelirroja le ignoró por completo, centrando su atención en el PET que él traía

-Axl- Exclamo mirando al net navi. Harpuia no espero ordenes activando el campo virtual frente a ellos, los proyectores del pasillo viraron permitiendo que los navegadores se materializaran en medio del grupo.

-Axl- Repitió la mujer sonriéndole con sinceridad, - Te he buscado durante mucho tiempo- Prosiguió.

Mel , Crono y Myna llegaron acompañados de Ceniza, al igual que Lan, Ciel y Joyce deteniéndose al notar lo que sucedía.

-No te conozco- Susurro el pequeño navi, pero ella negó de inmediato, -Claro que me conoces, ¿Cómo no vas a conocerme si pasamos tanto juntos?, ¿Sabes que hice todo esto por ti?, porque yo siempre cumplo mis promesas "Hermano"-Afirmo la pelirroja consternada por la frialdad que el navi presentaba ante ella.

Axl le observo estupefacto, ¿De que hablaba?, eso no era posible, él sólo era un navegador de la red, creado para auxiliar a su operador en misiones de espionaje y hackeo, no tenía más funciones esenciales y él agradecía que Sol lo tratara como un amigo y no como una herramienta.

-Harpuia, tal vez lo que necesita es un pequeño recordatorio- Comando la mujer, a lo que el navi asintió abriendo los archivos que resguardaba con su propia existencia, los que Kokusho pudo haber robado si las cosas hubiesen seguido así.

-Abriendo Backup Server Solarius 1- Exclamo mostrando el video.

….

(Flashback)…

Novell miro a su hermanito el cual le sonreía observando el PET de ella.

-"Es increíble", ¿Algún día podré tener el mío?- Pregunto, su forma no mayor a 10 años sonaba alegre y hasta cierto punto inocente. Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron con emoción mientras analizaba el dispositivo.

-Claro que sí mi hermano, pero para ti será sólo el mejor- Respondió la joven mirándole de frente.

-Ojos grises como la neblina- Susurro el niño antes de ver a su padre quien le hablaba desde la puerta, -Nos vamos ahora Server- Comento el hombre, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver la figura de su madre al lado del auto.

Nos veremos luego Novell, se despidió saliendo, su mano se movió con su última despedida.

-¿Cuándo nos veamos me darás el nombre del mío?- Pregunto antes de perderse tras la puerta.

Novell recordaba muy bien ese día, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? era el último que los vería con vida.

….

El Dr. Tenryou desvió la mirada, no era capaz de continuar , pero su hijo seguía esperando, al igual que el policía.

-Ella estaba tan desesperada, no era más que un operativo en la agencia, pero ese suceso cambiaría todo, su vida, sus intenciones, nuestro futuro; todo.- Explico en voz baja.

-Recuerdo que el helicóptero tenía asignado llevarnos a casa debido a las fechas, pero ella se interpuso y me rogó que le permitiera hacer uso del mismo para hacer una parada antes. Yo sabía que no era buena idea, pero la desesperación en su mirada me convenció, jamás había visto tanto dolor en los ojos de alguien, excepto cuando perdimos a tu madre- Continuo

-De ese modo llegamos a nuestro destino, era una zona montañosa y por lo tanto peligrosa pero el piloto logro descender cerca del lugar del incidente, recuerdo haber observado las luces de las unidades de emergencia recorrer los alrededores con su intensidad al atravesar la niebla, no había mucho que percibir desde esa posición, sin embargo al escuchar su grito comprendí todo.

….

-¿Ahora lo ves Server?, ¿Ahora lo entiendes?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Yo…- El navi no sabía que decir, no recordaba nada de eso, pero ella se veía tan convencida que lo hacía dudar. "Server Solarius", su operador.

-¡Mientes!, Server es el nombre de mi operador, "Server Solarius"- Repitió con molestia, ¿Qué hiciste con él?- Prosiguió, ¿Dónde esta?- Demando el navegador ignorando la mirada adolorida de ella.

-No, no, tu eres él, el otro no era más que una prueba, ¿NO lo comprendes hermano? Yo te devolveré lo que perdiste, te daré un cuerpo y mente propia, no tendrás que estar atado a ese dispositivo jamás y seremos nuevamente una familia- Afirmo

Al escucharla todos le miraron exaltados, ¿Acaso lo que ella decía era posible?, si era así podría significar que la humanidad seria invencible, el cambio revolucionario de una nueva era.

-¡Esperen no la escuchen!- Intervino Mel. Lo que dice no es lógico, ¿Acaso alguno comprende como es su propuesta de vida?.

-¿Por qué no les dices la verdad Novell?, ¿Por qué no dejas de mentirte a ellos y revelas lo que en verdad hiciste en un momento de desesperación?- Prosiguió la chica de cabello ondulado.

_¡Cállate tu no tienes derecho a decir nada!, talvez alguna vez formamos parte de la misma unidad, pero ahora eso no vale nada.

-Escúchate- Grito su compañera, -No suenas cuerda- Prosiguió.

-No es cierto, estoy más que cuerda, yo logre superar a Hikari, él no quiso compartir conmigo su secreto- Afirmo mirando a Lan, - Pero no importa porque yo pude hacer lo que él jamás imagino- Prosiguió.

-¿Dónde esta mi operador?- Repitió axl.

-¿Dónde esta Server Solarius?- Exclamo Serge Zero con seriedad.

-Si te refieres al jovencito que vino conmigo, pues esta muerto, como debió estar desde hace tiempo- Dijo de manera indiferente.

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamaron todos.

-Asesina-Exclamo Serge, -Eres una maldita asesina-

-Por favor Serge, no hagas como si tu nunca hubieses hecho nada incorrecto, además ese chiquillo debió morir hace mucho tiempo, sólo tome prestado algo que nadie más pensaba usar, todo fue por el bien de la ciencia- Respondió la pelirroja.

-No pensé que recurrieras a cosas tan bajas, pero debí imaginarlo- Murmuro Kusanagi.

-Por favor no hagas como si estuvieras impresionado, tu también participaste en eso- Respondió Novell

-¡Pero no de manera intencional!- Grito el joven.

-Lo que sea, ya es tarde y sin importar lo que se debata, nadie puede ayudarte, como tampoco pudieron ayudarlo a él- Confirmo.

….

Kenji negó al momento lo que estaba escuchando era una mentira, su padre no podría trabajar en algo así, ser participe de las locuras de una mujer obsesionada con lo imposible.

-Lo siento hijo- Comento el hombre apenado. El joven príncipe miro a Frank quien no sabía que decir, la verdad era evidente para ellos ahora y sabía que más de una familia pagaba por las ambiciones de una persona.

-Fue tu amigo, tu lo conociste y mantén esa imagen de él- Comento el policía. –Sólo eso- Finalizo.

…..

-Me niego aceptar lo que dices, estas en un error y aunque digas que tienes la razón, yo no lo creo- Confirmo , enfocando a la joven, la cual le observo incrédula, -No se que es lo que piensas haber hecho, pero es obvio que no funciono, tal vez esos recuerdos están ocultos en mi programa, pero para mi no significan nada, lo que sea que hayas querido lograr no resulto y debes aceptarlo.

Novell negó de inmediato, -No tu estas jugando Server, deja de ser así- Respondió, pero el navi se veía furioso.

-Sólo necesito a mi operador y todo se habrá terminado- Advirtio el pelirrojo.

-Pero yo tenía, tu…- Comenzó

-No me importa Novell o como sea que te llames- Prosiguió el navegador con una seriedad que no se veía normal en él. –Eso no tiene justificación o Excusa- Continuo.

Megaman sabía lo que pasaba, lo supo desde que conoció a X y ahora sólo sentía la desesperación de alguien que se negaba aceptar la realidad, -Nadie puede duplicar el trabajo de papa- Se dijo sintiendo algo de pena por la pelirroja, quien había sacrificado tanto para nada, e igual por aquellos que se vieron envueltos en esa locura.

-Lo siento mucho Novell- Exclamo llamando la atención del resto, -Se que no querías que las cosas finalizaran así, sin embargo a veces debemos aceptar la realidad y enfrentarla-

Novell no podía creerlo, todo su trabajo…

-Pero el chico yo lo vi, era él y pensé que podía duplicarse el resultado- Se excuso la mujer llena de desesperación, cuando una nueva proyección se hico presente sustituyendo aquella que se repetía una y otra vez. Donde el rostro congelado de un niño les recordaba a todos lo que la ambición de una persona podía ocasionar.

-Harpuia ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto su operadora, pero el navi no tenía respuesta.

-Alguien intervino con los sistemas - Se excuso el navegador de cromas verdosos.

…

Lo hicimos, el nuevo navegador esta listo, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que podríamos lograrlo, es una excelente noticia- La imagen de un ingeniero de nombre desconocido se diviso en la escena.

-Yo conozco esa voz- Susurro Myna volteando hacia el sonido, -Es de mi…mi abuelo- Confirmo sin ver las imágenes.

-Es un maravilloso diseño- Se escucho a otro hombre mucho más joven.

-Y el padre de Kenji- Intervino Ciel, reconociendolo.

-¿Pero ese navegador es adaptable?- Pregunto Novell apareciendo en la escena. Una grabación que se hizo antes de que el viejo fuera asesinado y su "Nieta" poco después.

-Al parecer Kamui ni cumplió con su trabajo- Pensó la pelirroja, pero no hizo hincapié de ello.

-Adaptable en efecto, con una conciencia única- Explico el ingeniero acercándose a la consola en la que trabajaba. –Será interesante verlo en acción- Prosiguió.

La escena se detuvo y X se hizo presente, - No funciono Novell, porque las características eran diferentes desde el diseño original, la programación variaba casi en su totalidad, pero no por eso tus pruebas habían sido fallidas, la verdad es que Sol hizo lo que hizo porque sabía de los peligros que eso implicaba, imagina la locura que hubiese desatado si lo hubieran llevado a cabo, si tu agencia hubiese descubierto ese plan, el buscar cuerpos con características adaptables para tratar de implantar nuevas personalidades, suena como una locura, un cuento de terror.-Aclaro.

-Yo conocía el peligro y por eso decidí que lo mejor era acabar con el proyecto, pero cuando descubrí a Axl la perspectiva cambio, porque entendí porque lo hacías, el objetivo real detrás de toda tu pantalla, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde; porque yo ya me había encargado de fragmentar la información, enviándola a diversos destinos al azar. Sin embargo la curiosidad era muy grande y también las posibilidades, Server era una oportunidad tan dominante que perdí la perspectiva- Explico.

-Tu tomaste los archivos entonces- Afirmo ella.

-Si, y los use- Se excuso el navegador, -Quería saber lo que era ser un humano, conocerlo, experimentarlo, y perdí el rol de la realidad, sus recuerdos fueron míos, sus gustos se mezclaron con mis conocimientos , creando algo que no puedo describir. Fue entonces que supe que Axl debía ser para mi- Se excuso.

-Entonces todo lo que creí haber ganado, no eran más que pruebas falsas, la verdad es que todo estaba mal desde el inicio- Comento Novell mirando su propio PET -Pero mis navis eran perfectos y superiores, eso aseguraron los programadores que trabajaron en ellos,- Continuo.

-Se equivocaron- replico Kael y esa equivocación me costo más de lo que imagine- Recalco.

Novell bajo la mirada pensativa, su vida la había sido dedicada a eso, todo fue para obtener lo que buscaba y no servía para nada. Sus manso se cerraron revelando su nerviosismo e ira. -Bien, entonces no me queda otra opción- Murmuro.

-Harpuia es hora de acabar con esta broma- Aclaro levantando nuevamente el arma, apuntando al Hacker.

-No te importará, después de todo como dijiste hace un momento, ya estas muerto- Exclamo con frialdad jalando el gatillo.

-¡No!, Novell- Grito Mel corriendo hacia ella, pero la pelirroja no había llegado a ese punto para nada, con habilidad evito a su compañera retrocediendo de un salto después de haber disparado.

-Nadie de ese proyecto saldrá de aquí con vida- Confirmo mientras el joven caía al suelo herido. La sangre se revelo poco después bajo su forma inconsciente.

-¡Kael!- Gritaron tanto Crono como Joyce, tratando de llegar a su lado.

Serge se abalanzo sobre ella sosteniéndola a pesar de la debilidad que le embargaba, pero la agente no tardo en golpear su costado herido con la esperanza de que la liberará del agarre.

-No más Novell, no más- Repitió mientras forcejeaban.

Ceniza no supo como reaccionar, su jefa estaba en problemas, pero lo que había escuchado no le dejaba muchas opciones. Ella había traicionado a la agencia en general y ellos eran los que mandaban.

Los guardias corrieron adentrándose al sector aislado, alguien había bloqueado la zona desde el interior sin levantar sospecha alguna con codificaciones autorizadas por la misma agencia, sin embargo gracias a un aviso anónimo fue que localizaron la inconsistencia, percatándose de que algo pasaba sin que fuesen notificados.

La unidad recorrió los pasillos encontrándose con los indiciados.

-¡Alto ahí!- Grito su líder, acabando con todo eso.

….

Días después…

Ciel camino atravesando los pasillos del hospital, en su mano reposaba un bouquet de flores mientras preguntaba por una habitación en particular, la jovencita tenía muchas expectativas con esa reunión, pensaba en la posibilidad de recuperar a esos amigos perdidos y quien sabe, quizá hacer que las cosas cambiaran un poco para el grupo. En la sala de espera Enzan seguía esperándola, después de todo era su socia y queriendo o no, sabía que le debía eso. La jovencita se encontró con Crono en el camino, el cual salía de otro cuarto un poco más alejado.

-Hola- Saludo ella recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del joven de cabello blanco.

-Hola Ciel, veo que te has animado a venir-dijo él haciendo platica, sin mencionar el arreglo que la muchacha sostenía entre sus manos.

-Si, tengo un par de amigos por aquí y dime ¿Cómo sigue Kael?- Pregunto con un toque de curiosidad.

El muchacho no replico de inmediato, adoptando un toque pensativo, -El médico dice que se recuperará de la herida de bala, sin embargo…- el silencio se hizo evidente por unos momentos mientras él intentaba crear un argumento.

Ella no lo presiono, le dio su tiempo a sabiendas de lo que podía esperar

-Kael tiene algunos síntomas desconocidos, parece que sus glóbulos blancos están degradándose, nadie sabe cómo sucedió esto, pero descubrieron que …Solarius tenía el mismo síntoma, sólo que aún no lo desarrollaba a ese nivel.- explico, la verdad no saben cuanto tiempo le quedaba al chico, como tampoco pueden definir lo de Kael, no saben si serán años ó meses, pero él lo esta tomando bastante bien- Aclaro. La muchacha desvió su atención hacia la puerta, pero no entro, ella no tenía aún la confianza para eso.

-Por cierto, saldrá en un par de días , si quieres visitarlo podrás hacerlo en casa- Afirmo Crono poco después.

-¿Qué hay de loa cargos que tenía?- Le cuestiono.

-Los eliminaron, a cambio de alguna información acerca de ciertos chips que la agencia parece dispuesta a financiar, creo que se les hizo atractivo el proyecto después de todo- Aseguro el albino.

-Así es y mi caso se acabo- Intervino Frank aproximándose a ellos.

-Y antes de que preguntes, si Kael y yo ya nos llevamos mejor, además estoy acompañando a mi hermana que quiso ver a ese renegado Hacker, quien hubiese imaginado que iban a ser tan buenos amigos - Advirtió el oficial.

-Si es gracioso- Respondio la guera. Joyce le saludo antesd e entrar a la habitación junto con Frank.

-Muchas gracias- Se despidió de Crono alejándose para retomar el camino original, sus pensamientos continuaban en el joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos, ¿Podría entrar a verlo?, al parecer tanto él como Serge estaban bajo arresto, pero al menos esperaba poder decirles algunas palabras. Su paso se detuvo nuevamente, pero esta vez fue Mel quien se interpuso.

-¿Piensas ir a ver a los criminales?- Pregunto con seriedad.

-Son mis amigos- Aclaro la muchacha.

-Están bajo arresto, nadie puede pasar a verlos- Confirmo la mujer.

-¿Qué hay de dejarle un obsequio?- Le cuestiono Ciel con mirada de cachorro.

-Quizá pueda hacer una excepción- Afirmo la muchacha de cabello oscuro abriendo la puerta para colocar el arreglo, la guera no pudo evitar asomarse para ver lo que sucedía, percatándose de algo que jamás imagino. En la habitación Ceniza, la agente que conocieron en la dichosa agencia abrazaba a Kamui con fuerza mientras lloraba, y él le respondía con una mirada amable. A su lado Serge parecía estar inconsciente pero eso paso por un instante a segundo grado, la operadora de Zero no dijo más, simplemente dio un paso atrás retirándose, no espero a que Mel saliera para hablarle, ni intento entrar. Simplemente aceleró el paso mirar para atrás.

Una lágrima escapo de sus hermosos ojos azules, al fin se había dado cuenta de que ella jamás podría pertenecer a ese mundo, su vida era muy diferente ahora y tenía que superar el pasado.

-Ambos me odiaban-Se dijo levantando la vista para toparse con Kenji, Lan, Maylu y compañía quienes parecían molestar al pobre vicepresidente con la pierna herida y su falta de actividad.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Se dijo acercándose, para ser recibida con felicitaciones y agradecimientos.

-Llegaron a molestar de la nada, poseen esa habilidad- Respondió Enzan. Ella se sintió un poco mejor, notando la forma seria del joven de cabello blanquinegro quien le sonrió levemente.

-Pero yo ya tengo una vida- Susurró y no debo dejarla ir.

….

Blacut llamo a Kenji .

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto el chico.

-Tengo un mensaje de X- Dijo el navegador

-Pensé que había desaparecido poco después de que los agentes llegaron- Comento confundido.

-Bueno sólo dice que agradece todo lo que hiciste por él, que jamás dejará de ser tu amigo sin importar donde este- Afirmo el cubo.

Kenji sostuvo el PET con fuerza.

-Gracias amigo-murmuro

…..

A las afueras Novell observaba todo desde el interior de su auto.

-Agente Novell, ¿Tiene la información que hacía falta?, la pelirroja saco un disco el cual había tomado de las pertenencias de l fue admitido en el hospital.

-Lo tengo- Replico admirando el dispositivo, su superficie plateada resalto con el sol que se filtraba a través del parabrisas, el rostro de la joven pelirroja contrastó en la otra cara del objeto, revelando su satisfacción.

-Perfecto- fue la respuesta que recibió, tráelo de inmediato-

-Harpuia traza un camino rápido- Comando la mujer arrancando el vehículo. Su mirada se poso sobre el PET desde el cual el navegador saludo enmarcando un mapa con la ruta a seguir.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto el navi poco después.

-Lo estoy Harp, más que nunca- Aseguro acelerando para marcharse.

El auto negro se perdió adentrándose en el tráfico común.

…..

En el cementerio…

Myna esperaba al lado de la tumba de su abuelo, su mano recorrió la superficie de la lápida hasta toparse con grabado de su nombre. La muchacha se acuclillo lentamente recargando el rostro en el frío material de granito.

-Sabes abuelo, hiciste algo bueno y aunque no lo creas tus investigaciones ayudarán a muchos- Susurro, -Se que quizá hayas pensado lo contrario cuando ellos llegaron a casa, pero ahora se que no fue así- Prosiguió, sintiendo la presencia de alguien más a su espalda.

Un jovencillo de cabello castaño y ojos amielados similares a los de Server Solarius se detuvo a su lado, el joven tendría unos 20 años de edad, pero para ella eso no era de importancia.

-Mucho gusto- exclamo al aire.

-Un placer señorita- Respondió la voz con un tono amable, -¿Se le perdió algo?- Continuo el joven agachándose a su lado al creer que buscaba algo en el pasto.

-No, muchas gracias- Respondió Myna volviéndose hacia él.

-Ah , lo lamento no quise ser inoportuno- Comenzó su explicación , pero ella negó de inmediato.

-Descuida, esta bien- Afirmo, -¿Se puede saber porque estas aquí?- Replico la joven mientras se levantaban.

-En realidad sólo vine a visitar la tumba de mi hermano- Aclaro el muchacho, -El murió hace años, la verdad es una historia un poco triste, aún era muy joven, pero se que seguramente esta en un lugar mejor, aunque sería mentira admitir que no lo extraño, pero supongo que es normal cuando se trata de un ser querido- Comento, -Lo siento mucho ya hable de más- Dijo.

-Ya veo- respondió ella.

-Sabes, no tienes porque disculparte, es normal querer hablar de aquellos que nos acompañaron y quisieron en vida- Exclamo Myna, -Yo también vine a ver a alguien, a mi abuelo, fue un gran hombre, se le extraña, e incluso a veces siento que lo veo y puedo hablar con él- Susurro sonrojada.

- Yo también pienso mucho en mi hermano, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por que estuviese conmigo, pero supongo que es el orden natural de las cosas - Argumento él mirando hacia el cielo. –Recuerdo claramente el día que nos dieron la noticia, mis padres estaban destrozados al saberlo, yo…bueno recuerdo haber salido de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Pero me arrepentí de no haberle dado el último adiós antes de que el doctor lo desconectara, por lo que a veces, cuando cierro los ojos lo veo con sus ojos amielados, su cabello despeinado cayendo levemente sobre su frente y la cicatriz de la que siempre le hacía burla presente., se arrugaba chistoso cuando se enojaba- Confirmo sonriendo.

Ella tomo su mano poco después, él la miro confundido ,pero no dijo nada. Myna coloco un PET en ella, -Así estará en mejores manos- Susurro antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse. El chico admiro el dispositivo llamándola.

-Espera, ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto poco después.

-Un obsequio de mi abuelo- Afirmo Myna sin detenerse.

El joven activo el PET tipo teléfono esperando, ¿Qué habría ahí?- Se pregunto distinguiendo la figura de un navegador pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Uno que le recordo a su hermano.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Pensó buscando a la joven, sin encontrar rastro de ella.

-¿Adonde fue?- Susurro regresando su atención al navi.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto inseguro.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Axl. exe ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?-

…

FIN

Nota del autor: Agradezco aquellos que hayan tenido la paciencia para llegar hasta este punto, si tu personaje no apareció en la historia, me disculpo, trate de que todos tuvieran un rol o papel importante en el fic. Pasaron años pero al fin aquí esta este final.

Gracias especiales a Ceniza por auxiliarme e insistir lo suficiente para ver esta historia finalizada (Nota: Los eventos son antes de que existiese el Cross Fusión)


End file.
